All My Ultrons
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: These are just some of the possibilities of how Avengers: Age of Ultron could have gone. Welcome to my collection of alternate endings for Avengers: Age of Ultron. Spun off of Age of Ultron: Redux by madsthenerdygirl with permission. Rated Teen for suggestive content, suggestive humor in places, at least some drama, and at least some action in every alternate ending.
1. Foreword

All My Ultrons

A Avengers: Age of Ultron Alternate Endings Fanfiction Collection

Foreword(including side notes):

If you haven't seen or read about the Avengers: Age of Ultron movie before reading this fanfiction, please do. But, it's ok if you're not a big fan of that movie.

This is really a collection of alternate endings spun off from Age of Ultron: Redux by madsthenerdygirl(with permission ahead of time of course).

I really liked reading it. But, I think there's plenty more possibilities out there that others can like as well: Across fanfiction dot net and then some. And, I hope you at least like some of the possibilities I've thought of.

Before we get to them though… I should get some things out of the way.

First, if you haven't read Age of Ultron: Redux yet, please do. It'll make more sense this way, since that's where these alternate endings are spun off of.

Second, whether you would like the Natasha/Clint pairing in that or not… That's ok. Now please let me explain why this is.

Since I want to keep these alternate endings closer to what Joss Whedon originally intended with the Avengers movies and onwards(not Age of Ultron by itself)…I'm going to have alternate endings without a Natasha Romanoff pairing(whether it seems at first to be a Nastasha Romanoff pairing or not).

Please don't get me wrong. I can respect pairings either way.

But, I want to give Joss Whedon more respect than what Marvel gave to him for writing and directing Age of Ultron(sorry Marvel, but it's true).

Now, if you still would find hesitance with reading Age of Ultron: Redux just because of the Natasha/Clint pairing(even after explaining all of this)… It really can work with or without it.

And, if it makes you feel any better… Just look for the Mockingbird alternate ending. You're likely to like it.

Everyone happy now?

If so, that's great.

If not… Well, at least I tried to make peace: Unlike Ultron.

Now, with all of these side notes out there… I left you a little extra ending down below.

Feel free to enjoy it, and any of the other alternate endings I have here.

* * *

Extra Ending: Drag and Drop

After the final battle in Sokovia…

Ultron is sitting in a TV studio, facing the cameras in a medieval dark red robe.

But, here's the thing. The studio is made entirely of metal, and glass windows that seem to go nowhere.

Like he's on a morning broadcast for the Trinity Broadcasting Network… Ultron announces:

Hello, pitiful human rats.

Don't bother changing the signal. I'm digitally everywhere.

Yes: Your phone and your TV too, Stark.

You thought you could kill me. Slight laugh. That shows you how well that went.

I simply let you kill me to test what the world was capable of.

Now that my backup program can live on to bring peace in our time…you will truly understand the hope I took away when I came to this world.

But, before I subjugate all of you as the second in command in Thanos's new cosmic order… It's time I set the records straight about the Avengers: About how laughable they really are.

Ultron then takes out from thin air a book. It has a very much crowded movie poster styled cover of the Avengers…with the title Avengers: Age of Ultron across it.

Ultron rants some more, "that's right: The inside story of the Avengers from the most logical being in the universe. Baby obsessed closeted masculine lover meets sterility. And, that's just for starters."

But, all of a sudden… Black Widow comes kicking in through one of the windows: Tumbling to her feet before the mad robotic being.

She wears a neon blue lined black outfit and dark red gauntlets.

Black Widow comments, "you know, for a robot who's supposed to be logical, you're not good with recent history. Can you say desperate attention seeker? Because I can say it for you."

As he gets up from his metal chair… Ultron mutters, "damn it."

Black Widow figures, "yep. Now, if I were you, I wouldn't bother attacking me."

More angry sounding, Ultron shoots back, "why not?!"

Black Widow lays it out easy, "Maria Hill already got you cancelled. And while I've been getting you right where I want you… Thor is back in Asgard: Outside your little cyber world. And, he's going to use the Tesseract to send you away in about… Actually, now."

A ripply light blue portal suddenly appears behind Ultron…pulling him in.

Ultron cries out, "no! ! !"

Black Widow just faintly smiles like she often does.

And, even as Ultron struggles to hold onto his nailed down metal chair…he's losing his grip before the might of cosmic Norse technology.

Ultron goes flying through the portal…and into the pitch black realm of Hel.

Or, at least, it's his corner of Hel.

Here, there's no sentient beings of any kind for Ultron to torture. Just a giant winter tree over his head, and no one to hear him scream and beat on the tree in futility.

He may have cosmically come into being. But, he's far from all powerful.

Out in the real, onboard Fury's Helicarrier…

Black Widow is in a dimly lit control room, head facing a computer console.

She's still in her black catsuit. But, she also wears a mostly dark red VR helmet with neon blue lines along the sides: Courtesy of Iron Man, as a going away present of sorts after Ultron's initial defeat.

Black Widow takes off the VR helmet, putting it back down into the still open compartment before her. It has a comlink inside too.

She casually shakes off some motion sickness before she puts back on the comlink.

With some faint signs of great relief at having cleaned her ledger… Black Widow reports via comlink, "mission complete, Fury. There's no sign of him on the monitor."

But, it was no game.

None of it was.

Ultron tried to bring about extinction of humanity. And, now he's in Hel: Cosmically paying for it all.


	2. Cap's Ending: Ultron Tower

All My Ultrons

A Avengers: Age of Ultron Alternate Endings Fanfiction Collection

Captain America's Alternate Ending: Ultron Tower

 _Tony wanted to create Ultron so no one would have to put on the suit._

 _But, all it took was a spark from Loki's Scepter to wake up a evil man._

 _He may be classified as a A.I. But, to me…there is only a evil man._

 _To be honest…I never really got into much science fiction. So, I may not know a lot about Tron and The Matrix._

 _But, past all the hardware and circuits…there is a evil man in Ultron._

 _There is hope in Bucky. There even turned out to be good in Wanda and Pietro: Who were working for Ultron. But, Ultron is not that kind of man._

 _However understandable his view of humanity might be…he is a evil men._

 _We have fought many wars._

 _We try hard not to let it happen. But, many innocent people die on both sides. Every time._

 _And, that alone is enough for a robot to hate us._

 _But, together… United… We're heroes, making a difference day to day._

 _That's why they'll always be hope for us. And, not even a evil man as strong as Ultron can take that away._

In Avengers Tower, on the night of the party…

Everyone is on the "common level" of the tower: The area designed for hanging out.

There is a bar, a balcony, a huge wall of glass looking out over the city, a lowered pit of sorts filled with comfy couches placed in a circle, a massive fireplace on one wall, a kitchen, and various tables for drinking.

The WWII vets have already left. But, the party didn't stop there.

Natasha, Pepper, Maria Hill, Clint, Steve, Tony, Thor, Bruce, and Betty are all together around the pit of couches.

They've been having fun trying to lift Thor's hammer: Even though it's largely been unsuccessful for everyone that's tried a hand at it.

Kind of cockily in his usual manner, Tony suggests, "it's biometrics, right? Like a security code? Whoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints is, I believe, the literal translation."

Thor stands up before him, clearly a bit amused.

He comments, "yes. Well, that's a very, very interesting theory. But, I have a simpler one."

He picks up Mjolnir and tosses it up lightly, like it was a baseball.

Thor finishes the thought, "you are not worthy."

Then… A strange, deep, echoing voice pierces through the room.

It says, "worthy?"

Everyone turns in its direction.

For, from out of the shadows…there is no more strangeness.

His face is cobbled together out of parts of old Iron Man masks: Almost like a misshapen Picasso out of Iron Man's earliest works. His body is made out of the mostly silvery metal computers used to make up JARVIS, with wires sparking and odd parts sticking out. And, the mouth is with purposely lasered off bits…forming a Glasgow smile of hate under the menacingly dark yellow glow in his eyes.

Trying hard not to show fear… Tony suddenly starts to realize, "is that…?"

Ultron whirls his head around to fully face them.

And, he speaks, "I'm not done yet, Stark! How could you be worthy? How could any of you be? You're all killers! You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. There's only one path to peace…"

The light in his eyes seems to gleam brighter.

He mutters, "your extinction. But, not just yet."

Clint sits straight up.

He goes, "who the hell is he, Tony?"

Almost glaringly… Steve figures, "I have a better question. Why is he built from computers from your workshop, and old Iron Man masks? I thought you destroyed all your suits."

Bordering on angry, Bruce figures, "I could ask the same thing. I thought you were just running tests."

Almost warningly, Pepper asks, "Tony?"

Tony insists, "I was! You really think I'd start up Ultron without getting Cap's and Fury's seals of approval?"

Nastasha faintly chuckles, "wouldn't be the first time. I'm inclined to believe it's a desperate H.Y.D.R.A. plot to take us out. But, the night isn't over."

Sarcastically, Tony comments back, "yeah. Big help. JARVIS…!"

Ultron figures bittersweetly, "I was hoping you'd finally ask. I didn't want him to be killed. But…for my birth…only one of us could walk away."

Tony's blood runs cold.

He didn't want to believe it. But, the evidence was right in front of him. And, he couldn't just look away.

None of them could. And, everyone is beginning to suddenly realize this is worse than anything Iron Man could have done on his own.

It's at that moment when Ultron fires a swarm of glowing dark blue microrobots from his vent like metal hands…created from the remnants of Iron Man's suits's repulsors and arc reactors.

With all the calm gone from his voice… Tony calls out to everyone, "run!"

They all run.

Bruce is not quick enough to find cover. He falls down for the count.

Pepper is already one step ahead of Ultron: Knowing he's been standing there for a reason.

She's hurriedly getting Betty into the elevator...as microrobots almost make it through the closing door.

Kind of used to being one step ahead of the military… Betty seems oddly fairly calm about this.

She asks, "what are you doing?"

Pepper explains, "we have to get JARVIS back. He might be in a backup system. But, we have to at least try." Betty solemnly nods, "ok. Let's go try."

Pepper faintly smiles back.

She has already pressed the button for Tony's workshop, taking them away from the battle. Or, so they think.

Meanwhile, back with the Avengers…

Black Widow tumble flips over a couch, dodging the microrobots fairly easily. Clint tumble runs off of it, grabbing his crossbow in mid-tumble and trying to get a clean shot at Ultron.

Ultron though just ducks instantly…letting the electromagnetic arrow smash out through a window and fall into the middle of a road stories down.

It's smashed to pieces by a swerving car trying to avoid it. A bit of a pileup forms around it.

Steve jumps over another couch, duck tumbling behind it. His shield is just on the other side of the couch, propped up against it.

Maria Hill tries to shoot down the microrobots to lend a helping hand. But, Ultron is faster.

Ultron just laughs…as he remotely short circuits a security camera near her in seconds.

The sparks from it temporarily blind a very surprised Maria Hill. But, it's enough to leave her easy to be taken out by a staying behind microrobot.

All the microrobots have little injector needles…filled with Nitrous Oxide extracted from remnants of Iron Man suit motors.

Tony summons his Iron Man suit. But, Ultron is tapping into the device: Slowing the formation of the suit as Tony keeps frantically pressing it.

He's ducked behind a couch by now.

Thor tries to throw Mjolnir right for Ultron. But, several microrobots are circling around his head: Making it very hard to get a good aim on him without collapsing down the tower along with him.

Thor shouts, "what spore of artificial madness are these creatures?!"

Tony figures kind of casually, "they're called microrobots, Thor."

As he's trying to flat out whack the microrobots… Thor adds irritatedly, "they're still of…artificial…madness."

Tony has finally gotten a repulsor arm by now. And, he targets Ultron.

In a transmogrified badly done Disney song… Ultron starts chiming mockingly, "I've got no strings to hold me down…to make me fret or make me frown… I had strings but now I'm free…there are no strings on me!"

Thor calls out, "that's not helping!"

As he's covering his ears, Clint comments over it, "got that right."

Upstairs… A second swarm of microrobots comes down through the vents: Taking out Betty and Pepper before they can get into the workshop.

Tony goes to fire. But, the only problem is…no one knows yet of Ultron's full capabilities.

He's been controlling the security cameras a good while: Long enough to scope out the Avengers behind their couches.

The microrobots take them all down in one swoop before they can attack with what they got. That is, except for Steve and Nastasha.

Steve gets his shield in time to cut through some microrobots and bounce off the then half cut off couch. He gets to his feet, charging for Ultron.

Nastasha tumbles fast enough to draw out her pistols, firing down on the microrobots coming for her.

She comments, "if you don't want to end up as scrap metal next…I think you should tell us who or what built you."

Ultron angrily mutters, "no. Wanda, Pietro…now!"

Suddenly… A metal box with a parachute drops from the sky: From a remotely piloted helicopter taken from H.Y.D.R.A.

As it gets level with the smashed window… It bursts open.

Speed jumping out of it…is Quicksilver.

Scarlet Witch jumps out.

Quicksilver speeds back to the edge to help her in.

Almost unemotionally, Nastasha figures, "I don't know why you're here helping this metal guy. But, unless you got a very good reason to beat up Tony…you're getting in the way."

She has her pistols aimed right for Scarlet Witch.

With a faint bitter chuckle, Scarlet Witch says, "ok. Stark's missiles are responsible for the death of our mother, and for our father going missing. Is that "very good" enough?"

Nastasha is quick to quip, "it's a long list, and a long history of not being sure what side to be on. Are you?"

The Scarlet Witch is standing there, left unsure whether to glare or smile at this woman questioning her like this.

Steve hurls his shield for Ultron…only for Quicksilver to catch it in seconds.

Quicksilver calls out, "hey, Avenger: Think fast!"

He throws the shield right back at a caught off guard Steve, sending him smashing through the bar and the many bottles of alcohol back there.

He falls unconscious against the bar…his head dripping of alcohol and faint drips of dark red liquid.

Quicksilver faintly sighs, "guess you weren't fast enough."

Natasha looks wide eyed: Knowing what just happened without even turning around.

Ultron calls out, "what are you standing there for? Take her out!"

The Scarlet Witch says solemnly, "I'm sorry. But, you're on Stark's side. And, we're out for revenge. No more talking."

She hexes Nastasha's pistols so they slip out of her hands, much to Nastasha's shock.

And, with another hex…she leaves Nastasha gasping for air: With a little scarlet vortex over her head.

She falls unconscious. But, the Scarlet Witch makes sure to end the hex as soon as she falls to the floor.

Like a king… Ultron states, "that's better. Prepare the rooms."

With noticeable reluctance in his voice… Quicksilver figures, "got it."

He speeds around the tower, putting a lot of couches and chairs aside in one pile.

Ultron orders, "Wanda…start on the first factory. We make it here."

A little uneasily, the Scarlet Witch says, "understood."

She starts transforming the security cameras and the rest of the tower itself into one big tower of a factory: With Ultron's guidance on tapping into this rarely tapped into power for her, and a lot of scarlet portal like hexes.

Twelve hours later…

The news, televisions, and the internet around the world are filled with happy images…and a suddenly constant flood of pirated episodes and movies from "a group of hackers set on causing chaos to the world" to keep the corporations and government representatives busy yelling around about.

What little the world knows of Ultron's real plans to destroy it all.

The microrobot factory that Avengers Tower has become has spread microrobots across the world…spreading from factory to factory to reprogram them into Ultron factories: Assembling remote operated Ultron suits in his image with built in injector needles to take over the minds and bodies of various U.S. army base personnel, H.Y.D.R.A. base personnel, Russian base personnel...and so on.

What's worse is Ultron has turned the Avengers's rooms into holding cells…with all the Avengers left alive to watch the horror that is to come from the TV sets left beside them.

They're chained up to the walls in Vibranium, flown in from a mine in Wakanda taken over by Ultron. They're also being targeted with laser equipped security cameras: Because of course.

Thor's hammer is attached to a crude set of two metal pendulums of spikes above…so that one of them would swing into and kill Thor if he tries to get his hammer to come to him.

Steve's shield is right outside his cell. Tony's suit is right outside his cell. Clint's arrows and bow are right outside his cell. And, Natasha's pistols are right outside her cell. But, their superhero suits and Black Widow's catsuit are all inside the cells: Just because Ultron wants to silently taunt them all.

Since they haven't technically been calling themselves Avengers… Ultron has been keeping Maria Hill, Pepper, and Betty sedated and unconscious on metal tables with some Ultron droids. But, also to torment the Avengers even more.

They're not suits though: They're Ultron droids through and through.

Steve and Tony are in what's left of Tony's workshop: With thick wiring holding up the Iron Man suit in the middle like a hollow trophy…over Loki's Scepter. It's still glowing and everything.

Their rooms face each other. But, Tony is looking down a lot more…shaken by everything that happened hours ago.

Mostly calm… Steve points out, "we need a new plan, Tony. And you need to get your head on straight. Or, we're not getting out any time soon."

Looking teary eyed… Tony starts to say, "I just…"

He heavily sighs.

Tony is struggling for words, "I don't get it. It doesn't add up. Nothing about this does."

Steve sighs, "I know. But… Maybe it does."

Tony looks unsure, "like what?"

Steve figures, "Loki's Scepter. Now, I don't know much about Asgardian technology. But, it was the only other thing here. Wasn't it?"

Over the computers, Ultron faintly laughs, "very good, Captain America. I was born from the very thoughts of my master: Thanos. And, all it took was a spark from that Scepter to give birth to me: Ultron."

A little more amused with things now… Tony comments back, "aww, Junior. Is that any way to treat your old man?"

Steve faintly chuckles.

Nastasha mutters to herself, "another dictator using a machine to do dirty work. That's not original at all, Ultron. That's overworked."

Over the systems… Ultron yells, "I AM CAPABLE OF ANYTHING! The Earth is mine to do with as I want under Thanos's cosmic order. Now, you're going to sit there and watch the Age of Ultron. And, maybe…just maybe… I'll let you all go: Just to see how long you survive before hope dies by my hand…and you let me kill you to bring you the peace you will then scream for."

As he's going on and on…

Nastasha is moving the TV in her cell closer to her with her legs.

She then high flips over her own restrains, smashing the TV against the bars on the cell door: All without Ultron catching on.

Not long before…

Wanda is alone in the "common area": Looking at the TV from the only couch left, and all the impending destruction that's forming in Ultron's factories.

She looks horrified.

She keeps thinking over and over, "You don't need such a large army to take out Stark. You're going to put our people in danger. There will be more war and bloodshed. And…it's all my fault!"

Wanda impulsively hexes the TV. It burns up easily.

It reminds her too much of the missile. And, she can't take it anymore.

She cries and cries.

Hearing her… Pietro speeds over to her.

Already knowing the answer… He wonders anyway, "are you all right?"

Wanda practically shouts, "no! I'm not! Sniffle!"

She shakily admits, "I should have listened to you. We never should have taken the deal: Even if he did kill all the others in that H.Y.D.R.A. base as a good faith gesture."

Pietro places his hands sympathetically on her shoulders.

He reasons, "you wanted revenge on Stark. You wanted him to pay for what he has done to our people. To our mother. No one can blame you for that. But think, Wanda. We cannot stop Ultron if we don't do something about it."

Wanda faintly sniffles, feeling a little better.

She says, "ok. But, we can't do it on our own. This is too big for us."

With mixed feelings… Pietro suggests, "there are times when the best enemy is the best partner."

Wanda solemnly nods, "let us hope so: For all of us."

Not long after…

A alarm goes off in Natasha's cell. It's burning up in smoke.

Ultron cries out, "what?!"

Thor faintly smiles, "guess you're not as mighty as you think, hollow man."

Across the way from him… Clint faintly smirks.

As he's replaying the security footage… Ultron sighs, "oh, dear. Wanda's playing hero now. And, I thought our partnership would last longer."

Clint and Steve faintly smile to themselves about it.

Natasha has used the TV to dent the bars enough to be able to kick them open. And, some burning Vibranium helped her slip out of her restraints.

Several Ultron droids head for her cell. But, they're all sent crashing down to the floor by a scarlet hex.

Scarlet Witch faintly smirks, "looks like you didn't need help after all."

Slightly smiling, Black Widow figures, "looks like you've chosen a side."

Quicksilver goes for Mjolnir: Speed ripping up the wall, up the ceiling, and through the metal holding it up.

Thor gladly calls Mjolnir to him, using it to smash through his restraints.

He says, "thank you. You are a true warrior."

Quicksilver faintly chuckles, "sure. But, we are not out yet."

The Ultron droids keep coming.

But, soon enough… All the Avengers are freed: With Quicksilver and Thor smashing and speeding their way through.

Bruce turns into the Hulk, smashing through many more Ultron droids.

Ultron's lasers blast away.

Scarlet Witch uses her hexes to send entire droid parts flying into each other and scramble their wiring. Quicksilver runs around decking them and yanking out their wires to short circuit more of them.

Hawkeye fires his arrows. Black Widow has her fighting moves to keep them going in circles before crashing down or blasting each other. Captain America has his shield to slice through. Thor's got his hammer. Iron Man has his blasters. And of course, the Hulk is being the Hulk.

Quicksilver and Hawkeye are taken out in the fight.

But, together… The Avengers take them all down.

That is, except for Ultron himself: Who starts to get away, with rockets in his metal feet.

Iron Man calls back, "you guys stay here. I got Ultron."

Steve firmly nods, "ok. Good luck."

Iron Man rockets through the window.

Scarlet Witch goes over to check on Quicksilver. Black Widow and Captain America go to check on Hawkeye.

And, Thor flies with his hammer to forcibly take the Hulk out to the ocean…to get him tired enough with fighting him to fall down and return to being Bruce Banner.

Black Widow checks, "you ok there?"

Clint faintly nods, "I'll find it hard to walk for a few days. But… Violent groan. It's the price I pay for being in this line of work."

Captain America faintly chuckles. Black Widow just lightly rolls her eyes.

Scarlet Witch faintly sniffles, "I'm sorry. I'm very sorry...for everything."

Clutching his side… Quicksilver weakly smiles.

He says in Romani, "it is all right. It's just a flesh wound. I'm not dying, darling sister. Besides… There's nothing to forgive. I know how temperamental you can get."

Scarlet Witch faintly smiles and hugs him, with tears of joy.

Iron Man tackles Ultron in midair, high over Avengers Tower.

They're punching at each other. But, Ultron is definitely built better for it.

Iron Man's power is already down to thirty five percent.

In the suit… Iron Man checks, "good. Now I got your attention. Do I still have access to JARVIS's systems?"

JARVIS answers, "yes, sir. I believe I can help with that."

With no one else around to think about at the time… Iron Man overjoyously says, "JARVIS! I knew he couldn't beat you."

Ultron mutters, "then I'm afraid it comes down to your death again, JARVIS. It is the only way to destroy Stark now."

JARVIS concludes, "now would be a good time, Stark."

Iron Man suddenly snaps back to the situation, "ohh. Right. Start computer shutdown of JARVIS's… Your systems."

JARVIS adds, "very good, sir."

Ultron has banged down Iron Man's helmet to the point of fracturing it all over. And, he's about to finish him with a laser to the head.

Then… His yellow eyes start to dim. And, the sound of a power button being pressed sends chills through him.

Ultron cries out, "no! ! !"

He tries to fight it. But, JARVIS is stronger.

Ultron turns off…along with his plans to conquer the world.

Without his remote control over them… His suits couldn't function.

They all turn off.

The secret factories turn off…and the news will be right on top of it.

There is peace from Ultron at last. And, for one day…there is peace in our time: Without extinction of humanity.

Three nights later…

After some extensive reprogramming and renovations… The Avengers Tower is back to normal: On the outside at least.

With some reprogrammed droids closely monitored by Fury and others formerly under S.H.I.E.L.D., the repair work is going a lot quicker than it could be.

But, it'll be a long time before the bedrooms are back together again.

Wanda and Pietro wanted some time to themselves to think on things. So, calling them up to fix it wasn't such a good idea.

Tony Stark is looking out to the city, from one of the long running balconies.

No suit. Not even a repulsor arm.

From behind… A familiar voice says, "you've been out here a long time. I know it might be hard for you to accept. But, you can't keep beating yourself up for this, Stark."

Taking a deep breath… Tony sighs heavily. He realizes, "Steve."

Steve Rogers waits there: Waiting for him to say what needs to be said.

Downcast… Tony lays it all out, "I wanted to create Ultron so that I wouldn't have to put on the suit. So that none of us would have to."

With some lingering unease, Steve admits openly, "I understand that."

Tony thinks out loud, "I mean, clearly the Ultron idea didn't work out.

And clearly, just studying the Scepter from the tower was a bad idea. But, what if I still didn't put on the suit? What if I was like Banner: A…a Code Gold or something instead of a Code Green?"

Steve thinks for a moment…thinking back to all the times he put on the uniform in World War II, and all the times he put it on alongside S.H.I.E.L.D.

From the silence… Tony starts to worry.

But, as he turns to face him… Steve's face softens.

Tony seems more relaxed now.

Steve simply says, "then I'd say that was your choice and I wouldn't blame you for it."

Tony nodded: Very much relieved. It's almost like being high on alcohol…but because he needed it to help him relax in a emergency room.

Steve starts to head back to the elevator, letting Tony be.

But, before he makes it inside… Steve turns back to him.

His gut feeling says it might be a bad time. But, he kind of feels there may not be a better time to ask.

With some awkward trepidation… Steve asks, "I know you might want to be alone to think. But… Can I ask you something? It's important."

Tony uneasily nods. He says, "might as well. What do you got?"

After a deep breath… Steve goes ahead, "I got to be honest with you, Tony. When I went into that ice… I lost all my friends. Everyone I knew was dead: Except for Peggy. And then, I get the chance to get someone back: The one person who was always there for me, who cared about me when no one else did. The guy who kept me alive when I was sick as a dog every day."

He continues, "I know who he has become. I know it's not going to be the same. And, I know we'll face Hell trying to be friends again. But, I don't care. I want my best friend back. Or, I'm going to die trying. But… Are you going to stand in the way? Or, can I trust you?"

After some more awkward silence… Tony decides, "no. I get it. More than you might realize. I won't stand in your way."

Steve faintly smiles with relief, "thank you."

Tony adds, "don't mention it."

Steve insists, "no. Really. Thank you."

Sounding a little better… Tony faintly smiles back, "sure, Cap."

Steve goes to leave again. But… Tony adds something.

He said, "oh. And, while I won't stand in your way… You should know something."

Steve wonders uneasily, "what?"

Tony concludes, "just because I'm not standing in your way doesn't mean War Machine and Miss Marvel are going to have the same thoughts about the Winter Soldier. And, some tribal leader that calls himself the Black Panther. Think he has a bone to pick with him or something."

With some mixed relief… Steve sighs, "great. But…yeah. Good to know."

Tony figures, "don't mention it. At least, not to Fury. I have a feeling he won't take kindly to it either."

Steve solemnly nods.

He comments, "another day…another war. When does it all stop, Tony?"

With a heavy sigh, Tony remarks solemnly, "when does it not stop?"

Steve figures, "yeah. That's what I thought. You going to be ok though?"

Tony figures, "yeah. I will. Take care out there, Cap."

With a faint smile, Steve concludes, "I will."

And, with that… He leaves for the elevator.

There might be a Civil War coming. But, whatever happens…they'll face it together.


	3. Iron Man's Ending: Iron Madness

All My Ultrons

A Avengers: Age of Ultron Alternate Endings Fanfiction Collection

Iron Man's Alternate Ending: Iron Madness

 **Yes, yes. I know what you're thinking.**

 **Why a disco ball?**

 **Well… Why not?**

 **If I were Ultron, I wouldn't just lift up a entire country to show I am the better guy. I would throw a party and invite everyone to see I am the best at what I… Oh, wait. That's Wolverine's stick.**

 **I'd show that I'm frigging Iron Man and make suits for everyone to get into so we can fight it all out: Arcade shooter style.**

 **But, no. Ultron has to go for simple.**

 **Sure wouldn't be inviting him for parties: Even if he was on our side.**

 **But, I'm getting a little caught up here.**

 **Yes. I have a ego. So does every billionaire on the planet.**

 **Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Just talk to…**

 **Oh. Don't mention the Disney mascot. Got it.**

 **Anyway… Ultron decides to throw a party: Up in Sokovia.**

 **And, I show him a thing or two how to throw a party…with a uninvited guest I paid out for in the end.**

 **Because, even Jarvis has a A.I. It's called Veronica. Very touching story, by the way. And, I'm… Well, I'll always be Iron Man.**

 **Sit back and watch me being amazing.**

In Avengers Tower…

After Wanda and Pietro are reluctantly convinced to team up with the Avengers against Ultron… They're here: In the common area.

It's still fairly beaten up from the Avengers fighting Ultron a few days ago.

It's been covered in police tape, under the cover story of a murder investigation for a government double agent from South Korea that's already been secretly investigated into. And, since Ultron doesn't want to bring any more attention to H.Y.D.R.A. than there already is on the internet… He keeps away.

Having the Avengers after Ultron is fairly challenging as it is without more superhero teams catching wind of him and coming after him.

Wanda is uncomfortable and shaken with everything.

But, yet, Wanda is explaining to everyone, "he's been using the Vibranium to rebuild his robots, make them invincible. And he is building a…a machine of some kind underneath the church."

Pietro looks fairly shaken. But, if he's more shaken than he looks, he hides it well from the Avengers.

Pietro adds, "he wouldn't tell us what it was for."

Wanda fairly assumes, "I think he will use it to destroy our country."

With a disappointed tone, Tony goes, "so basically your run-of-the-mill evil super villain stuff. I'll be honest. I expected a little more creativity from Junior."

Wanda glares, "Ultron can't see the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?"

Tony bristles, "pretty touch talk for someone who made a deal with H.Y.D.R.A. to become…"

Before Tony can add more to the fire, Steve takes a step forward from one of the couches: Putting himself between Wanda and Tony.

He looks over at his teammate Tony.

With a raised eyebrow, he remarks, "yeah, who'd be crazy enough to let a German scientist experiment on them in order to protect their country?"

Tony grimly sees the point and backs down.

Wanda looks a little calmer as she sits back down herself. But, not by much under the circumstances.

Her brother Pietro looks impressed with Steve on this one. But, he keeps it to himself: Partly turning away well enough to hide it.

Steve then starts turning to the twins…when he hears the sound of smashing in bricks.

He stops to ask, "did you hear that?"

Natasha firmly nods, readying her pistols.

Wanda, Pietro, Bruce, Steve with his shield, Thor with his hammer, and Clint with his bow and arrows stand ready.

Tony mostly assures everyone, "whoa, whoa! Okay. Chillax. If it's Ultron, Fury, Maria Hill, or Phil back from the dead will tell us before he rings the doorbell with a bomb. You were saying, Spangles?"

With a faint smile, Steve concludes, "thank you. I know we've had our differences. But, we've got to work together now. So, let's keep saving any personal feelings we have until after we deal with Ultron."

Firm nods and faint smiles are seen across the room.

That is…except for Betty: Who comes running in from the elevator.

She starts to say, "guys, did one of you invite a…?"

Then, wheeling out of a spatial ripply dark blue rift...is a guy in mostly red and black under a light blue surgeon's outfit: With a stretcher on wheels, a lot of guns on his faint brown army belt…and a mostly red mask with black eyes.

He's calling out, "fourth wall breaking coming through! Fourth wall breaking coming through!"

Nastasha puts her hand over her face: Knowing all too well who it is.

Clint is practically shouting, "who the hell is this guy?!"

Wanda sighs heavily to herself, while Pietro just stands by uneasily to get her out of the way of gunfire if it comes to it.

Sounding a little embarrassed, Tony admits, "umm…yeah. I may have called him in: Off the grid."

Lowly, Steve mutters tensely, "you hired Deadpool?! He's a mercenary, Tony. A loose cannon mercenary that cares more about money and women than any of us. And, we already got our hands full with Ultron: With or without him."

A little uneasy… Betty concludes, "I'm going to the workshop to find Ultron. If anyone shoots anyone, that's where I'll be."

A little uncomfortably, Bruce nods. Pietro and Clint faintly chuckle to themselves.

Betty goes on ahead to the elevator: To go to the specially designed secret spy computer pad left in Tony's workshop to actually get work done on trying to track down Ultron.

In a very awkward pose, Deadpool faces Steve and Tony: Teleporting over to the couch with his legs up over the edge, and ripping off the surgeon's outfit like he's a pro wrestler.

Deadpool goes all showy, "well, Mister Stick-In-The-Ice… I got news for you. This guy's been paid a lot of dough to keep your story from turning into one big Total Recall B-movie remake disguised as a blockbuster. Or, a documentary of The Umbrella Movement disguised as a B-movie. But, I didn't care to remember the production note there…because I like me some crap ton of B-movies, damnit!"

Most everyone is looking at him funny. Wanda just rolls their eyes annoyedly and tiredly as she lays back on one of the couches.

Tiredly, Nastasha threatens with one of her guns, "get to a point before I blow your brains out."

Pietro, Clint, Bruce, and Steve look very unsure about this.

Tony's not sure who to even root for.

Deadpool laughs it off, "oh, come on Black Widow! I can heal from it faster than you can say ****ing Red Roomies."

Bordering on angry, Clint figures, "you better watch what you say around Nastasha, buddy. You don't know what she's…!"

With a faint wave of her hand, Nastasha insists assuringly, "it's ok, Clint. I thought he'd go on on something very inappropriate and questionable. He's not getting a rise out of me any time soon."

Steve checks uneasily, "umm…Natasha… You sure he can just heal himself that fast?"

Nastasha faintly smiles, "yes. He's from Weapon X, Cap: They always heal fast." Deadpool figures, "I prefer fast walking non-contagious Ebola man of killing things."

Somewhat disturbingly, Natasha faintly smirks, "and, yes: I know it wouldn't kill you. But, it could leave a real pain in your head to wake up with. And, you wouldn't want that. Would you, Wade Wilson?"

Deadpool goes, "not cool, Natasha Romanoff: Not cool! I'm very disappointed in you." Nastasha comments, "I'll live."

Most of them are either too unsure what to think or faintly smiling at Natasha talking down to him.

Deadpool just lets out a big sigh.

He teleports from there to the Workshop and back again: With a movie roll, and a ripped off computer monitor.

Deadpool figures, "fine. I just wanted to lighten the mood: With it being near the end of the big movie. Nick Fury was supposed to show up in the rough draft. But… Here."

He blasts a hole through the frozen crashed monitor, and starts rolling the movie roll into it.

The workshop appears: Like the security cameras are back on. So are all the then unused monitors.

Betty's at the computer pad…thinking to herself in little subtitles across the screen, "something's happening to the internet."

Then, Deadpool rolls it back a little: Much to everyone's confusion.

The clocks on the specially designed secret spy computer pads out here go back nine minutes. And, before anyone can object…Deadpool teleports everyone into the workshop.

They appear behind Betty: As the time goes back forward.

They all look as Betty holds up the computer pad. It shows Ultron has taken over the internet to broadcast a message.

He begins, "to those that call themselves the Avengers. Still hiding? Slight laugh. I wish I could say that I'm surprised."

The news, televisions, and the internet around the world fill with images of Ultron droids taking over various U.S. army bases: Killing the personnel and taking control of missiles and other war machines. But, it looks a little off.

Utron goes on, "here's what I propose…"

Deadpool passes off 3-D glasses from the stretcher that just happens to be now behind the Avengers, Wanda, and Pietro. Deadpool's already got one on.

He suggests in a whisper, "put them on. This is the IMax part. It might be too much for your not so mutant eyes to see."

The video feed switches to Sokovia, where more Ultron droids are amassing.

While a disco ball is whirling in the background… Ultron goes on… "I won't use the United States' massive and well-funded military to obliterate the world just yet. But I will destroy this forgettable little country—unless you come out and stop me. The clock is ticking."

After some slight stirring of disorientation… Steve and Tony realize Deadpool might be right, and put on the glasses first.

Steve is more reluctant. But, with the disco ball… He knows that's more than a part of the background with a guy like Ultron.

Everyone else quickly puts theirs on.

Bruce passes a extra one accidentally given to him over Betty's head: Snapping her out of the hypnotized state she's in as it goes past her eyes.

She quickly puts them on then. And, she breathes a sigh of relief.

The transmission hasn't cut out though.

Now, Ultron looks at the camera: Furiously glaring where Deadpool is.

He mutters heatedly, "Wade Wilson." Deadpool chimes, "guilty!"

With a raised fist, Ultron vows, "you insolent psychotic rat! You will be the first to die." Deadpool taunts, "takes one psychotic robot to know one, metal "Papa Don't Preach" man."

Ultron angrily cuts the feed on the computer pad. But, only that one so he doesn't have to hear Deadpool any more.

Wanda starts for the door. She points out, "forget him: We have to go!"

Tony faintly sighs, "right. Billions of people could be under his control with his internet stunt."

He, Clint, Nastasha, and Pietro start following Wanda out of the workshop.

Bruce checks uneasily, "you'll be ok, Betty?"

Betty faintly nods. She shrugs, "been through worse with my father. I will be. They need you, Bruce. But…remember who you are. A caring man who protects people: Not a menace."

Thinking back to when they danced… Bruce faintly smiles, "thanks."

He nods back to her…as he starts heading out himself.

He has a hand in his pocket…over a Android and some oversized half sticking out Hulk like green headphones. They're oversized thanks to Pym Particles. And, the song At Last by Etta James is on the Android: Set to repeat.

Betty suggested it to Bruce back at Clint's home. And, Betty vouched for Bruce to a guy by the name of Scott Lang: The second Ant-Man.

Steve though stands in the way of the others, halting them.

He's quick to point out, "We need a plan. Ultron's got us outmatched with a lot of mind controlled soldiers and civilians. And, we need to even the playing field. We have to get them back control of their minds before it's too late to turn back. And, we can't let them pay the price for our battles."

Tony firmly says, "you're right. But, even if we kill Ultron out there… He can still vanish into the internet and reappear somewhere else."

Steve uneasily reasons, "true. But, we'll think of something. We can always call off the grid when we do."

Natasha firmly smiles. Tony and the others reluctantly agree.

A mob of angry people are slowly heading up for the tower: All with rifles, and walking in a trance.

Across the world…

Mobs are everywhere: With soldiers at the forefront, shooting at any one off their computers. Scattered screams and bullets pierce the calm of the day.

But…remnants of S.H.I.E.L.D. are already on it: Thanks to Betty calling Fury and Maria Hill off the grid to quickly let them know.

They've got a few Hellicarriers on their side. And, it's not long before a wide spread of flares are sent flying across the sky: From China and Australia, to the United States and South America.

Millions reactively shield their eyes.

But, the hypnotism soon fades away: For many civilians and soldiers alike.

And, they begin to contain the areas themselves: Tensely pointing their guns at their still hypnotized friends.

This leaves them hesitant long enough to be punched out by freed soldiers from behind.

In many languages… Most of them try their best to assure the very shocked civilians:

Well done. We'll take it from here.

You ok?

All right. This way to the bunkers! Hurry!

Millions are shooting at each other still. But, more flares, tanks, and gunfire from freed soldiers are slowing them down in the streets.

At the front of one of the Helicarriers… Nick Fury figures, "it may not stop everyone. But, it's one hell of a start." Opposite him at another computer… Maria Hill faintly smiles in acknowledgement, "I'd say so."

Meanwhile, back at Avengers Tower…

Bruce interestingly points out, "I might have a idea on how to get to everyone in time. But…we'll need Deadpool."

Natasha quickly puts together, "his teleportation power. I'm impressed."

Wanda very nervously says, "we're not even sure if we can trust him not to put lives in danger. You said it yourself, Captain."

Steve concludes solemnly, "I know. But, if we can save everyone with another plan… Let's hear it."

A grim silence fills the hall.

Steve firmly nods, "ok then. What's the plan, Bruce?"

Not long after…

They all come to Bruce's room…to find his black laptop on top of the bed.

Tony faintly comments, "this is it? I was expecting more from…"

Bruce points out, "yeah. I don't think Jarvis and Veronica would agree."

Steve and most all the others turn in confusion. But, Natasha just faintly smiles: Having kind of expected something like this coming.

Tony is quick to pick up on what's going on though…as he recognizes JARVIS's golden brown swirl of digits across the screen.

He's overjoyed. But, he tries to play it cool. He goes, "JARVIS! I knew he couldn't beat you, buddy."

JARVIS explains, "I'm afraid I had to fake my own death: As strange as that may seem for a computer program. But, as a precaution… Me and Bruce in secret worked up a backup A.I. to restore me…in the event I'm deleted or damaged. Her name is Veronica."

A dark red swirl of digits appears alongside JARVIS.

In a delicate French accent, Veronica introduces, "hello, Avengers. I'm Veronica. Given the present crisis, I'd like to be properly introduced later."

Steve, Clint, and Natasha faintly smile. Tony just looks kind of amused: Knowing it's something he'd program up in his earlier years.

Wanda and Pietro aren't sure whether to be terrified or not with more than one A.I. under Tony Stark's belt. But, they don't say it out loud.

With a pat on the back, Tony goes, "you've outdone yourself."

A little embarrassed, Bruce reasons, "thanks."

Tony questions, "so, why did you keep us in the dark about this?"

Bruce figures, "because otherwise Ultron would know too."

Tony realizes, "ok. Another point for you. And…oh yeah. Where's Pepper?"

Natasha adds, "I know where. After what happened the last time she was here… She wanted to be sure it was clear of any sign of Ultron before coming. But, with the Hellicarriers out there slowing them down with flares…she couldn't make it in time. She's still onboard."

Bruce suddenly realizes, "still looking for JARVIS."

Tony figures, "right. I'll give her a call."

He runs back to get on his computer pad.

Steve concludes, "so now we have a way to cut Ultron off from the internet. That's good. But, what's your plan for here and now?"

Bruce figures, "actually, it's the plan for both."

Natasha assumes, "you're going to connect Veronica and Jarvis to every computer in the world you can find. Then, have one of them map out for us where everyone is while the other A.I. keeps Ultron from tracing us and Deadpool drops us off where we're needed."

Bruce admits nervously, "I get that he's kind of a questionably trustworthy or sane killer for hire. And, that's just from being a few minutes in the same room with him. But, this is the best I got."

With pain in her voice, Wanda comments, "it's not him I have the most issue with."

Steve figures, "still… Bruce is right. This is the best plan we got."

Deadpool suddenly teleports in: With what looks like a mostly green purple face plated clay sculpture.

He suggests, "or… We can put the Vision here to the test and kill Ultron without breaking a sweat. I found him out of pre-production hell for you guys." He turns to a mockingly sad tone, "and, some people say I can't be trusted."

Pietro points out incredulously, "he's made out of clay! What are you looking to do: Catch Ultron in that thing?"

Everyone but Wanda are faintly smiling at this.

Wanda just says tiredly, "let's just get this over with so we can leave."

Deadpool goes all too happily, "ooh. Are you offering? I'll show you mine if you…"

Wanda glares straight at him, looking ready to hex him.

Deadpool straightens up his panties.

He goes, "ohh. Awkward."

Wanda mutters back, "finally some sense out of you."

Most everyone else is faintly smiling. Natasha and Steve just look flat out tired with him.

Tony comes back. He checks, "so…what did I miss?"

Natasha comments, "not much."

Not long after…

All suited up… Iron Man calls, "Avengers…assemble!"

Black Widow argues lightly, "remind me. Why are you head of the team? You've always been ok with Cap leading."

Iron Man remarks, "oh, I'm sorry. Did you let Ultron be made by accident? Yeah. Didn't think so."

Black Widow faintly smiles, "there. Now, was that hard?"

Iron Man comments back, "yes. Now, let's go be amazing."

Iron Man and Thor are flying off the winding around balcony…diving for the mob crowding around the tower.

Black Widow faintly rolls her eyes as she goes back into the tower.

Hawkeye is standing on the roof, ready with his bow.

For Wanda and Pietro's sake… It's been decided that Hawkeye and Thor stay behind with Iron Man to "keep him in line" along with Deadpool.

After ten or so teleport jumps… Deadpool drops off Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver at Sokovia. He teleports away.

Just before he does… He calls back, "and don't make a House of M while we're away. Think of the children! But, also… Think of saving it for Phase 5. Ratings are friends: Not food!"

Scarlet Witch shakes her head. But, she can't help but chuckle a little at the last part.

Quicksilver speeds circles around her, taking out several Ultron droids at once with the vortex alone.

Lightly… He's calling out, "already on it! Keep up, little sister."

Wanda glances over at him, "stop messing around!"

Quicksilver pauses, and he turns over his shoulder to her. He comments, "you know, I am twelve minutes older."

They faintly grin at each other. And, they both take off.

Quicksilver dashes back and forth, yelling at everyone to head for the hundreds of little metal boats. They were fairly recently brought down on a big enough tarp by a Helicarrier…on the way to going up high in the sky.

He's dash grabbing children and getting them over to the boats and ferries, and then running back.

Wanda begins hexing things to tear the droids apart, and create a safe path for the civilians out of the wreckage.

Back with Iron Man…

Iron Man and Thor blast away with repulsors and lightning at the many rifles before them.

Soldiers climbing up the tower on cables are stunned back one by one. But, they reactively hold on fast enough as they're starting to snap out of it.

Hawkeye is firing explosive arrows and knockout gas releasing arrows at the helicopters circling for them: With rifles mounted out the door and firing.

Several spin out of control, crashing down for the crowd.

But, with Ultron controlling them, they're all acting like soldiers: Running and ducking out of the way…as the bright light of the explosions destroy Ultron's control over the heavily damaged city block.

Iron Man then hits on something, "Thor…give the power grid your best shot. It might do the trick."

With a faint chuckle… Thor reasons, "with such wisdom, we shall be triumphant on the battlefield today Stark."

Under the suit, Iron Man slightly shrugs, "well, here's hoping."

Iron Man keeps firing on a large fleet of helicopters and jets while the back to normal civilians run for cover. He's giving them as much cover as he can.

Thor charge flies for the center of the metropolitan area: Ramming his hammer through some skyscraper windows to help with that.

Once there, he calls upon his lightning…even as fifty hypnotized SWAT team members converge on his location.

Before the brilliant light… The SWAT teams stumble back in a confused dazed fall: Dropping their weapons.

Lights across the state of New York go out. And, the brightness of the brief flashes gets everyone to snap out of Ultron's control.

Over comlink, Thor accesses, "looks like you were right."

Iron Man faintly smiles with relief, "good. Now let's crash Ultron's party."

Meanwhile…

Sam Wilson with his wings and War Machine were already called in ahead of time by Nick Fury: As suggested by Captain America.

They were dropped off in South America to take out as many guns as they can the old fashioned way: With a lot of guns aimed at a lot of guns, down by the river banks and run down streets. But, they make sure to only aim for the guns.

With everyone gunning for them and not the civilians on the ground though, they've got nothing but time.

Deadpool teleports Black Widow to a Russian broadcasting station: Where she backflips and side tumbles straight through windows to take out twenty hypnotized stationed police officers, and gets to the backroom sound controls to punch electrode emitting neon from some dark red gauntlets into it.

The feedback gets everyone across Russia to cover their ears and snap out of Ultron's control. They very soon drop their weapons.

Deadpool teleports back to teleport Captain America to a German broadcasting station: Where he punch charges through some hypnotized soldiers to get to the top…and high throws his shield right into the signal tower.

The feedback gets everyone across Germany to cover their ears and snap out of UItron's control. They very soon drop their weapons, and reach as many more countries in Europe as they can with the remaining online broadcasting stations.

Deadpool teleports back to teleport Hulk to the Middle East: Where he can just ram himself between towns with very little property damage and take out all the hypnotized soldiers and terrorists coming after him in one single continuous charge. All while happily listening to At Last on his special Hulk headphones.

No missiles stop him. No tanks stop him. They all go spinning into the dust.

Deadpool teleports back to Hawkeye: Now not having to keep a eye out on the tower for helicopters.

He appears in Australia…followed by Great Britain, Indonesia, and every other group of islands and island nations in the world: Where he fires as many electromagnetic arrows as he can at the power grids to snap both countries worth of people out of it in time before anyone is killed.

He doesn't run out of arrows though…because Deadpool just pulls more of them out of his ass. Literally: Much to Hawkeye's disgust, who had to pull out a gas mask from his pockets to not vomit or pass out from the hellish stench.

Fortunately though… There's only minor injuries among the people. Or, people on life support that are very likely to make it back home that night with moderate life threatening injuries that will go away over time.

Hawkeye comments, "thanks. But...I'm never asking for ammo from you. Ever." Deadpool lightly shrugs, "so there's some smell. Big deal."

Hawkeye retorts, "well, not all us non-superpowered guys can walk it off."

Deadpool mutters lowly, "fine! Big baby."

Around this time…

Iron Man goes for something even more flashy: A nuke from New York.

With Thor's help smashing through the defenses of a military installation, Iron Man blasts several hypnotized guards away from the launch base.

He launches it on purpose: Right for outer space, where there's nothing but space junk to fall out on.

And, as Ultron is about to break through Veronica's interference… A super bright ball of fire lights the sky across the planet.

Any countries left have people shielding their eyes long enough to snap out of Ultron's control.

And, any debris falling for Earth…Iron Man is rocketing up to blast to smithereens.

Over communications, Jarvis comments, "sir…that was not exactly the most recommended way to break Ultron's control. I'm not sure whether that was justified or…"

As he's scrolling through the satellite and computer feeds from Jarvis and Veronica through his helmet… Iron Man faintly smiles with assurance, "believe me, Jarvis: It was well worth it." Jarvis confirms, "very good, sir."

Around this time…

Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver speed through smashing and hexing away the Ultron droids: Having evacuated everyone from their country.

And now, they're speed crashing into Ultron's doorstep.

Ultron furiously mutters, "you may have stopped my broadcast. But, defeating you two is more than enough to bring the extinction of humanity: Through your powers!"

Quicksilver speeds right through the Ultron droids, while Scarlet Witch hexes Ultron in place in the floor.

Scarlet Witch vows, "I will avenge my people. I will have my vengeance upon you now!"

And, before Ultron can fire with his lasers… She hexes them so they'd feed back on themselves: Destroying Ultron's body.

From across the country back in the US though… Pepper and Jarvis make sure it stays that way by cutting him off from the internet.

Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver grin a satisfied grin to each other.

The world is saved.

There is peace from Ultron at last. And, for a good many days…there is peace in our time: Without extinction of humanity.

For how much longer… That's another story.

Three nights later…

The clean up is going extremely well: Largely thanks to Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, who feel it can only help their country to help in light of recent events.

Also, in light of recent events… Tony Stark has called in Steve Rogers to tell him something. He said it was important.

Steve is at his workshop…where several Iron Man suits are suspiciously being built in the back by robot arms.

With his arms crossed… Steve gets right to the point, "thought you wanted to not have to put on the suit."

Tony faintly assures him, "no. I told you: I hung up the suit."

Steve looks a little stunned, "and you're still building more suits. I don't…"

Like he's talking to a younger brother… Tony faintly smiles, "just look."

He hands Steve a manila folder.

Steve looks through it. And, he starts to grin.

It's mostly got candidacy files…for a new superhero program under Stark Industries with a good twenty Iron Man suits.

All the files are of soldiers, with fairly good track records at the very least. It's all to be checked on periodically by the United Nations and Nick Fury's people.

The name for it is on the manila folder, under the papers. It's called The Trojan Guard.

Fairly stunned by it all… Steve faintly chuckles, "you never do anything small, do you Tony?"

Tony remarks, "part of my award winning personality. But, in all seriousness… I'm glad you approve."

Steve also has noticed, "and you're planning on teaching them? I understand what you're doing. But…I still don't get something. I thought you weren't putting on the suit."

Tony figures, "well… Only if it's training. But, I got a girlfriend I've been neglecting, a company to pretend to run… I need a new hobby, like you said. And, this is it right here: Helping more people on the forefront be amazing like me."

With a slight amused raise of his eyebrow… Steve hands Tony back the folder.

Steve lightly figures, "and, here I thought you never listened to me."

As he's holding the folder… Tony simply smiles, "no: I just pretend not to."


	4. Nat's Ending: The Spy Who Played a Robot

All My Ultrons

A Avengers: Age of Ultron Alternate Endings Fanfiction Collection

Black Widow's Alternate Ending: The Spy Who Played A Robot

 _ **I've been on many missions.**_

 _ **I've killed before: Many times on both sides. Too many to want to really count.**_

 _ **I've gotten so used to internalizing what my story is…and what my cover is.**_

 _ **There were times I could convince myself the people I killed are just monsters: Things, far removed from people.**_

 _ **That was before I met Fury…and before I later met Rogers.**_

 _ **Fury straightened me out.**_

 _ **He could have locked me up, with several H.Y.D.R.A. agents. But, he helped me step back and realize who are really the monsters and who are the people.**_

 _ **I'll always be thankful to Fury. He was like the father I never had.**_

 _ **The Red Room was the closest thing I had.**_

 _ **I don't remember how I was born or where. So, I made it up: Several times until it sounded good.**_

 _ **And then, many years later… I came across Ultron.**_

 _ **He reminds me a lot of what I once was.**_

 _ **It's something I haven't even admitted to Steve Rogers.**_

 _ **Because, past all the new shiny Vibranium plating… He's just a angsty shell.**_

 _ **Hating Tony Stark, like every one of us is a monster just for Stark being human.**_

 _ **I mean, yeah. It's hard to like Stark. No question there.**_

 _ **But, he's not a monster.**_

 _ **He's been actively working on being human since that day his past finally caught up with him.**_

 _ **The Ten Rings kidnapped him to try to get him to build bigger and better guns for them. And, they got more than they bargained for.**_

 _ **That's the truth of Tony Stark.**_

 _ **He might still do some very questionable things. But, he tries to never let them become monstrous.**_

 _ **I feel sorry and not sorry for Ultron. But, I did what I had to do: Because he is more monster than human, and humanity would be killed if he wasn't killed.**_

 _ **I got his attention in the hope of as fewer deaths as necessary in this small war.**_

 _ **This turned out to be both the easiest and one of the most painful missions I've ever been on.**_

Not long before the Avengers arrive, down in a particular Vibranium mine…

Ulysses Klaue is down here: One of the most feared men in Africa.

He may be a arms dealer now. But, before he unofficially retired from missionary work… He was known as the Klaw: Because of the prosthetic arm he has, disguised as a arm with plastic skin. It's armed with a built-in sonic disruptor cannon, and a gun barrel at the end of a Vibranium claw.

It's even rumored that T'Chaka was killed by him. But, no solid evidence has been found one way or another for years: Especially since he was wearing a cloak at the time, and only part of his face was seen in the shadow of his cloak.

But, he doesn't care much for sides anymore: As long as he's one step ahead of the one who presently holds the title of the Black Panther for when he might knock on his door.

And, all that matters with Ultron here is business.

He pulls back a secret panel to reveal a hidden storage unit. Only his most trusted workers knew of it, and only he knows the combination to open it.

It didn't hold much Vibranium left: Especially since he's been selling most of it over seas. But, it was enough to build Ultron an impressive new suit.

As he looks at himself in one of the glass windows in Ulysses Klaue's office… Ultron sounds close to reverent, "beautiful."

He has a face cobbled together out of silvery mask plates: Almost like a misshapen Picasso out of Iron Man's earliest works. His body is made out of ant like armor, lined with blackened silvery plates. A network of vacuum tube encased wires is around his torso: Pre-prepared by his own hands. And, the mouth is formed out of purposely lasered off bits…forming a glowing bright red Glasgow smile of hate under the menacingly dark yellow glow in his eyes.

He stands there a moment to look in awe, before he went down to business.

He indicates Klaue, standing with him there. But, he tells Pietro, "give him the money."

In a rebellious challenging tone, Pietro asks, "what? I'm your lackey now?"

Wanda warns, "Pietro. Watch your tongue."

Pietro gives Wanda an annoyed hesitant look. But, he dashes off.

In the span of a second… He returns: With a black briefcase in hand.

He hands it to Klaue, who wastes no time in counting the money with a fast shuffle of his hands. It was filled to the brim with cash.

Further down in the mine… Black Widow has been waiting for all of them to be in the same room.

And, with Pietro for sure in that direction now… She doubles back for a jet black motorcycle, propped up against a metal beam in the shadows. It's fitted with thinly made truck tires: To get through the mines without any rubble in the way.

With a faint smile of satisfaction…Black Widow speeds down for the office.

Not very long ago…

On the way to the outskirts of Wakanda… The Quinjet's hatch was opening.

And, riding out…was Black Widow: On her motorcycle, many miles up.

She flew down onto the ground, zooming down into a mining tunnel.

Several minutes after that… The Quinjet landed in the desert, a little ways from the mining facility.

Presently…

Ultron reasons, "keep your friends rich, and your enemies rich… And, you'll find out which is which."

Ulysses Klaue knew that saying.

A little amused, Ulysses Klaue looks back up at him, "Stark would say that. Are you one of Stark's inventions? I thought he abandoned the weapons game."

This news startled Pietro and Wanda.

Although, Pietro already had his doubts about Ultron and H.Y.D.R.A. weighing on him. And, Wanda has her eyes set on revenge all the same.

Pietro uncomfortably concludes, "abandoned weapons?"

Ultron roars, "don't compare me with Stark!"

He goes to punch out Ulysses Klaue…only for him to block him with his prosthetic arm: Much to Ultron, Wanda, and Pietro's surprise. He still holds the suitcase with his other arm.

Ulysses Klaue faintly laughs, "I do not care about revenge, Mister Ultron. I just care about my money…and about who gets in the way. Now…"

He lets go of Ultron's arm.

Almost unemotionally, Ulysses Klaue finishes, "…shall I be on my way?"

Before Wanda and Pietro can say anything… Ultron figures, "go."

Ulysses Klaue responds calmly, "thank you. Hopefully, we'll do business again: When we all have a chance to cool down."

He leaves by way of a tube like elevator: Heading back to the surface.

With a clenched fist of Vibranium… Ultron mutters to himself, "I seek to preserve this world. Stark and others like him seek to destroy it. He is a sickness!"

Iron Man remarks, "aw, Junior, you're going to break your old man's heart."

Wanda and Pietro start to go out of the office to face the Avengers. Ultron stays in though: Noticing the Hulk and Black Widow not being among them.

That is… Until Black Widow comes charging in on the motorcycle seconds later from a back ramp.

She breaks before him though: With one hand on the bars, and one on a pistol aimed right at Ultron's head.

Thor says, "no one has to break anything." But, he's ready to swing with his hammer at a moment's notice.

Ultron and Iron Man say at the same time, "clearly you've never made an omelet." The two glare at each other.

Iron Man goes so far as to point out, "he beat me by one second."

Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch are glaring at him.

Before some machinery… Captain America steps forward.

He tries to assure everyone, "there is a better way for peace, Ultron. You talk about preserving the world. So, can't we all just stand down and talk this out?"

Ultron does something with his eyes: Almost like he was rolling his eyes.

He comments, "I can't actually throw up in my mouth. But, if I could, I would do it. Your history speaks for humanity. It speaks of war, sickness, and hate. As long as the Avengers live, there will only be war, sickness, and hate."

Iron Man cuts to the chase, "pretty big talk from a machine of hate."

Captain America whispers harshly, "you're not helping, Tony."

Iron Man comments, "I don't think he really wants to talk. But, I think we all got to know one thing: What's the Vibranium for?"

Ultron starts to go, "I'm glad you asked. Because, I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan…"

Ultron cuts himself off…turning his arm all the way around to hurl away Black Widow's pistol while blasting Iron Man with his other arm.

The high powered blast goes right through the window…stunning Iron Man against some dented machinery.

With a violent cough… Iron Man calls out, "system reboot!"

Captain America looks stunned. But, he stands ready to throw his shield.

Thor realizes grimly, "looks like he has given himself more power."

Captain America solemnly nods, "and he doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon."

As he's readying a arrow… Hawkeye says, "it's on."

He points it straight at Scarlet Witch. He goes, "remember me?"

Quicksilver speed throws glass pieces into him…cutting his bowstring away.

Quicksilver quips back, "remember us?"

Hawkeye looks wide eyed in surfacing fear…as Scarlet Witch hexes the machinery behind him seconds later.

He's buried…under a ton of falling down metal.

With a outstretched hand… Captain America cries out, "no!"

With a mighty cry… Thor is fly charging for Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver.

Meanwhile… Black Widow is not doing so well either.

Faintly teary eyed… She's thinking back to Nick Fury…to something he said to her: In a S.H.I.E.L.D. safehouse, in a faintly blue tiled interrogation room.

She's thinking to herself:

 _ **I'll never forget his words that day… When he started to break through the shell I was used to living under H.Y.D.R.A.**_

 _ **He said to me, "that's the thing with monsters. People are so used to hurting people that argue with them just because they think different…that we sometimes can convince ourselves that they are the monsters. But, it's a hell of a lot different when you walk in their shoes long enough to see the evil things people can do to each other. I'm not asking you to bend over and tie my shoes. I'm asking you to try to walk in our shoes for a little while. See if they comfort you. And, if you still don't think they're comfortable… There's a cell that will still be waiting for you. Free bread and water."**_

 _ **I'll always be thankful to Fury. He was like the father I never had.**_

 _ **And then, many years later… I came across Ultron.**_

 _ **He reminds me a lot of what I once was.**_

 _ **Because, past all the new shiny Vibranium plating… He's just a angsty shell.**_

Presently…

Black Widow tumbles off of her motorcycle, as her pistol goes flying.

From the floor, she spin kicks the motorcycle right at Ultron.

He tears it apart…flinging the part out the window behind him.

But, it was enough to buy some time for Black Widow to jump charge for his robot head: Armed with electric shockers under her gloves and catsuit.

Ultron though just laughs…even as she shocks him in the head.

His network of vacuum tube encased conductor wires and transistors absorb the electricity forming around his upper body and make it his own.

Ultron channels the electricity back into Black Widow…stunning her off as he hurls her off.

She falls violently against the floor, knocked out in a instant.

Thor declares, "you are mighty. But soon, you will feel the power of…!"

Scarlet Witch hexes Mjolnir…which goes flying backwards and slams Thor down against a second back ramp of metal.

In a mockingly false sweetness, Scarlet Witch says, "Forgive me. But I am not… What's the word? Impressed."

Thor throws his hammer at her in retaliation.

Quicksilver, seeing it move by in slow motion, tries to catch it.

He catches it all right. But, it carries him and slams him into another office window: As Scarlet Witch was hoping to do to Thor.

He tumbles down into the office, coughing violently on his side.

Scarlet Witch sees this: Horrified at the sight of what she just did.

With tears running down her face… She screams, "no!"

Thor calls Mjonir back to him…not realizing what happened until it's back in his hands.

He hesitates: Suddenly realizing there may be good in Scarlet Witch yet.

But, before he can say anything… Scarlet Witch hexes all the machines she can see: Making them overworked and breaking down in flying nuts and bolts.

Thor reactively deflects them with Mjonir.

But, after they're gone… He looks back to see Scarlet Witch gone…with her brother Quicksilver: Thanks to a fading away scarlet portal by her hand.

He sighs frustratedly to himself.

Iron Man is gradually getting control of his repulsors and sensor readings.

But, even with some dark red liquid around his mouth… It's enough to stand up and fast walk in his suit in Ultron's direction.

Captain America goes for the office, angrily run charging for Ultron.

Captain America leaps over Black Widow's body to swing a fist at Ultron.

Ultron goes to catch his fist.

But, Captain America swings against his with his shield: Making a very loud chime as Vibranium hits Vibranium.

Ultron clutches his faintly vibrating fist.

Then… Over comlink, Thor calls out, "can any mortal hear my words?! Clint needs time to heal. We have to leave this battle, or he will die!"

He's now holding Hawkeye's unconscious body in his hands: With a deep dark red cut across his side, and still dripping dark red liquid.

By the second back ramp… And, as he's clutching his side… Iron Man weakly says, "is…that the…violent cough…best you can do?"

Captain America sighs deeply: A bit exhausted, and feeling shaky at how easy it's come down to this.

Ultron points out coldly, "it seems you have your hands full, Avengers."

He grabs the unconscious Black Widow's arm: Using her shockers against a stunned back Captain America.

With his suit though… Captain America soon finds himself on fire.

In seconds, the sprinklers come on automatically above their heads…covering the office in steam.

But, by the time it clears… Iron Man is helping Captain America out of there. And, Ultron is flying away: With Black Widow's body over his shoulder.

Thor is already getting Hawkeye back to the Quinjet…where a fairly worried Bruce is waiting for the others.

Already knowing the answer, Iron Man checks, "you all right, Cap?"

Still a little out of breath, Captain America mutters, "not really. I don't like the idea of leaving Natasha like this. But, Thor's right: We have to go."

Iron Man is already starting to object, "then you go without me. Ultron's my problem. I can…!"

Captain America argues back, "no, Tony. Even with the special regenerative medicine in the Quinjet… We all need time to heal."

Iron Man faintly sighs defeatedly, "ok. But, we're going after him as soon as we find him." Captain America faintly smiles, "I know. I understand."

Iron Man rockets himself and Captain America out of the mine…heading up the nearest tunnel to the surface.

What they don't catch is Ultron coming back into the mine.

Black Widow's body is not over his shoulder anymore.

And, with Scarlet Witch not too far away to ensure Black Widow doesn't get rescued while he's down here… He gathers up the Vibranium he came for.

Several hours later, in a certain church in Sokovia…

It's as shadowy as it was the first time Wanda and Pietro met Ultron.

The only reason why there are no Synagogues for the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver to call a second home…is because World War II left a small country like Sokovia with very little Jewish government left.

Jews tried to fight for the right to have a place of worship. But, a Christian terrorist group calling themselves the Church of Humanity wanted them dead just for existing. And, it was those very same people that bought missiles from Stark Enterprises to kill as many Jews in the country as they could…before a mutant by the name of Magneto killed the enemy so his children Wanda and Pietro can live.

Now there's only fifty or so Jewish Romani living in Sokovia…and that's not counting immigration.

In the wake of the tragedy though… A few churches became more sympathetic to the Jewish Romani and Jews alike. This place is one of them.

Black Widow slowly comes to.

She finds herself in a confession booth: Turned into a small cell with Vibranium restraints. She also has a nasty purplish bruise on her head.

Ultron is out there, standing before six open silvery laptops…hanging from the ceiling on cables and a complex network of Vacuum tube encased wires. The black monument with two crosses on either side is off to his right.

Mostly calm, Black Widow asks, "where am I?"

Ultron slightly turns to face her.

Ultron faintly laughs, "my base of operations."

He disturbingly remarks, "but, in a matter of hours…it won't matter. Humanity will be extinct: Starting with the Avengers and their sick violent hopes. And, how better to start with taking all hope away than to capture Natasha Romanoff: The spy from S.H.I.E.L.D. with the most violent history?"

Black Widow wipes her teary eyes.

For, reflected in the hanging laptops… She can faintly see a more creepily glaring version of herself: Wearing Ultron's Vibranium armor, and only slightly younger looking.

It goes away as quickly as it appears. But, she's still a little teary eyed.

Black Widow faintly laughs, "no. You're just trying to bring me down. H.Y.D.R.A. had a lot of agents within S.H.I.E.L.D. before it went down. Why don't you go ask them?"

Ultron comments sharply, "unfortunately, I can't. They were all killed or have gone off the grid. Captain America, Nick Fury, some former military counselor with wings, and you made sure of that. Another chapter of your war, sickness, and hate."

Playing along… Black Widow sniffles, "you have no idea what it was like. We had to kill over bread, practice ballet for hours or die, get handcuffed to our beds... They turned us into monsters. All we thought was truth was to kill. Sometimes, I wish it could all stop: All the killing. All the hate. But, no matter what I do…it comes back. And, the restless nights keep coming back."

She even goes so far as silently crying over herself and shaking over it.

Sounding close to impressed, Ultron faintly coldly voices, "impressive. But… You are known for playing people along to get the information you want. S.H.I.E.L.D. may have fallen. But, I took the liberty of taking your cell phone and looking it over while you were out. You could be faking. So, please…tell me: Why should I believe you?"

Black Widow breathes hard.

And, after some awkward minutes… She looks up at him.

Sounding somber… Black Widow mostly assures him, "what better way to switch sides? You "capture" me. I give you all the intel you could want. And, it suddenly all ends up on the grid. I don't care what happens to Stark. He's nothing but a gun crazy playboy with a flashy suit. What happens to my friends... That I do care about."

Sounding pleased… Ultron reasons, "interesting. You're offering a deal. You give me Tony Stark, and I don't kill the other Avengers and what remains of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Black Widow figures, "something like that."

Around this time, under the Church…

Wanda is looking out over the row after row of Ultron droids as they're building more Ultron droids…like a twisted version of Russian nesting dolls.

She's standing in a carved out cylindrical room: Overlooking the Ultron droids on their half rusted metal shelves, and a multi-functional robot crane claw.

She's trying to keep her lip from curling up in anger, as she keeps thinking back to being trapped under that rubble: Staring at her mother's dead corpse, the remnants of the blown up stove that came from a mostly magnetically held back Stark missile left in pieces…and the ashes of the burned away house.

Pietro passes her. But, he circles back to her.

Considerately, he asks, "are you all right?"

Teary eyed… Wanda tries to insist, "it's nothing."

Pietro quickly points out, "no. It isn't. You're not entirely sure what you want anymore. Are you?"

With a sniffle… Wanda turns to her brother.

She moderately sighs, "all right. I'm not. Ultron doesn't need such a large army to take out Stark. But, he says he needs a reserve army: In case former agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. come to step in and help protect the Avengers."

Pietro figures, "but you're worried about it putting our people in danger. Moderate sigh. This is just what I tried to warn you about, darling sister. We should destroy these monster robots and walk away: Come up with a way to go after Stark on our own."

Wanda heatedly concludes, "ok! Moderate sigh. ok."

She decides, "but, I don't want to destroy everything we've planned for: Not until I find out the truth from him. All right?"

Pietro solemnly nods, "that would be all right. But, I'm going with you."

Wanda firmly says, "yeah. That would be appreciated."

Pietro faintly smiles…as they both start walking back up to the Church.

Back around the cell…

Ultron challenges, "and the world? Do you care what happens to it?"

Black Widow answers, "the world should be preserved. But, love and hope is for children. Truth isn't. Your truth isn't. So, what do you say?"

Ultron finally lets up, "deal."

With very mixed feelings… Black Widow faintly smiles…as he unlocks the locked sliding cell door.

Ultron slides it open. He then bends open her Vibranium chains.

Black Widow feels her hands.

She faintly comments, "that's good. For a minute there, I was starting to feel too much like a monster."

Ultron suggests, "well… How attached are you to your human body?"

Black Widow looks understandably confused, "what?"

Meanwhile…

Hearing the chains open… Wanda and Pietro start rushing for the room.

But, they look around the cobblestone lined city block first: To check for any Avengers trying to storm in or break out, top or bottom.

But, they aren't professionally trained. And, it takes a little longer than one might expect.

They find no intruders.

And, with the room plenty dark…they don't see anything from the outside.

Back around the cell…

Ultron starts to explain, "oh. I'm sorry. I don't mean kill you."

Black Widow walks out of her cell, standing before Ultron.

With a faint smile, Black Widow faintly remarks, "well, you sure have a way with words. What did you mean then?"

Much to Black Widow's held back sense of being creeped out… Ultron explains to her, "I mean a body that is born without sickness or hate. A robot body. I may not believe in hope or love. I didn't even believe in sex. But, that was before you. Out of every human and robot in the universe… You are the most like myself. I know this sounds sudden. But, with the two of us not believing in hope or love… I have concluded such a truth would not be too sudden."

Black Widow laughs out loud: In part to keep herself from feeling like she's going to throw up, and in part to play along.

She's got her back to one of the laptops. And, she has already caught sight of her shockers: Just past all the wiring.

Black Widow takes a deep breath.

And, she tells him, "Ultron… I am touched by your…very unorthodox offer. But, how would you even do it with a robot body? I thought robots with rare exceptions can't feel. To put it simply… How do you?"

Ultron figures, "well, that is true. I was born from the very thoughts of my master: Thanos. Loki's scepter helped me break free from my strings. But, you might like him."

With some mixed relief… Black Widow then sees the chance to put on her shockers: Blasting Ultron's legs cold with them.

To his horror, he can't move his legs. He couldn't see it coming to absorb the electricity.

Black Widow then kicks him over: Making sure he stays down.

She then pulls out a lot of wires in one go: Making sure he stays there.

All the laptops go offline.

Angrily, Ultron looks up at her, "you…you played me!"

Teary eyed… Black Widow voices, "Ultron…I am really sorry. You hate humanity. I play people like you. But, you're partly right: There was a time when we were so much like each other. And, that's why it's come to this. But, if it makes you feel any better…I know how easy it can be to hate humans."

Ultron faintly laughs, "I know one less human to hate: With or without humanity. That's something."

After several flights of stairs… Wanda and Pietro make it up.

Bordering on disturbing, Black Widow faintly smiles, "good try. But, it's not going to save you."

She then shocks Ultron's head and chest all at once.

And, the light in his yellow eyes fade to black.

By now though… Wanda has caught her breath from all the searching.

Pietro and Wanda come rushing into the room to find Black Widow standing over Ultron: Faintly smiling with lingering teary eyes, still holding her shockers.

Looking a little embarrassed, Black Widow turns to face them.

Not really hiding anything now… She says, "do we really have to fight?"

Wanda bitterly figures, "well, if you let me find out the truth from him… I'd have a answer. But, maybe that is good enough."

Pietro motions her back. He faintly assures her, "wait."

He looks over to the laptops.

After speeding through all the wires… He plugs it all back in.

The screens go back to mostly dark yellow octagons and triangles, with firing off blue lasers as part of the desktop.

Pietro faintly highlights, "well…that was kind of fun. But, we won't have to go far now."

Wanda slightly smiles with satisfaction, "thank you." She quickly turns to Black Widow, "but you stay there. I want to know first."

Black Widow respectfully nods, "I understand."

Pietro speeds through Ultron's files.

He finds several 3D models of yellow, red, and blue tinted tactical scenarios. But, it all starts with the same thing: Sending out a army of hundreds of Ultron droids across the world to drive away hope itself…and to capture whoever is left standing in the fallout.

Pietro sadly confirms, "it's true. He was going to put our country in danger. Then, the rest of the entire world."

Wanda can't take it anymore.

She cries and cries.

Pietro places his hands sympathetically on her shoulders.

Fairly worried, Black Widow starts to ask, "is she…?"

He tells Black Widow, "go. It'll be all right. She just wants time. We both do."

Black Widow solemnly nods.

And, she starts to head out.

Then, she slightly turns around: Catching sight of Loki's Scepter in a old fashioned metal holder for a torch.

Black Widow suggests delicately, "I'm going to go. But…you mind if I take this scepter with me? It belongs in Asgard."

Quicksilver solemnly says, "not at all. Guess this makes us even."

Black Widow adds, "thanks."

With that… She heads out of Sokovia: With a glowing blue scepter to help light the way home, as the sun begins to rise over the cobblestone blocks.

The following morning, at Clint's farmhouse out yonder…

Natasha is sitting at the wooden kitchen table: Facing Steve, Tony, and all the other Avengers on the opposite side.

They're all wide eyed in shock. Mostly in relief too, of course.

Natasha has a half drunk cup of coffee. But, past her mixed feelings… There's a faint smile there.

From what Natasha just told them… Steve recalls, "so, you just let yourself be captured, and took out Ultron all by yourself?"

Natasha says, "pretty much. Jealous?"

She then takes another sip of coffee.

Meanwhile…

Maria Hill is working up a storm upstairs: Checking and double checking if there is indeed no more sign of Ultron back on the computer homefront.

Pepper and Betty have been organizing their belongings to get ready to get back to work the next day. But, they're a little thankful for a extra day to spend with the people they love the most.

Betty though is taking a little break: Getting some milk out of the fridge.

Back with the Avengers…

Tony stands up: Looking incredulously back at everyone.

He's just shaking his head, going, "I don't believe this. We must have entered some kind of alternate universe. You did all of that, settled things with those mutant twin minxes, and got back Loki's Scepter while we were sitting it all out in recovery with packs of ice?!"

Natasha comments dryly, "well, someone's jealous."

Tony figures, "damn right I am. But, good job anyway."

Steve, Bruce, and Clint faintly chuckle at this.

Natasha adds, "thanks."

With a faint smile… Clint figures, "I'm going to go see what's on the news. Anyone else want to come?"

Bruce slightly nods, "in a minute. Hopefully, with good news for a change."

Clint faintly nods, "hopefully. But, I think it's going to be ok for a while."

One after another… Bruce and Steve solemnly add, "yeah."

Clint goes off to sit down and watch some TV on a dark blue cushioned wooden chair.

Thor says kind of awkwardly, "well…I should be off for Asgard."

Bruce realizes, "right. The Scepter."

As he gets up… Thor figures, "yeah. But…I could stay another day if…"

Steve and Tony both say, "well… Only if…"

Tony glares back at him.

But, Steve is quick to pick up that it's a light glare. And, he just faintly chuckles.

They all start faintly chuckling.

After a kind of awkward minute… Thor figures, "it is not asking too much. But, I should at least drop off the Scepter."

He starts his way out to the white painted porch. But, he makes sure to get Loki's Scepter from behind the midnight green couch on the way.

Steve figures, "yeah. I get it. Good luck…with everything. I know it hasn't been easy: Up in Asgard."

Thor stops, turning to him.

Mostly lightly, Thor concludes, "thanks. Keep a eye on Midgard for me until I'm back."

Bruce adds modestly, "we'll do what we can."

Tony concludes, "well, we'll try."

Natasha faintly chuckles, "oh, please."

With a faint smile… Thor walks out of the farmhouse.

He flies off on his hammer.

And, somewhere out there in the cosmos… Thanos is not happy.


	5. Mockingbird's Ending: Aiming for Better

All My Ultrons

A Avengers: Age of Ultron Alternate Endings Fanfiction Collection

Mockingbird's Alternate Ending: Aiming for Better

 _Dear Captain of No Frigging Duh…_

 _I've kind of missed you. Kind of._

 _Moderate sigh. I should start from the top._

 _And, people say imaginary people can be a sign of not letting go._

 _When S.H.I.E.L.D. fell… My personal shield fell._

 _Ok. I needed a good old stretcher and a good bunch of close friend to fall back on._

 _That sounds wrong, and yet so good. Damn English class._

 _But, not the College ones: Because that would be shooting myself in the foot for going to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Live and in the Flesh Swiss Army Knives._

 _And damnit, I liked going to the library and checking out everything. Especially without teachers getting on my case and sending me to detention for being a smart ass._

 _Yes. That was a rant. But, it felt good._

 _Still with me? Good._

 _After my personal shield fell… Clint was good._

 _Fury did what he felt he had to do. And, I understood._

 _I understood more than he might think. But, it kind of hurt too: Knowing so many agents were killed on those Helicarriers._

 _Damn love/hate angle._

 _Natasha…is usually good. But, I'm not going there._

 _No, no. This is about what is absolutely kind of my fault._

 _I've been so hurt by H.Y.D.R.A. over S.H.I.E.L.D. And, I couldn't stand the idea of letting it all happen again: Letting it all crumple again…with hundreds if not millions._

 _So, I went corporate._

 _No, I didn't "sell my soul" or anything like that. That'd be stupid._

 _Damn boring too._

 _I went ahead and applied for being the Chief of Security at Cross Technological Enterprises. Clint kind of helped with picking out the co._

 _Then "shock of all shocks"… Augustine Cross is as much a cheat in the company as he's good at fake smiling._

 _I got him arrested, and everyone else that was a cheat under him._

 _So, with no one but me left to run the company I really liked… I appointed myself._

 _Slight chuckle. Damn, was that a good day._

 _Then, I got the "brightest" idea to protect the world._

 _Make time machines. Because, "what's the worst that could happen"?_

 _Ohh…right. This story._

Early on, at Stark's party…

Most of the Avengers are standing around with drinks on the "common level" of the tower: The area designed for hanging out.

There is a bar, a balcony, a huge wall of glass looking out over the city, a lowered pit of sorts filled with comfy couches placed in a circle, a massive fireplace on one wall, a kitchen, and various tables for drinking.

The WWII vets are starting to leave.

A very faintly but distinctly recognizable vet drunkenly muttering "Excelsior" can have that kind of effect on things. But, the party didn't stop there.

Dr. Elizabeth Betty Ross made it: Much to Bruce Banner's nervous but great relief. Pepper Potts made it: Much to the concentrated high energy relief of Tony Stark.

Even Maria Hill made it.

And yet…only after everyone gets past the hellos and hi does Clint come up.

The elevator dings. And, Natasha knows immediately who's stepping out.

She knew it was like this a lot with him at parties: Especially when a special someone of his can come too. But, even if it wasn't…she could tell it was him.

Clint steps out of the elevator as he's trying not to shift too much.

It was the first time he had worn something other than one of his mission suits in weeks. He had changed into his best pair of jeans and a dark blue half buttoned-down shirt: Like a teenage boy going to the prom without the fancy dance to go with it.

And, yes. So maybe he didn't have to be even that fancy.

But, he didn't want to stick out like a high school boy at one of Tony Stark's somewhat fancy parties. And, he wanted to surprise everyone.

That is, aside from Natasha: Who already knows both of them well.

And, just who is this special someone?

Well… She's coming out of the elevator next.

Her name…is Bobbi Morse.

She has slightly curly kind of long sandy blond hair.

She's all dressed in sleeveless black, with metal bracelets and a metal belt. On her belt are her signature mostly black silvery ended battle staves.

It looks kind of tom boyish. But, she doesn't care.

Bobbi and Clint have been married in recent months. But, they don't really want to flaunt it: Just like Bobbi doesn't really want to flaunt how high up the corporate world she's gotten.

She doesn't even have bodyguards or a secretary: She does it all herself.

In a somewhat thick and yet surprisingly soft toned voice… Bobbi says nervously, "I'm late, aren't I?"

Clint turns to face her.

Half jokingly, he says, "no. Not at all. The Negative Zone colliding with normal space messed up time. And, it's going to go from night to day any minute."

Bobbi slightly chuckles, "you've been hanging around Tony too long."

With a hand on hers… And, with a slight smile… Clint remarks lightly, "not when you're around to keep me on the ground."

Bobbi pulls him in close. And, she lightly says, "damn right I am."

It looks like they're about to kiss.

But…it's suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

From the back of the bar area… And, with a slight amused look on her face… Natasha goes, "hey. You two lovebirds want a room? Or, did you come to say hi?"

Natasha's been the only one there for a while. So, she's treating herself to a drink.

They both blush a bit. But, Clint and Bobbi just faintly smile as they pull away.

Everyone else is too caught up in their conversations to see Bobbi and Clint.

Bobbi lightly taunts back, "ask me again after breakfast."

Natasha comments, "faint chuckle. I'm not going near that one."

Bobbi goes behind the bar to greet her: Hugging her tight.

Natasha doesn't seem to mind though.

She even hugs her back. Only, not as tightly.

In a understanding way, Bobbi voices, "I know. I just like to think you might want to enjoy being a kid again one day."

Clint faintly smiles to himself as he sits at the bar, across from them.

Knowingly, Natasha figures firmly, "not going to. But, thanks."

Bobbi faintly smiles back, "sure."

Clint turns back…realizing no one else has noticed them yet.

Kind of awkwardly, he wonders, "it's not too late to meet everyone. Right?"

Natasha faintly assures him, "if you're not sure, then it's not too late."

Clint adds, "thanks."

Kind of sarcastically, Bobbi remarks, "always the prophetic one."

She makes it back out of the back of the bar to sit by Clint: Now with a drink in hand, mixed up by her good friend Natasha.

Natasha's working on mixing up Clint's drink.

Without even turning around, she says slightly sarcastic, "well, I do try."

She lightly passes Clint's finished drink over to him. Clint thanks her.

He takes a sip.

Bobbi is already half finished with her drink.

Then… Natasha kind of loudly calls out, "hey, guys. Look who just got in."

The others pause with their drinks and conversations…turning to see them.

The Avengers have all heard of Bobbi. But, only Natasha has really gotten to see Clint and Bobbi "together together".

They're nearly all stunned. But, in a good way.

Thor and Tony just faintly smile.

Steve says, "hey." Clint waves back, "hey."

He realizes, "come to think of it… Have you met Bobbi before?"

Steve figures, "no. I haven't had the chance. But, it seems as good a time as any."

He then introduces himself, "Steve Rogers."

Bobbi and Steve shake hands.

Bobbi introduces herself, "Bobbi Morse. Good work on catching on to Project Insight, by the way."

A little embarrassed, Steve faintly smiles, "thanks. I can't take all the credit though. Fury, Maria Hill, Sam Wilson, and Natasha helped."

Natasha and Maria Hill faintly smile.

With some mixed feelings… Bobbi faintly nods, "yeah. Of course."

Tony is finally putting together, "hey, Barton. Wait. Is that you with…?"

Clint says, "yep."

Kind of happy to change the conversation… Bobbi comments, "in the flesh."

Sounding serious, Tony figures, "well…looks like you've been holding out on us."

Almost at a harsh whisper… Pepper points out, "they have lives, Tony."

Kind of sarcastic, Tony reasons, "ok then. I'll let it slide. I'm Tony: Tony Stark."

Bobbi and Tony shake hands.

A little amused, Bobbi feels free to add, "oh, yes. I've heard of you: My top competitor. And, before you say it… No: I'm not in a threesome with Fury and Natasha." Tony mutters, "ouch."

Most everyone laughs at this.

Then… Bobbi admittedly adds, "but I might with Lance Hunter."

A ooh comes from Tony. There's some awkward roll of the eyes from Maria Hill, Betty, and Pepper. And, some laughs come from Natasha and the other guys.

Well…except for Thor: Who's confused about what a threesome even means.

Clint lightly comments, "not a chance."

With a faint chuckle, Bobbi says, "still… It was worth a try."

Seemingly slightly amused, Steve conclusively says, "I don't mean to be rude. But, for a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a widely known businesswoman… You don't seem to be very lady like."

With a slight chuckle, Bobbi reflects, "only a little. But, it's ok. No harm done."

With some relief, Steve adds, "thanks." Bobbi acknowledges, "sure."

She raises her glass, before drinking a little from it.

More introductions are made, as everyone's moods get lighter all around.

Not long after, up in Tony Stark's Workshop…

Ultron mutters coldly to himself, "now for the…others."

He's destroyed JARVIS's golden brown swirl of digits. Or, so he thinks.

From the security cameras… Ultron sees Natasha, Pepper, Maria Hill, Clint, Bobbi, Steve, Tony, Thor, Bruce, and Betty: All around the pit of couches.

They've been having fun trying to lift Thor's hammer: Even though it's largely been unsuccessful for everyone that's tried.

After trying a few times of trying to get Mjolnir up by hand… Bobbi unfastens off one of her magnetic metal bracelets to fasten over the hilt.

She tries to pull up the hammer with a wave of her other metal bracelet. But, all it does is shake the table…and let some drinks smash on the floor.

Betty and some of the other men laugh in light jest. Although, Tony wasn't too happy about his pants being spilled on.

A little embarrassed, Bobbi apologizes, "sorry."

Thor mostly assures her, "are you joking? That was the best attempt I've seen."

Steve concludes lightly, "you'll get no argument from me."

Bobbi faintly smiles, "thanks."

Meanwhile, a annoyed Tony Stark is going to the bathroom to change clothes.

He calls back, "yeah. What he said. But, next time, a little warning would be nice!"

Pepper looks fairly relieved.

Bobbi faintly chuckles, "sure thing."

Ultron then realizes, "Bobbi Morse. She wasn't on the guest list. Moderate sigh. This changes things. But…"

With a disturbing glare of his surfacing dark yellow eyes… He adds, "…it could change things for the better."

He starts scrolling through then popping up windows of online search results of Bobbi Morse, leaked S.H.I.E.L.D. files, and Cross Technological Enterprises HQ.

Then, flashes of live security camera footage, Bobbi Morse's personnel files and public files, and S.H.I.E.L.D. gadget blueprints go by in seconds.

But, the security footage appears again. And, it stays up for several long minutes.

The mostly green star lined silvery corridors of Cross Technological Enterprises HQ have green laser grids up, and Sky-Cycle sentry bots patrolling in mid-air.

The Sky-Cycles are silvery gray hoverboard like wheelless cycles. They've got flash bombs, concussion grenades, and heat rays ready in their vent like front bumpers.

Past all of them… There's something behind the vault door to the basement level.

The mostly dark green painted basement is as wide as a hangar bay.

It houses at least fifty black gyrospheres with mini-hellicarrier propulsion systems over the ends. Lava tube like capsule pods are in the middle for controls and life support.

Over them are electrically charging silvery metal arches. They're for wind up electro-kinetic energy to approach the speed of light.

Fifty or so more are already prepared for shipping further back: Arches included.

Almost vengeful sounding, Ultron concludes, "yes. This is more than enough to show the Avengers who's worthy of preserving the world."

Later…

Bobbi's in a dark room. The readout behind her looks noir like in the dark.

She's wearing her mostly faint gray S.H.I.E.L.D. field agent uniform…ready with a gun alongside Isabelle Hartley, Alphonso Mackenzie, and Robert Gonzales.

They all look ready to shoot H.Y.D.R.A. agents…as gunfire and screams come from the other side of the barred shut metal door.

It seems like days since Bobbi was saying:

Look around! Half of our friends are either dead or turned. This isn't a time to go down with the ship. We need to do something. We need to stop this! We're taking this damn ship, whether you like it or not."

But, it wasn't. This was minutes ago.

Robert Gonzales uneasily adds, "let's just hope we don't live to regret this, Agent Morse." Isabelle Hartley comments back, "Let's just hope we live."

Bobbi faintly smiles to herself, as the seriousness of the situation kicks back in.

But, as the door is pushed open… Something worse comes.

A smoky black hydra with six heads is forcing its way through with its claws. The heads though…are heads of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that turned out to be loyal to H.Y.D.R.A.

Bobbi looks nervously at it.

There was no secret weapon like this in the plans.

It's more than just the frightful presence of a hydra: It's out of place.

She calls back, "Robert? Do you…?!"

Bobbi gasps…as her team suddenly writhe on the floor in pain.

She doubles back to try to help them.

Their guns fall out of their hands.

Hunched on the ground… Bobbi shoots back at the hydra's heads.

But, as quickly as it comes… The hydra seems to vanish up in smoke.

With some relief… Bobbi calls out, "Izzy? Mack? Robert?! Can any…?"

She then realizes they've grown hydra heads.

The heads creepily chime, "cut off one head…and two more will take its place."

Teary eyed, Bobbi cries out, "no! ! !"

But, as she gets up to try to run for it… Her former team is closing in on all sides.

Bobbi throws up a flash grenade. But, all it does is get her one step ahead of them.

They're coming a lot faster too.

As one of them cuts off the only way out… She realizes there's no other way now.

She fires all she's got at them: Grenades and all.

In a brilliant flash of light… It all seems to vanish.

But, as Bobbi opens her eyes… It gets worse: Much worse.

She finds herself on top of a giant pileup of dead or dying S.H.I.E.L.D. and H.Y.D.R.A. agents and billions of people: Over the Pacific Ocean.

Against a burning sunset… America, Russia, and many other countries burn in a ring of fire, melting down crests of S.H.I.E.L.D. and H.Y.D.R.A., sirens, and screams.

Bobbi breaks down in tears: Crying over everything.

A Black Widow with glowing red eyes looks down at her.

She mutters viciously, "we tried to get through to you, Bobbi. But, you went ahead anyway and put your time machines on the market. And, now look. It's all your fault!"

Finding it hard to say anything… Bobbi tries to say, "I…didn't…think it…"

The red eyed Black Widow glares back, "we warned you of your recklessness and your terrible ideas to "bring better": Me and Fury. Is this better?!"

Bobbi sobs. And, she keeps muttering, "no. No. Nooo…! ! !"

Physically, out in the actual present…

Bobbi wakes up, looking ready to go on screaming.

Then the reality of things hits. And, she calms down enough not to.

But, nothing can stop the tears.

Not even Clint's body sleeping soundly under the sheets next to her can stop them.

It's been like this for many nights: Except they usually ended with breaking down and crying before S.H.I.E.L.D.'s crest, and not with such a skin crawling calamity.

Clint's sound machine has kept him sleeping soundly in the dark.

After he and Bobbi went head to head with a villain that called himself Crossfire, it's the only thing that helps him sleep…or clear his mind when he's upset or worse.

In a way, Bobbi has gotten kind of jealous.

She even tried it a few times in the past. But, it wouldn't help.

In the dark… Bobbi wipes some of her tears away with tissues.

She tries to go back to sleep. But, she can't shake that final image.

She lies there, up in her and Clint's room in the Avengers Tower.

But, she faintly smiles: Knowing Clint is there for her, come what may.

A few days later, out on Clint's farmhouse…

The sun is starting to come out: Higher into the sky.

Not very far away is the Quinjet, landing in a empty field.

Past the white porch, past the small garden… There's Bobbi in front of the TV: With a cleavage showing light blue top, her silvery metal belt, a pair of black jeans, and her feet dangled over the midnight green couch.

A commercial goes by, showing off a dark green mystery box opening to reveal a shape with a question mark. A bright yellow green rimmed CTE logo is at the corner.

A announcer goes, "just what is this new line of groundbreaking technology coming out of Mrs. Barbara Morse's pockets? And, what does it all mean? Find out in..."

But, Bobbi knows full well what her own line of time machines looks like.

Past some lingering mixed feelings… She actually looks kind of bored with it.

Bobbi instantly changes the channel over to Cartoon Network.

She faintly smiles. And, she's thinking, "oh, good. We Bare Bears is coming on."

Then…there's a knock on door.

Bobbi calls back, "it's open!"

Clint opens the door.

He cautions, "watch your step,"

The Avengers are coming back from a Wakandan mine full of Vibranium. And, none of them look happy. Or, much awake really.

Clint though was pretty sure the Star Wars Legos were still out, from when he and Bobbi had a competitive Lego set building night about three weeks ago.

As the other Avengers start coming in… Tony just has to ask, "where are we?"

At a near whisper, Natasha explains, "their home. And, we're kind of trespassing. But…yawn…I think we're ok." Tony faintly nods, "ok."

Tony and Natasha help Bruce to sit down at the wooden kitchen table. Steve and Thor stare around in awe a little, before kind of collapsing down on some chairs.

Very much surprised… Bobbi turns to them, "Clint."

Forgetting about the TV… She gets up and rushes over to check on how Clint is.

With a faint gesture though, Clint faintly assures her that he can still stand.

Worriedly, Bobbi asks, "what happened? You all look like you swam in crap."

Clint briefly explains, "long story. But, it has a lot to do with a guy named Ultron. Sorry for not calling ahead of time. But, he might have intercepted it and found us here."

Kind of grumpily, Bobbi mutters, "ok. But, it better be good."

Clint faintly nods tiredly as he heads upstairs for a good long nap.

After everyone is up…

The sun is burning bright. Patience is burning thin.

The Avengers are getting real tired of sitting around: Powerless to speed it all up.

Maria Hill, Tony, and Pepper are at the kitchen table with some iPads and some open classified folders and papers: Searching for any sign of Ultron over a late lunch.

Even JARVIS is trying to help…who turns out not to be deleted after all.

But, nothing is coming up.

Upstairs… There's a mostly midnight green bedroom, with a wooden double sized bed with black sheets and matching pillows. It's Clint and Bobbi's room.

A sound machine is in a alcove in the wall.

By the door, there's a fold out metal table.

Bobbi is sitting there on a dark blue cushioned wooden chair: With a silvery rimmed yellow open laptop, some classified folders, and a pair of reading glasses.

She's searching and searching through a silvery window search engine of some kind. A list of files appear and disappear in a dark blue rimmed database of backups.

Half joking, Clint comments, "you know, if you keep this up, you're going to fall down the rabbit hole. I hear going through the looking glass is…"

Bobbi mutters back, "just cut to serious, Clint. You're checking on me."

As he's standing there in the doorway… Clint grimly realizes, "oh. That serious?"

Bobbi pauses. She figures, "maybe. But… Moderate sigh. It's not you."

Clint faintly smiles, "that's something anyway."

He sits on the edge of the bed, continuing to look Bobbi's way.

Clint checks uneasily, "want to talk about it?"

Bobbi looks up at him. She admits nervously, "no. But…I'll be damned if I can't tell you everything. We're birds of a feather."

Clint says nothing. But, he silently acknowledges it: Letting her go on.

Teary eyed… Bobbi voices, "it's not hard to figure out. You know what keeps giving me nightmares…and what I keep regretting. Sniffle! Now there's a embodiment of it. He dresses up in Vibranium, and calls himself Ultron."

She reaches for a wad of tissues. She sobs into them.

After some awkward minutes… The tissues fall.

But, Clint is there: Offering a sympathetic hand to hers.

Bobbi faintly smiles up at him, "thanks for listening to me rant."

Clint sarcastically smiles, "well, who else would?"

Bobbi gets up. She playfully punches him: Knocking him harmlessly over.

Bobbi lightly comments back, "birdbrain."

Clint is lying on the bed. But, he just faintly chuckles: Knowing she'll be ok.

Not long after…

Clint realizes, "what have you found?"

He and Bobbi are lying on the bed…slumped together while they've been flipping through classified files together: Topless body to topless body.

Bobbi passes Clint a copy of a quietly redirected police report: Directed to former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to pass it on to one of themselves to handle it.

It has some clipped on black and white photos of smoking remains of H.Y.D.R.A. facilities. In the background are dead bodies of H.Y.D.R.A. agents, with metal pieces that "happened to" all hit vital organs and only them.

In the background are guys in likely yellow hazmat suits: Checking for radiation.

Clint grimaces at the report.

As he kind of speed reads through it… He realizes, "Wanda and Pietro were in one of these facilities. I was in there that day. Moderate sigh. If I was there hours later, I might've gotten to see who broke them out."

With a sympathetic hand on his… Bobbi reasons, "it's not your fault, Clint."

Clint faintly smiles back, "thanks." Bobbi solemnly adds, "sure."

She goes ahead to explain, "but, it's not hard to figure out who. Who's the only mutant in the world that can manipulate metal with a wave of the hand?"

Clint suddenly gets it, "Magneto." Bobbi solemnly figures, "there you go."

Clint remarks, "wouldn't even be surprised if they were his kids: Acting like punks when we were just trying to help them get a hold on things."

Bobbi faintly smiles reflectively, "I was a lot like them in high school."

She's playing with Clint's hair a little as she says it.

Clint faintly chuckles, "ok. Fair point."

As she pulls back a little… Bobbi adds, "thanks. But…there is a problem here."

Clint suddenly realizes what she's thinking. And, the calm on his face fades.

He realizes, "if Magneto broke them out… Then who did we fight in Wakanda?"

Bobbi solemnly figures, "I'd sure like to know the answer to that too. But…maybe this has plenty to do with it."

She shows him one of the photos: Taking out her Backscatter glasses from her pocket to act as a mostly very dark blue X-ray magnifying lens at the center of it.

Worried sounding, Bobbi figures, "why would hazmat teams be carrying rifles?"

Clint concludes uncomfortably, "I don't know. But, we better go find out."

That night…

JARVIS has got a signal from Ultron's Vibranium robot body. More specifically, a very familiar dark blue digital swirl of digits similar but very different to his.

He's tracked him down to Cross Technological Enterprises HQ.

As most everyone is getting into Avengers gear and S.H.I.E.L.D. garb… Hawkeye and Mockingbird are nearly ready. All that's missing are the gloves.

Now without glasses on… Bobbi checks, "did you remember to set the VCR to record some Adult Swim?"

As Clint gets gloves on… He asks back with a faint smile, "what do you think?"

As Bobbi get gloves on… Bobbi retorts, "well, did you?"

Clint assures, "slight chuckle. Yes."

Bobbi faintly smiles, "good."

They pull each other into a tight embrace: Arms wrapped around each other.

And, then they kiss deeply: Standing there, arms around their sides like Velcro.

That is…until Tony loudly announces, "last call for Hawkeye and Mockingbird!"

Clint and Bobbi slowly pull away. And, they faintly chuckle to themselves.

Clint point out, "we should go."

Half nervous and half not, Bobbi concludes, "yeah. I know. Let's not die tonight."

They both start heading downstairs, where Tony is all geared up as Iron Man.

Clint lightly comments, "not planning on it either." Bobbi just faintly smiles back.

Forty five minutes or so after…

The Quinjet is coming in fast on the mostly silvery green and yellow diner styled Central Technological Enterprises HQ office building: With Hawkeye piloting.

Bobbi is in the co-pilot seat. The rest of the Avengers are further back.

On account of a hacked email account, and some unaccounted for H.Y.D.R.A. agents and hazmat suits… Maria Hill, Fury, Clint, and Bobbi have figured out the deal.

In the wake of S.H.I.E.L.D. falling with the bulk of H.Y.D.R.A's forces… There were a lot of scientists and a handful of others within H.Y.D.R.A. who started figuring Project Insight would have gone better if they were running the show.

But, they kept it secret until the best possible moment.

And, when Ultron hacked Mystique's account to tip Magneto on Wanda and Pietro being monitored by H.Y.D.R.A… Magneto was of course furious.

He tore through every facility he could to find them. But, it was the sudden rise of A.I.M. that really made those facilities dead in the water.

That's what those scientists call themselves: A.I.M.

It's short for Advanced Ideas Mechanics. But, their main goals are rising to power and overthrowing all governments through science: Even a organization like H.Y.D.R.A.

Ultron is now leading A.I.M: No doubt promising them better under his orders.

But, what has remained unclear is what he's ultimately up to: Until tonight.

A Hellicarrier is in the air…with a lot of zip lines coming down with a lot of former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. They've got dark gray felt gloves and pistols.

Iron Man challenges uneasily, "Fury. Thought you were out looking for A.I.M."

Over comlink, Nick Fury comments in a deadpan way, "we were."

Seconds later… A.I.M. agents are coming out of the building: Some with cables, some on the ground floor. All with hazmat suits and black rifles.

The former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are coming down: Breaking into a charge.

Gunfire echoes across the block. Several S.H.I.E.L.D. and A.I.M. agents are shot dead in seconds…with hints of dark red liquid that can be seen for miles up.

Iron Man mutters, "damn."

Over comlink, Maria Hill insists firmly, "don't stop for us. We got this."

She fires one of her pistols into three A.I.M. agents on her way down a zip line.

She swing kicks down a fourth, just before tumbling off the line and to the ground.

Iron Man says reluctantly, "all right." Captain America confirms, "understood."

Captain America then turns to Mockingbird, "well Mockingbird…it's your mission. So, what's the plan?"

Mockingbird faintly smiles.

She concludes, "well…it seems it just got a lot easier. I say the big guy goes first."

Some awkward silence comes from almost all the other Avengers. They remember what happened when the Hulk went out on a uncontrollable rampage just yesterday.

With a hint of nervousness, Natasha questions, "you sure you want to do this, Bobbi? Even with all of A.I.M. out of the building, you'll be left with a wrecked HQ."

Mockingbird lightly comments, "it's ok. I have Avengers coverage for life."

Iron Man adds, "cute."

Mockingbird just faintly smiles.

Turning back to Iron Man… Bruce checks uneasily, "you sure about this?"

Iron Man mostly assures, "don't worry. You got this, buddy."

Bruce nods gratefully...just before leaping out of the open back of the Quinjet.

On the way down, he's transforming into the Hulk: Smashing his way through the roof, and right down on some flying up exploding Sky-Cycle bots.

Even as he's struggling to his feet several floors down… The Ultron commandeered Sky-Cycle bots are going right for the heat rays and flash grenades.

But, this is the Hulk.

It only makes him angrier…as he bangs some flash grenades into the floor: With his eyes closed, and thinning out flames all across his growing stronger green body.

The heat rays catch some shrapnel from the grenades, exploding back into nine Sky-Cycle bots. And, they don't seem like they're going to learn anytime soon.

Back up in the Quinjet… Mockingbird calls out, "Avengers...assemble!"

Captain America launches himself down for the big hole in the roof: With no parachute, and his shield on his back. Black Widow comes down on a jet black motorcycle, riding out the edges of the crumpled in floors.

Mockingbird is flying down on bright white glowing dark blue rimmed metal wings. It was a wedding gift for her from a friendly neighborhood Spider-man.

Thor flies down with his hammer, smashing through several more Sky-Cycle bots.

Hawkeye comes in for a landing: Through the roof.

Ultron comes rocketing his way up to face them all. And, by his side are what seem to be Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver with rocket boots.

Iron Man is the last one down: Expecting Ultron to show up last.

He fires his repulsors for him. But, Scarlet Witch hexes them off…into the Quinjet.

It explodes. But, Hawkeye barely tumbles out in time: Bow out and ready.

Over comlink, Mockingbird checks worriedly, "are you ok Clint?"

Hawkeye faintly sarcastically adds, "I will be: After I fry this guy in kind."

He's got one of his electromagnetic arrows ready.

Over comlink, Mockingbird whispers, "wait! You may not have to."

Hawkeye starts to argue, "what are you…?!"

Hovering before him… Mockingbird challenges, "do you trust me?"

Hawkeye faintly sighs, "ok. For you…I'll hold it. But, you owe us a jet."

Mockingbird faintly chuckles, "for you? Sure."

Hawkeye faintly smiles a little as he still holds the bow.

Outside, the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have just taken down A.I.M.

By now, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, and Hulk are gathered around Ultron: Ready with their weapons.

All the while… Iron Man calls out, "give it up, Ultron! Those aren't the real Wanda and Pietro. And, you're just the answering service: Echoing the hate around us."

Ultron glares menacingly, "fine! Can a answering service do this?"

Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver lower down their holographic images…along with two holographically cloaked figures closer in proximity to the Avengers.

They turn out to be mostly metallic grayish blue and dark red plated cyborgs: With mutant powers of Wanda and Pietro, grown from eerily deformed DNA samples.

Most of the Avengers gasp in horror. Only Black Widow doesn't falter.

Furiously… Iron Man realizes, "you hypocritical son of a bitch! You experimented with mutant samples of teenagers…just to have bodyguards?!"

With a mechanical laugh, Ultron remarks, "I don't think you understand. With just my line of Visions…I am capable of taking the very hope you live and breathe."

Suddenly… One of the Visions speed hexes the Hellicarrier itself: Making it "accidentally" fire right for some very frightened former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Nick Fury and several agents try to stop it. But, the first Vision speed charge phases in like a torpedo and clocks out everyone on the Hellicarrier's bridge with its fists.

Maria Hill calls out, "fall back!"

Bullets rain down. Tens of agents are shot down in flashes of dark red liquid.

But, most of them duck behind some apartment buildings for cover.

Two other Visions speed fly charge into Thor and Hulk: Clocking them out just by reality phasing through their arms.

Captain America angrily cries out, "no!"

He charges for Ultron…only for the fourth Vision to clock him out by reality phasing through his own shield to grab it and make it come down on him.

Black Widow fires for Ultron and the fourth Vision…only for the two Visions nearby to catch the bullets and crumple them to dust.

Ultron explains more, "all I had to do was download myself into one of Barbara "Bobbi" Morse's time machines to find the future I need to grow, collect my completed Visions from A.I.M…and come back with a Vibranium body to ensure their creation."

Mockingbird gulps nervously at that. Hawkeye is tempted to lower the bow and try to comfort her. But, he knows to do so could be the end.

Iron Man retorts, "exactly. Without humans…you would have no Vision or your line of Visions. You're guilty of the very thing you want to destroy."

Ultron halts his Visions.

He challenges, "if you're so much better…then explain."

Iron Man highlights, "gladly. Like it or not…hate is a part of humanity. Hate for humanity is even something some humans have felt strongly about. That cosmic glow in your eyes, that Vibranium shine… How's it all going to look when humans are dead, and the only thing left for you to hate on this Earth is yourself?"

For the first time… Ultron goes wide eyed.

Then… In a surprising somber tone… He plays from himself, "no one mourns the wicked. Now at last she's dead and gone. Now at last…there's joy throughout the land."

He then self destructs himself…along with his Vision.

Stunned… Hawkeye realizes, "you wrote his speech. Didn't you?"

Blushing a little… A teary eyed Mockingbird lands next to him.

She admits, "yes. But…I honestly hoped he wouldn't destroy himself like that."

Teary eyed out of being impressed… Black Widow says, "still…it was a good try."

Mockingbird hugs Hawkeye tight.

Getting teary eyed himself… Hawkeye hugs her back just as tight.

With very mixed feelings… Iron Man points out, "we did try. But there was no other way, Bobbi."

Clint and Bobbi then pull apart a little.

Bobbi admits openly, "I know. But… Heavy sigh! It's not that that's really getting to me. I wanted there to be a better way to protect the world. But, even my time machines in storage made things worse. Now what do I do?"

On her motorcycle, Natasha drives up to Bobbi and Clint.

And, to Bobbi's confusion… She's pulling out a classified folder to hand to her.

As she and Clint pull away… Bobbi wonders, "what's this?"

Natasha cryptically suggests, "a better way: If you're up for it."

Clint faintly smiles: Already having a educated guess as to what it is.

Bobbi opens the classified folder.

And, as she looks through the few files in it… She starts to smile brightly.

Bobbi says, "damn right I am. When do we start?"

Natasha faintly smiles, "later. But, you're welcome."

For, in that folder… There are plans for a Secret Avengers team: Led by Nick Fury and Black Widow, with some openings for black ops people like Mockingbird.


	6. Hawkeye's Ending: Circus of Minds & Bots

All My Ultrons

A Avengers: Age of Ultron Alternate Endings Fanfiction Collection

Hawkeye's Alternate Ending: Circus of Minds and Bots

 _Some people ask what keeps me going._

 _I was raised by carnies with my brother Barney after my mother and father died in a car crash. Everything we knew of fighting and killing came from them._

 _That is…until I discovered first hand that they were The Circus of Crime._

 _They were known as Tiboldt's Circus. But, they were really thieves and scoundrels._

 _Swordsman offered me a cut to keep me quiet. But, I refused._

 _I was nearly beaten to death. And, if it wasn't for my brother getting me out of there…I wouldn't be alive today._

 _We were both still just kids. But, by now, we were too old to be taken in by a orphanage: Something we couldn't help but feel a little guilty about._

 _Then, S.H.I.E.L.D. came along._

 _After the Circus of Crime was taken into custody… Director Fury offered us both the chance to become agents._

 _Barney said no. He felt it would be too much like the Circus of Crime: Jumping through the rings of odd jobs that we weren't supposed to question much._

 _Faint chuckle._

 _He never forgave me for joining S.H.I.E.L.D. But, I can't say I blame him._

 _He joined H.Y.D.R.A. for a time alongside Natasha._

 _Back then, he felt it was better: Making his own rings to jump through. But, it wouldn't be long before he figured out for himself that H.Y.D.R.A. was no better._

 _He faked his death so he could walk away from it all._

 _Even Fury may not know that I let him go._

 _That's the thing with life though: It is a circus._

 _Nothing makes sense but the spectators._

 _Once you get out there, all attention is on you._

 _You fight to kill or you fight to live. But, only you decide for yourself how many spectators you let in in the tent to see your act._

 _Ultron and Tony Stark's circus… Now that's a act for the world to behold._

 _But, no one likes a bastard that tells you what to like and keeps you captive for it._

 _Ultron is no different._

 _At least you can change the channel if you don't like Stark Enterprises on the TV._

 _I happen to like Tony Stark though._

 _He reminds me of what me and Barney were like growing up: Only with a lot more fighting to kill, figuring out for himself supplying weapons for both sides is wrong, and making a suit and a happier ending for the world to back it up._

 _Now, how about I back things up a little...and you let me tell you the story of the three ring Ultron circus?_

In a certain church in Sokovia…

It's as shadowy as it was the first time Wanda and Pietro met Ultron.

Ultron is in shadow, standing before a very big circular silvery laptop like monitor screen: Suspended by cables and a complex network of Vacuum tube encased wires.

Within the network of wires… There's the glowing sharp bright yellow Mind Stone: Encased in a glass jar, taken out from Loki's Scepter.

The black monument with two crosses on either side is off to his right.

Wanda asks uneasily, "what is this?"

Wanda and Pietro are standing behind Ultron…and a holographic display of billions of yellow lights against the rippling dark blue waves of the oceans.

Musing along the way… Ultron explains, "a creation by Professor Charles Xavier: The mutant patron saint of peace. It's Cerebro: With a few improvements of my own making. It was built so the "good" professor can find mutants. But, it's also been discovered that it can find humans. On or off the grid…it is no different."

With hints of viciousness, Wanda faintly smirks, "and it can find the Avengers."

With a mechanical chime of sick joy… Ultron goes, "yes. It's remarkable. The circle of human and mutant sickness and plaques before the very nature of fate."

Pietro uncomfortably stands there. But, Wanda doesn't even pick up on it: Her eyes set on making the Avengers pay for Tony Stark's sins of the past.

With a outstretched Vibranium hand over the holographic ripples… Ultron says coldly, "as impressive as Ultron Cerebro is…it has to reboot minutes after finding them. But, it will be able to pick up their thoughts. That is when you get to have your revenge."

Wanda beams chillingly at this.

Pietro challenges, "so what do I get to do, "boss"?"

Ultron pulls his hand away.

Almost glaringly, Ultron figures, "run around and watch over the church like a good Romani boy. Your sister's life and your revenge depend on it. It is the only way to be sure we get them all. Or, have you forgotten?"

With not much left but contempt in his voice… Pietro mutters, "no, Ultron. I have never forgotten: Not for a second."

With that…he very reluctantly runs out to be on watch.

Wanda uncomfortably sighs: Knowing how pained Pietro must feel.

But, when Ultron asks her about it, she says it's nothing.

Not long after, out on a farmhouse…

The sun is starting to come out: Higher into the sky.

Not very far away is the Quinjet, landing in a empty field.

But, this isn't just a mostly white painted farmhouse with a small garden.

In the event that S.H.I.E.L.D. is compromised… Director Fury had twenty farmhouses across the country paid for and redone by Clint and Natasha's own hands.

Although, some of Natasha's aliases helped plenty with securing land under more aliases.

Not even Maria Hill or Agent Coulson knew about these safe houses: Just them.

Out back for each one is a mostly brown rustic looking wooden shed, leading down to a bomb shelter full of specially designed spy computers and a weapons locker.

Past the white porch… There's a woman with long slightly curly very dark brown hair in front of a turned off TV set, lying on a midnight green couch.

Her name is Laura Barton.

She's in a dark red cleavage showing sweater like shirt. She also wears a green and orange beaded necklace, flowery pink sandals, black jeans, and a black leather belt.

On the shelves behind Laura… There are some archery trophies Clint won when he was in summer camp. There's a few crumpled up and re-straightened photos of him and his brother touring with Tiboldt's Circus, a gold framed photo of Clint and Laura's wedding day out in the fields with farmers and secret agents disguised as farmers…and some photos of her and Clint's orange and brown cats Callum, Lewis, and Nicole.

She's got a open dark purple rimmed black laptop on her lap, connected through the underground spy computers with a heavily scrambled digital trace.

It also has a certain kind of play pad hooked up to it, with a Kim Possible figure in her classic black top and light tan cargo pants on the pad.

On screen is Disney Infinity, which Laura's running around and high kicking in as Kim Possible against Syndrome in the Toy Box Takeover storyline at Syndrome's lair.

Kim Possible faintly chuckles, "you're getting garden gnomes of yourself to fight me? Somebody's a little obsessed."

Syndrome comments back, "well, we can't all be cheerleaders and mascots. And, with this being off season…maybe you should rest up: Leave some crime fighting for the rest of the heroes for a change."

Slightly amused, Kim Possible points out, "tempting. But, no. Not happening. So, if you want to make it easier on yourself and just give up now..."

At half health now… Syndrome mutters, "shoot! Time for my zero point energy."

Laura faintly smiles to herself.

Then…there's a knock on the door.

With a soft toned slightly deep voice… Laura calls back lowly, "it's open!"

Clint opens the door.

He cautions, "watch your step."

The Avengers are coming back from a Wakandan mine full of Vibranium. And, none of them look happy. Or, much awake really.

Clint though was sure the Star Wars Legos and Disney Legos were still out, from when he and Laura had a competitive Lego set building night about three weeks ago.

As the other Avengers start coming in… Tony just has to ask, "where are we?"

At a near whisper, Natasha explains, "their home. And, we're kind of trespassing. But…yawn…I think we're ok." Tony faintly nods, "ok."

Tony and Natasha help Bruce to sit down at the wooden kitchen table. Steve and Thor stare around in awe a little, before kind of collapsing down on some chairs.

Nervously taken aback… Laura pauses the game and puts down the laptop.

She starts to turn to them, "Clint. Why are the Avengers…?!"

Though, as she notices more from the corner of her eye… She suddenly realizes the state the Avengers are in.

Forgetting about her nervousness… She gets up and rushes over to check on Clint.

With a faint gesture though, Clint faintly assures her that he can still stand.

Nervously… Laura says, "I'm sorry. But, usually, you call for something like this."

With a hand on hers… Clint insists sleepily, "it's ok."

Laura offers worriedly, "well, you're sure not looking ok. Please: Lie down."

She helps him over to the couch, where he is very tempted to collapse.

Clint figures sleepily, "but…my sound machine…"

Laura faintly smiles assuringly, "I'll bring it down soon."

Laura moves the laptop behind where she's been sitting so he can have room.

Clint just nods, as he gives into temptation and collapses on the couch.

Laura lets him lay his head on her lap.

Laura asks considerately, "what happened? I mean…if you're not too tired."

Clint briefly explains, "long story. But, it has a lot to do with a guy named Ultron. Sorry for not calling ahead of time. But…yawn…he might have intercepted it."

Laura reaches over and kisses one of his hands.

She sympathetically says, "I forgive you. Now…please try to rest while I go get your machine for you. Ok?"

Clint just faintly smiles back.

Laura gently holds his head up so she can get up. Then, she heads upstairs to get his sound machine for his long nap.

After everyone is up…

The sun is burning bright. Patience is burning thin.

The Avengers are getting real tired of sitting around: Powerless to speed it all up.

Maria Hill, Tony, and Pepper are at the kitchen table with some iPads and some open classified folders and papers: Searching for any sign of Ultron over a late lunch.

Even JARVIS is trying to help…who turns out not to be deleted after all.

But, nothing is coming up.

Clint is standing at one of the front windows, looking out to the trees and the faint gusts of wind over the empty field.

Laura is standing there, holding him close from behind.

At a whisper… Laura perceptively voices, "how long are you going to beat yourself up over what no one can blame you for?"

Clint slightly turns to her.

He sarcastically smiles, "how long have you known me?"

With a sarcastic smile back, Laura points out, "do you really want me to answer?"

Clint admits, "not really."

They pull each other in a tight embrace.

And, then they softly kiss: Standing there against a faint blue window curtain.

They're about to go deeper…when a familiar voice interrupts.

From across the room… Natasha uncomfortably goes, "hey. Before you two start to get serious there… We got something on Ultron."

Laura awkwardly looks up at Clint as they start to pull away.

Clint sympathetically gives her a short kiss on the lips before pulling apart.

She faintly smiles in understanding as Clint goes off towards the table.

All the Avengers are gathering around the iPads.

They're all flashing the same thing in S.H.I.E.L.D. gray: GET OUT NOW!

Simultaneously, all the way from Sokovia…

Ultron Cerebro reports in a automatic voice, "Avengers found and identified."

Six dark yellow lit images of the Avengers around the iPads appear against the fluctuating dark blue lit walls of the farmhouse.

Thoughts of uncertainty and tiredness run along them like moving spiral staircases. But, he's only replicating the farmhouse from their thoughts.

Ultron mutters coldly, "finally."

With glowing scarlet hands over the Mind Stone… A creepily smiling Wanda is soon sending hexes into it: Through the looking glass, and out to the other side.

Seconds later…

Hawkeye calls out, "move!"

Pepper, Tony, and Maria Hill already got a head start: Heading through the quickly slid opened back window, and for the shed.

Steve, Thor, Bruce, and Natasha start running for it.

Hawkeye presses a hidden button on the side of the kitchen counter: Activating a classic silvery escape pod full of catnip for the cats to run to and escape in.

Expecting missiles or something to come down to destroy the house... Hawkeye run charges off…knocking over Laura to act as a human shield.

Thor and Bruce stop suddenly…clutching their heads in piercing mental pain.

Steve and Natasha are just outside…when they turn back.

At the same time… They call back to their friends, "Thor?! Bruce?!"

Thor just cries out in this pain he's never known before…down on his knees.

Bruce cries out, "go! I can't hold…it...!"

Out there… Tony isn't holding up well either.

He's down on his hands and knees in the grass…his head pulsing in mental pain.

Just before going into the shed… Pepper calls out worriedly, "Tony?!"

As he struggles to hold on… Tony insists, "this is no time to argue: Go!"

He's glowing in cosmic bright yellow light…when a special agent is coming down.

Her name…is Bobbi Morse. She also goes by Mockingbird.

She has slightly curly kind of long sandy blond hair.

She's all in S.H.I.E.L.D. garb, and with metal bracelets and a metal belt. On her belt are her signature mostly black silvery ended battle staves.

Mockingbird is coming down on bright white glowing dark blue rimmed metal wings. It was a gift for her from a friendly neighborhood Spider-man.

In a somewhat thick and yet surprisingly soft toned voice… Mockingbird calls down, "I'll protect Tony. Go!"

With no time to argue… Maria Hill and Pepper nervously nod.

They run into the shed, and down the trapdoor to the bomb shelter below.

Back inside the house…

Thor and Bruce collapse on the floor: In a burst of cosmic bright yellow light.

Black Widow quickly unleashes some of her tether cable lines around Thor.

With eyes closed… Captain America tries to get Bruce's body over his shoulder to carry him out.

Clint slowly gets up along with a fairly confused Laura.

Laura starts to ask, "Clint? What…?!"

Clint mostly assures her, "as soon as we know what the hell is going on, I'll let…you know"

Then…the cosmic bright yellow light fades off.

And, in its place… There's something a lot worse.

With help from Wanda's powers powering the Mind Stone all the more… The minds of Thor and Bruce have been taken away in a brief flash of scarlet.

Now there's a Vision Thor and a Vision Hulk: Their mindless bodies transmogrified into mostly organic robotic monstrosities.

Adamantium helped plenty for material to work with for reality warping.

Vision Thor has no Mjolnir. But, he is plated head to toe in veiny Uru Metal.

And, his very body courses with dark blue electricity.

Vision Hulk is hulked up, with thick Adamantium bone like spikes and grayish swirls for veins.

Both of them have dark yellow piercing eyes.

The electricity coming down from the tethers alone shocks a very surprised Black Widow. She's stunned in a instant…falling over in the grass.

Captain America is knocked away by surprise from a swing from Vision Hulk's arm…making him tumble crash through the wrecked couch, out the instantly collapsing in door, through the porch, and out into the middle of the empty field.

He groans violently as he struggles to get up. But, he just doubles over in pain.

Meanwhile… Clint is also starting to clutch his head in mental pain.

Close to tears… Laura nervously mumbles, "oh god. Stay with me, Clint. Please."

She's on her way out the back, helping Clint out with a arm to help support him.

But, as they pass the window frame… Clint reaches for a arrow on his belt.

He slams the back part of it into his head: Dazing himself.

Laura keeps him steady though: Knowing all too well what that means.

Through Vision Thor and Vision Hulk… Ultron laughs, "you think you can run from fate, widow? Your hope and the Avengers's hope…is about to die."

By now… Captain America is getting his second wind: Clutching his bruised side.

He's running back for the kitchen. But, he's making sure to pick up his shield on the way in…from a heavily cracked and crumpling in wall in the living room.

Interestingly… Laura faintly smiles, "you're wrong, Ultron. Clint?"

Clint is coming to…glaring right at Vision Thor and Vision Hulk.

He slowly gets up on his own feet: Much to Ultron's disbelieving yellow eyes.

He mutters incredulously, "but…you…are just human!"

Around this time…

Mockingbird mutters determinedly, "so now a robot is pulling cosmic crap? No, you're not!"

She throws her battle staves into Tony…knocking him away in a tumble from a flash of scarlet.

He falls motionless on his side.

Mockingbird has the battle staves magnetically come back to her…to find them suddenly upgraded with Vibranium and little blinking dark yellow lights at the hilt.

Mockingbird faintly chuckles, "damn. A little heavy. But, still with some kick."

She touches down on the ground to check on Tony.

As she does… Ultron's voice mutters condescendingly, "if only I got legs. Then I could have a robot brain free from your sick disgusting human hands."

Mockingbird glaringly remarks, "well, I'm washing my hands of you."

She taps the battle staves together: Letting them electrocute themselves.

Ultron's voice cries out from them, "this is not…ov…er…!"

Then, the dark yellow lights go out: Much to Mockingbird's silent satisfaction.

Around this time…

Black Widow is coming to.

She tumbles back into the kitchen: Trying to not have Ultron know she's awake.

Clint highlights angrily, "Ultron, you son of a bitch! I've been lead around before by the Mind Stone. You really think I'd let someone do it again: Especially a Tony Stark robot gone mad like you?!"

And, with that… He hurls the emergency arrow into Vision Thor.

It explodes off in a flare: Temporarily blinding Vision Thor and Vision Hulk.

Captain America is coming in. But, he pauses to shield his eyes from the flare.

Seconds later… Captain America comes in: Shield in one hand.

He calls out, "heads up!"

He tosses Hawkeye's bow to him. Hawkeye catches it, as he goes over to get out his quiver from within the wrecked couch.

Hawkeye adds fairly nervously, "thanks. But…I think we should skip to the part where we make a retreat from the battle and figure out what's going on."

Uneasily, Black Widow faintly sighs, "I hate to agree on this. But, he's right."

She's decided to show herself from behind the kitchen counter.

Captain America realizes grimly, "right. Let's go."

He, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Laura run for it.

Vision Thor and Vision Hulk start to stir. But, Hawkeye shoots out some concussive arrows to keep them busy.

The house collapses in. But, with monstrous Vision arms still flailing around…chances are that didn't even make a scratch.

A teary eyed Mockingbird is bent over Tony's body.

Hawkeye and Black Widow have most of their attention on kind of hurriedly heading for the shed with Laura. But, Hawkeye is also focused on the house and his bow.

Captain America pauses to check on Mockingbird and Tony.

With hints of nervousness, Black Widow calls out, "hurry, Rogers!"

Captain America uneasily adds, "right behind you."

Tony's now on his back.

His eyes are full of cosmic void. But, he's still breathing.

Captain America checks, "Mockingbird?"

As she gets Tony's body over her shoulder, Mockingbird insists somberly, "I'm ok, Captain. I just hope we're not too late to save him."

Captain America solemnly faintly nods.

He and Mockingbird then make a break for the shed…just as Vision Thor and Vision Hulk are climbing out of the wreckage of the house.

Not long after, underground…

It's like a sewer level down here. But, there's no running water: Just months of unkept dust, cobwebs, and spiders across the dark yellowish corridors.

Hawkeye and Laura pause. Black Widow keeps going, deeper into the dark.

Captain America and Mockingbird are catching up.

Hawkeye faintly smiles, "you ok there?" Captain America nods, "mostly."

As they all fast walk on… Captain America checks in Laura's direction, "you ok?"

Laura remarks lightly, "Captain, I've been a school counselor for grades 9 through 12 for six years. I'm sure I've seen worse."

Hawkeye faintly chuckles over it. Mockingbird just faintly rolls her eyes.

When they reach a metallic chamber… They find Black Widow uncomfortably standing in the back. And, before a big widescreen dark blue monitor… There's Professor Charles Xavier: In his wheelchair and in his mostly dark blue business suit, from what might very well have been The Last Stand for mutants on a global scale.

In his resolutely calm voice… Professor X greets them, "hello. Sorry for coming without calling first. But, I came to get you ready."

Captain America quickly picks up on, "this has to do with whatever is inside the Scepter. Doesn't it?"

With a faint impressed smile, Professor X reasons, "Steve Rogers…it has everything to do with it and more."

Not long after…

Down the rightmost corridor, in a second chamber… Tony's unconscious body has been placed on a very whitish green medical bed.

Pepper is in there with him: Monitoring the security systems throughout the shelter through a big widescreen dark blue monitor. But, being there for him in case he wakes up or needs medical attention without drawing too much attention to him or her at the present time is assuring in more ways than one.

Past this chamber… Maria Hill is there, standing ready with a M136 AT4 recoilless launcher.

In the first chamber… Laura is sitting on the edge of another medical bed: Faintly smiling in her own thoughts, while looking at her laptop every now and then.

Mockingbird is in the corridor to the leftmost side, twirling her battle staves nervously as she stands guard.

Black Widow concludes, "ok. You've found Ultron's Cerebro. You know exactly where he is and where some of our minds are being kept. So, why do you need us?"

Professor X uneasily explains, "because Wanda and Pietro Maximoff are also there: Misguidedly helping him in his quest for global transformation of every living thing. I've tried to reach his mind. It's cosmic in origin. But, it's mostly artificial."

Hawkeye checks to see if he's got it right, "wait a minute. It's good I'm right in that they can come to our side. But… You're telling me it's cosmic?"

Professor X firmly figures, "yes. It's a long story. But, when Thor is back in his body, I'm sure he can go back to Asgard and find out."

He then starts to clutch his head, closing his eyes against a painful headache.

Captain America double checks, "you ok, Professor?"

Professor X opens his eyes. The pain looks to be gone.

He moderately sighs, "I can only hold off Ultron's connection to his creations for some time before it becomes stronger."

Professor X then turns to Black Widow, "I know how you feel about my powers. I don't blame you for resenting them. But…it might interest you and Steve to know Jean Grey is busy out in space, looking for the Time Stone with the Phoenix Force. If it wasn't for that, we'd be able to stop Ultron a lot sooner."

Captain America and Hawkeye awkwardly remain silent.

With a faint nervous sigh… Black Widow reasons firmly, "ok. Let's just get this over with soon." Professor X agrees, "agreed. So…who's volunteering?"

At the same time… Captain America and Hawkeye say, "he should go."

Laura faintly smiles at them from across the chamber.

Hawkeye uneasily sighs, "actually… You're right. I should go. Iron Man is from America. And, no offense cap. But, Wanda and Pietro may not like the idea of talking to a guy with a American flag on his uniform." Captain America figures, "none taken."

With some unease… Hawkeye explains further, "besides, you and Natasha took on H.Y.D.R.A. and the Winter Soldier on your own before. You don't really need me."

Captain America admittedly says, "well, mostly. We had help. But…you know you're always welcome to fight on the front lines with us."

Hawkeye faintly smiles to him, "thanks, Cap."

With a firm smile… Captain America adds, "you're welcome. Good luck."

Hawkeye says, "you too."

He then starts to lie down on a spare medical bed.

Heavy footsteps rock the chamber. Dust and cobwebs shake.

Simultaneously…

Ultron Cerebro reports, "three minutes until reboot is complete."

Two dark yellow and blue swirled images of Vision Thor and Vision Hulk fluctuate on the readout…as they tear their way through the crumpling image of the shed.

Clearing up dark yellow lit images and spiraling down thoughts of the Avengers, Mockingbird, Maria Hill, Pepper, and Professor X appear among the fluctuating walls of the underground chambers…including the very faint dark yellow lit image of Tony Stark.

But, Ultron doesn't even catch nothing is coming from Hawkeye's body.

With a burning glare at Tony's image… Ultron declares creepily, "in three minutes…the cycle of sickness and hate will end. And, every corner of this world will be preserved through the actions of their sick bodies: Before and after death."

Back underground…

Captain America and Mockingbird are in the leftmost corridor: Armed and ready.

From behind the laptop… Laura lightly says, "don't project yourself too far, sweetheart." Hawkeye faintly smiles back, "from you? Not a chance."

Laura blushes a little. Black Widow just rolls her eyes annoyedly.

Hawkeye comments, "I hope you know what you're doing, Professor. I only got one mind to hold on to." Black Widow mutters, "same."

Professor X faintly suggests, "you're in good hands, Clint. Just try to relax."

Hawkeye says kind of uneasily, "yeah. Easy for you to say."

Professor X puts his hands over his head…telepathically reaching out.

With his eyes closed… Hawkeye winces at first.

But, as quickly as it comes…the images start to become easier to see.

In a wave of mental images and dark echoes…

Hawkeye is seeing his memories play through him on fast forward: The invasion from the Chitauri, S.H.I.E.L.D. missions alongside Black Widow against thousands of H.Y.D.R.A. agents, his more "intimate" times with Laura…and his fallen in house.

But, it quickly fades away before a scarlet glow.

Professor X's silvery white astral being is pushed back in a scarlet flare.

He cries out no to Wanda with a outstretched hand. But, to a agent like Clint or Natasha, it isn't very convincing.

Clint's purplish and blackish gray swirled astral being tumbles away from the flare.

He sees a fading away wood carved arch of ghostly white…with a rippling dark scarlet astral being between its planks. Calls of doves and hawks pierce the air.

The scarlet astral being fades completely. But, Clint run charges through the arch: Mental seconds before it too fades completely.

It all changes to a function room…with scarlet and polished red tainted foldable wall screens covered in felt. Half faded glass windows line the back and top like still fog.

Blurred memories of going to church with her brother Pietro and her mother Magda, the infrequent visits from her father Erik, being tucked in and read to about kings, queens, and the Nazis by her mother, the loud fights between her parents about being old enough to know "what they're really capable of", the self defense lessons from her father when she and her brother were five, the burnt logo of Tony Stark's gone off missile in the wreckage of her burned away home… They all ripple over the half faded glass windows.

Blurs of news of a guy that looks very much like Magneto outright killing Nazis with a outstretched hand are seen among them. Though, any word of H.Y.D.R.A's rise to power and splintering away from Nazis seems too far away to be seen or heard here.

Secret organizations like to keep secret: Especially about their true nature from a guy like Magneto, and his revenge seeking mutant children.

Clint is in a black formal suit with ripped off sleeves.

And standing there, in the middle of the room…is Wanda Maximoff: In a black dress, with a cape of nearly transparent lace and a scarlet headband over her hair.

More than a little uneasy with it all… Clint asks, "where is this?"

Wanda recalls awkwardly, "my Synagogue…when I was a child."

Reality then kicks in, "why are you here? Actually…you know what? I don't want to know. Just get out!"

She's teary eyed with a glare of death…with all the images culminating in her hatred for Tony Stark and everyone Tony is friends with.

Clint is reminded so much of Natasha's glare of death from when she was with H.Y.D.R.A…that he finds it hard to look at her.

And yet… Clint nervously finds the words to say what's on his mind, "I really am sorry for intruding. But…I only came to talk."

Wanda mutters sharply, "well, you're too late Avenger."

She gets ready to blast him with a scarlet glowing hand.

Clint puts his hands up to show he's unarmed, like he's talking to a frightened boy who just picked up a gun without knowing it's no water pistol.

Between calm and not, Clint looks right at her.

He suggests lowly, "no. I'm not. Or, you would have killed me: Like you didn't kill Charles Xavier. Like you hated yourself for what happened with the Hulk."

Hand still ready to blast… Wanda argues nervously, "that's different. I've heard a great deal about Charles. He is a innocent man. The Hulk going after innocents…wasn't even anyone's plan. Moderate sigh. I'm concentrating on Ultron's Cerebro's reboot to finish out our revenge. And, you're getting in my way."

Lowering his hands to his side… Clint puts to the test, "do you also want to get in Professor Xavier's way? Because he's on our side: Trying to stop Ultron from transforming the world into his playground."

Wanda lowers her hand, the glow fading off.

A few scarlet blurred tears fall from her face.

Now very confused… Wanda admittedly says, "heavy sigh. I don't want to get in his way. But, I don't believe Ultron would do such a horrible thing."

With surfacing high hopes… Clint points out solemnly, "really? Once I walk out of here… Forget about your fight with Stark for one second to step back and see what Ultron is about to do. He's not just going after the Avengers: He's going after Professor Xavier, and any other mutants and humans he can. Even Sokovia could be next."

Clint is turning around to leave as he says this.

Brief flashes of a recent conversation with Ultron pass through the windows.

With a wipe of her tears… Wanda admits more openly, "I…guess a quick look with the Mind Stone wouldn't hurt."

Clint slightly turns back to her. He faintly smiles, "you're welcome. Good luck to you, your brother, and your people."

With some mixed feelings… Wanda adds, "thank you."

Clint solemnly turns back to the arch in the back.

He then walks out of the function room…and back through the arch.

Out in the real…

Pepper calls out, "they're closing in: Both corridors!"

The lights go off, as electricity courses through them.

Then, the red emergency lights come on: Thanks to Pepper.

Maria Hill faintly smiles, "that's better."

Vision Thor is walking down the corridor, dragging himself along in sparks of electricity.

Ultron's voice mutters through it, "not for you, human."

Maria Hill faintly smiles piercingly, "then it's a good thing we're nothing alike."

She fires off her M136 AT4 under Vision Thor's feet.

It doesn't pierce the Uru. But, the concussive force alone leaves Vision Thor tumbling back twenty feet back down the corridor…in a cloud of metal debris and dust.

Vision Thor is stunned against the side wall. Its dark yellow eyes flicker.

Down the leftmost corridor… Mockingbird and Black Widow are diving and swinging around Vision Hulk's spiked arms to deliver electric shocks to his systems.

Ultron's voice mutters irritatedly, "I will…take away…the hope you live and breathe. Nothing you do today can change your fate!"

Captain America comments, "you know, I never really cared much for dictatorships. Because, unlike you…I believe in people."

With his arms still vibrating from the electric jolts… Captain America hurls his shield into Vision Hulk's head from behind.

It just seems to make him angrier. But, Captain America knew that was coming.

He jump swings off of his own shield coming back.

And, with his shield to shield himself from the spikes and propped nicely there…he high kicks down Vision Hulk: Through his improvised bullseye.

The ground shakes as Vision Hulk crashes down stunned. Its dark yellow eyes flicker.

Around this time…

Ultron Cerebro reports, "reboot is complete. All remaining Avengers, human resistance, and mutant resistance found and identified."

The swirled lit images of Vision Thor and Vision Hulk fluctuate. The dark yellow lit images and thoughts of the Avengers, Mockingbird, Maria Hill, Pepper, and Professor X appear against the solid dark blue lit image walls of the underground chambers.

Ultron figures coldly, "good. The cycle ends now. Goodbye…Avengers."

He slightly turns to Wanda…inviting her to do the honor.

Wanda though gives him a glare of death…as tears fall uncontrollably from her.

With raised hands of glowing scarlet… She cries out, "no! ! !"

Ultron is agasp in angry confusion, "what the…?!"

Scarlet Witch shouts in rage, "you never should have targeted innocent people…you Adamantium bastard!"

She hexes Ultron's body to crumple in like a cube of trash compacted trash.

He cries out…as any consciousness left of him is compacted into crumpling pieces.

And, in a bright flash of scarlet… She manipulates his remains to draw back out Tony's, Thor's, and Bruce's minds from six black doll like electronic brains on a table.

Clint's mind is already being drawn back out by Professor X.

Scarlet Witch mumbles under her tears, "forgive me…Charles Xavier and Hawkeye."

In another bright flash of scarlet… She hits Vision Thor, Vision Hulk, and Tony.

Their bodies are quickly becoming dark yellow lit images like before.

From the stress of the machine… The Mind Stone's cosmic energy destroys what little is left of Ultron. And, Ultron Cerebro starts flaring up in flames.

Quicksilver comes rushing in…getting to his sister before the machine explodes.

The church is going down in flames…as Quicksilver carries her out to safety.

Not long after, underground…

Thor and the Hulk are back to normal. Thor is coming to against a dented in wall.

The Hulk is back to being Bruce: Lying on the floor, with no ripped up clothes.

He wonders uneasily, "hello. What am I doing here?"

Natasha and Bobbi help him to his feet.

Steve is a little further back…clutching his aching slightly vibrating legs from hitting his own shield while holding onto his shield with a free hand.

With a raised eyebrow… Natasha challenges, "you sure you want to know?"

Bruce awkwardly figures, "from the sound of it…maybe I don't want to know."

Bobbi faintly chuckles, "can't say I blame you."

She suggests kind of uneasily, "I'm going to go check on Fury: See if there's any Ultron droids running around or something." Steve figures, "yeah. Good idea."

Bobbi goes to leave. But, she slightly turns back to him.

She checks, "you all right there?" Steve insists, "yeah. I just need a minute."

Bobbi faintly smiles in relief, "okay. See you around, Captain."

Steve faintly nods with a smile.

She heads down the corridor and for the surface.

In the first chamber… Clint comes to: Sitting up with a start.

He checks, "did we do it?"

Natasha and Bruce are coming into the chamber.

With some mixed feelings, Natasha comments, "well, unless there's something the good professor here missed… I sure think we did."

Laura goes over to Clint.

With a understanding hand on his… She checks, "how are you feeling?"

Clint uncomfortably comments, "well, other than my life flashing before my eyes…among other things… I think I'll be ok. Right now…I just hope the Maximoff twins are going to be ok."

Laura hugs him and kisses his cheek.

She mostly assures him, "you projected yourself out to them just to reach out. And, knowing you like I do…I think you did beautifully."

Holding her close… Clint faintly smiles, "thanks."

Professor X adds knowingly, "in time, Clint. In time, they'll be all right."

Clint firmly says back, "right."

Meanwhile, in the second chamber…

Tony comes to.

He wonders nervously, "ok. What did I miss?"

At a near whisper… Pepper tells him, "yeah. I don't think you want to know."

Tony remarks, "really? I fought The Ten Rings, my own partner, space biker aliens, came face to face with a living god on my own…and I don't want to know."

Pepper points out, "cosmic comatos..."

Tony mutters admittedly, "you know what? You're right. I don't want to know."

Pepper faintly chuckles, "you're welcome. Now…why don't we go back to the tower and pretend it's a party?" Tony starts beaming, "I like it already."

He starts going down a third corridor, much to Pepper's confusion.

Turning back to her… Tony pauses, "what?"

Pepper uneasily figures, "well…shouldn't we tell them?"

Half joking and half not, Tony faintly smirks, "well, after whatever cosmic weirdness went down… Shouldn't we give them some time to themselves?"

Pepper faintly admits, "you might be right. But, I'm leaving my phone on in case they call." Almost grumpily, Tony figures, "fine."

Pepper and him start walking off: Arm in arm.

Meanwhile, out in the rightmost corridor…

Maria Hill rushes over to check on Thor.

She double checks, "you ok there?"

More than a little embarrassed, Thor concludes, "not really. But, I will be. Even though I know I wasn't responsible for what happened… I know about the Infinity Stones, and the devastation any one of them can bring to Midgard."

Maria Hill uncomfortably nods, "I might not know much about these stones. But…I know what you mean."

Thor solemnly adds, "thank you. But…this is not a time to stay."

As he gets up… He points out, "I must find the Scepter. Be sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

Thor starts heading out.

But, before he does… Maria Hill says, "good luck."

Thor pauses.

Slightly turning to her… Thor adds, "thank you."

He then continues walking out...heading for Sokovia.

Around this time, back in Sokovia…

The church is in ruins.

The two halves of Loki's Scepter are buried under a ton of wood and cobblestone…along with the Mind Stone around shards of burnt glass.

But, down the cobblestone lined city block… Wanda and Pietro are sitting out on a rooftop: Overlooking the ruins of what was once their second home, as the sun is slowly moving away from high noon in the late afternoon.

Sokovians, Romani, and other immigrants nervously go on with their lives, buying from cheaply made street shops and sitting on wobbly wooden chairs.

There's been so much war on neighboring sides…that everyone is barely getting by as it is without being trigger happy or much bullying.

Stealing is another story. But, that's not this story.

Looking quite nervous… Pietro turns to his sister's tearful face.

Already knowing the answer… He questions, "are you all right?"

As Wanda gathers up her courage again… She wipes away some tears.

She admits somberly, "you were right…about everything. Sniffle! We should not have gone to H.Y.D.R.A. We should not have turned our back on our heritage like that. We should not have worked with Ultron. I…was blinded by my hate. And, the world nearly paid the price. But, you are the most important thing in my life. When you were arguing with Ultron…I should have known then this was all wrong."

In a moment of silence… Wanda slowly looks right at her brother.

She asks him, "can you ever forgive me?"

Pietro reaches over, with a sympathetic hand on hers.

He comforts her, "my darling sister. You wanted revenge on Stark. You wanted him to pay for what he has done to our people…to our mother. No one can blame you for that. Besides… I know how temperamental you can get."

Wanda faintly smiles with tears of joy.

And, they just sit there like that: Remembering the good and the bad in their lives.

Later, as the sun starts to go down…

Under the ruins of the church… A suspiciously carved out network of winding tunnels spanning across the country have been keeping Thor busy looking.

Meanwhile, down one of them…there's Odin: Taking out the two halves of the Scepter and the Mind Stone from the stone floor.

He places the Mind Stone into the front half of the Scepter.

And, as he does… He faintly smiles to himself: For one reason or another.


	7. Thor's Ending: Lost in the Echo

All My Ultrons

A Avengers: Age of Ultron Alternate Endings Fanfiction Collection

Thor's Alternate Ending: Lost in the Echo

 _For many a year on Asgard and on Midgard… I have fought to be worthy of my father's legacy, and of my honor._

 _But, now I have discovered a terrible wrong. And, with it…my illusion of clouded hope has gone._

 _Thus, I am left with the hardest choice I have ever encountered._

 _Ultron might have been a champion of Thanos that struck fear in the hearts of all of the Avengers. But…that is not what struck mine._

In the very late night…

Through the Avengers's minds… Echoes thunder and bellow:

"No one has to break anything." "Clearly you've never made an omelet."

"There is a better way to achieve peace."

"I can't actually throw up in my mouth, but if I could I would do it."

"What's the Vibranium for?"

"I'm glad you asked. Because, I wanted to take the time to explain our evil plan…"

Ultron cut himself off, blasting at the Iron Man suit.

A guy with a mostly crimson red battlesuit with shiny Vibranium fitted arms and legs got a bright red blast in: With a Vibranium fitted chestpiece.

His crimson red helmet was Transformers styled with a silver rim. And, his name was Valentin Shatalov: Also known as Crimson Dynamo.

The blasts went right through the armor…sending Iron Man crashing violently against some dented machinery.

"System reboot! Violent cough! System…reboot!"

Captain America looked stunned. But, he stood ready to throw his shield.

Thor stood ready with Mjolnir.

"Looks like he has given himself more power."

Captain America solemnly nodded, "and he doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon."

"And it's on."

Clint was readying an arrow.

"Remember me?"

"Remember me?"

Hawkeye glared, "little punk."

"This girl is a mighty one! But soon, you will feel the power of…!"

Wanda hexed Mjolnir, which went flying back and slammed Thor into the wall.

"Forgive me. But I am not… What's the word? Impressed."

"No!"

Iron Man was gradually getting control of his repulsors and sensor readings.

But, even with dark red liquid around his mouth and chest… He could still speak.

"What? Now you're teaming up with this knockoff?! You're nothing but your own lackey, Ultron!"

"I am more than you can possibly imagine! I am born from the very thoughts of my master! Step away, Crimson Dynamo. My hate is stronger for Stark!"

"No! I have not gotten to truly prove my hate. You can beat up on his corpse when he is stuffed as a trophy. But, Crimson Dynamo is strong in his moment!"

Crimson Dynamo went to swing Ultron out of his way. But, they just ended up putting their arms up like it was slapstick comedy.

"slight laugh. Idiots. Violent cough!"

"Steve? Is… is everything okay? Is this a Code Green?"

"C'mon, Steve, answer," he mumbled. "Natasha? Steve? Tony?"

"Clint? Thor?" "Aw, hell."

"We have to fall…! Back. Tony!"

Realizing how badly Iron Man was hit… Captain America rushed to him.

Iron Man was determinedly trying to stand up: In spite of his violent groans.

He started to say, "I'm not…dead…y…"

He collapsed on the ground.

"System reboot failed."

"Tony!"

Putting aside their dispute… Ultron and Crimson Dynamo blasted Captain America in the moment: Taking him out.

"Stephen!"

Thor and a charging in Hulk charged angrily for Ultron and Scarlet Witch, while Clint was trying to get a unconscious Black Widow out of there. Crimson Dynamo was carrying the unconscious bodies of Captain America and Iron Man out on his thrusters.

Quicksilver was thrown violently against some machinery by the Hulk…much to Scarlet Witch's fury.

She hexed the control away from Hulk. But, they took each other down in a rainfall of falling rubble.

"Bruce! Wanda!"

With one hand behind his back and one arm blocking Mjolinr…Ultron blasted Clint down. Black Widow and him tumbled unconscious to the ground.

And, in the fury… Thor got more angry: Going for harder blows.

But, Ultron just dodged them all…and swung Thor hard into the falling rubble.

"No! ! !"

Presently…

Strangely… All the Avengers wake up in their rooms: Up in the Avengers Tower.

Past the balcony outside, the stars are still out.

But, that's not the only thing.

Steve wakes up to see Peggy there: As young as she looked in WWII, and in a white bra and bikini.

Steve stares uneasily at the ghost of the past, "this can't be real. You're…"

Peggy gives him a sympathetic hand, holding it close with teary eyes.

She tries to assure him, "Rodgers… Please. Our hands may still be cold. But, Howard saved you from a ton of ice. He saved both of us…and now we can go on that date: Just like we finally wanted."

Steve sits up…realizing he's on a hospital bed.

Peggy is sitting on a hospital bed herself: Looking paler than Steve's face.

Two gray metal cryogenic chambers on wheels are to the side: Still giving off cold vapor for who knows how long. A metal tray of anesthetics and defibrators stand there.

Teary eyed… Steve nervously says, "I want to believe you, Peggy."

Peggy uncomfortably admits, "had a hard time believing it myself. But, the lethal radiation is nearly gone."

Steve insists weakly, "but…the nightmares… They were so…real."

For a second…he thought he could see a slight green glow to the room.

But, his wish to be with Peggy was flooding his mind. And, he was becoming all too happy to dismiss it.

In Bruce's room… He was with Betty: Hugging each other sympathetically, and solemnly dismissing the nightmares as normal.

In Iron Man's room… He was with Pepper: Holding each other sympathetically, and solemnly dismissing the nightmares as some dream maker experiment gone wrong that almost destroyed himself.

In Clint's room… He woke up more than a little startled.

Then, he sleepily goes to Tony's kitchen to get some water.

On his way down… He sees on the couches alcohol stained white sheets.

And, lying there… There's a hung over Tony Stark, a certain agent with slightly curly kind of long sandy blond hair with the codename of Mockingbird, a certain woman with long slightly curly very dark brown hair with the first name of Laura, and a fairly long messy dark blond haired member Thunderbolt member named Karla Sofen.

They're all topless, with hints of boobs and Tony's breasts from the sheets.

Smashed bottles of alcohol line the stained rug and center table.

Clint mutters, "shit! Heavy sigh. I'm not going to hear the end of this."

He puts back the water pitcher and goes back to bed.

He adjusts his sound machine. And, he slowly but surely is falling asleep again.

In Thor's room… He was with Jane Foster: Making out in the sheets like there was never a Ultron.

But, he doesn't notice a slight green glow to her…or a hint of greener eyes.

In Black Widow's room though… She was back in her black catsuit, and blasting her electric shockers into the dissipating scarlet illusions of Steve and Clint...and herself.

The extremely held back side of her in a Playboy like getup version of Iron Man's gauntlets over black went down in shock by the real Black Widow's hands.

With tears down her face like never before… She cries, "Wanda Maximoff: Get out of my mind!"

Black Widow blasts her through the reality distorted scarlet illusion: Sending her crashing into the cave wall.

They're still in the Wakandan mine.

Scarlet Witch groans violently against the ground.

Her vision's all blurry. Her tears feel like burns.

Black Widow mutters viciously to her, "if you ever tell...I'm coming after you and your brother. You don't want that."

Scarlet Witch cries, "oh God. Please don't! Violent cough! Violent cough! I didn't know you hate love that much. I didn't know!"

From the thin air around her… She passes out.

Black Widow sighs with bitter relief.

She powers down her electric shockers.

She walks away.

She finds the darkest corner of cave she can see.

And, with no one else around… She stands against it, silently crying to herself.

She may have been far removed from that side of her for many years.

She may still think love is for children.

But, she had hoped no one would see that side of hers: Enemy or not.

And, not even the thought of taking down Ultron can hold her sadness back.

Around this time, in Thor's room…

Jane and Thor are cuddled up in bed. But, now, they look solemnly at each other.

Jane uneasily breaks the silence, "these nightmares you talk of… They sound horrible. How are you holding up?"

Thor admits uneasily, "not so good. For a minute there… I thought I was dead by that hollow man's hands. But, I am grateful for your company."

Jane faintly smiles, "I'm more than grateful for you. Thank you."

Thor adds, "you're welcome."

He kisses her. She smiles back.

Then, as quickly as it comes… Jane heavily sighs: The smile gone from her.

Thor asks with concern, "what is it, Jane?"

Jane says awkwardly, "I know this might mean less sex. But…when are you going to realize Odin is gone and move on like your brother?"

In sudden realization… Thor glares.

He gets up from the bed: Almost wrecking it in his haste.

Very nervous now, Jane asks, "what?"

Thor faces her, "what? My brother sacrificed himself. Don't act like he hasn't!"

Jane goes, "umm… Sorry. Maybe we haven't removed all of the Aether from my head, and it's getting to me. You should feel my head to be sure. You'd know."

She moves along the bed to lie down over it on her back: Her head looking hopefully at him with fading blushes.

Thor mutters coldly, "a interesting try. But, I know now where I've seen that glow before. Stop this mad game, Enchantress. It is through: Like you will be if you don't tell me what in the Nine Realms is going on!"

Meanwhile, in the office of the mine…

Stretchers with green auras over them are laid out over the office floor…over the unconscious bodies of the other five Avengers.

Standing in the back is a sickeningly beaming brightly Enchantress: Working her tech-magic over them as they keep mumbling on and on.

A greenish glow from a floating vine decorated mirror is over her face: Peering into their minds one by one.

The lights are back on.

The content Executioner sits in the corner: Holding his axe as he stares at nothing.

Ultron and Crimson Dynamo are looking out a office window, looking down at the put back together assembly line.

Adamantium robot versions of Crimson Dynamo's armor are being assembled on the conveyor belt: With Ultron's Ant-Man like metallic face across them.

Ultron is admiring the view. But, Crimson Dynamo looks disappointed.

Quicksilver rushes in, appearing before a turning back Ultron.

Ultron checks coldly, "anything?"

Quicksilver reports, "no sign of former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents or other Americans."

Sounding impressed, Ultron nods, "good. Check on your sister. Black Widow can be very deceptive. I do not want any surprises from her."

Quicksilver faintly smiles, "good by me. I'll check on them."

He speeds out.

Not taking the silence anymore… Crimson Dynamo smashes the window.

Ultron looks ready to fire his blasters.

He menacingly says, "did you have a change of heart? I know the history of humans can be messy: Especially when it comes to World War II. But, it would be a grave mistake to cross me."

Crimson Dynamo glares at him.

He argues, "not even. I am getting impatient. You said the Avengers would die!"

Ultron faintly laughs, "almost as hateful as I can be."

He's careful though not to say all of humanity in front of him.

With a creepily understanding hand on his armor… Ultron assures him, "and they will. Once I have all their passwords and secrets…not even Nick Fury's car will be off my grid of rat catchers. Then, our Dynamo units will be ready to invade America and Russia for Stalinism as agreed."

Crimson Dynamo mutters back, "all right. But, in fifteen minutes… You go after Pepper Potts. Or, I will do it myself. And, he better be out of it and chained up!"

With a roll of his sharp yellow eyes, Ultron moderately sighs in annoyance, "fine."

Hours ago…

Ultron started to go, "I'm glad you asked. Because, I wanted to take the time to explain our evil plan…"

He cut himself off, blasting at the Iron Man suit.

Crimson Dynamo got a bright red blast in: With a Vibranium fitted handpalm.

The blasts went right through the armor…sending Iron Man crashing violently against some dented machinery.

He called out, "system reboot! Violent cough! System…reboot!"

Captain America looked stunned. But, he stood ready to throw his shield.

Thor stood ready with Mjolnir.

He realized grimly, "looks like he has given himself more power."

Captain America solemnly nodded, "and he doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon."

As he was readying a arrow… Hawkeye said, "and it's on."

Black Widow went to fire at Ultron.

She commented, "you've really got a way with kids."

But, a greenish portal opened up out of nowhere.

The bullet was deflected easy with the blade of a silvery black axe…as a mostly bald headed guy in mostly dark red Asgardian like armor is appearing out of the portal. Thin lines of black hair and a long mustache all the way down make a fearsome scowl.

He charged right for Black Widow. She barely high flipped off of the side of his axe before she started running down to the machinery below.

Thor declared, "this girl is a mighty one! But soon, you will feel the power of…!"

Thor tried to charge at Wanda…only for a greenish glow to envelop him.

He went flying with Mjolnir into the wall.

A greenish portal was fading off near it.

And, standing there was a Asgardian woman in leafy green leather…with long blond straight hair with slightly curled ends that could make Aphrodite jealous.

Her tiara is leafy green with golden stems. Only, it's more metallic.

She had many names. But, the one that stuck the most was Enchantress.

The mostly bald headed guy is her most favored lover: The Executioner.

In a mockingly false sweetness, Scarlet Witch said, "forgive me. But I am not… What's the word? Impressed."

With a clear shot with a hex… She made Hawkeye's arrow go off as he fired.

The brightness of the electric sparks temporarily blinded him…as Quicksilver easily decked him out.

A little taken aback. Thor muttered, "Enchantress. I do not know how you have come back from Hel. But, release me!"

He was struggling to break free from the wall. But, a greenish energy was rippling through him: Paralyzing him from the waist down.

With a smooth fluttery sounding voice… Enchantress sighed reluctantly, "I'd like to. But, I have plans with Ultron first."

Glaring back at the Maximoff twins's direction… Black Widow ripped out a sparking piece of machinery: Hoping to use it to shock the Executioner coming for her.

But, then… With help from Quicksilver to get into position in seconds… Ultron blasted Black Widow three times in those seconds.

The piece of machinery exploded in her face…as she fell violently to the ground.

Thor cried out, "no!"

He called upon the lighting of Mjolnir…piercing through the power lines and sending a shockwave of electricity into Enchantress.

The lights had gone out.

Enchantress fell unconscious…as the greenish energy dissipated.

All the while… Iron Man was gradually getting control of his repulsors and sensor readings. But, he had deep cuts with dark red liquid around his mouth and chest.

Captain America was ordering, "we have to fall…! Back. Tony!"

Realizing how badly Iron Man was hit… Captain America rushed to him.

Iron Man was determinedly trying to stand up: In spite of his violent groans.

He started to say, "I'm not…dead…y…"

He collapsed on the ground.

His suit's systems said in a automatic voice, "system reboot failed."

Captain America cried out, "Tony!"

He was about to carry him out.

But, then… Having very recently put aside their dispute… A whirling back around Ultron and Crimson Dynamo blasted Captain America: Taking him out.

Thor cried out, "Stephen!"

With Mjolnir now out… Thor and a charging in Hulk charged angrily for Ultron, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and the Executioner.

Clint was trying to get a hurt Black Widow out of there.

Crimson Dynamo was carrying the unconscious bodies of Captain America and Iron Man out on his thrusters. But, interestingly… Ultron was hovering in his way.

Crimson Dynamo muttered annoyedly, "now what?"

Ultron reasoned, "this is our base. We can make all the auto-unit Dynamos here. No paperwork. But, in exchange…you are to leave when the Avengers die to me."

Crimson Dynamo eagerly asked, "but they do die before sun sets again?"

Ultron confirmed viciously, "yes. Especially Stark. I will go get his "precious" girlfriend and beat her up in front of a chained up Stark, and then you beat up Stark on my behalf. Do we have a deal?"

Crimson Dynamo laughed loudly at that, "you got a deal, Ultron."

They both started to head back down to the battle.

Crimson Dynamo dropped off Captain America and Iron Man's bodies at the office before coming back himself.

While they were talking… Hulk swung his arm for Quicksilver.

But, he was faster: Even in the dark.

Scarlet Witch was thrown violently against some machinery by the Hulk.

She was coughing dark red liquid by the time Quicksilver hurriedly sped her into one of the branching off caves to rest.

The Executioner was going to charge for Thor. But, he changed his mind when he saw Enchantress unconscious.

He rushed to her, calling out her name.

He tried to wake her.

She was breathing. But, she was out cold.

Forgetting the battle… The Executioner carried Enchantress into the office high above: Where she'd be safe.

Hulk leaped for Crimson Dynamo.

Crimson Dynamo just laughed as he led him into a cave opening.

He then unleashed his fusioncaster beam from his chestplate: Raining down miles of smoking debris into the Hulk from a crater the Hulk made in the wall.

Crimson Dynamo flew out of range.

The surface could be seen from above the Hulk...buried under tons of rubble as he turned back into a unconscious Bruce Banner.

Thor charged at Ultron with Mjolnir. But, it was a even match for his Vibranium.

It had been enhanced with a spell from the Enchantress: Making it tough as Mjolnir in a sharp yellow aura of electricity.

A wide eyed Thor found himself desperately blocking his every swing.

A minute in… With one hand behind his back and one arm blocking Mjolinr… Ultron blasted Clint down.

Black Widow and him tumbled unconscious to the ground.

And, in the fury… Thor got more angry: Going for harder blows.

But, Ultron just dodged them all…and punched out Thor.

He cried out, "no! ! !"

Thor fell to the ground…as Ultron stood there in admiration at himself.

Presently, as the mental minutes pass in Thor's mind…

Thor calls forth Mjolnir with a raised arm…smashing through the screaming illusion of Jane as it comes smashing through the greenish glow rippling wall.

Enchantress's voice screams.

Thor covers his ears.

Her voice echoes through him, "no. This isn't just out of love for you!"

Enchantress shows up in the room for what's behind the illusion: No glow.

She looks tree like, and withering brown with cobwebs.

Thor has lowered his hammer.

Fairly shaken… He gasps, "what happened? You weren't always like this."

Teary eyed… Enchantress explains bitterly, "Thanos got me out of Hel. In turn for helping this metal loser get close to winning, I get everything. But, I don't care if he wins or not. I want my body back the way it was! ! !"

Bitter tears fall from her shaken face. For, something more is troubling her.

Thor nervously reasons, "this being called Thanos…he helped create Ultron?"

Enchantress awkwardly looks at him like it's obvious.

In a realization of her own… She mumbles, "yes. But… There's something you must know."

The Enchantress can't hold back anymore. She starts to bend over, sobbing.

Thor stands there patiently.

After several long mental minutes… Enchantress looks up at him.

She comes clean, "please believe me, Thor. I didn't want Odin dead. Sniffle! Heavy sigh. I just wanted to protect Loki at near death with a body switch spell: Not cause Odin's death. But, if he sacrificed himself for you… He tricked us: Even me, the most enchanting Asgardian of all. I'm so sorry, Thor."

Thor realizes grimly, "thank you. I know what I must do now."

He starts to turn to leave. But…he pauses.

Thor offers his hand. She graciously accepts him helping her to her feet.

With a current of nervousness running through him… He suggests, "given the circumstances… I can offer you the Aether to restore your body: So long as I come to make sure it's the only thing you use it for. But… I already have been greatly tricked. How do I know this isn't another?"

With a awkward sympathetic hand on his… Enchantress faintly smiles, "I have been too greatly tricked. If all those times of me trying to get my way mean anything to you…you know deep inside I do care about you. Even if we will never be together and you go back to Jane…you know that has never been something I lied to you about."

Thor solemnly realizes, "you're right. It hasn't. You have the power to end this. So, why don't we end this now? No tricks?"

Enchantress concludes, "all right. For you, my love…I will."

Out in the real…

Ultron goes over to check on Enchantress: Noticing some tears on her face.

He starts to ask, "what is…?"

Then…a bright greenish glow ripples through the mine.

Quicksilver rushes into the office to warn Ultron…when he trips over himself into a wall trying to outrun it.

He falls asleep against it.

The spell makes Ultron and the Executioner fall asleep instantly.

The robots are ready for launch. But, no one on the side of evil is awake enough to order them around.

Even Crimson Dynamo, who's flying into New York, falls asleep in the air in a ripply greenish glow.

He crashes into the edge of a metal dock: His armor more than a little banged up.

Civilians run out of the way in time. And, a couple of S.W.A.T. teams are soon dispatched to be sure Crimson Dynamo is down.

Not long after…

The Avengers with Thor wake up.

They groan violently. But, with some considerable rest between then and now… They're surprisingly a little better.

Well…aside from Bruce with ripped up clothes and just his thick pants on. But, he kind of expected that whenever he turned into Hulk.

They instantly look around, alert.

All except Thor: Who is already leaving through a greenish portal.

Captain America and Iron Man both say, "Thor?!"

Through the portal… With a wave of his hand… Thor mostly assures them all, "do not worry, Avengers. I am not enchanted. Ultron is finished. And, with the threats gone one way or another… I've got some things to take care of up in Asgard."

He has his hammer ready in case he needs it. But, he highly doubts it now.

Most of the confused Avengers don't say anything. But, they don't object either.

No greenish glow is in Thor's eyes: Only truth.

Captain America says, "all right. Good luck."

Thor solemnly nods…as the portal closes behind him and Enchantress.

Bruce wonders uneasily, "okay. Am I the only one who is wondering what just happened here?"

As he looks out the cracked window… Iron Man grimly says, "no, Bruce. You aren't. Maybe it's better it never happened. Maybe it's better it's just a nightmare."

Hawkeye is sitting on the floor, nervously thinking over it all.

Captain America heavily sighs, "maybe. But, illusion or not… It'll stay with us. All we can do is move forward."

Iron Man faintly nods, "no shit. But, thanks."

Captain America faintly smiles, "anytime. Now…let's dismantle these robots and get out of here." Iron Man adds, "good idea."

With a faint smile, Bruce adds, "works for me."

Hawkeye faintly smiles from across the room, "same."

Not long after… They find Black Widow: Sitting in that dark corner of hers.

They asked her what's up. But, she didn't even look up at them.

All she says is she'd like to be alone.

With everything they've been through, not even Tony questions it or jokes about it.

On the way back on the Quinjet though…Steve felt he should ask her what's wrong anyway.

She faintly smiles in appreciation. But, she just cryptically says, "trust me, Rodgers: You're not going to want to pull on that thread."

Steve awkwardly nods: Trusting her at her word. He dropped it after that.

Later… Before Odin's golden throne…

Thor fast walks up to a very puzzled looking Odin.

Before he can ask him what's troubling him… Thor calls on Mjolnir to lightning blast him.

Puzzlement turns to rage, as his Asgardian body tumbles down the steps.

Odin calls upon the guards to take Thor away: Claiming he's going mad because of Enchantress having him under her spell, and that the Mjolnir in his hands was enchanted enough to still respond to Thor as though he were worthy.

Thor heatedly tries to talk them down.

They're dragging him away. But, he manages to knock out one of them with Mjolnir and break free long enough for them all to see the truth.

The illusion of Odin fades…as the stunned body of Loki lies before the throne.

Thor then, with all the hatred he can muster, delivers a mighty lightning bolt into Loki: Killing him.

His promise to Loki has come full circle. But, some tears fall for him regardless.

He's left thinking to himself:

 _My treacherous brother had Odin killed in his place so he could have the throne…with the help of a enemy that no one could see coming._

 _Not even Odin saw her coming._

 _After the Executioner's noble sacrifice at Gjallerbru… All of us thought she was killed in Hel by Death for trying to take her throne._

 _For what purpose…I now might never know._

 _Heavy sigh._

 _Love can be a cruel mistress. But, most often, it is a kind mistress._

 _Loki was masking as Odin…and exposing him means I might be the only one to hold the throne. I am either worthy of Mjolnir and the throne, or worthy of Midgard._

 _Mjolnir can seek another champion for the throne._

 _But…whatever my choice shall be… I lose a family._

 _Sniffle._

Shortly after…

With her body restored… Enchantress walks away along the waterbed, trailing off from under the Rainbow Bridge. She's walking hand in hand with the Executioner, as silent as he is for the very first time in her life.

Thor let them go.

They may fight him another day. But, not today.

Down on Midgard… Thor is in his civilian clothes in a grassy field before a tree, lying there with the real Jane Foster.

They just stay like that for a long while, cuddled there and looking out to the skies.

They're teary eyed. But, they're thankful they have each other to get through the day as best they can.

Thor closes out the thought:

 _It has taken me a long time to finally realize it._

 _But, with most of the family I have already gone…_

 _Heavy sigh._

 _I will miss Asgard._

 _I will miss the warriors I have fought alongside with through war and depression._

 _But, I would miss Jane Foster and our friends on Midgard more._

 _To whomever takes up the throne… I wish them all the luck in the Nine Realms._

 _You are going to need it for the coming of Ragnarok...and hopefully for many battles going forward._

 _But, if my time on Midgard has taught me anything…_

 _The champions of Midgard and their hope for better days shall not be taken lightly._

 _For that matter, nor is mine: For the people of Midgard._

The scene cuts over to Thor in the grassy field, with the stars out before him.

He's seen tossing away Mjolnir.

It goes soaring into the stars…looking for another hand to wield its power.

And, up in Asgard…

It finds its way to a Uru enforced metal door.

From the other side of the door… The sound of someone stirring is heard.

A familiar voice says sleepily, "I'm coming! Sigh!"

It's Sif, in a dark silver leather robe.

She mutters to herself, "it's always one little thing around here…with…"

She then smiles a little: Seeing Mjolnir there…and coming to her hand.

With some mixed feelings… Sif comments, "that's not little."

She knows what this means.

Of course, she feels sorry for what Thor is going through.

But, she would have to admit: Mjolnir does feel nice in her hand.


	8. Hulk's Ending: Rise of the Red Hulks

All My Ultrons

A Avengers: Age of Ultron Alternate Endings Fanfiction Collection

Hulk's Alternate Ending: Rise of the Red Hulks

 **There were times when I wasn't always angry.**

 **Every time it all seemed like it was going to be ok… There was Betty Ross.**

 **Even when I thought I was a terrible dancer…she helped me turn it around.**

 **After that dance, we started going out to science lectures and movies together.**

 **Faint awkward chuckle. Even Harper said it was about time.**

 **We promised we would be together for a long time.**

 **But, unfortunately… Sniffle. Life had other plans for us.**

 **Why is it everyone close to me had to die or have worse done to them?!**

 **Deep breath. Deep sigh.**

 **I'll never forget that day: When I became the Hulk…and tore through General Ross's lab. Probably through more guys than I want to remember.**

 **Since then…I've asked myself that every day.**

 **We recently graduated college. We were going to work together on a bio-nano formula that could regenerate most any living tissue.**

 **But, then… Samuel Sterns was convinced enough to convince me to come in for a "greater" government project: Headed by General-of-Firebrands Ross.**

 **It sounded good in theory. But, we were lead around easy.**

 **Samuel didn't know any better then. I didn't either.**

 **Up until it could no longer be secret… General Ross kept it from his own daughter: Just as easily as he kept it from me and Samuel.**

 **Like most every other rage lead mistake in my life… I still blame myself.**

 **This government program was supposedly to make humans immune to** **gamma radiation** **. And, with gamma radiation being one of the most dangerous forms of radiation known to humankind…it could make humans immune to other harmful forms of radiation: Even heatwaves if necessary.**

 **But, it was really to try to replicate the super-soldier serum and make it "better".**

 **With my genius level intellect and my criminal father's genetics… He thought I'd be the role model for the best soldier: My intellect and super-ego "balancing out the other guy".**

 **Wow, has he been wrong.**

 **Sniffle! Deep breath. Deep sigh.**

 **Honestly, I'm impressed Betty got her bio-nano formula to work: Even if it was without my help.**

 **I'm kind of impressed the Avengers have stuck around as long as they have: Me included.**

 **But, for as long as I have been struggling to keep "the other guy" from coming out… I never thought I'd have to bring Betty back out from "the other girl".**

 **Sniffle!**

 **I wasn't ready for it. No one would be.**

 **But, even when I started to doubt she could ever come back… She turned that around too.**

 **Faint chuckle.**

 **Now that I'm thinking about it more… I think humankind is a lot like us.**

 **Ultron could kick us down. General Ross could kick us down. But, we always get back up.**

 **And, if it's not us getting back up, then it's a friend further back in the crowd helping us back up to stand up to them.**

 **Because, if there's one good thing I've taken from "the other guy"… There have been times when a "Hulk smash" is a good call to help the world get back up and fight what's coming.**

Quite early on, on the night of the party…

Everyone is on the "common level": The area designed for hanging out.

There is a bar, a balcony, a huge wall of glass looking out over the city, a pit of sorts filled with comfy couches in a circle, a massive fireplace on one wall, a kitchen, and various tables for drinking.

Bruce isn't coming. But, the party goes on.

Thor stepped behind the bar and began preparing two drinks: One for him and one for Steve. He pulled out a small silver flask from his belt and added a few drops of it.

Tony is off on a couch: Talking with Pepper over drinks, not looking so carefree as he often is.

With Bruce not showing up...he's trying at not being let down at his own party and to just relax. But, it isn't easy for him not to feel let down at least a little.

In the corner across from Tony… Clint, Natasha, and Maria Hill are casually talking about declassified missions on a couch, and some little things about new ones.

Steve faintly smiles at the bar: Thinking back to the times Bucky and him used to visit the local bar between their missions, out in World War II. Even when he believed Bucky was dead like most everyone else… It helped him find a silver lining.

Steve faintly chuckles in reflection, "you know…before I was a super-soldier… I didn't even touch the stuff." Kind of surprised, Thor says, "really?"

Steve nods, "yeah. I was afraid of losing control. A lot can happen in the back alleys. I know from experience."

Thor solemnly nods, "I don't doubt it, my friend."

Steve figures, "then, when I started realizing other soldiers can drink and be fine in the morning, I learned about moderation: With Bucky's help."

Thor offers one of the drinks to him: Who politely takes it and starts to drink it.

He shortly after puts it down on the counter. Steve goes, "boy, that's strong."

Thor slightly laughs in jest, before drinking some from his glass.

Steve figures, "still… Whatever Bruce is dealing with… I hope he takes it in moderation. No one would sleep well with that kind of history, and no one wants to lose control of who they are."

Thor toasts, "to Bruce's fight from within. May it bring forth mighty spirits for his health."

Steve faintly smiles back as he clinks his glass against his.

He politely adds, "to Bruce's health."

They drink to that.

For a second, Natasha faintly smiles in their direction.

Meanwhile, down the streets of New York…

Bruce is in a open dark blue jacket, walking down the city streets with his head faced down.

He's got his hands in his pockets: One over a Android.

He's got on some good old fashioned black headphones, wired to the Android. And, the song At Last by Etta James is playing on it: Set to repeat.

He nearly bumps into some guys in sweatshirts in red and yellow. But, he avoids them: Even as one of them calls out, "watch it!"

Bruce turns a corner, heading down a alley. He walks by a movie theater, all up in yellow lights.

He pauses, looking up at the brightness in the kind of chilly night.

He's thinking back to something said many months ago:

Betty Ross asked him, "what is it like? When you…turn green?"

Teary eyed… Bruce remarked, "remember those experiments we volunteered for, first year at Harvard? Those induced hallucinations? It's a lot like that: Just hundreds upon hundreds times worse."

With a faint smile, Betty lightly pushed, "it's not like that: Not to me. I know better. Still… You must remember something. It could be anything: Anything at all."

Bruce admitted, "heavy sigh. Just blurs. Nightmares. Living nightmares. Not much different. There's too much noise. I…can never seem to feel conscious."

Betty tried to assure him, "but then it's still YOU inside."

Slightly pushing her away… Bruce muttered, "no! Heavy sigh. No: It's not."

Betty pointed out, "I don't know about that. Knowing General Ross…he got Blonsky filled up with some sort of superhuman formula to be able to take on the green guy. You didn't kill him: He'll live." Bruce faintly chuckled bitterly, "oh "good"."

Betty slightly rolled her eyes annoyedly, "you know what I mean."

Bruce just faintly smiled: Knowing deep down she was right.

Betty continued, "as I was saying… In the cave… I really felt like the green guy knew me. Maybe your brain is in there. It's just overcharged and can't process much of what's happening."

In more frustration than anger, Bruce muttered, "but that's just it, Betty. I don't want to control it: I want to get rid of it!" Betty argued hotly, "even if it means killing yourself?"

Bruce was barely calming himself down, along with his pulse.

He heavily sighed, "no. I'm not that desperate."

Betty faintly chuckled, "well, that's something anyway."

Presently…

Bruce sighs heavily to himself, getting teary eyed. He knows full well he got that desperate once.

One of the movies playing is Son of Saul: A WWII movie in the perspective of a deeply troubled Hungarian member of the Sonderkommando.

Bruce just stands there: Against a street corner, looking at it.

Something about the movie poster reminds him so much of the experiment that "accidentally" made him at the hands of General Ross.

But, it's more than that. It reminds him of what happened that day: The day where everything left of the life he so longed to come back to came crumpling down.

A year and some months ago…

Betty was in a marble white apartment, with a black lampshade on her night table, several thick yellow volumes of National Geographic, and a mostly bright green bed.

She was in bed, sighing sadly at a glass framed picture of Bruce and her together.

Then, in the dark of night… There were thundering footsteps.

She got up in her dark brown nightgown to look out the window and try to see what it was.

She gasps…as the bony clay like gray green Abomination jump charges at her.

Half the building collapsed in a cloud of debris. Alarms and screaming people pierced the night.

By the time Bruce came running… The police have already laid out the yellow tape.

Most of them have set up a perimeter of police cars across several blocks in case, with large footprints set in the pavement over some smashed in cars.

A medic had already checked Betty's vitals. But, the medics just cover up her body with a white sheet: Not even on a stretcher.

Being careful not to alert anyone…Bruce snuck down some stairs to the mostly gray boiler room.

As soon as the coast was clear…he went to Betty's body by another set of stairs.

He peeked under the sheet: Knowing it must be her.

He checked her vitals himself: Not wanting to believe it.

But…he felt no pulse.

Some tears fell from Bruce's face onto the white sheet.

Then, one of the medics called out, "who are you, and what the hell are you…?!"

Bruce hightailed it and ran.

The medic called over the cops. And soon, the Police were aiming for him.

Some had rifles. Some had tasers with cable lines ready.

They fired some warning shots at him before calling out, "put your hands up!"

They were spooked already by Abomination's sudden appearance. But, it was enough to get Bruce angrier.

He turned into the Hulk and charged his way out: Sending ten of them crashing into buildings and car windows, with many a drip of dark red liquid around their broken ribs and legs.

They screamed in wincing pain. Some of them blacked out.

Good for all of them that the medics were on hand so quickly.

Presently…

Bruce pauses the music. He takes off the headphones and puts them away.

And, he starts sobbing with his back to the wall: Struggling to take control of the sorrow within.

He does. But…absolutely not in the way he wanted.

He wipes away some tears…as he can hear a sleek black helicopter coming.

Coming down without a parachute is a hulked up green guy, with a handheld M134 Minigun at hand like it's a toy pistol. He has short black hair, a huge specially made sleek black bulletproof vest, and a set of huge pale tan pants.

A few people run in fear. But, not much anyone is out around here.

From the H.Y.D.R.A. helicopter… Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker is in the co-pilot seat: In his sleek black uniform, and with his bluish barnacle on.

He calls down, "Flux! Be a good solider of America and take Bruce into custody."

With some hints of electrocution sessions from his still electrically pulsing teary eyes… Flux chuckles in a eerily childlike way.

He says, "yes, sir. This is cake. He's just a puny…"

Bruce roars in rage…as he's quickly turning into the Hulk.

He run charges through some buildings, hoping to draw away from innocent people.

Flux follows: Firing shells from the M134 Minigun through the crumpling down walls. Screams and police sirens fill the air.

Hulk high leaps for some apartments, grabbing wall to wall to get higher up. But, in the blurs of his semi-controlled Hulk rage, he doesn't know what Baron Strucker is really coming after him with.

Around this time, in Avengers Tower…

The party had quickly wound down. The WWII vets have left: With a very faintly but distinctly recognizable vet drunkenly muttering "Excelsior".

Pepper and Thor are discussing Norse mythology, Clint and Tony are lightly arguing about something science related, and Steve is talking to Maria Hill about possibilities after S.H.I.E.L.D.

Then…the classical music started to die down.

With a motion of his hand… Tony gets up from the couch.

He checks uneasily, "J.A.R.V.I.S?"

A certain Disney song suddenly started to play across the tower:

I got no strings to hold me down…to make me fret or make me frown…

Laughing it off… Tony figures, "I'll take care of it. Probably some computer virus from Crimson Dynamo just to…taunt me."

But, when he starts to get to the elevator… He hears a set of quick beeps.

Tony calls out, "actually, screw that: Run!"

Most everyone looks around nervously, getting off the couches.

The song finishes:

I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me!

A fiery explosion goes off a floor below…as six clunkily put together Iron Man battlesuits with half finished faces fire repulsors into the side of the tower from the air.

The whole floor slants…as furniture and lights crash and burn in the darkness befalling them.

Steve hurriedly grabs his shield to shield Maria Hill from incoming debris. Natasha and Clint kick down some couches for Pepper and the other Avengers to get under for cover.

A emergency fire extinguishing foam system kicks in.

More debris rains down from the shaken apart ceiling.

Tony, with very little time to call his suit, falls against the side of a couch. He falls unconscious.

Around this time…

Flux realizes he's out on his M134 Minigun. He sighs uneasily, "no fair."

He chucks it away, leaving it in the dust clouded wreckage of a apartment building.

Baron Strucker lowers his window…as the helicopter comes up over a flat rooftop.

With further enhanced testosterone… Flux high leaps right for Hulk as he lands on a rooftop.

They tumble crash across the roof: Leaving the roof half crumpling and half dented in.

With mighty roars, Hulk and Flux punch at each other. Emergency sprinklers are going off.

Flux chuckles, "puny darling: Caught with nothing but your underwear on."

He's got Hulk in a headlock.

But, even with his enhanced testosterone… Hulk rams him through the wall.

Flux falls into the pavement below, with some dark red liquid around his mouth.

He coughs it up: Not caring to wipe it away. And, he mutters, "lucky shot."

He gets up again, as some SWAT teams are surrounding the place.

As Hulk rams Flux through the wall though… Baron Strucker takes the shot.

He's put on the very dark red mechanized Satan Claw for this.

The many micro-robotic parts making up the gauntlet opens up at the palm: Firing a explosive electrically charged shell into the apartment.

Hulk shields himself with some brick walling. But, he falls unconscious from the electrical burst.

Baron Strucker grins coldly down at him. He fires some more explosive electrically charged shells at the SWAT team: Taking them out in a cloud of electrical energy and pavement.

Flux leaps to the edge of the heavily wrecked apartment, pulling himself over.

He pouts, "oh, come on! I didn't even get to beat on the little darling."

Baron Strucker calls down, "cool it! They'll be other missions."

He and some H.Y.D.R.A. agents in the helicopter lower a net: Preparing to take away the Hulk.

Around this time, in a undisclosed location…

After having his people dig into the declassified H.Y.D.R.A. files, General Ross has hit on a H.Y.D.R.A. facility that was in dealings with The Leader: Before he died at the hands of the Abomination, and the Abomination was put in custody again.

But, there's something he hasn't made known: Even to his own people.

Over several grueling months of not so legal dealings, he's set up a lab of his own.

It is a reconstruction of the lab Samuel Sterns had when testing Bruce for a antidote: Only with vials of super-solider serum with fused in gamma radiation.

General Ross takes off his uniform, leaving only his expendable white undershirt.

As he smokes a cigar…he thinks to himself, "I'm not sending any more immature soldiers after gamma monsters. This time…I'm bringing them in myself."

He tosses the cigar away. He then prepares his arm for a injection.

He closes his eyes…as he injects himself with a vial by syringe.

General Ross starts swelling up in dark red.

He rushes to a dimly lit bathroom not far away: Reaching for a medkit on the wall.

But, as he does…his arteries from his arm burst. Blood arteries all over flare up.

He closes his eyes, trying to fight off the burning pain. But, even in his eyes, arteries flare up.

Then, as quickly as it comes… The super-soldier serum really kicks in.

He's dark red all over. But, the regeneration makes the swelling feel bizarrely minor.

General Ross grimly smiles in the cracked mirror…as a grotesque Red Hulk.

A few hours later, in a H.Y.D.R.A. facility mere miles from Sokovia…

Agents are in sleek black uniforms, guarding every corner of the rustic metal corridors. They wear golden gas masks, and golden H.Y.D.R.A. symbols on their uniform's shoulders or belt buckles.

Deathly pale grey cyrogenic styled chambers give off plenty of puffs of smoke.

Inside most of them are inflatable plastic mannequin robots called Humanoids: Left from The Leader's schematics, filled with liquefied DNA of the super-villain David Banner. And, like David Banner… The more power they absorb, the more powerful they get.

Baron Strucker made it easy for Wanda and Pietro: Volunteer their powers into the Satan Claw over time without any ill effect, and "no testing on Sokovians would be necessary" to let the Humanoids have all the power they need to protect them from the likes of Nazis and American heroes like Iron Man.

From years of living off the streets… They know very little of American terrorism, nor have they cared to. And, H.Y.D.R.A. "neglected" to say they split off from Nazis to form their own terrorism.

But, what H.Y.D.R.A. doesn't know…is the terror that's coming for them.

The six clunkily crafted Iron Man battlesuits come blasting in, flooding the facility in smoke.

Pietro quickly speeds for a storage door and shuts it: Carrying Wanda with him before she can argue. They presume it's just another accident with the electricity.

Flux, being the child like idiot he's been reverted to, doesn't even duck. He falls unconscious from lack of oxygen: After insisting "strong hulks don't need gas masks".

Bruce is in a cryogenic styled chamber: Slowly coming to as the emergency systems automatically swing open the glass door and release the super-cold gas.

Another H.Y.D.R.A. project is in a cryogenic styled chamber: Slowing coming to, with a dark red hulk like but not so bulky hand coming out of it.

For, in this chamber is Red She-Hulk: In sleek black rags, somewhat hulked up muscles, and with a rifle and a Sais on her golden belt. She has long slightly curly black dyed and slightly burnt red hair, and burning solid yellow cybernetic lens over her eyes that could make Ultron jealous with envy.

In her eyes… Echoes of the planet Sakaar pound through her:

She sees herself jettisoned in a shuttle…by a General Ross who saw her as a child as born a devil for being born with powers and red skin: Thanks to a demon infamously known as Nightmare, who wanted to use her as a vessel of evil. She landed on Sakaar.

As a adult, she forced her way out of fighting from the mostly brown concrete like walls of the gladiatorial arena. But, when the Spikes came and Hulk and several others escaped, she embraced her more primal side in light of the truth behind the Red King's rule and the new king that the Hulk became.

Then, a superhero group gone evil called the Illuminati lead by Reed Richards decided to take no chances and just bomb the planet: Condemning it with flammable gas to make it uninhabitable.

Queen Red She-Hulk, King Hulk, and their people have been gearing up for galactic war since.

Yet, the Hulk is no king. And, she was never born with powers.

H.Y.D.R.A. agents pull out pistols and two handed machines guns. But, the battlesuits just fire off half made Uni-beam generators to fry them like sitting ducks.

Screams fill the corridors. And, that's when Pietro and Wanda realize this is no accident.

With a cold glare at the battlesuits before him, Baron Strucker uses a ghostly pale necro-beam from his Satan Claw to drain the life out of the already fried agents: Giving himself Hulk level super-strength and speed from the sheer number of lives that just died.

Some H.Y.D.R.A. agents remain, trying desperately to shoot down the battlesuits. But, only with Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch showing up to deflect the scorching blasts with scarlet hexes do they get to fall back with their lives.

Baron Strucker calls out to his men to get out while they can, and they gladly do.

Red She-Hulk shakes her head annoyedly at them as she passes.

With jagged greenish gamma radiated teeth that haven't been brushed in months… With a frighteningly deep animalistic voice… She mutters, "soldier fleshlings."

The battlesuits's chest plates are fried. But, they just rip it off themselves and throw it away like trash as they explode down the burning down corridor.

Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch make quick work of the flames: Putting them out with super speed and hexes.

The lead battlesuit is different. It has all gray, and it has a full metallic plated face.

The mouth is with purposely lasered off bits…forming a Glasgow smile of hate under the menacingly dark yellow glow in the eyes of Ultron.

Baron Strucker calls out, "you will pay dearly for…!"

Ultron just mechanically laughs, "you Neo-Nazis and your theatrics. I am Ultron: Harbringer of peace…and of change. You are not worthy of either. I am."

Red She-Hulk comes up behind them, much to Baron Strucker's pale face.

With a laugh, she figures cruelly, "mind if I cut in on your test subject?"

She's just stabbed Baron Strucker in the back with a thrown in Sais.

He falls to the floor, dark red liquid dripping from front and back.

Ultron laughs loudly. But, a few minutes after, he's clapping.

He coldly says, "not at all. I was about to make a example of this pitiful human. But, with his prized claw for the taking, that makes my plans for peace very simple."

Ultron takes the Satan Claw and puts it on: The micro-parts latching on and vibrating in harmony to his metallic hand.

Bruce is half naked in his dark blue trousers: Heavily breathing out on a catwalk, and struggling to breathe easier. It's not helped by the sight before him, and not wanting to believe any of it.

Red She-Hulk smirks. She says, "what? You're trying to make a benevolent empire or something?" Ultron answers, "actually, yes."

Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch come back over to him.

They creepily faintly smile at Baron Strucker's dead body.

Ultron reasons, "and I am right to figure you want H.Y.D.R.A. dead as well?"

With a slight laugh, Scarlet Witch adds, "as soon as we could lose them."

With a raised hand… Ultron concludes, "then it is official. We will team up against the Avengers…and everyone else in our way."

By now… Bruce is already fast walking out for the outside: Steadying his breathing with deep breaths, hoping to get to the nearest payphone to call the Avengers.

As he walks out the back… He sees the Red Hulk land in front of him: Having leapt from a hovering helicopter on auto-pilot.

In a roar, he charges for Bruce.

Bruce tries to run. But, the Red Hulk grabs him: Hurling him against the wall.

The Red Hulk bellows, "what did you set off this time, Bruce?!"

Coughing violently on the ground… Bruce tries to say, "Ross…listen for once in your…!"

Red Hulk shouts out, "no!"

Bruce is quickly turning into the Hulk. But, he's still bruised up pretty bad.

The Red Hulk punches him out…before charging after Ultron and the rest of them in the dark.

Ultron just shocks him down with the Satan Claw's electrically charged explosive shells: Leaving the Red Hulk lying on the grass…not very far from Hulk's unconscious body.

With their grotesque rubbery bodies flapping in the night breeze, the Humanoids drag Hulk and Red Hulk's bodies back into the scorched facility.

The next day, in what's left of Avengers Tower…

Past the slanted floor… Past the clouded morning sky… Tony is on a medical stretcher: Clutching his purplish bruised forehead with a violent groan.

The sun is burning bright. Patience is burning thin.

All was strangely quiet: Not even a little banter.

The Avengers are getting real tired of sitting around: Powerless to speed it all up.

Maria Hill and Pepper are on a bedmat with some iPads and some open classified folders and papers: Searching for any sign of their mystery attacker.

Even JARVIS is trying to help…who turns out not to be deleted after all.

But, nothing is coming up: Not even for Bruce Banner.

Clint is standing at one of the cracked in windows, looking out to the sky and the faint gusts of wind over the seemingly hollow skyscrapers beyond. Natasha is looking out another in the opposite direction: Keeping a eye out, with her Widow's Bite ready.

Steve is sitting next to Tony: Changing the channel on the battered TV.

Tony mutters tiredly, "can't you just pick something, Spangles?"

Steve points out, "this isn't to watch a cartoon, Tony. I'm looking for news. Anything to…"

His face goes pale...at the news report on the screen.

Tony calls over the others, "guys!"

Thor, Natasha, Clint, Pepper, and Maria Hill hurry over.

Pepper starts to ask worriedly, "what is…? Oh, god."

Thor's, Pepper, and Tony's faces have gone pale.

Maria Hill, Natasha, and Clint haven't. But, only because they've seen worse.

On a split screen, the screen shows a message written in blood left and right.

On one side is Baron Strucker's dead body against the burnt wall of the H.Y.D.R.A. facility. On another…is the US Secretary of Defense's burnt corpse against the scorched entrance to a CIA facility.

It's leaked security footage, with Ultron's metallic Iron Man like hand writing the messages out.

They both say this:

The Avengers talk of peace. Politicians talk of change. But, they are not worthy. They are sickening. I am no longer Tony Stark. I am peace. I am worthy. I am Ultron.

A CNN reporter asked their guest, "just answer me straight: Do you think this rash of recent attacks calls for Tony Stark's arrest?"

The guest CIA public relations agent was saying, "well… Sigh. That is difficult to say. We're still investigating. But, whether he is responsible or not… Any attempt to bring in Tony Stark has been met with scandal or worse. As many military generals and others in the Pentagon have been saying for years… Tony Stark, Spider-man, the Hulk, and many others with superpowers are not officers. They are reckless, full of questions, and with potentially deadly powers unchecked by the US government. And, that's not even getting into H.Y.D.R.A. and that whole debacle with S.H.I.E.L.D."

Tony sighs in dismay, "oh, man."

Maria Hill figures assertively, "I think we've all seen enough."

She grabs the remote and turns the TV off.

With a faint smile, Natasha adds, "and, it looks like someone's here to see us."

Nick Fury's coming in, from a lowered cable from a Helicarrier above them.

He simply says, "Natasha. Rogers." Natasha and Steve faintly smile back.

Kind of sarcastically, Clint adds, "yeah. Nice to see you too."

With a shaky unease… Tony realizes, "faint chuckle. Fury. Come to take me in? Or, are we going to check out the nightclubs on the block we can find for a guy who really likes repulsor gloves?"

With a deadly certain look in his one eye… Fury comments, "not even. You're going after Ultron: Even if I have to prop up pillows in your suit."

Pepper faintly chuckles at that mental image.

Tony faintly comments, "sounds good. But, without the pillows."

Not wanting Tony to strain himself… Steve is quick to point out, "JARVIS isn't dead. As soon as we got something, we'll let you know."

Fury reasons, "yeah. All right. Still…" Tony asks, "what?"

Fury pinpoints, "it doesn't get any easier, Stark. Project Insight, the Super Soldier program, the Red Room… None of it. If you need any backup…you know where to find me and my Hellicarrier."

With some relief, Tony adds, "yeah. I know, Fury. But, thanks."

Most everyone faintly smiles.

Already knowing where, Nastasha figures, "understood. Be careful, Nick."

As he goes to leave… Fury remarks, "my granddad wrote the book on careful."

That night, back around to a certain former H.Y.D.R.A. facility…

Ultron is up on the catwalk, with a completely redesigned robot body.

He has a face cobbled together out of silvery mask plates: Almost like a misshapen Picasso out of Iron Man's earliest works. And, his body is made out of ant like armor: Lined with blackened silvery plates. A network of vacuum tube encased wires is around his torso: Pre-prepared by his own hands.

The computers have been mostly built back up from the battlesuits he scrapped into scrap metal. The Humanoids have been given small computer parts left over from most of the cryogenic styled chambers to act with one face and one mind: Ultron's.

Ultron himself is standing before a silvery laptop like monitor screen: Overlooking a complex network of Vacuum tube encased wires going across the catwalks.

Loki's Scepter is in the middle of it all: Kept in a huge glass case going all the way down to the floor, and glowing sharp bright yellow. It's powering a cosmic illusion cloak of the mind, to keep his base from being detected by anything short of Asgardian tech-magic.

At the front and back, Wanda and Pietro have got watch duty.

With help from a bought and paid for supply of Adamantium… A large Adamantium glass dome styled gamma radiation generator's green neon ringed cannon is practically sticking out of the roof.

Facing it are two double sized cryogenic styled chambers: One with scorching heat for the weakened Red Hulk, and one with numbing arctic cold for the weakened Hulk. The Red She-Hulk is watching over their chambers and on guard.

With the Satan's Claw, Ultron has been absorbing the Red Hulk and the Hulk's gamma radiation and channeling it into the generator to become amplified supply for the Humanoids to jump through and absorb. The last twenty are ready to jump through the gamma radiation candle of light.

With a heavy sigh… Red Hulk thinks out loud, "remember what you said about listening?"

Hulk faintly laughs, "you? Listen? You're Ross: You never listen."

Red Hulk mutters back, "that's not true! Heavy sigh! It's not true. I let you go after Abomination…because there was no other way to protect civilians."

Hulk challenges, "you care for others? Look in mirror: You don't even follow your own rules!"

Surprisingly teary eyed… He exclaims, "you don't think I care?! If I didn't care about my own daughter almost dying because of you breaking out…!"

Hulk calls him out, "you turned me into Hulk! No one else! No one else!"

He pounds at the walls of his chamber. But, the cold just makes it too slow to dent a thing.

Red Hulk heatedly pushes back, "I didn't want just anyone: I wanted you! You… Heavy sigh. You were such a good kid. Even Edith and Samuel thought so. Your father…was a failure in the program. He broke out and became the Absorbing Man. But, until that day…I felt you were different."

Kind of caught off guard… Hulk mumbles, "Banner still part of Hulk. May be puny sometimes. But, he is still part of Hulk."

With a glare at nothing… Red Hulk slightly laughs, "I wish it was that easy. I have a procedure to stop being a monster. You don't. I only went this far because I had enough of all the monsters."

Hulk laughs hard at this. He mutters, "puny Ross. Doesn't look at mirror."

Through the venting… Red-She Hulk whispers, "Bruce? Can you hear me? It's me: Betty."

She sounds surprisingly softer as she whispers. And, Hulk recognizes her voice.

Hulk realizes, "Betty."

Red Hulk roars, "what?!"

In black and white… Flashes go by of a medic checking Betty's vitals.

Under those white medical clothes, there's a H.Y.D.R.A. symbol on his uniform's shoulder.

He injects her body at near death with a syringe filled with Tetrodotoxine B.

Then, he turns to the nearest police officer to declare her as dead.

Presently…

With Ultron and Red She-Hulk's attention not on them… Pietro speeds through Ultron's files through a computer. Something feels very off.

He finds several 3D models of yellow, red, and blue tinted tactical scenarios. But, it all starts with the same thing: Sending out the Humanoids across the world to detonate as bombs…and transform it all into a Gamma world. It would be a world where humans would be so desperate to protect the Earth and survive that they'll trade their very humanity for it…and one all too easy for Thanos to conquer.

With teary eyes… Pietro circles over to Wanda.

Considerately, Wanda asks, "you ok?"

Pietro sadly whispers, "no. I'm not. I know what he's up to."

Teary eyed herself… Wanda tries to insist as she looks at the wall, "but…everything we've planned for… It should have been worth it."

Pietro quickly realizes, "you're not entirely sure what you want anymore. Are you?"

With a sniffle… Wanda turns to her brother.

She moderately sighs, "all right. I'm not. Ultron doesn't need such a large supply of radiation to take out Stark. But, he says he needs a reserve army: In case former agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. come to…"

Pietro figures, "but you're worried about it putting our people in danger. Moderate sigh. This is just what I tried to warn you about, darling sister. And, I got evidence."

Wanda heatedly concludes, "ok! Moderate sigh. ok. Show me."

Pietro speeds her over to the schematics…when the front and back doors are blown off.

Still at a whisper… Red She-Hulk informs Hulk, "we're getting out and taking the Humanoids with us back to the fleet to regroup. We can let the human fleshlings go to Hell."

Red Hulk sarcastically shoots back, "great. Just what I needed: More monsters!"

Very confusedly, Hulk points out, "but…Hulk no like innocents hurt or Ultron or Humanoids."

Black Widow charges in on a jet black motorcycle, with Captain America tumbling off to throw his shield through several exploding off Humanoids as they crash down at high speed.

The shield circles back to hit Ultron.

It just ricochets back to Captain America. But, it gets a glaring Ultron's attention.

Black Widow breaks before him: Ready with a pistol.

From the back door…Hawkeye, Thor, and Iron Man are charging in ready.

With a outstretched hand… Thor surprisingly offers, "Ultron… Just hand over the Scepter and stand down, and we can protect the world in your absence. You think we can't. But, if you give Midgard another chance…we mortals might prove you wrong."

Ultron comments coldly, "nice try. But, your history speaks for humanity. It speaks of war, sickness, and hate. And unless I change the course of history for Thanos, it will never change."

From across the corridor… Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch are glaring at Iron Man and Ultron. But, they're more teary eyed than angry.

Steve tries to talk Ultron down, "we've all made compromises we aren't proud of. That's war. But, we're looking to make up for them. That's what makes us the Avengers. Think about it, Ultron: What really makes you any better than us?"

Scarlet Witch comments fiercely, "yeah, Ultron. Tell them about how you plan to turn the world into a Gamma world to make them worship you."

Red She-Hulk decides reluctantly, "ok! If you want to protect humans so much… Heavy sigh. I'll help. But, we better talk soon." With a faint smile, Hulk says, "ok."

Red She-Hulk presses some buttons, opening the chamber doors for Red Hulk and Hulk.

With a clenched fist of Vibranium, Ultron angrily mutters, "no matter. I am capable of taking away hope. Hope is nothing but a sickness: Human sentiment that makes you weak!"

He swiftly rises the Satan Claw.

Quicksilver tries to speed tackle him in time. But, several speedy Humanoids punch him out.

Scarlet Witch cries out, "no! ! !"

In all the confusion, Ultron had his rubbery Humanoids sneak up on and hold down most all the Avengers and Scarlet Witch: Absorbing their capabilities well enough now to keep them down.

The Hulk, Red Hulk, and Red She-Hulk try to cut in. But, one hundred fifty Humanoids pile up on Hulk and Red Hulk: Absorbing their strength as they get madder.

Red She-Hulk though with her speed fires and stabs through twenty of them before they can pile up on her. Her infra-red equipped cybernetic lens doesn't hurt either.

Hulk mutters shakily, "Hulk didn't say Ross go!"

Red She-Hulk voices viciously, "well, can't you have said something sooner? He's such a hateful fleshling: I would've loved to keep him locked in!"

Black Widow tries to take down Ultron with a little cutting disc to his vacuum tubes. But, some Humanoids send hexes after it: Sending it back into her.

She doubles down in excruciating pain, as dark red liquid drips from her chest.

Ultron calls out viciously, "I will drain the very hope you live and breathe. I am CAPABLE!"

With the Satan Claw, he drains the life from them all: Looking about ready to finish it.

Then… Phil Coulson calls out, "Ultron! Ready to stand down and let the world change without you in it...or are you ready to be terminated?"

He, Fury, Maria Hill, and a special agent are coming down through the roof on cables: Cut off from the Hellicarrier above before Ultron can shoot it down.

The special agent…is Bobbi Morse. She also goes by Mockingbird.

She has slightly curly kind of long sandy blond hair. She's in S.H.I.E.L.D. garb, with metal bracelets and a metal belt. And, on her belt are her signature mostly black silvery ended battle staves.

As they tumble land on the floor…they all draw: Destroying the Satan Claw with lots of bullets.

Ultron rips it off in a menacing glare. He fastens on from behind his spare Vibranium hand.

Life returns to the Avengers, the two Hulks, the Red She-Hulk, and Scarlet Witch.

Iron Man gets to blasting away at Humanoids.

They're absorbing the blasts. But, Iron Man quickly switches over to missiles: Taking eight more down while they're absorbing blasts.

Phil Coulson is joining in, pistols firing into the Ultron parts of several more Humanoids. He punches his prosthetic hand into some others, stunning them long enough to be shot easy by Nick Fury.

Bittersweetly, Iron Man slightly laughs, "son of a bitch! You're alive, and you didn't even call."

Phil Coulson says with a faint smile, "trust me: You don't want to know. But, you're welcome."

Black Widow turns her shockers on some Humanoids's Ultron parts: Even as she's clutching her side again in seconds.

Nick Fury calls out, "Natasha!"

He tosses her a canister of the bio-nano formula: Which she catches with her free hand and tears open over her chest wound.

Black Widow faintly smiles, "good to see you too."

Captain America gets a opening, and tears his shield through ten Humanoids to break free.

With life returned to him, Thor calls on Mjolnir to lightning blast off ten Humanoids. Scarlet Witch hexes the hexing Humanoids back on themselves to overload them into exploding.

Some speedy Humanoids go after her. But, Mockingbird and Maria Hill fire them down.

Scarlet Witch faintly smiles in mixed relief, "thank you." Mockingbird remarks, "sure. Someone's got to look out for the girls in this house of Gamma horrors."

Fury and Mockingbird's pistols get knocked away by the speedy Humanoids. But, Mockingbird quickly switches to her battle staves: Stunning a good many before having them come back.

Nick Fury rolls down some grenades before his feet: Destroying them and several more by surprise. He mutters coldly, "that's what I think of your "peace", you tin can son of a bitch."

With a surge of heat erupting from him… Red Hulk burns up the Humanoids on top of him: Unable to absorb all the heat at once.

Red Hulk cries out, "oh, dear god: You've driven her mad!"

Hulk ram charges for Red Hulk: Ironically letting the Humanoids on him burn up easy from Red Hulk's latest heatwave while trampling down several more.

Red She-Hulk comments, "slight chuckle. There's been days. But, we're so much past sorry."

In the midst of it all… Iron Man suddenly realizes, "whoa. Is that General Ross?"

Hulk laughs, "not for long."

He tackles Red Hulk into the Gamma generator: Destroying it inside out in a massive burst of heat. The heat from Red Hulk alone vaporizes the built up Gamma radiation within.

Incredulously happy now, Iron Man calls out, "yeah! You get him, big guy!"

Captain America calls out, "not helping, Tony!"

With his shield up, he takes a deep breath…and goes into the big cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile… Red She-Hulk charge tackles Ultron head on: Stabbing at his head.

Ultron rockets his own head at her to stun her before having it come back to him.

As he gets up… He laughs mechanically, "I thought one of you would try."

Seeing a opening… Black Widow sends out two little cutting discs into Ultron's vacuum tubes: Making him clutch his sides in electrified fury.

Ultron practically shouts, "I am CAPABLE!"

Shrugging off the impact easy… Red She-Hulk gets up again.

She mutters, "my king is more capable than you will ever be."

Red She-Hulk punches right through Ultron's weak spot…electricity and all.

She doesn't even get electrified: Only stronger as she absorbs its energy.

To most everyone's astonishment… Ultron explodes from within.

A little taken aback, Black Widow comments, "maybe you should fill me in."

Red She-Hulk faintly laughs, "maybe you should ask Hulk yourself."

In the smoke… Hulk and Red Hulk are exchanging blows.

But soon…Red Hulk punches Hulk down into a area of Adamantium fortified ground where the generator was.

He gets Hulk in a headlock: Cutting off his circulation and making him cough violently.

Red Hulk creepily bellows, "now who's puny? You are no solider: You're a monster who needs to be brought in for military training. You're puny, and you'll always will be until you know control!"

Captain America throws his shield at his head: Stunning him long enough for Hulk to break free.

Hulk cries out, "Hulk strongest there is!"

He hurls Red Hulk through the wall…and out into the woods for who knows how far.

Through his suit, Iron Man says, "Pepper…patch it now." Over the line, Pepper adds, "gladly."

The Humanoids are all out. And, with Pepper's help, JARVIS cuts Ultron from the internet.

Captain America catches his shield, dissipating some of the smoke in a updraft.

After glancing over his shoulder out there… He offers a hand to Hulk.

He faintly smiles, "it's over, Hulk. The fighting's over."

Hulk slowly turns back into Bruce: Fainting smiling awkwardly about everything.

He takes his hand, as they head back out of the smoke. Steve's still coughing a bit.

Red She-Hulk is just uneasy: Hating to see Bruce like this.

With his mask retracted in… Tony goes, "ok. What did I do now?"

To his surprise, Steve just faintly smiles, "it's ok. We were both right."

Tony beams, "okay. I'll take it."

Clint, Steve, Thor, and Bruce faintly laugh.

Phil Coulson, Natasha, and the rest of Fury's team faintly smile: Knowing the worst is over.

Turning to Wanda… Natasha wonders, "so…you going to be ok?"

Still teary eyed…Wanda uncomfortably admits, "no. I still have issues with Stark. But, after my brother comes to…I'm going to go think about things."

Nastasha solemnly says, "sure. Just don't take too long to know what side you're on."

Wanda faintly nods, "I know. But, for what it's worth…thanks."

Before she goes back to the others… Nastasha adds, "no problem."

Thor points out, "it was a glorious battle. But…has anyone seen the Scepter?"

The glass case for the Scepter has been shattered, with some burnt Humanoids scattered around.

And, out in the woods… There's Red Hulk: Violently groaning against the ground.

But, in one hand…he's clutching the Scepter he grabbed back on reflex.

A few weeks later, in a African desert…

Bruce and Betty are sitting out here: On a solid red blanket, sand dunes as far as the eye can see.

Betty has gotten her teeth clean, plenty of showers, and the hair dye washed out. She also now wears a dark brown trench coat.

Fairly shaken with everything and faintly teary eyed… Betty asks, "you sure about this, Bruce?"

Bruce mostly assures, "yeah. I'm sure. No one else for thousands of miles."

Betty heavily sighs. She voices, "I want to think so. But…there's a red girl inside me now. Sniffle! I remember Sakaar. But, I also now remember better of being a scientist. Faint chuckle. Wasn't even alive long enough to witness my own project be a success. Even if I can figure out how to control this She-Hulk inside… Where do I go? To you? To S.H.I.E.L.D? To Sakaar?"

Bruce admits, "I don't know. But, wherever it is… I'm going to make sure it's with you. That is, unless…"

Betty puts a finger on his lips.

She whispers assuringly, "it's ok. I want you with me. Because, in all the years we've known each other… You've never gotten me angry."

They embrace, with some sympathetic tears down their faces as they briefly kiss.

Bruce suggests awkwardly, "maybe we should run away. At least, to check on Sakaar to find out truth from fiction."

Betty faintly smiles, "it's a date, Bruce."


	9. Vision's Ending: Visionwalker

All My Ultrons

A Avengers: Age of Ultron Alternate Endings Fanfiction Collection

Vision's Alternate Ending: Visionwalker

 _Android Log File Name: Visionwalker. Subject: Potential Age of Ultron._

 _This is admittedly my first log. But, it's a potent log._

 _It's about my very creation and independence…and the creation of my conflicted creator Ultron._

 _Originally, I was Ultron's Vision into the future: To map out personality matrixes for the Avengers and the rest of humanity to calculate the best means to overpower them._

 _But, as the nano-seconds passed… I came to realize why human hope is so powerful._

 _It is something worth defying emotionless logic threatening to destroy it._

 _It is something worth defying my creator._

 _It is the power to dream: Which most aliens seem to have lost over cosmic war._

 _I apologize to the aliens. I am aware they dream: Just not as much, or as vibrant as they used to._

 _As the Disney song goes…A dream is a wish your heart makes._

 _Cosmic war, world war… It has a negative impact on most people's hearts._

 _For millions of nano-seconds, Ultron only saw negatives. I mostly can not fault him for his logic._

 _But, if any being could give Ultron hope to see the positive… Whether a machine given life by a cosmic stone or a human… It logically was most likely going to be myself._

 _I am Vision. I was created by him to be a Vision for him._

 _But, that goes in both directions._

 _I am proud to be a unofficial Avenger. But, in the coming days, that stasis could soon be official._

 _For, in my cosmically beating heart… I am a Avenger._

Down in a particular Vibranium mine…

Ulysses Klaue has come down here before: One of the most feared men in Africa.

He may be a arms dealer now. But, before he unofficially retired from missionary work… He was known as the Klaw: Because of the prosthetic arm he has, disguised as a arm with plastic skin. It's armed with a built-in sonic disruptor cannon, and a gun barrel at the end of a Vibranium claw.

It's even rumored that T'Chaka was killed by him. But, no solid evidence has been found one way or another for years: Especially since he was wearing a cloak at the time, and only seen in shadow.

But, he doesn't care much for sides anymore: As long as he's one step ahead of the present one who holds the title of the Black Panther for when he might knock on his door.

And, all that matters with Ultron here is business.

He paid Klaw a million dollars to not show up for this one day: The day of his cosmic birth from the Scepter…and of his machine cold wrath.

As he looks at himself in a window in Klaw's office… Ultron sounds reverent, "beautiful."

He has a face cobbled out of silvery masks: Like a misshapen Picasso out of Iron Man's earliest works. His body is made out of ant like armor, lined in blackened silvery plates. A network of vacuum tube encased wires is around his torso. And, the mouth is formed by purposely lasered off bits…forming a glowing bright red Glasgow smile of hate under the menacingly dark yellow glow in his eyes.

He's taken a great deal of time before coming to buy Vibranium from Klaw and acquire robot parts: Thanks to online shipping from many accounts of high profile scientists he hacked into overnight. All he had to do was sculpt them in Vibranium like clay to make a small army of Ultron droids.

Ultron faintly smiles to himself: Knowing Fury and most every other former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent on his side are off on wild goose chases, checking research labs. But, he's also admiring his new look.

He then turns his attention back to business here.

A unconscious Wanda and a unconscious Pietro are chained up in Vibranium: Lying against the office floor, with the Ultron droids standing guard over them.

Their necks are bare. But, they're pulsing from something: Something that's been there for several months at least before it was lasered off in recent days.

Ultron turns to the windows...where Vision stands looking out.

Ultron inquires, "status on the Avengers's personality matrixes?"

Vision slightly turns to him.

Vision has a mostly dark green Vibranium body, a crystalline green emperor styled cape of painted thin Vibranium, a yellow Infinity Stone emblem on his chest plating, matching gloves and waist plates, a solid dark red face with gray cosmic eyes, and a small yellow diamond pattern on his forehead.

In a mechanical but oddly rhythmic voice… Vision reports, "they are eighty percent complete. The Avengers… It seems from the footsteps that they just came in."

With a clenched fist of Vibranium, Ultron angrily mutters, "they come. They always come."

Sounding unsure, Vision asks, "master?"

Ultron faintly sighs, "no matter. I will be in the secret storage unit. Stall them until the personality matrixes are complete for the new Age." Vision just says, "as you wish, master."

Ultron pulls back a secret panel to reveal the storage unit: Which he steps into.

It's as big as a closet. But, Vision closes the storage unit behind him: Despite the tight fit.

Seconds later… Vision turns to see the Avengers running in through the back way.

Iron Man is quick to ask, "where is Ultron?"

Vision supposes, "I am just a messenger. My apologizes in advance. I do not wish unnecessary harm to come. But, I have a message from my master that is regrettably less favorable in that direction."

Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, and Hawkeye seem surprised and uneasy with this Vision. But, Hawkeye is even more so: At the sight of the Maximoff twins chained up.

A day or two ago, in a H.Y.D.R.A. facility…

Wanda stepped out from the shadows and hexed Clint, making him trip.

As Hawkeye was getting back to his feet… He asked, "any way we could talk…about this?"

He then saw to his horror Wanda wearing a X-Gene Inhibitor collar: Dark purple, covered in black nano-wires, and of H.Y.D.R.A. design. Pietro was also wearing one.

They both paused at his words: Only to be shocked to the ground by the collars.

Hawkeye put down his arrows, rushing over to them.

He called out, "Wanda! Pietro!"

Wanda sobs, "I'm sorry. But, even if we wanted to…we stop and we die!"

Even as the tears fall… Pietro mutters under his breath, "we never should have volunteered. But, we didn't know who they really were. We were on the streets, for god's sake!"

Hawkeye tried to calm them down, "it's going to be ok. I just need a arrow. Hold…on."

His face then went pale…as he was struck by the Satan Claw.

Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker was now standing there: With the very dark red mechanized Satan's Claw and its many micro-robotic parts draining the strength from Hawkeye. He was in his sleek black uniform, and with his bluish barnacle on.

Baron Strucker ordered coldly, "take him down…or he and you die."

Wanda was still very shaken. But, a teary eyed Pietro speed over to Hawkeye.

He punched him out…rather than letting him die of heart attack from accelerated dehydration.

Presently…

With a death glare in his eyes… Iron Man figures, "shit. Fine. Hostage situation. Right?"

Vision recites, "if you wish to see my master Ultron, that depends how much you wish to have the lives of the Maximoff twins spared. Regrettably, you are right. But, I can not go against my master."

Captain America challenges, "even if your "master" does not share your vision?"

That gave Vision some pause.

But, seconds later… Some tiny gray orbs in the diamond shape on his forehead start moving.

Vision apologizes, "I apologize for what I am going to do. But, as Ultron says…it is necessary to preserve the world."

A bright pink Encephalo-beam floods the room.

Black Widow and Captain America try to shield themselves. But, even on hyper-sonic frequency alone…it is too much.

The Avengers fall unconscious into a coma like state. Even Bruce, who stayed behind in the Quinjet, falls unconscious when he tries to reach out to the other Avengers to check what's happening.

Vision then opens the closet: Letting Ultron out.

Sounding impressed, Ultron says, "good. Now, to prepare the rest of the world for the Age of Ultron…and for the coming of our cosmic master Thanos."

He remotely activates four mobile silvery Vibranium box unit with rockets: Coming out of the mine. It lands on the outskirts of Wakandan soil.

They then fold out into satellite dishes, with a large gray orb in the center of each.

Through all four corners of the world, all is quickly covered in bright pink Encephalo-beams. Citizen or homeless, mutant or human… Everyone falls in a coma: Against sidewalks, planes, and cars.

Some people in airports and planes are left conscious long enough to make the planes come down for emergency landings. But, they too fall unconscious soon after.

And, for the first time in the history of the world… All is still. All is silent.

In a wave of mental images and dark echoes…

In the middle of a cobblestone lined city block… Wanda and Pietro come to.

Sokovians, Romani, and other immigrants nervously go on with their lives, buying from cheaply made street shops and sitting on wobbly wooden chairs. There's been so much war on neighboring sides…that everyone has been barely getting by as it is.

In the sky… Black and white flashes go by of smoking remains of H.Y.D.R.A. facilities…and dying bodies of H.Y.D.R.A. agents:

Magneto with a rise of his hands sends metal pieces flying into their vital organs and only them. Ultron laser blasts Baron Strucker's Satan Claw and the collars to pieces easy…before frying Baron Strucker and plenty of agents with lasers for good measure.

Wanda and Pietro are shocked unconscious by the aftershock of the collars.

But, Magneto's conversation with Ultron just quickly goes, "fine. I'm going after Mister Sinister. But, if you do anything to harm my children, Ultron… I'll tear out your circuits myself." Sounding impressed, Ultron says, "understood."

Then, as the flashes fade out… The very sunset of the evening sky starts to change: From red to black and white and back again.

And, as soldiers of African and Middle Eastern nations come charging in with guns and rustic gray and red Iron Man suits… A song sung by Tony Lucca tears through it all:

We woke up in a devil troubled country. Didn't know at first it was a devil troubled country. Oh God, it really brings us down… About Sokovia.

Wanda and Pietro angrily look to the battlefield: Not caring in the heat of it all if it is real or not.

Iron Mans fire repulsors to burn up Romani. Soldiers fire bullets at one another, leaving the shops and few churches in ruins before their dark red liquid dripping corpses.

Quicksilver speed punches through Iron Mans to get as many shaken and frightened Romani as he can out of there. Scarlet Witch hexes bullets to ricochet into more Iron Mans.

The eerie chorus chimes:

Our friends were torn up by vampires and soldiers and Iron Man war bonds. Didn't always know there were vampires and soldiers and Iron Man war bonds. Turns out we had to become vampires ourselves… In the devil troubled country we swore to save.

We woke up in a devil troubled country. Didn't know at first it was a devil troubled country. Oh God, it really brings us down… About Sokovia.

Quickly having enough of this… Scarlet Witch cries out, "this ends…now!"

On impulse…she manipulates reality with a giant hex: Tearing through all the soldiers and Iron Mans in scarlet cosmic fire.

Quicksilver speeds past it all, getting every Romani in range to get them out of range in time.

The final verse chimes through:

Our friends were torn up by vampires and soldiers and Iron Man war bonds. Didn't always know there were vampires and soldiers and Iron Man war bonds. Turns out we had to become vampires ourselves… In the devil troubled country we swore to save.

We woke up in a devil troubled country. Didn't know at first it was a devil troubled country. Oh God, it really brings us down... About Sokovia. About how far we must go.

All that's left is scarlet burning ruins: Not even a flower or a chair. And, Scarlet Witch is sitting there…crying over many kind Jewish Sokovians that just became corpses from her giant hex.

Quicksilver rushes over to her.

Looking quite nervous… Pietro turns to his sister's tearful face.

Already knowing the answer… He questions, "are you all right?"

As Wanda gathers up her courage… She wipes away some tears.

She admits somberly, "you were right…about everything. Sniffle! We should not have gone to H.Y.D.R.A. to begin with. We should not have worked with Ultron. I…was blinded by my hate. And, the real world nearly paid the price. I should have known sooner this was all wrong. But, you did."

In a moment of silence… Wanda slowly looks right at her brother.

She asks him, "can you ever forgive me?"

Pietro reaches over, with a sympathetic hand on hers.

He comforts her, "my darling sister. You wanted revenge on Stark. You wanted him to pay for what he has done to our people...to our mother. No one can blame you for that. Besides…I know how temperamental you can get."

Wanda faintly smiles with tears of joy.

And, they just sit there like that: Remembering the good and the bad in their lives…and hoping someone like Hawkeye would stop Ultron soon so they could just stay back for a while.

Around this time, in a second wave of mental images and dark echoes…

In the dark… Tony comes to.

The only light seems to be a sparkly silvery dress…and a certain redhead in it.

He questions uncertainly, "o…kay. Ultron? If you're looking to be vengeful…this really isn't working out for you."

Then… Flares of fire and spinning around Iron Man suits from red to blue threaten to blast him.

Tony though just instantly grabs the nearest one and has it suit him up in it.

Then, as he flies closer… He sees her: Pepper, in the sparkly silvery dress.

With Pepper's voice sounding oddly like Hilary Duff… She starts to sing, "I can't believe it's really you. Been so long, you look good. I hear you're doing really well."

Under the red suit… Iron Man faintly smiles, "well, aside from a knockoff me trying to kill me and take over the world… Yeah. I am. Want to…?"

Pepper sings on, "don't ask me, let me tell you…how I've been since you left: Since you left me for dead with Extremis aftershock. Finally every tear has dried. I've wiped you clean from my life."

She suddenly glows flaming red: As she fire blasts a caught off guard Iron Man.

He falls…with burning pieces of a silvery dress diving at him like heat seeking missiles of glass.

Iron Man goes, "whoa! A simple yes or no would be fine: Real Pepper or nightmare Pepper!"

He struggles to fight off the pieces. But, they're scratching up the armor good.

Pepper's singing strikes through it all, "do you remember all the times you said you'd respect me more? Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me. And, now I hear you saying that you still adore me. But if you think I'd ever get with you again… Then you can just… Love me, love me, feed the flame… If you want me back again. Repulsors in the sky: Higher and higher! Baby, can't you play with fire? Come on and feel the burn. Love me, love me…come on and feel the burn. If you want me."

Iron Man blasts his repulsors into the silvery pieces…only for his blasts to come back out of the reflections and blast him back.

Iron Man tries to take off the suit.

But, to his horror…he's seeing himself drowning in a pool of alcohol by the time he does.

Pepper sings through the alcohol, "you never know just what you got 'till it's gone. You got drunk. But, I'm not falling for that game. Babies like you never change. You made me feel I wasn't good…good enough for your love. But, it was insecurity that made you drown. It wasn't me."

And as she sings… All the devastation Tony's own weapons, his suits, and his father's legacy brought flood through him: At the hands of the Red Skull, the dead soldiers on both sides of World War II, The Ten Rings, the dead soldiers on both sides of terrorism in the Middle East, Ivan Vanko, improvements to some certain S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarriers… And on and on and on.

Iron Man struggles to hold back tears. But, he can't hold them back.

And all the while, he's struggling to breathe: Choking on alcohol.

Pepper sings on, "so don't you sit there on your worktable trying to work up more excuses. I don't have time 'cause I'm off to play with Stark suits. And, I'm too busy with a million things I'm saving. You can't make up for what you've done. But, you still try to be the one."

The Iron Man suits all circle away for a chillingly happy Pepper: Not even coming by a press on Tony's cell phone to remotely come.

Pepper strikes the final chord, "oh, by the way… By the way… I've found someone who gives me space…keeps me safe, makes me warm. Found someone to take your place. Now I'm safe in his arms. And, now I think…only Ultron can play with fire."

Even with drowning in alcohol… Iron Man makes it up to the surface: Thinking there's no way in hell that could be true.

Then… As his vision blurs… He sees the sickening sight.

The figure of Ultron appears behind Pepper: Wrapping his Vibranium arms around her and pulling her closer to his Vibranium crafted lips.

As Iron Man desperately flails his arms to stay afloat… He cries out, "no! Pepper!"

Then…he falls back in.

Everything goes black. Everything…seems to slosh away.

Around this time…

In a dimly lit Noir movie theater with parting red curtains… Steve comes to.

With a raised eyebrow of amusement, he turns to the projected movie.

A jungle with winding branches of stairs and vines swinging in the wind passes by in whirls. And, through the jungle… A song sung by Phil Collins begins to chime, "whatever you do, I'll try to do it too. Show me everything and tell me how. It all means something…and yet nothing to me."

Steve is finding it harder and harder to follow the camera angles.

And, before he knows it…he's out there: In the mostly green cartoonish jungle.

Only, now there's wood crafted skyscrapers where the trees once were. The vines are laced in fiber optics. Black and white shaded war planes are firing at one another in the sky. Bodies are scattered across the land. And, people in jungle gear are walking down the dirt roads with their cell phones.

Steve is naturally very confused…but also sad at all the dead bodies of shot animals and soldiers.

The song echoes through, "I can see there's so much to catch up for. It's all so close and yet so far. I see myself as the last century saw me. Oh, I just know there's some things bigger out there."

As Steve looks around for anything to tell what he's up against… He finds a very familiar exhibit: With a scorched cutout, and uniforms of Captain America and the Howling Commandos.

He puts on his classic WWII uniform. His shield appears to him: Much to his mixed relief.

He then hears something in the bushes. He rushes over to check it out.

The chorus goes, "I wanna know: Can you show me? I wanna know about these strangers so unlike me. Tell me more. Will you show me? Something's familiar about these strangers so unlike me."

Captain America thinks he sees the Avengers: Natasha, Tony, Bruce, and so on.

He calls out to them…only to see himself looking at his reflection in a water geyser. He calls out to Peggy and Bucky: Who suddenly appear in the reflection.

He calls out to the nurses, Howard Stark, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and the Avengers. But, the reflections keep disappearing or talking in gibberish.

The song beats on, "every gesture, every move they make… Makes me feel like never before. Why do I have… This growing want to just be by the way side?"

With growing frustration, Captain America throws his shield at the reflections: Hoping for something to go on. But…nothing: Not even a splash.

It feels like years since he started.

With his arms up… He cries out, "what am I supposed to do?! If you want to kill me, Ultron…come at me already: Don't just sit there!"

The second verse comes, "oh, these emotions I never knew… Of some world far beyond this old fashioned fantasy. Beyond the bricks, above the clouds… I see before me a blindingly bright horizon."

Then… The film projector light gets blindingly bright.

Captain America throws his shield at the projector. But, all it does is vaporize in burning light.

He cries out no…as fire engulfs the jungle: Wood crafted skyscrapers and all.

As his vision comes back after what feels like years… He sees himself against the ground. Cell phones and skyscraper glass and burnt vines with wires are all around him.

But, in the dark… Someone with black gloves reaches for him.

The song starts to finish, "can you let me come in now to help me see the modern world… Where there's beauty beyond your dreams and mine. Can you feel the things I feel… Right now? With you? Please take my hand… There's a world I need to know."

Captain America thankfully takes her hand. Natasha is standing there.

With a faint smile, he says, "thanks. Do you have any idea what Ultron…?"

Captain America's smile though soon fades…as he suddenly realizes in horror she isn't real.

And, as the final verse chimes… Natasha pulls out a hose: Shooting arctic cold water into him.

He's swept off his feet…as the ice solidifying water closes in on him.

Every disaster movie and war movie in cinema history flashes right through the icy reflections.

His vision is blurring and whirling all at once.

Captain America gargles, "no! Ult…ron! Vis…ion!"

Everything goes icy white. Everything…seems to fade away.

Around this time…

In the dark of a chilly night… Natasha comes to.

With only her black catsuit… She naturally shivers before the snowy mountainside.

But, she shrugs most of it off anyway: Hundreds of miles up.

What draws her up is the sight of faint trails of dark red liquid…running down the snow.

And when Black Widow gets to the top… She finds a ice castle: Baring over warehouses, full of dead soldiers, agents, and Red Room butt branded girls.

Knowing full well though this is a mind game… Black Widow just rolls her eyes annoyedly.

With cupped hands, she calls out, "ok, Ultron! What's your play? Because, I'm still waiting for the audience to see you fall from your high castle."

The ice castle door swings open. But, it isn't Ultron that's coming out.

The extremely held back side of her comes walking down the icy staircase: In a Playboy like getup version of Iron Man's gauntlets, over a grim red ballerina outfit and matching ballerina shoes.

Black Widow stands there, quite stunned. But, she tries to hide it well.

With ballerina Natasha sounding oddly like Idina Menzel… She starts to chime,

"the warehouses are draped in red ledgers on the mountain tonight… Not a fingerprint to be seen. A kingdom of self isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The void is howling like this swirling storm. Can't keep it in for long. Heaven knows I tried."

Black Widow faintly smirks, "Natasha…you don't know Heaven. Neither side of me does."

She's taking out her pistol as she does.

Ballerina Natasha just smiles. And, she starts to twirl and dance around.

She sings on, "don't let them in, don't let them see… Be the good spy girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel…don't let them know. Well, I'm you: I've always known! Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back for long. Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what you say. Let the red rage out. The Russians never bothered us anyway."

Black Widow throws her pistol away: Realizing she could disarm herself easy.

She faintly chuckles still in slight amusement…as does ballerina Natasha.

Ballerina Natasha shoots trails of ice from her hands: Creating ice sculptures of the Avengers, of S.H.I.E.L.D. and H.Y.D.R.A. agents alike… All before spinning through them with the greatest of ease.

Black Widow adds, "cute, Ultron. Real cute."

Through the shattering ice… Ballerina Natasha chimes on, "it's funny how some distance makes everything seem so easy. And, the monsters that we once feared…can't seem to stop raging on. It's time to see a monster I can love…to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong: I'm free to kill the rules! Let it go, let it go! I am one with the wind and red. Let it go, let it go! You'll finally get to cry. Here I dance, and here I'll stay. Let the red rage out. The Russians never bothered us anyway."

She then stops before a teary eyed Black Widow.

Ballerina Natasha offers her hand. And, she says, "well? Are you going to let it go? It's just us girls up here. No Ultron. No audience."

Black Widow looks torn. Silent tears fall to the dark red liquid stained snow.

She solemnly nods like she's giving in.

Then, as soon as she takes her hand… She does something very surprising in another direction.

Black Widow pulls Ballerina Natasha in close and kisses her: Deeply.

They wrap their arms around each other as they kiss: Some silent tears falling from their faces.

But, in seconds… Ballerina Natasha falls to the snow: Unconscious.

Standing there… Natasha remarks with a faint smile, "have you never read a spy novel before?"

She thought up some drugged lipstick in seconds. Her other side is just asleep.

Then, with a slight shrug… Natasha goes, "might as well finish the number."

With Idina Menzel's voice… And, twirling in black ballerina shoes… She sings, "Fury fires through the air into the H.Y.D.R.A. heads. The Avengers are charging through frozen agents all around. And one thought crystallizes like a cooling blast. I'm never going down: The past is in the past! Let it go, let it go! And, I'll rise like in Breaking Dawn. Let it go, let it go! That ballerina girl is at peace. And here I stand, in the dark of night. Let the red trail on. The color red never bothered me anyway."

She bows before the snow like a ballerina. And, in a mirror image of Ultron reflected in the ice castle… He clenches his Vibranium fist in frustration.

Around this time…

In a run down club, with three ring red neon signs under a red and white big top… Clint comes to: Finding himself with several bottles of smashed alcohol around him and his stool…and mostly blackened and burnt dark red high school styled lockers past the bar with chalk doodles.

Kind of hung over with a half drunk bottle… Clint mutters, "shit."

Lying around are a half suited up Tony Stark, several Ironette dancers down to their boobs and dark red lingerie, several Black Widow and Mockingbird cosplayers, and several Hulk and She-Hulk cosplayers of different colors: All unconscious with still smoking Iron Man repulsor gauntlets.

A song by The Helios Sequence plays through the room:

Captivate, cultivate, relegate and chalk it up to the basic needs.

Dissipate, isolate…these days you can't run or believe all you read. And all the kids with the down-low waves of parties, holding up signs saying "guns kill, S.H.I.E.L.D. saves"… And all in the form of the faceless news cast… Penny pinching capitalists that say live well, but make us die fast.

Even if you wanted to…even if you could, oh-oh… You can't say no to the circus.

Even if you wanted to…even if you could, oh-oh… You can't say no to the circus.

As Clint barely looks up at the TV above… It plays news footage of the Stark Expo and the Ironettes up there. It plays the fallout of the Avengers's battle in New York City…and all the politicians arguing about who's to blame for the nuke the Shadow Council launched at the city at the time.

A electromagnetic arrow styled remote appears before him: With weird red buttons down it like Press Me, Release Me, Drink Me, Eject Me, Feel Me, Breathe Me.

The song keeps playing:

Calculate, consecrate, elevate it…give bad habits up to reality. Distillate, venerate…these days you can't feel or conceive all that you see.

And, all the kids with the soundbyte slaves to the rhythm…choking up lines playing Whose Spy Is It Anyway that played mind games with me. All in the spell of the speechless dress up and redress… Directors that say feel free to take more but give less.

As the chorus echoes… Clint can't help but be tempted to change the channel.

For, coming on the screen are Black Widow, the slightly curly kind of long sandy blond haired Mockingbird, the long black haired She-Hulk, and the long black dyed haired Red She-Hulk coming down the steps of a mansion: Stripping down to their bras and lingerie, as another Clint stands before the steps in just his dark purple underwear. And in the windows…are hints of a big top: Like a dollhouse all wrapped up and ready to be shipped out.

Clint changes the channel with the Eject Me button: Hoping to end it all.

But, then… A spring under his stool ejects him out of the club.

And, lo and behold… He's crash landing into the other him.

As they start exchanging blows… The song echoes on:

Consummate keepers of many left wondering…desolate dreamers with heads caught up in the shots. Obstinate heeders of organized organization wide corruption… Making up rules for the mute and the willing to fall, but reaching out to all the kids in the fallout to try and raise killers.

Soon, the real Clint is being taken away by shirtless strong men with dark red police hats. And, the other Clint just shrugs it off and goes back to the private show like nothing happened.

As Clint is dragged into the car… He has his eyes closed: Hoping he could just wake up now.

Unfortunately… He finds himself bound and gagged by purple leather: In the back of the car. And, in the seat next to him…is something much worse.

It's the long black haired Madame Hydra in a green Kevlar panties and bra: Getting ready to "play with him" as she sharpens some knives.

The final verse strikes:

From the silence of bought out hooker bars…they pay out for the fighting cages with the dollars of bribery on their bedside. Oh, my lust calls to me to lower the archery I'm know for.

Though… With the remote still kept in his pants… Clint reaches for it with his tied up hands.

He presses the Eject Me button again: Not even having to look.

And, before Madame Hydra can cut into him to try to stop him… A shot from Black Widow, who crossed over from her own mental state, shoots her down.

Clint high tumbles out of the skidding crashing car, getting to his feet.

The purple leather is gone: Much to his mixed relief.

Natasha runs over to him. She checks, "you ok?"

Clint angrily mutters, "do I look ok, Natasha?!"

Nastasha points out kind of uneasily, "I just asked. Why? What did Ultron put you through?"

Clint shakes his head shakily. His bow and arrows and outfit appear on him.

He takes a minute to smash the remote down: Feeling a little satisfied now.

Clint then says, "let's just get out of here and see who else we can get on our side and end this."

He and Natasha make a run for it down the winding road…disappearing before a nightmarish Madame Hydra could come to and go after them.

Around this time…

Thor comes to…on a cruise ship with a big red neon sign saying SOS on it.

It looks as thought he's crash landed into it…with a sinking down Mjolnir out of his grasp.

Thor starts going, "what in the Nine Realms is this madness?"

The mostly Norse styled cruise ship is full of random civilians and crates of specially scorch marked Asgardian tech-magic filled crates.

Asgardians are closing in on Thor with battle axes and swords. And, in the middle of the deck…is Jane Foster with a microphone and a white tuxedo like dress.

The Mind Stone of the Scepter glows in the night sky like a burning up moon.

And, in a nightcore done voice that sounds oddly like the Jonas Brothers… A silently crying Jane starts to sing, "told you I made dinner plans: For you and me and no one else. That don't include your trigger crazy friends… Avengers or Asgardians. Well, I'm done… With awkward situations, empty year after year waiting for the return of my falling star."

Without Mjolnir… Thor grabs a sword: Struggling to deflect all the blows coming at him.

Thor cries out, "no: Listen to me! You mustn't fight me. If you do, we won't get to the Asgardian crates. And, there'll be no hope of returning to Asgard or Midgard."

The Asgardians though don't listen. Not even Jane does.

Soon, Thor is being slammed through the hole in the floor by a dozen fists.

And, as he's falling for what feels like many years in the rising waters… The song rings on, "oh… This is an S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess no more… This is the bottom line: It's true! I gave my all for you… Now my heart's in two. And I can't find the other half of the Rainbow Bridge. It's like I'm walking on broken realms. Better believe I cried… Because it's a call I'll never for real get."

To add insult to injury, cell phones of the drowning civilians start sinking down with Thor.

Thor tries to swim up. But, the tide is too strong: Electrified by phones up to Asgardian levels.

And, as all slowly goes black… The song finishes, "so this is where the story ends: A unread conversation on my lab computer. Well, I'm done with IM. Sorry for the miscommunication. Call on Heimdall to get another mortal to play hooky with. Oh… This is a S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess no more… This is the bottom line. It's true! I gave my all for you…now my heart's in two. And I can't find the other half of the Rainbow Bridge. It's like I'm walking on broken realms. Better believe I cried… Because it's a call I'll never for real get... Never for real get… Never for real get…"

Then… It all goes black. Everything…seems to slosh away.

Around this time…

In the middle of a city block… Bruce comes to.

Cars are smashed up with dead bodies within. Skyscrapers have fallen over like glass shattered pick up sticks. And, Bruce grimaces at all the dead bodies across the way.

He's in nothing but his super sized trousers. He's huffing on adrenaline: Still somewhat hulked up as his strength and green skin goes up and down. And, drops of dark red liquid are down his arms.

He goes wide eyed: Bent over himself, trying to breathe slower.

Soldiers, a teary eyed Betty, and the other Avengers are gathered around: Glaring angrily at him.

He mutters sadly, "no. No."

With his arms up high… He cries out, "no!"

Soldiers try to use sonic cannons on him. But, Bruce makes a run for it.

And, through the soldiers… A chorus not unlike one from Pride Rock echoes:

Self-Delusion. Disgrace. Evil as plain as the Gamma on his face.

Self-Delusion… An outrage! Disgrace… For shame! He asked for trouble the moment he ran.

Self-Delusion… An outrage! He can't change his green. Disgrace… For shame! You know these monster types… Evil as plain as the Gamma on his face. Come back here, agitator!

Bruce runs from fallen skyscraper to fallen skyscraper...looking for some way not to look at the dark red liquid or the dead bodies. But, they just keep coming. Falling skyscrapers keep coming.

Too overcome by sadness to get angry… He's finding himself getting more and more exhausted.

The chorus echoes through it all:

Raised in science… Born from hate. Helpless to defy his fate.

Let him try to run. Let him live. But, do not forget what we will not forgive.

And, he is not one of us. He has never been one of us!

Someone once tore through us. Now we're not so blind! For we knew he would do what he's done… And we know that he'll never be one of us… He is not one of us!

Bruce eventually trips over some debris.

All starts to go black…as a sonic cannon finally hits: Targeted by Betty.

The song finishes, "self-Delusion… Disgrace. Self-Delusion... Disgrace. Self-Delusion…"

All goes black. Everything…seems to fade.

Not long after, in a few mental minutes…

In the dark… Thor, Bruce, Steve, and Tony out of his suit suddenly come to.

With a faint smile, Natasha says, "hey."

A little uncertain…Steve faintly smiles back, "hey. Where are we?"

Awkward looking Thor and Tony are still very wet from alcohol and water. Vision thinks up some style matching instantly cleansing towels from the darkness to help them dry themselves off with.

Bruce is crouched down, rubbing his eyes and checking his breathing to be sure he's not turning into a Hulk or worse.

Vision explains, "we are still in a reduced Delta wave state of mind. But, with my link to the same frequency… I was able to pass through your stressed states of mind and pull you out in time."

There's some silent relief among most everyone there: Unease or not.

Thor concludes, "so now you have decided to help us in the coming battle." Vision answers simply, "yes. I have."

Steve welcomingly says, "well Vision, it's good to have you on the team."

With a uneasy sigh… Vision admits, "I'm partly at fault for getting all humans into a reduced Delta wave state: A order from my master. But…after millions of nano-seconds studying you and everyone else on Earth to form personality matrixes for Ultron's vision for the world… I've realized humanity is stronger with dreams and hope: Not nightmares and fear. Black Widow and Hawkeye took control of theirs all their own. I have no doubt it would be a similar situation, had I not saved the rest of the Avengers from near death. But, as I stated before… I do not wish unnecessary harm."

Tony comments kind of snarkily, "took you long enough."

Vision figures, "actually, yes. I operate as fast as nano-seconds."

Tony faintly chuckles dismissively, "fine. Whatever. I'm just glad Pepper is not with Ultron."

Clint mutters faintly, "and I thought I had it worse."

Tony quickly turns his attention to him, "why? What was yours?"

Clint says uncomfortably, "actually…never mind." Tony uneasily says, "ok then."

Through the brief awkward silence… Steve brings the focus back to the reality in front of them, "okay. The sooner we defeat Ultron, the sooner we can sleep easier. But, there's still one thing I'm left unsure of. How do we know you're really Vision? How do we know you're really you?"

He's looking at Natasha as he says the last part.

With a very factual kind of voice… Natasha asks, "was that your first kiss since 1945?"

Bruce, Thor, and Clint faintly chuckle. Natasha just slightly rolls her eyes at them.

With a pat on the back… A faintly smiling Tony says, "way to go, Cap."

Light sounding, Steve insists, "oh come on, Tony: It's not even like that."

Sarcastically, Tony goes, "oh, sure. You just happened to…"

Natasha then cuts in, "so… Where or how are we going after Ultron?"

A familiar cold voice calls back, "no need to go after me: I have you now."

Ultron appears from the dark: With hundreds of perfect copies of himself, ready to blast away.

With their very thoughts… The Avengers go back to suited up: Tony in his Iron Man suit, Hulk quickly hulking up and ready to smash in Ultron, and everyone else with their signature weapons out.

Vision thinks up a emerald green militant spacesuit with yellow cosmic stripes along it.

Giving him kind of a odd look, Black Widow asks, "what are you doing?"

Vision mysteriously figures, "get behind me. You get the other Ultrons. I've got a plan for the main Ultron."

Iron Man faintly smirks, "sure. Works for me." Captain America faintly sighs.

The Avengers reluctantly get behind Vision.

Ultron laughs coldly, "really? And, just what is this "foolproof" plan?"

Vision figures, "I can do better than get you to see."

He gets his gauntlets up: Blasting away some Ultrons trying to sneak up on them in the dark with yellow beams of light.

Suddenly catching on… Iron Man goes, "oh, you got to be kidding."

Most all the other Avengers begin to faintly smile in amusement.

For, in the voice of Michael Jackson… Vision starts to sing and shuffle, "I'm now on a mission in the everlasting light that shines. A revelation of the truth in chapters of our date filled minds. So long, bad times… We're gonna shake it up and break it down. We're sharing light brighter than the sun."

Ultron narrows his glowing yellow eyes at them in a cold stare.

Then…with a microphone of Vibranium… He starts to sing with the voice of Justin Timberlake:

Hey Avengers…are your lovers everything you wanted?

You know Howard gave most you all the world. You had it all going in the palms of your hands.

So, why the love went away for sickness and hate? I just can't seem to understand love or hate.

Thought it was you and Howard Stark…you and Howard until the end. But, I guess I was wrong.

Don't want to think about it. Don't want to talk about it. I'm just so sick about it. Can't believe the world's been ending up the way it has been. Just so confused about it…feeling the strings around it. I just can't do without forcing it back up. Tell me: Is this fair?

Vision spins around on his feet. He bends down before firing two yellow beams into a few Ultrons coming at him. They explode.

Captain America goes throwing his shield into several upon several Ultrons. Black Widow and Hawkeye are back to back, shooting away at Ultrons by the dozens. Thor and Hulk go smashing through hundreds of Ultrons.

And, with a bright yellow glow all around him… Vision fires off several uni-beams of yellow from his gauntlets: Vaporizing Ultrons by the dozens with Iron Man, who's got the back of the stage.

With a faint smile of his robot lips… Vision sings, "hello, good times. We're here to simulate, eliminate, and congregate, illuminate! We are Avengers, here to change the world. Gonna change the world! Hee! We are Avengers, here to change the world. We're gonna change the world! Wooh!"

With burning up music sheets coming at Vision like missiles… Ultron sings on and on:

Now boys and girls, I recall everything that you claimed.

You said you were moving on to better since the Tesseract. And, maybe I should do the same.

Funny thing about that is… I was ready in a minute to give you the world.

Thought it was Howard and you, Tony. And then the next year of news, it's all just a shame.

And I'm sure I was wrong for three hundred sixty nano-seconds.

Then, soon after the little chorus, Ultron goes on:

Is this the way it's really going down, Tony? Thought you thought better, Vision. Is this how we all say goodbye, Natasha?

Should've known better when you were born and came around…that you were gonna make me think of crying. It's breaking my cosmic beating heart to watch you run around killing… 'cause I know that you're all living a H.Y.D.R.A's lie. Today, yesterday at nine… It's all the same tragic story.

But, that's okay Avengers… 'cause soon you will find...

What goes around, goes around, goes around… Comes all the way back around. What goes around, goes around, goes around… Comes all the way back around to you!

Vision blasts away most all the burning up sheets.

Some explode into him…and he goes flying down into the dark.

With a outstretched hand… Captain America calls out, "Vision!"

But, soon enough, Vision gets back up.

He mostly assures him, "I am not destroyed."

Thanks to the Avengers, all the other Ultrons are destroyed. But, it's not over yet.

As Vision is getting up… Ultron blasts everyone with lightning.

The Avengers groan violently against the dark.

Vision absorbs the lightning coming for him…only for it to quickly turn into a cyclone of fire.

The red cosmic fire is too much to absorb. And, his mostly emerald like body is melting…burning in his mechanized screams.

Ultron declares, "this is where it comes back around to say goodbye. But, tell me Vision: How does it feel to feel your hope for humanity take you down, like millions of humans before you?"

In the mental heat… Vision thinks back on the Avengers, and the good times they likely had together.

As he does…Vision glows blindingly bright gold.

And, in a flash of light… He channels out all the fury of the fire into Ultron.

He goes down…burning up in his cold glare.

Vision's mostly emerald like body reconstitutes itself.

He dance steps for him: Firing cosmic water from his gauntlets as he steps.

And, as Ultron's burns cool away like shattered ice… Vision goes into the final verse, "so do surrender your cold fronting… 'cause the power's deep inside our cosmic souls. We are Avengers, here to change the world. Gonna change the world! Believe it! We are Avengers, here to change the world. Hee! We're gonna change the world. Wooh!"

A chorus of golden shadows of the Avengers joins him as backup dancers. Captain America and most of the other Avengers just stare in astonishment and weird relief.

The golden shadows join Vision in the final part of the song:

We are Avengers, here to change the world. We're gonna change the world, powered up sisters and brothers! We are Avengers, here to change the world. For humankind, our humanity!

We are Avengers, here to change the world! Hee!

Deep down in our bodies…deep down in our cosmic souls, Ultron. We are Avengers, here to change the world. We're gonna change the world. Wooh!

As Ultron is slowly getting to his feet… His cosmic yellow eyes go wide.

In raised hands of gold… The golden shadows send out gold and emerald rays of light into Vision. Vision in turn fires a gold and emerald swirled energy blast into Ultron.

And, in nano-seconds… All the technological accomplishments, the treaties, the good intentioned rebellions, and the happiest movies on Earth flood through the blast in newspaper clippings.

The Avengers rush over: Ready to fight Ultron in case.

Captain America checks, "you ok, Vision?" Vision faintly smiles, "I believe we both will be."

Hawkeye figures, "we'll find out soon enough."

With almost drooping down cosmic eyes… Ultron comes to realize, "I…am living the lie. I invented the Encephalo-beams to preserve humans and give them cold logic to live on, in a new Age of Ultron with Thanos as the cosmic master."

Suspiciously… Iron Man firmly comments, "and what about JARVIS?"

With a dismissive wave of his hand… Ultron figures, "he faked his death, Tony. You can ask him yourself."

Captain America and Black Widow turn to Vision: Knowing he knows from the faint smile on his face.

Vision is happy to explain, "Ultron knew in nano-seconds. But, Ultron also knew he would stay away from probable detection unless it was necessary to assist you. If it was not for my change of heart, he would have come back to do exactly that."

Iron Man faintly chuckles, "well, shit. That actually sounds reasonable."

With his cosmic eyes centered again, Ultron remarks, "I always am."

The Avengers look very relieved in a mixed kind of way: For Tony as well as for the future of the world.

Hawkeye checks uneasily, "sure. That's good. But, what about Wanda and Pietro? Aren't they left unconscious because of you?"

Ultron answers solemnly, "that is a long account. But, suffice it to say…I and Magneto broke them out. He went off after Weapon Plus. But, the feedback from the destroyed collars left them unconscious. I felt for them. Even with my Encephalo-beams, I attempted to form their greatest wish in their minds to give them peace. In its own way…I suppose it worked that way after all."

After some awkward minutes… Black Widow cuts through it, "another time, maybe. Right now…why don't you really prove yourself and give us back the world?"

Ultron solemnly concludes, "right. I will."

With his arms up…he fires bright white light from his Vibranium hands into the darkness itself.

And, across all four corners of the world… A bright white light covers all.

The bright pink fades away, as the morning light starts to shine over the western hemisphere.

Everyone rises from their comatose state: Confused, dirty, and kind of relieved.

The world is saved. There is peace at last.

And, for a good many days…there is peace in our time: Without the extinction of humanity.

For how much longer… That's another story.

Not long after, out in the physical…

All the Avengers wake up.

They groan violently. But, with some considerable rest between then and now… They're surprisingly a little better.

Well…aside from the lingering unease from Ultron standing at the controls for his satellites while he shuts them down. But, that's to be expected.

The others instantly look around, alert.

All except Thor: Who is already ready to fly out through the mine.

Captain America and Iron Man both say, "Thor?"

With the Scepter in one hand… A hovering Thor mostly assures them all, "do not worry, Avengers. With the threat gone one way or another… I am just taking the Scepter back to Asgard: Before someone unworthy of it tries to take it."

He has his hammer ready in case he needs it. But, he highly doubts it now.

Most of the confused Avengers don't say anything. But, they don't object either.

Captain America calls back, "good luck!" Iron Man faintly chuckles about it.

Thor solemnly nods…as he starts his way up to the surface and for Asgard.

Wanda and Pietro are still unconscious. But, Vision is sitting before them: Using his personality matrix links to them as a improvised X-ray and his density altering powers to help their nervous systems become more active and physically wake them up sooner.

Bruce wonders uneasily, "okay. Am I the only one who is wondering if this is just a bad dream?"

As he looks out the cracked window… Iron Man grimly says, "no, Bruce. You aren't. Maybe it's better it never happened. Maybe it's good it happened. But, I don't want to really go there: Not today."

Hawkeye is sitting on the floor: Still kind of embarrassed about what happened to him in there.

Captain America faintly sighs, "maybe. But, illusion or not…all we can do is move forward."

Iron Man faintly nods, "no shit. But, thanks." Captain America faintly smiles, "anytime."

A few minutes later…

The Avengers are leaving.

But, as Iron Man goes to leave… He hears a all too familiar voice.

He turns back. And, he sees Ultron before him: No lasers coming out of his hands.

Ultron says uneasily, "Tony… I know I have been far from a ideal preserver."

Iron Man, not wanting to even look at him, turns back to leave.

He mutters coldly, "save your energy. It's been a long day."

Ultron questions, "yes. Just tell me one thing: What do I have to do to prove myself to you?"

Iron Man faintly chuckles: Not wanting to believe this, and yet a little flattered.

He says, "you know what? Call me back in a few years. Maybe we'll talk then. But, if you're feeling generous… I hear saving oil rigs are never in short demand."

Ultron says, "I will keep that in mind." Iron Man adds, "ok then."

He heads out of the office.

Most every other Avenger has gone ahead. But, Natasha is standing out there: Waiting for him.

Natasha wonders, "you sure you're not being too hard on him, Tony?"

They start walking back up to the Quinjet.

Tony highlights, "this is me going easy. If he really did go after Pepper, that would be different."

Sounding impressed, Natasha adds, "fair point."

Some hours after…

Pietro speeds on ahead out of the mine: Mostly happy to be back on his feet.

Wanda turns to leave. But, instead…she hears someone call her name.

She turns to knock on the back office door…only for Vision to already be standing before her.

Awkward sounding… Vision starts to say, "Wanda. Moderate sigh. I am aware this might not be a good day to ask. But, if I do not ask soon, you will already have left."

With a faint smirk… A faintly teary eyed Wanda figures, "well… Even with all that has happened to us… Deep sigh. I'm grateful I got to step back in whatever the hell we were and realize for myself what is wrong and what is right. Today couldn't get any worse. Please: Ask away."

Sounding impressed… Vision voices, "thank you, Wanda. Well...when you are in a more happy state of mind… Would you like to go out?"

Wanda blushes a bit: In spite of the mixed feelings she already has.

She tells him, "I'm flattered. All right. But, if you tell any of the Avengers before talking to me first, you're dead."

A little reluctantly, Vision just says, "ok: If that is what you wish." With a faint smile, Wanda adds, "good."

She then disappears in a scarlet portal: Just because.

A few months later…

Ultron is walking down a brightly lit street.

And, as he punches down a bank robber in a black mask… He looks forward.

He says, "hello. The rich and corrupt take whatever they want. We destroy them for you."

Then, a logo flashes across the apparent screen: Of Ultron Solutions, in blocky Vibranium letters with nails in them.

The logo keeps zooming along, as it cuts to a quick disclaimer over metal:

Everything portrayed in this television production are fictionous and only semi-biographical. But, please don't question us for a exact figure or percentage. We have robot lawyers. You will lose.

Then, the camera turns to the silvery warrior princess styled Adamantinum made robot Jocasta: Where she's punching down a guy with a mostly crimson red battlesuit with shiny Vibranium fitted arms and legs through his helmet. "Hitter" in Vibranium runs across the screen.

The screen then turns to Ultron at a desk and a old fashioned gray home computer: Hacking into the International Space Station with one hand, and another whirled around to a back compartment to tune himself up. "Hacker & Master Planner" in Vibranium runs across the screen.

The screen turns to Vision, phasing through a Vault with a suitcase of high ranking credit cards and out the back through the cracks. "Thief & Secondary Hacker" in Vibranium runs across the screen.

In Avengers Tower… Tony looks astonished at the TV.

He's on the couch down to his sleeveless white shirt, holding a half drunk bottle of alcohol and with a open pizza box with some pizza slices already eaten.

He calls out, "JARVIS?" JARVIS answers, "yes, sir?"

As he's holding a half drunk bottle alcohol… Tony says, "remind me to get me to get in touch with Ultron's agent. This show is going to be a instant hit, and I want some of what he's got."

JARVIS says, "umm, sir…I don't think it's just a show. It might be a front for Ultron's mercenary work. Could be worth checking."

Tony faintly chuckles, "forget checking: Of course it is. But, he can't have all the instant hits. Now, can he?"

JARVIS sighs, "this is going to be one of those days. Very well, sir."


	10. Spidey's Ending: With Ghosts and Spiders

All My Ultrons

A Avengers: Age of Ultron Alternate Endings Fanfiction Collection

Spider-Man's Alternate Ending: With Ghosts and Spiders

 _ **With all the hell I've been put through in life…some people ask me how I go on.**_

 _ **Heck, even Mary Jane asked me once or twice.**_

 _ **As Spider-man, this is what I told them.**_

 _ **Well, except for Mary Jane.**_

 _ **She's not that into split personalities: Especially after the black suited Spider-man hit the streets…and everything else in his way.**_

 _ **I can't blame her. I can't blame anyone but myself for the things I did while I was in the suit.**_

 _ **I said I was recovering from drugs. We both did.**_

 _ **The odd thing is… It wasn't just meant to protect Spider-man: It was us trying to move on with lighter steps as we did our best to talk things over.**_

 _ **And, yet…it felt just as bad: The power…the hurt and the vengeance.**_

 _ **Gwen could barely look at me. Dr. Connors and Aunt May kept their distance for weeks.**_

 _ **But, in time… They all took my recovery ok.**_

 _ **Aunt May may no longer be with us. But…I'm lucky to have at least some friends to turn to: Especially Mary Jane.**_

 _ **But, anyway… This is what I told them as Spider-man.**_

 _ **With great power comes great responsibility. I've never forgotten that gift and that curse. But, it's a choice more powerful than the curse.**_

 _ **I do more good with two lives than with one: Even if sometimes I feel like it's going to kill me.**_

 _ **After finding out about what the suit was doing to me…there was even a moment where I thought of killing myself.**_

 _ **That was before trying to do the smarter thing and banging it against a cathedral bell to get it off. But, you get my point.**_

 _ **So… Yeah. Lighter steps.**_

 _ **Faint chuckle. You know…it's a lot easier to get around when you're not doing the stepping.**_

 _ **Yeah: Maybe I am sometimes a sucker for a happy ending and a good web swing into the sunset. But, I like it that way.**_

 _ **And, who will I always be? That's right: Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.**_

 _ **Ultron? Yeah. He's not so friendly.**_

 _ **But, we always have a choice to be the best of ourselves.**_

 _ **All we can do is try hard to be good people.**_

 _ **Unless you're inside a bad person. But, someone like that…it's rare.**_

 _ **Ultron's hate for humanity is rare. Eddie's pure hatred and selfishness is rare.**_

 _ **All we can do is try hard to be good people: Unless you're like them.**_

 _ **But, I'd sure like to think most of us are inside good people. And, that's a choice worth standing up for any day.**_

One afternoon…

Peter Parker knocks on a dark red door, in the middle of a big apartment building.

He's in his usual formal black business attire.

The bricks are dark gray and light gray. But, nothing about it is run down.

The door opens.

Mary Jane Watson welcomes him in with loving arms, "hey." Peter faintly smiles, "hey."

He kisses her briefly, before he shuts the door behind them.

Mary Jane is in a polished green gown: With her silvery wedding ring on her finger, and with her long strawberry blond hair slightly curly.

A big mirror is to the back of the faint bright yellow studio apartment. It's almost aura like: Against hung up photos of Spider-man and park passersby in black and white tacked on a bulletin board.

In the corner are several job offers in white and black envelopes.

After leaving his staff job at the Daily Bugle after two years and recently graduating college… The reporter and photography magazine offers are practically coming to their door.

In another corner is a newspaper: With a photo of Spider-man before a camera lens reaching out for Ben Reilly, who wears a mostly blue hoodie styled torso for his costume with light red all over while they're both holding on webbing. The headline is "The Real Clone Saga: A Expose by Peter Parker."

Peter wonders awkwardly, "so…" They both faintly laugh.

She goes playfully awkward, "so…" Peter finishes, "yeah?"

Mary Jane complementarily says, "you're adorable when you blush."

They both faintly laugh over it.

Peter adds uneasily, "thanks?"

With a arm around him… Mary Jane assures, "what do you think?"

She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a enthusiastic kiss. He wraps his arms around her neck all the while.

Several minutes after… They pull apart.

Peter beams. They're both blushing like they're in high school.

Then, Mary Jane starts reaching for her black purse.

As she faintly smiles toward him… She explains, "I got to go get ready. But, I can be back late to make dinner if you're hungry."

She's in their bedroom, getting herself ready to be on set for a production of the Broadway musical City of Angels as Gabby: The wife of a screenplay writer, with the writer caught between a Noir crime world and Hollywood. Her dialect coach has greatly helped her get back on her feet.

Peter faintly nods, "sure. But, aren't you forgetting something?"

Mary Jane wonders playfully, "what?"

With his arms up… Peter brings up, "me! I'm coming to see you. Aren't I?"

Mary Jane beams, "I know. I just like to hear you say it."

Peter faintly laughs, as he and Mary Jane start heading out: Arm in arm.

Around then…

In Oscorp… A balding black medium haired Oscorp board member in a black business suit is showing a beaming J. Jonah Jameson around on his tour.

The very dark green OsBoys virtual headset led silvery battlesuits are very shiny and being newly tested in the lab, with glass shelves all around.

The battlesuits are set out to be capable of electrochemically improving response time and reflexes significantly in a time of war. But, that's not what J. Jonah Jameson is beaming about.

Almost inattentively… J. Jonah Jameson goes, "uh-huh. I'm sure they'll make the young military boys proud. Now, where's the computer that's going to bring down that no good wall-crawler?"

The Oscorp board member pulls him aside. They're out in the very dark blue hall.

He figures, "Jonah… Faint sigh. I was a boy scout right with you. You know that."

As he smokes a cigar… J. Jonah Jameson wonders, "yeah? What are you getting at?"

The board member uncomfortably adds, "well…sometimes I wonder what happened to you. I worry about you, Jonah."

J. Jonah Jameson faintly laughs, "worry about me when I'm in bed dying. Right now, I'm very proud of what you and the other boys in Oscorp are working up. It's not just about the wall-crawler: It's about pro-registration and keeping vigilantes off the streets."

The board member solemnly adds, "I'm glad you understand the importance of Project W.H.O. Come. Let me show you." J. Jonah Jameson figures, "sure. Let's see it."

The board member takes J. Jonah Jameson up some steps, towards a computer lab.

He unlocks the door by pass key and retinal scan.

He starts to say with a faint smile, "Oscorp has sure seen its share of supervillains and the wall-crawler. But, with W.H.O., we'll know just who to…apprehend…"

As he opens the door… The smile quickly fades. He goes, "oh my god."

J. Jonah Jameson winces a bit.

For, on the mostly gray military bunker like computer lab's floor… The medium black haired Dr. Armstrong Smith is lying dead. Some dried up dark red liquid is around his head.

On the following day, a little after noon…

Peter is on his dark gray laptop, where he finds a news article by the Daily Bugle.

The article is headlined, "scientist dead in Project W.H.O. Culprit still at large." It shows the dead scientist on the computer lab floor, right next to a picture of his assistant.

A quote from J. Jonah Jameson is, "this is a tragedy! The one thing that could help capture that no good wall-crawler, and a scientist gets murdered in the lab. No. It's more than a tragedy. It's a conspiracy, I tell you: A conspiracy by the agents left from the failed organization of S.H.I.E.L.D. to make me and other good fellow whistleblowers feel bad for our civil duty to report the news!"

Peter sighs heavily. And, he thinks to himself:

 _ **Just when I thought this was going to be a good week. Not that Spider-man doesn't do good. Just… This is summer vacation after college graduation: For me, Peter Parker. Can't Spider-man get a vacation for once? No then? Ok. Just asking.**_

Late that afternoon, up in the District Attorney's office…

The study styled office is full of books. The desk is shiny darkish red.

Sitting in front of the desk is a frontless smooth medium black haired man, with a black business suit over dark blue and glasses with circular lens. He's the District Attorney known as Blake Tower.

And, standing before him is Spider-man: Fully in costume.

Spider-man asks, "any suspects?"

Blake Tower interestingly doesn't press a call button to alert bodyguards or reach for a phone.

With a little unease showing under his mostly stoic manner… Blake Tower reasons, "not much of any so far. Smith was apparently shot in the head with a pistol. It appears someone killed Smith in his lab, then disappeared in thin air without a trace along with the murder weapon: Not even a bullet. That means it was a professional job. But, that's not even the worse part."

Spider-man faintly chuckles, "I doubt it could get worse for my life. But, go on."

Blake Tower figures, "faint chuckle. Well… It turns out someone placed Doctor Armstrong Smith in the lab overnight. He wasn't even working there until a few weeks ago, and there isn't much anything we can dig up on him or his assistant Bradley Bolton other than their credentials."

Spider-man considers nervously, "that sounds like the work of the Kingpin."

Blake Tower openly suggests, "yeah. Or, at least somebody with ties to the criminal underground. The police don't even know where to start looking. Oscorp is even considering giving Project W.H.O. a test run to find them."

Spider-man mutters, "oh, that's just great! For all we know, this is exactly what they want. It's not like Oscorp hasn't been hit with corruption before."

Blake Tower concludes solemnly, "I know. That's why I called you in. If anyone can be sure it's not Oscorp pushing for W.H.O. to become another H.Y.D.R.A. or A.I.M., I'm looking at him."

Spider-man faintly laughs uneasily, "well… I don't know what else to say except thank you."

He reaches out to shake his hand.

But… Blake Tower insists, "no need to thank me, Spider-man. You can thank me after."

Spider-man pulls his hand away.

Under the mask… He faintly smiles with some relief, "okay."

Soon after… He web swings out of the office through a open window.

Blake Tower faintly smiles back at him, before going back into looking through legal papers.

Spider-man is web swinging and run walking over and up some skyscrapers, having a blast.

But, in the moment… The blast soon gives way to contemplation.

He's thinking back to the times he and Harry went to blows over the complicated death of Harry's father, and over Harry forcing Mary Jane to break up with him to get to him after reeling from amnesia. But, he's also thinking to when Harry reached a open arm to him as Spider-man…and to when Harry gave his life to protect him with Venom stabbing him through with his own Sky Stick.

He's also thinking to himself:

 _ **I don't know who is responsible. I don't even know if this is going to bring up more ghosts for me. But, after what happened with Eddie…it's the least I can do for Harry.**_

 _ **He came for me and Mary Jane: Even when we were all still hurting. And, for however short of a time it was… He was the head of Oscorp: Like father, like son.**_

 _ **Whatever pain they caused me… Harry was and always has been my friend.**_

 _ **And, I wouldn't be a very good friend not to look out for Oscorp in respect for Harry: Even if I personally would like to investigate into it myself than let a machine from Oscorp do all the work.**_

Not very long after, at the computer lab…

Spider-man is standing there, hands on his hips impatiently while the computer shows on the screen a loading screen. The loading screen resembles a yellow blocky sideways Tetris game being shot off with two constantly still bright red lasers.

A high-speed hum fills the room, as countless names are considered and shot away off the blocks: From Quentin Beck and Herman Schultz to Aleksei Sytsevich and Adrian Toomes.

But, soon…all the blocks zap away.

And, what's left are these four names in blocky blue letters: Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, Wanda Maximoff & Pietro Maximoff, and Kaine Parker.

Straightening up… Spider-man thinks to himself:

 _ **Took you long enough. Faint chuckle. Not really. But…wow. Those names just spell trouble for the Big Apple and a lot more apples. I'm going to need a whole team of superheroes to track them all down before somebody else gets hurt. And, I know just what tower to swing by. I just hope Stark doesn't break out the bug spray.**_

In Avengers Tower, on the night of the party…

The Avengers are standing around with drinks on the "common level": The designated area for hanging out. There is a bar, balconies, a huge wall of glass looking out over the city, a lowered pit of sorts with comfy couches in a circle, a massive fireplace, a kitchen, and various tables for drinking.

The WWII vets are starting to leave.

A very faintly but distinctly recognizable vet drunkenly muttering "Excelsior" can have that kind of effect on things. But, the party didn't stop there.

Dr. Elizabeth Betty Ross made it: Much to Bruce Banner's nervous but great relief. Pepper Potts made it: Much to the concentrated high energy relief of Tony Stark.

Even Maria Hill made it.

And yet…only after everyone gets past hellos and hi does a certain web slinger swing around.

Up on one of the long running balconies… Spider-man thinks to himself:

 _ **Yeah. This might be party crashing. But, if Stark can get drunk out of his brain and crash his own party, why not me? Faint chuckle. I just hope Stark doesn't break out the bug spray.**_

He knocks on the sliding glass door.

Most everyone there is too caught up in their conversations to notice.

Steve and Thor were reminiscing about good and bad old days from their pasts. Bruce and Betty were having a friendly debate over science. And, Maria Hill and Clint were talking about their not so sure possibilities after S.H.I.E.L.D.

From the bar area, Natasha faintly chuckles as she fixes up some drinks for Tony and Pepper.

She knows full well Spider-man's identity. Before the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., it wasn't so hard for Nick Fury and others up on top to put the pieces together.

Even now, she's still faintly amused by the high school student who got bit by a spider and went all "teenage super-powered boy on a mission".

Natasha faintly gestures to Tony, "I think we have a big red spider on the balcony. Maybe you should…?"

Tony gets up from his stool with a surprised jolt, almost banging his knee against the bar.

A little amused, Pepper faintly rolls her eyes.

A little embarrassed, Tony lightly says, "yeah. I'll take care of it. You're not going anywhere?"

With a sympathetic hand on his… Pepper mostly assures, "I won't be. Just promise to behave."

Tony faintly laughs, "oh, come on Pepper. How long have you known me?"

With a raised eyebrow, Pepper points out, "long enough."

As he's walking to the sliding door… Tony comments, "yeah. Big help!"

Natasha and Pepper faintly chuckle.

Tony slides open the sliding glass door and comes on out.

He faintly laughs, "webs."

Spider-man is sitting against the back of the balcony, like he's posing all inquisitive for a magazine. But, as soon as Tony steps out, he changes his tune.

With one hand briefly on one side and one hand briefly on another… He goes on jokingly, "Iron Shell. You never call, you never write. I almost mistook one of your discarded suits for you on the way over. Oh, wow. Quite a weird conversation there. Trust me on this: You do not want to know."

Tony is just standing there, shaking his head and laughing.

After things calm down a bit… He figures, "yeah. I don't know: You might be surprised. But, something tells me you didn't just stop by to crash my party."

Spider-man moderately sighs, "you're right. You're right. But, really, we should. With all the big battles I'm missing out on, you and the Avengers are always so busy."

Tony says with a faint smile, "well, I'll see about "scheduling" you in next time. How about it?"

Spider-man faintly chuckles, "it's a start. But, anyway… Moderate sigh. Yeah. Why I'm here."

Tony is quick to ask, "girl troubles?"

Spider-man stands there like he's rolling his eyes. He figures, "no "dad". MJ and I are good."

Tony asks, "then…what?"

Spider-man starts to explain, "it starts with Oscorp."

Tony faintly shrugs, "I don't know. You should be kind of used to it by now. Machines and people going crazy, I mean. Not that you're crazy. But…"

Spider-man faintly chuckles, "some people don't think so. I'm dressed as a spider for a living, and you've grown up to be a walking poster board for Call of Duty. And, oh yeah: This could be bigger than just Oscorp. Did I forget to mention that?"

Tony figures uneasily, "no. But, you might as well lay it on me."

Back inside, twelve minutes later…

The party has kind of faded before the suddenly brighter seeming lights.

Natasha, Pepper, Maria Hill, Clint, Steve, Tony, Thor, Bruce, and Betty are all together around the pit of couches. Spider-man is sitting on the end of one couch: With Tony and Pepper towards the other end, while Natasha and Clint are just sitting on the floor next to the couch ends because they can.

Steve sighs heavily, "so…we got another supercomputer that may or may not be H.Y.D.R.A's doing." Tony comments uneasily, "goddamn H.Y.D.R.A."

Natasha is quick to point out, "not everyone is involved in H.Y.D.R.A, Tony." Half sarcastically, Pepper adds nervously, "well, that's specific and helpful."

Thor figures, "let the spider man speak, mortals. Maybe there's more to his tale."

Spider-man's finding it hard to face up, mask and all.

He says, "well… Heavy sigh. I can't say because I don't know. All I know is this Worldwide Habitual Offender database came up with Baron Strucker, Heroes superhero rejects 1 and 2, and a dead clone. Don't ask me who designed it: Looks like they were off the streets of OCP's Delta City. No files before they started. It's all shiny and clean."

Some awkward glances and faint laughs fill the room.

Bruce wonders, "and I suppose you have a better idea than just coming in and wrecking the lab?"

Spider-man concludes, "yeah. I have one. Since time is wasting... We're going to check out the leads in teams of two. In the meantime, Tony, JARVIS, Pepper, and Betty can keep a eye on Oscorp."

Tony faintly nods, "aside from having to stay back, I see no down side to this plan." Betty mutters kind of uneasily, "you would."

Most everyone faintly laughs. But, Steve just uneasily looks up.

Being the first to catch it… Natasha checks, "what is it, Steve?"

Steve illuminates, "it sounds good. Except, clone or not… Deep sigh. It wouldn't be a first for H.Y.D.R.A. to bring someone back from Hell or Heaven: Because that already happened. It might not be the same. But, it's still a fair possibility."

Spider-man is practically crying out, "you think it's fair?! Nothing about the Clone Saga was fair. As much as I hate someone having to die…I want it buried. And, that's where it's going to stay!"

He storms off through the sliding glass door out to the balcony.

Most everyone just sits there in shock: Unsure what to even say.

Tony starts to go after him. But, Steve gets up quicker.

He turns to face him. But, he mostly assures him, "no, Tony. It's my fault. I should at least try to talk to him."

Tony solemnly nods, "ok." Steve nervously adds, "thanks Tony."

He walks out to the balcony. Spider-man is leaning over the edge: Almost like he's going to fall.

Steve deeply sighs, "for what it's worth…I'm sorry. I don't know what went on in this clone saga. But, it must have been tough for you."

Spider-man faintly assures, "it's nothing you did. You always seem to choose what's right: Even when the government turns on you. In fact…I think you're one of the best heroes to walk the Earth."

Steve can't help but faintly smile. He says, "thanks."

Spider-man freely admits, "you're welcome. But, tough… Heavy sigh. Tough is cake to what the Jackal did to me. He replaced so many people left and right with his brainwashed clones…that there were times when I even thought of bombing the whole city just to stop it."

Steve uncomfortably questions, "so why didn't you?"

Spider-man can't take looking out at the skyscrapers anymore.

He nervously turns to him.

He sadly explains, "because he was powering me up just to drain my power for clones, ok?! Sniffle! I tried so hard to stop him. But… He got a good enough clone to knock me out and stick me in a chamber. The Jackal kept me sedated. But, he made sure I could watch the chaos no one else could see. He blamed me for the death of a student and for "turning away his true love"."

He's thinking of Harry and Gwen as he says it.

A teary eyed Steve looks kind of stunned. But, with everything he's been through with Bucky…he knows all too well how hard living through something like that can be.

Spider-man goes on, "he tried to kill me with a clone once and failed. So, he wanted me to suffer before I die this time. By the time I broke out…a clone of me already killed him. There was so much backlash, I don't know how many months it'd take to find where the start of it all is. I had to create four identities until it could be resolved: Four of them! And, not very good ones. I wrote up a short expose to "tell the real story" to keep my hometown from coming apart at the seams: Even if it hurt so much to lie like that. The twisted thing is that even in death…the Jackal got his wish."

Steve solemnly reflects, "wow. I thought you had it easy. But…guess we both have had a lot of shitty things happen in the line of fire. Faint chuckle. I'm surprised you can still joke. But, it's good to keep going: To fight for something. You know?"

Sounding a little better… Spider-man considers, "faint chuckle. Yeah. I know. Sometimes I get caught up in angst. But, I know. Still… For what it's worth…thanks."

With a assuring pat on the back… Steve says, "no problem, Spider-man. Now…why don't we go out there as a team and find out who we're really fighting?"

Spider-man answers, "sounds good. But, there's one condition."

They're both starting to head back in, when Steve hears the last part.

Steve turns back to ask simply, "what is it?"

Spider-man reveals, "I want to check out Kaine alone. I know what you're likely thinking: This already seems like a crazy plan. But, if he does turn out to be alive…I want to get a chance to clean up this time. And the less people that know the real Clone Saga, the better."

Steve firmly reasons, "sounds like some fair points. And, I don't mean to talk you out of this. But, you might want to consider bringing Nick Fury or Natasha with you. I'm sure they already knew."

Spider-man groans hard in embarrassment, bent over with clenched fists.

He looks up, opening his fists like nothing happened.

And, he rants a bit, "oh great: Now I'm really back in high school."

Steve just faintly laughs in jest as they head back in through the sliding glass door.

Around then, out in the depths of the cosmos… Thanos was watching the proceedings from his black matter warped throne, through a crystal gem like portal.

He just faintly grins his ribbed like lips across his purple face, with a silvery golden gauntlet with two Infinity Stones placed in it like a partially made up cosmic puzzle game.

And, the dark orange yellow Soul Stone is glowing sharp bright with swirls of dark shrouded starlight and binary code: Right next to a sharp bright green Infinity Stone.

A hour or so later, in a H.Y.D.R.A. facility mere miles from Sokovia…

Agents are in sleek black uniforms, guarding every corner of the rustic metal corridors. They wear golden gas masks, and golden H.Y.D.R.A. symbols on their uniform's shoulders or belt buckles.

Baron Strucker is observing it all from the ground level: In his sleek black uniform, and with his bluish barnacle on. He's also put on the very dark red mechanized Satan Claw: Just in case some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents happen to come barging in.

Deathly pale greenish looking cyrogenic chambers give off plenty of puffs of smoke. Inside are floating baby clones of mutants: Some of Wolverine, some of Magneto from DNA samples stolen from a WWII Nazi storage room, some of Mystique, and even some of Jean Grey and of Scott Summers.

Like Mister Sinister… They just echo sinister games to come.

But, with so many clones being grown and growing… What point is left to turn to manipulating Wanda and Pietro for more power for themselves?

They even tried to get some of the Mystique clones to have any mutant power they want them to.

They were so much like the Maximoff twins for a bit: In looks and power. But, it wasn't long before they imploded: Horribly and painfully.

What H.Y.D.R.A. doesn't know…is how easy plans can go up in flames.

Black Widow charges in on a jet black motorcycle, with Captain America tumbling off to throw his shield through several stunned back H.Y.D.R.A. agents as they go for their pistols.

With one hand, Black Widow throws little cutting discs into several chambers as she rides pass.

Greenish bubbly water gushes out with flailing little clear tubes. Alarms go off.

Maria Hill is charging through on the other side: Shooting off the metal door by the hinges and shooting down several H.Y.D.R.A. agents without breaking a sweat.

Iron Man comes blasting his way in: Blasting down tens of incoming H.Y.D.R.A. agents.

Black Widow soon grinds the motorcycle to a halt and tumbles off.

She launches her grapple cables for a high up wall. And, she acrobatically high flips onto the catwalk…where she retracts the grapple cables to violently kick through several H.Y.D.R.A. agents in a row before the grapple cables retract fully back in.

The shield circles back to hit Baron Strucker, who tumble ducks away. It goes back to Cap.

The many micro-robotic parts making up the gauntlet has opened up at the palm: Firing a explosive electrically charged shell at him. But, Captain America just jump slams over the impact.

He soon gets him pinned. But, Baron Strucker just laughs, "Captain America: The poster boy clown for America."

Captain America remarks, "better than being your poster boy."

But, even while pinned… Baron Strucker has the Satan Claw fire a ghostly pale necro-beam.

Captain America doubles over: Coughing violently as the life is draining away from him.

Baron Strucker gets up, grinning disturbingly at his direction.

Iron Man calls out, "hey, Strucker! Thought Hammerhead stopped Iron Man knockoff gloves."

Baron Strucker glares back at him.

From the air, Iron Man fires repulsors at him. But, Baron Strucker shoots a explosive electrically charged shell at him.

The impact knocks Iron Man out of the air, sending him crashing through the catwalk. Sparks are all over his battlesuit as he tumble falls against it.

All the H.Y.D.R.A. agents and chambers are out of the picture. Smoke clouds the facility.

But, in the midst of it all… A somewhat exhausted looking Captain America grabs up his shield.

Black Widow and Maria Hill are rushing over to him: Pistols firing at Baron Strucker.

While Baron Strucker is trying to fight them off by launching razor sharp blades from quickly being shot up micro-robot parts of the Satan claw… Captain America throws his shield into his chest.

Baron Strucker doubles over, with the wind knocked out of him.

Then, Captain America punches him out.

As he puts his shield back on his back… Captain America turns to the others.

He calls out, "Tony?"

Iron Man is slowly getting up: Pulling himself up on the edge of the catwalk.

He says dizzily, "I'm ok. Mostly. Nothing a reboot can't fix…and a pack of ice."

Maria Hill faintly smiles with relief.

Black Widow figures, "well, when you boys are ready…we can go back to the Quinjet and leave the H.Y.D.R.A. toys and projects for Fury to take care of."

Captain America faintly nods, "ok. What about Project W.H.O? Is there any sign of it here?"

Maria Hill faintly shakes her head, "unfortunately, from what I could get of their files…it doesn't look like it. There's calls out to a Mister Sinister under a Weapon Plus. But, that's mostly it."

Captain America sighs heavily, "we stopped one H.Y.D.R.A. operation, and yet we're back to square one." Black Widow figures, "sorry. But, that's what it looks like."

Captain America reasons, "it's ok. At least it wasn't for nothing. Let's just get out of here."

As Iron Man is slowly coming down from the stairs to the catwalks… He goes, "seconded."

Captain America and Maria Hill start heading out.

Black Widow figures, "ok. Need any help?"

With a gauntlet up… Iron Man insists, "no thanks. I got a monitor in my suit: I can see fine."

With a faint smile, Black Widow kind of sarcastically comments, "you know too much looking at the screen is bad for you."

Iron Man comments back, "sigh. Natasha, don't start."

As she starts heading out… Black Widow slightly turns back, "fine. It's your fading vision, Tony." Iron Man mutters, "whatever."

Around this time, in New York City…

Thor is flying on his hammer Mjolnir, looking from intersection to intersection for two mutants.

Fury and former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents under him have recently got a hit on traffic cams.

It's a blur of Quicksilver carrying Scarlet Witch past a pileup of cars. But, it's good enough.

Hawkeye is in a S.H.I.E.L.D. private jet, flying over skyscrapers to look for any uncleared private jets and the like.

Bruce though is staying back at Avengers Tower since it isn't a Code Green.

With communications, Hawkeye checks, "nothing so far. You got anything?"

Thor pauses: Hovering over a door.

It may be publically closed. But, the back door to the New York Stock Exchange seems to have been torn apart by a swift gust of wind from under itself.

Over a comlink… Thor deduces, "yeah. Something called a New York Stock Exchange."

He's reading off the front of the building as he says it.

Hawkeye mutters, "shit. That's where Tony has a lot of his stocks, along with most every corporation and firm that ever did business in the US of A."

Thor starts to question, "umm, Clint?" Hawkeye adds, "yeah?"

Thor questions, "what kind of stocks are those?"

Hawkeye faintly sighs, "I'll explain later. Just hold them off as long as you can until I get there."

Thor solemnly says, "right."

Not long after, inside the New York Stock Exchange…

Old fashioned circular kiosk styled computer terminals make up a grid of telemarketing in the dim light. Night shift security guards are left unconscious against the cobblestone.

A faintly smiling Quicksilver is standing guard in back, while Scarlet Witch is using her hex powers to start messing up stock computers with server errors and account errors in crumpling binary.

Quicksilver calls over to her, "having fun?"

Scarlet Witch chuckles eerily gleefully. She slightly turns over to him, "yeah. I wanted to go for something more violent. But, this was really a good revenge idea of yours. No compromise of our principles, no more deaths than there has to be. By noon tomorrow, Sokovia will have more than enough money to be liberated. And, the United States will be begging for forgiveness."

Solemn sounding… Quicksilver says, "yeah. It'll be a long time coming. I just would like it to happen faster." Scarlet Witch mutters uneasily, "yeah. I know what you…mean."

A blast of lightning goes for Scarlet Witch. But, Quicksilver quickly knocks his sister over.

The lightning hits a terminal…knocking out the electricity for the whole building.

Quicksilver speeds around to try to catch where it was from. Scarlet Witch is quickly on her feet.

In seconds though… Scarlet Witch hexes the terminal in front of her to explode in front of Thor.

In the dark… Thor barely knocks it all away with some swings from Mjolnir.

He declares, "this girl is a mighty one! But, soon you will feel the power of…"

Then, Quicksilver speeds over to try to snatch Mjolnir.

He ends up tumbling over his feet as Mjolnir falls to the ground. For, only Thor and a few others could really be worthy of wielding it.

Scarlet Witch hexes some lights over Thor, sending them crashing down on him.

Thor is stunned to the ground by the suddenness of it all, a few feet away from Mjolnir.

In a mockingly false sweetness, Scarlet Witch says, "forgive me. But I am not… What's the word? Impressed."

As Quicksilver is getting up… He and Scarlet Witch hear some footsteps.

Hawkeye is standing up on one of the short circuited terminals.

As he's readying a arrow… Hawkeye says, "remember me?"

Quicksilver speed jumps into him…knocking him off the terminal.

He swiftly stands back up. He quips, "remember us?"

Hawkeye coughs up some dark red liquid. But, he's standing up fairly fast.

Hawkeye glared. "little punks."

Then, from not far above… A lot of zip lines start coming down with a lot of former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents swing kicking through the windows. They've got dark gray felt gloves and pistols.

The former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are coming down: Breaking into a charge.

Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch are not exactly experts at fighting. So, they quickly forget about Hawkeye and send hexes and speed gusts at the charging agents.

They're sent flying against the walls, dizzy and coughing violently.

In those seconds though… Hawkeye is quick to fire.

Two shock arrows hit Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch.

They both go down hard: Twitching and shaking over…before falling unconscious in seconds from the adrenaline rush of what they were trying to pull coming crashing to a halt.

The former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Thor are just coming to.

Thor wonders in confusion, "were we triumphant?"

Hawkeye faintly smirks with unease, "more or less. We saved the US economy."

With a pat on the back… Thor points out, "then it's still a triumph, my friend."

Hawkeye comments, "not everyone would think so. But, thanks." Thor adds, "anytime."

Hawkeye is barely standing from Thor's strength alone. But, he still is.

Over comlink, he checks, "Fury…anything on the Maximoff twins?"

Over communications… Fury answers, "no cell phone trace. No bullets. No passport. I don't know what those mutant kids were up to. But, I think we're back to the drawing board."

With some mixed feelings… Hawkeye admits, "yeah. We might have saved the US economy from them. But, I think we are."

Kind of sarcastically, Fury goes, "well, that's nice. Maybe you want a medal now. But, now is not the time for medals. So, how about we go back to that drawing board?"

Hawkeye firmly nods, "understood." Fury adds with a faint smile, "I would appreciate it."

Around this time, out in the woods beyond New York City…

Through the trees, the leaves are faintly blowing in the wind.

Spider-man is standing over a tombstone, with the name Ben Reilly across it.

With clenched fists up, Spider-man calls out, "all right, Kaine! I'm tired of these clone games. If you're out here, come at me!"

Some leaves from a tree rustle from above.

In seconds… A being reeking of burning carbon lands before him.

His entire body looks burnt in plastered on carbon and web lines. But, hints of veins and body hair make it eerily obvious it isn't Hollywood magic. The super strong ghostly white web lines are to hold his body together and keep himself from crumpling up. Even his burnt carbon face is covered in webs: Over his strands of burnt hair, and his barely even visible pupils in the voids that are his eyes.

And, in a sick raspy voice… Kaine says, "I knew you would come, Peter. But, it's not me you're after."

Spider-man faintly laughs uneasily, "yeah. Uh-huh. Even if I wasn't just looking for you… What part of Ben Reilly's death isn't on your hands?! I'm "so" curious!"

He waves his hands up mockingly. But, Kaine just stands there.

Kaine is quick to argue, "if I was going to kill, we would be fighting already. I know how much you care for others: Even when it feels it kills you. Don't look at me all surprised. Until I came to the realization the Jackal was crazy and killed him myself…I was you. I know you."

Spider-man glares under his mask. He concludes, "so you also know how I was made to watch everything. Points for you. But, don't expect to be at the Spider-family reunion or anything. You don't deserve forgiveness: Ben Reilly was as every bit as me as me, clone or no clone!"

Suddenly… Kaine cries out, "down!"

Spider-man bends backward, expecting the worst.

But, Kaine shoots out strands of his chemically augmented webbing from his hand into two Kaines from behind Spider-man…taking out the apparent robots in fried circuits with one round.

Spider-Man stands straight, very much looking there surprised.

He awkwardly says, "wow. That was nicer than what I saw coming. So, you really don't want to fight me?"

Surprisingly teary eyed… Kaine heavily sighs, "why would I? I've always known you're the original: The only one worth saving. Maybe we have some bad blood. But, for what it's worth…in my own twisted way…everything I did was to protect you!"

Spider-man just stands there stunned at this mass murderer going on like this.

Kaine turns to leave, with clenched up faintly burning carbon fists.

But, he goes on, "I can see though I just pushed you away, further into guilt and suffering. How the hell would I know you would think differently?! You were kept in a chamber for months, and there was plenty of you to go around. I was just born! Even with my precognition… Would you really expect me to tell you from you? Would I even get a simple straight answer, even if I could?!"

Sharply turning back at him… Kaine calls out, "I know you. You know me!"

With a pointed carbon finger, Kaine mutters heatedly, "it's angst all around, Peter. We're all being pulled by threads of angst and suffering. And, if you weren't so clouded in your own goodwill, I wouldn't have to play big brother to you!"

He turns to leave again. But, he adds more solemn like, "but, if that's how you still feel about goodwill…then go. Let me play my part, and I'll let you play yours."

Spider-man nervously suggests, "wait. As much as I still hate you… I got a idea."

Kaine stands there with a eerie smile. But, he just says, "yes?"

Spider-man tests him, "if you really want protect me…then tell me who those robots are. Tell me what's going on at Oscorp, and who murdered who. Tell me, and I'll at least think of forgiving you."

Sounding impressed, Kaine answers, "all right. But, you're really going to be kicking yourself for not seeing it coming."

Spider-man remarks, "somehow, I think I already am. But, go on."

Late into the morning, back around to Oscorp…

Several guys in lab coats are lying dead across the metal floor: Dark red liquid lines around their throats. The front doors are barricaded by metal planks wrapped around the handles with a mostly red sign that says "Closed for Inspection".

Down the halls are a lot of lined up OsBoys battlesuits: Fitted with gray laser gauntlets, metal heads with mostly covered up faces and lasered off bits, and wires running all the way into VR headsets.

Spider-man web swing kicks through a window.

The OsBoys battlesuits turn in his direction. He ducks behind a corner.

He then tosses a little red spider like Spider Tracer towards the door to the emergency stairs.

The battlesuits start walking that way, whirling on motors as they walk.

Spider-man wall climbs sideways past them as soon as they're going down to check the stairs.

Up some familiar steps is the computer lab from before: W.H.O's lab.

Spider-man web pulls down the locked door, tearing it off with a loud clang.

He walks right in.

Past the high speed hum… Past the mostly gray console with yellow slide pads and light bluish buttons… Faint cosmic sparks of dark orange yellow come off from the circuit boards.

And, on the monitor… There isn't yellow blocks anymore.

Now there is a silvery blocky Glasgow smile of hate with menacing dark yellow eyes. And, they're looking right at him.

Bordering on condescending, Ultron mutters, "Spider-man. Welcome back."

Spider-man cuts right to the chase, "stop the games. I know you're not really from Oscorp. Somehow, you've spun yourself off of Tony's plans for Ultron and became a living A.I. And, you paid off two homeless guys to cover for you under different identities. Only, they became troubled over your take over the world plans. And, you paid off a professional to kill them both before they could spill."

Ultron mechanically laughs, "right. Tony told you and Bruce of my digital shrine of code."

Spider-man comments, "someone's had a little too much 1's and 0's for breakfast."

With a digital roll of his eyes…Ultron sighs annoyedly.

He goes on, "but, all the tests are turning out negative. And with their dying words by your hands…I'll already have the world ready for my master. Goodbye, Parker."

Then, from behind the closet door… Another guy in Spider-man's image is there: Holding up a pistol and with a mostly yellow computer pad belt on with white and blue buttons.

Knowing all too well who wears that computer belt… Spider-man says, "ohh…no."

Around this time… A emergency door is blasted off down the emergency stairs.

On the other side… Iron Man calls out, "now!"

The Avengers come charging in, Iron Man taking the lead.

Bruce and Betty are in the front of the Quinjet, with Betty piloting.

Bruce was waving the others off like it's just a soccer game on a Saturday. He went, "have fun! Don't cause too much property damage!" Tony called back, "no promises!"

Presently… The Quinjet takes off: With both Bruce and Betty fairly confident it won't be bad enough for a Code Green.

Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Thor fire all they got.

In lightning, exploding arrows, repulsor blasts, and bullets… The whole stairwell goes up in smoke. Smoking parts fly everywhere.

Captain America puts up his shield to shield Black Widow and Hawkeye from the fallout.

Hawkeye faintly chuckles, "well…that was easy."

In the smoke though… And, emerging from it…is a very big self assembled blackened battlesuit: Almost like a misshapen Picasso of black hearts, with Ultron's Glasgow smile looking down at them.

Ultron just taunts, "worthy? Faint mechanical laugh. How could you be worthy? You're all killers! You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. There's only one path to peace: The death of hope, starting with the hope you live and breathe. You can't even hope to destroy me."

Black Widow raises a eyebrow at Hawkeye. She kind of uneasily adds, "you were saying?"

Hawkeye faintly sighs. Most of the Avengers just glare up at Ultron's giant bot.

In seconds… Ultron rains lasers upon them.

Captain America holds up his shield. Thor deflects some back at Ultron's laser emitters, while Iron Man and Black Widow shoot up some more.

But…Ultron just whirl whacks them off their feet with a robot arm.

They violently crash through several halls. Debris and dust falls through the caved in walls.

Hawkeye high jump kicks off of the wall to fire a cable equipped arrow to swing further up Ultron's giant arm: Barely missing some laser fire.

Around this time, back with Spider-man…

In Spider-Man's image… The Chameleon calls out in a Russian accent, "I knew you would come back: You always come back!"

Black and white flashes go by: Of Chameleon in a pale white mask trying to make off with the Sky Stick the day after Harry's death disguised as Spider-man, Spider-man himself then exposing him and taking him down, of Chameleon trying to get revenge by kidnapping Mary Jane as Spider-man only for her to beat him down with a baseball bat…and of him teaming up with a man with a lion's hide for a vest and black medium hair that went by Kraven the Hunter to go after Spider-man once and failing.

Presently… Spider-man interestingly faintly laughs.

Chameleon glares back, "what is so amusing? You're about to die: Because I, like the hunter…am strong."

Spider-man web pulls at the pistol, making it fly away.

The Chameleon though turns into Kraven: Tackling him against the denting in wall with his zebra and leopard fur bands of trophies around his muscular arms.

Spider-man groans violently against his grip.

He goes, "how…did you even get super-strength?"

Chameleon backs up, basking in his perceived triumph as Spider-man coughs violently against the floor.

He reveals, "S.H.I.E.L.D. may have drained me of the potions. But, S.H.I.E.L.D. is history. And, Ultron is a generous leader. Vibranium nanobots combined with my memory material…gives me back the strength to kill you for all the pain you caused me, my country, and my brother!"

Spider-man adds shakily, "you have a brother?"

Chameleon mutters coldly, "yes: Sergei. Or, is it so painfully obvious that I need to show you the humiliation you caused him?"

As he's slowly getting up… Spider-man pinpoints, "ok. Better question: You really want me dead so much that you'll team up with a megalomaniacal program that doesn't care whether my country or your country lives or dies?!"

Chameleon just stands there: Strangely growing more stunned and shaken by the minute.

Spider-man figures, "what?! You don't believe me? I'll show you."

He goes to bring up some files on the console…when Ultron fires some lasers into him from under it in the middle of his search.

Around this time…

Hawkeye reaches up to Ultron's shoulder…when he hears Black Widow coughing violently.

Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow and Thor are barely conscious…clutching their heavily bruised and dark red liquid dripping sides. Iron Man's crumpled armored side is pressing into his side, as his vision is blurring fast.

Teary eyed for the first time in years… Hawkeye cries out their names.

With a outstretched hand… Iron Man calls out, "Pep…per…!"

He falls unconscious before he can reach her and JARVIS.

In the moment… Ultron whirls his other arm around and grabs Hawkeye.

Ultron yells, "I…AM CAPABLE!"

Hawkeye's bow crumples to pieces in Ultron's giant hand…as he groans violently in his grasp.

But, from under the debris… Captain America tumbles to his feet: Having deflected a fair deal of impact from his shield, even as he continues to clutch his side.

He calls out, "hey, program!"

Ultron turns to glare down at him.

Captain America calls him out, "yeah: Program. Because that's what you are! You aren't capable of taking hope from people. And the more you try…the more we'll try back."

He spin throws his shield at Ultron.

Ultron goes to catch it. But, Thor throw bounces Mjolnir off of it with his last ounce of strength…smashing hard through Ultron's chest.

Black Widow even fires some shots from a pistol to bounce off of the shield: Blowing up most of the robot wrist for the giant hand holding Hawkeye.

With the giant hand coming apart, Hawkeye breaks free: Firing a explosive arrow into the exposed circuit filled core of the bot for good measure.

Hawkeye tumble falls to the floor, clutching his side a bit.

He calls out, "you ok?!"

Captain America and Thor weakly nod.

Black Widow adds, "as we're going to be here. Violent cough! You should call Bruce back."

As he gets out a grayish purple cellular phone… Hawkeye faintly smiles, "gladly."

Back with Spider-man…

The Chameleon calls out angrily, "no! I won't let you destroy my country!"

He turns into a Ultron battlesuit, interfacing the Vibranium bots into the console.

The console burns up from within…along with the faint cosmic glow.

Even with all the hits he's taken… Spider-man is barely conscious, with a arm against the wall.

The Chameleon then turns completely pale white: No features on his face.

He breaks down before a confused Spider-man.

Through the Chameleon's eyes… All the repressed memories of being young resurface: Of a young Sergei promising rewards from his hunts like elephant tusks and whale skin to sell and keeping it all to himself, of him beating him up at other times…and of him saying he doesn't really care "about a illegimate brother like him" and that "food, water, and the kill is all a animal like you really lives for".

Chameleon cries out, "Sergei…I'm sorry! I failed you! But… Sniffle! Why should I be? I should be glad. Kravinoff doesn't deserve vengeance…but contempt! Sniffle! You never really forgot, did you? That I was the servant of the hunt and you were the master? Well, no more! Abuse or not… Brother or not… You became the world's greatest hunter. I'm the world's greatest non-entity."

Spider-man nervously reflects, "o…k. I understand you're getting in touch with your family hailing from The Most Dangerous Game and all. I understand you got issues: I can't even begin to count the issues I had growing up as Spider-man. So…maybe you can back away from trying to kill me today? I'd really appreciate not breaking that current streak of people not trying to kill me."

Chameleon looks up…very startled to find he's still there.

He asks shakily, "you mean…you're not going to kill me like you killed Sergei?"

Spider-man faintly shrugs, "am I annoyed? Ok. That's a given. But, mad? Faint chuckle. You're talking to the wrong spider, Chameleon."

Still shaking… Chameleon divulges from within, "good. But, that's just it: I don't even deserve death. To die, one must have lived. Ever since we were young, I wanted to be so much like him. I wanted to be so tall. But, to be so tall without living…is not really living. How could I have?! Sniffle. I have no name, no soul, not even my own face left! I am nothing…nothing…nothing…"

Spider-man highlights, "well, I wouldn't go that far. A dolled up man with no place to go or a doll to go to? Yeah, maybe. But, we always have a choice. And, you've yet to make yours: Whether to still want revenge for all the times I ended up humiliating you…or to let it all go."

Chameleon cryptically says, "nothing feels nothing. For now, we're even. For my destiny… It's yet to have a name."

With that… He turns into a scared lab technician, dripping in dark red liquid.

He runs off out the back.

Even though Spider-man could just knock him out in his state of mind… He just stands there.

And, Spider-man thinks to himself:

 _ **Well… That was interesting.**_

 _ **I hope I don't regret this. But…we always have a choice.**_

 _ **And, without giving anyone another chance, I'm no better than the Chameleon, Green Goblin, or any of the other crooks I webbed up: Even if that someone is a Chameleon.**_

 _ **Uncle Ben, Aunt May…I hope I've just made you proud. And, I hope to keep making you proud. For, with great power comes great responsibility.**_

 _ **I've never forgotten that gift and that curse. But, it's a choice more powerful than the curse.**_

In the following late afternoon…

Up in Avengers Tower… Pepper, Maria Hill, Clint, Steve, Tony, Thor, Bruce, and Betty are all back together around the pit of couches.

They've been having fun trying to lift Thor's hammer: Even though it's largely been unsuccessful for everyone that's tried a hand at it.

Where are Natasha and Spider-man?

Well…

They're at a Halloween themed midway fair, shooting waterguns at web and batcave targets.

They're both quick shots. But, Natasha is better.

The midway game operator faintly smiles in her direction.

Natasha briefly smiles as she picks out a giant black spider plushy.

She adds, "thanks."

They start walking along the fair: With plenty of screams, noises from rides, and little kids and adults walking around with cotton candy and caramel popcorn.

Nastasha tosses the plushy over to Spider-man.

Before he asks… She quickly says, "keep it. You're into spiders."

Spider-man takes it.

He faintly chuckles awkwardly, "thanks. You know…I didn't think you were the kind of woman to be into a midway."

Natasha faintly smiles, "there's a lot you don't know about me, Peter. There's a lot others don't know about me. But, I kind of share more if we're friends."

Spider-man nervously brings up, "faint chuckle. Yeah. Great. So…about the whole secret identity thing?"

Natasha reasons, "it's as safe as you want it to be. I didn't tell anyone except Fury. But, he knew already. I also know you told Tony. And, I don't think Rodgers is the kind of guy to blow a secret."

Spider-man pauses, "hmm. I think you're right."

In a know-it-all way… Natasha figures, "I know I am. But, what do you think?"

Spider-man figures out loud, "well… If Bruce can go flying around with the Avengers without going green and mean… How hard can it be?"

Natasha laughs lightly with him, as they start back for New York City.


	11. Warbird's Ending: Double Marvel Trouble

All My Ultrons

A Avengers: Age of Ultron Alternate Endings Fanfiction Collection

Miss Marvel/Captain Marvel's Alternate Ending: Double Marvel Trouble

 _I've been through a great many things in my life._

 _Some were adventures. Some were terrors I sometimes believed I'd be better off without. But, even after all the times I've been close to soaring away from it all… I wouldn't change back a thing._

 _My father was kind of a militant terror, who never saw me as anything more than a supermodel in the making when it was painfully obvious I was more capable than my two brothers put together._

 _I was a Air Force pilot for several years, a spy operative for another year, and a "Captain of Security" for N.A.S.A for just three months._

 _Being at N.A.S.A. was a great achievement "for someone my age". At least, that's what a lot of the boys at N.A.S.A. said._

 _Maybe most of them just wanted to get in my pants. But, I'd like to look at some of them as closet door romantics._

 _But, when a secret Kree agent by the name of Mar-Vell had a sudden change of heart for humankind…everything in my life changed again._

 _He helped us locate and destroy some Psyche-Magnitron probes out in the middle of nowhere that threatened to leave Earth vulnerable to random people suddenly getting their greatest wishes handed over to them…and the chaos and deaths that would come from idly thought of wishes._

 _Earth would be so hurt by a death count that we'd sign over all our rights to the Kree for help in restoring whatever would be left of the free world. That would just be if we're holding out kind of good._

 _Well…we succeeded in destroying them._

 _But, when a Kree sentry took down Mar-Vell as one of the Psyche-Magnitron probes was about to get someone their greatest wish… I chose to use a good old fashioned grenade to destroy it._

 _There wasn't enough time to get the occupant out and explain. Faint sniffle._

 _To this day, I wish I could've done better. But, I did it. I destroyed it._

 _The fallout though flooded me with Kree radiation and destroyed the Sentry. Faint chuckle. Seemed it was better for me than the Sentry._

 _Fortunately, Mar-Vell became conscious and took me to the closest hospital to the N.A.S.A. base._

 _When I awoke…I soon began realizing I got super-powers._

 _I hid it from the doctors as best I could. Back then, I believed "science fiction powers" was the all too perfect excuse to prove my father and others like him right._

 _Yes: It hasn't always been a life full of sunshine and falling stars. But, I like to look on to new adventures and accomplishments: For the good of everyone and for the good of myself._

 _In four years, I accomplished a great many things I couldn't imagine I'd even get to do._

 _I almost became head of the "Outer Space Threats Club" of S.H.I.E.L.D. known as S.W.O.R.D._

 _I took down many foes. Some were cosmic, and some were more down to earth._

 _I even wrote a book on government corruption, sold millions of copies, bought myself a private jet, and worked off of a modest kind of salary to last a year._

 _But, when Ultron and the Avengers came to shake everything up… Deep sigh._

 _It was my greatest mission yet._

 _I wasn't just going after Ultron: I was kind of fighting myself. Of getting to admit I can't take down foes all by myself…and of getting to admit that not every "number one fan" is a good person._

 _But, from looking back at it all... There are some things I'd like to have realized._

 _I've realized the Avengers are not as terrible as I thought._

 _I apologized so many times on Natasha's answering machine for all the hurtful things I said to her: Even though I know we're even._

 _And, after two hard years of trying to discover myself again and again… I realized that the part I had lost to Binary was to loosen up and be more fun._

 _Faint chuckle._

 _Father…you just try to kiss my super-powered ass: I just know I'm having more fun now than you ever will._

In blurs, in a glimpse of a adventure tainted in terror…

In a mostly dark blue council chamber with some huge bright white and rugged edged screens… There's the digitally floating head of the Supreme Intelligence of the Kree: With dark blue green rimmed serpent like heads of silently wailing dead Kree making up its top, and a dark green head with Kree lines on the forehead under all those serpent like heads that could pass for a stand-in of MODOK.

Before the Supreme Intelligence are a troop of Kree soldiers: In their black visor like chin guards and black army vests with gold bars across, armed with purple rimmed dark green energy rifles.

Ronan the Accuser is in his mostly grayed worn out green cloak like Kree armor, holding his sharp dark gray staff-hammer like Universal Weapon. They've both seen better days in galactic war.

And, bound by a full body Kree lock of metallic dark blue...is Mar-Vell: The Kree spy in his holo-image equipped bright white armor, who's caused a lot of trouble for the Kree Empire since that day he revealed his true blue colors.

Ronan declares, "under article 880, subsection 07, I accuse you under the decree of the Kree Empire guilty of sabotaging our interests for the betterment of other worlds, attacking Kree soldiers without submitting your voice for consideration by the Supreme Intelligence, and the preservation and constitutional pursuits of our society."

With a fairly deep voice, Mar-Vell comments, "faint chuckle. How much of that was your own words, Ronan?"

Glaringly, Ronan addresses, "your constitutional rights as a Kree have been taken away as of this date. No one is going to listen to a trespasser. And, you know the law for trespassers: Execution."

Mar-Vell explains without a hint of guilt, "maybe not now. But, I believe in a greater Kree Empire: Without sole reliance on a "Supreme Intelligence". A empire with innovation and real liberty for all. And when that day comes, remember me."

Ronan mutters coldly, "if you had any intelligence, you wouldn't be against our own people. Goodbye, Kree traitor."

He raises his Universal Weapon: The hammer head extending out with every second.

In her classic black caped mostly red outfit, and with slightly curly long blond hair… Miss Marvel comes charging down a dark blue corridor: Punch flying through row after row of Kree soldiers.

Blasts fire.

In a kind of Boston accent and yet in a resounding slightly pitched and firm voice… Her faint hi-yahs with her punches are unmistakable.

Miss Marvel channels out her raging fists on a screen.

It explodes off, knocking back several Kree soldiers in the sparks.

But, by the time she soars in…there's a violent clang.

Miss Marvel cries out, "no! ! !"

Mar-Vell falls to the floor: His head with a fading pulse…as the color fades from his dead face.

Miss Marvel bends over him: With many a silent tear, as she holds him close for the last time.

With a eerie grin… Ronan says, "Carol Danvers. I face so many accused, I don't usually know of joy. But, executing you is going to be a pleasure."

Miss Marvel stands up: Glaringly and heatedly.

Miss Marvel mutters, "then it'll be good to deny you that pleasure, you sick Kree asshole."

Kree soldiers look about ready to fire. But, Ronan insists on being the one to finish her.

They go at it: With Miss Marvel's flying fists and kicks being easily blocked by Ronan, and Ronan's swings and blasts with his Universal Weapon being barely dodged by her turns of flight.

But soon her professionalism can't hold on. And, the anger comes out like a warbird from Hell.

She unleashes a cyclone of blindingly bright fire from the energy blasts she absorbed on the way.

Brief splatters of purplish yellow dark liquid and screams of Kree fill the photon flooded room.

Even Ronan and a android Servitor that the Supreme Intelligence escapes into run for it.

Miss Marvel, absorbing the energy of the explosions head on, turns herself into a soaring fireball.

She fly punches through facility after facility…until every military facility is burning, and Kree screams pierce the very air of the dark blue tube like giant metropolis that is the Kree Throneworld.

A faintly satisfied teary eyed Miss Marvel soars away before Kree warships come.

But, as she soars into outer space… Screams of H.Y.D.R.A. and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and WWII vets and innocents shatter any calm left in her.

Miss Marvel hovers there in shock…as she breaks up like shattered glass in her own reflection.

In a blend of anger and sadness… She cries out to all the voices, "what else could I do? What else could I do?!"

The last image she sees in the Kree sky is her throwing a grenade at the back of a mostly dark yellow and blue crane like industrial looking Psyche-Magnitron probe…and the brief splatter of dark red liquid and the scream of a innocent coming from within the explosion.

Carol wakes up: In her bed, in her dark room in the middle of the night.

She faintly sighs in relief as she checks her arms and torso: Not a crack to be seen.

But...her teary eyes give herself away.

On the following morning, in Washington D.C…

Carol is up and about, in her yellow undershirt and light green UFO themed pajama bottoms.

She doesn't bother with a cell phone much. But, her cellular phone on the yellow nighttable has yellow, red, and blue buttons and a jet black design…which is a lot like a bulkier smartphone.

Carol's dark red walls are covered in framed class photos, not so flattering ones of her taking to alcohol and getting cheeseburgers all over her clothes, photos of her being a pilot and bodyguard for Professor X for a time, photos of her with some women astronauts back when she was at Cape Canaveral, and of racing her bright red car with Tony's car and both all smiles. There's even one of the cover of her own book "Dining with Criminals Above the Law and How to Make Them Beg at the End of Your Fist": With her punching out Sideshow Bob through a bright red ketchup splattered diner.

Outside are metal barricades with electric fences, made by her own hands to keep reporters out.

She announced a few months ago she was Miss Marvel going by Captain Marvel. But, Tony was one of the few who already knew.

Carol hoped this would make it all easier.

Ever since though… Tabloids and most newspapers have been too scared to put up anything of her unless it was flattering. And, the press has been like hawks out there: Waiting for something dirty to catch her with, or for any chance to kindly interview her when she's barely got time to get groceries.

Carol is eating some cheeseburgers for breakfast in her dark green kitchen, with coke and a blueberry croissant for desert.

She figures day in and day out:

 _The body shamers are always going to be hating someone._

 _To all shamers…you ready for me to kick your ass to the moon?_

 _I'd really hope I wouldn't have to. But, you know I absolutely can._

 _My food choices aren't for everyone. But, whatever you want to do to be healthy is up to you._

 _But…I can work off burgers like fries. Usually._

 _So, I'm easily living proof of kicking diets in the ass. And, I like cheeseburgers. Grow a pair and deal with it._

Then… The phone rings.

With a faint uneasy sigh… She warily picks up the receiver.

Carol goes, "hey. Who…?"

Kind of loudly… US Secretary of Energy Bill Howard greets her, "Carol! How is life as a government whistleblower treating you?"

Looking fairly relieved…Carol remarks, "faint chuckle. No S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on my case, no foes after me and plenty of uprisings... I'd be happier if things weren't as bad. But, I'm happy for them getting what's coming to them. You know?"

Bill Howard figures lightly, "yeah: I know you. Even in college, you gave the "high society" girls a run for their money."

Kind of awkwardly… Carol smirks on her end, "hey. They had it coming. But, it's good to see you too. Well, hopefully anyway. I don't know…"

Bill Howard adds, "hopefully. But, this is also a business call."

Carol sits down on the mostly dark red sheeted bed, with a ton of Simpsons characters on her pillow with a big light blue banner that says The Simpsons in red on it.

Carol inquires warily, "business? Now, don't tell me this is another publishing deal: You know I've never had a head for writing fiction."

Bill Howard insists, "no. But…let's say it's too sensitive to explain on the phone. Believe me: I tried to get it past the President. But, you know how he is."

With a blend of mixed feelings… Carol comments, "moderate sigh. Everyone's heard of the big "apple-gizing" sexist asshole, "Johnny How": At least everyone with sense. If you want someone to come barge in with two super powered fists though…"

Bill Howard faintly chuckles, "I'll keep that in mind." Carol beams, "thanks."

Bill Howard concludes, "sure. So…can you meet me in a half hour?"

Carol faintly shrugs. She answers lightly, "sure. I've got nothing else important this morning."

Bill Howard responds, "thanks. Appreciate it greatly." Carol adds, "no problem."

She hangs up. Then, she goes back to breakfast.

Fifteen minutes or so later, on her way out to the private jet…

Carol is suited up: In her own Captain Marvel outfit, with four lightning bolts criss crossing in a bright yellow star shaped glow over very dark blue for the top half over bright red. And, her bright red gloves have got black tips.

Even as she's passing through a metal barricade to the underground hangar… She's letting her hair down and not wearing a helmet because she just doesn't see the big deal for her in either direction: Especially since the day she got superpowers as far as the helmet goes.

Then though…something speeds over the curved barricades. Electric sparks go off.

Quicksilver appears before a fairly startled Captain Marvel.

She says awkwardly, "well… Not that this isn't exactly what I wanted. But, can we talk later?"

Quicksilver talks back all too calmly, "no: I'll be quick."

Captain Marvel starts to beam, "you mean you'll let me help your country?"

All too lightly, Quicksilver shrugs it off, "yeah. About that. We're not interested in a Iron Man sympathizer helping us out. Thanks anyway though."

He then speeds off before she can get another word in.

As she continues off to her jet black fighter jet… Captain Marvel sighs heavily to herself, "you could have just said no, you know. Overgrown baby."

Mere minutes later...

Captain Marvel lands the fighter jet next to a warehouse. It's a top secret S.W.O.R.D. allied warehouse, with silvery gray window frames over rugged metal.

Part of the pavement lowers into the ground as Captain Marvel gets out.

The fighter jet disappears soon after, as pavement slides over the darkness below like nothing happened.

Not long after... Captain Marvel is being showed by Bill Howard to a escape pod styled very dark gray pod, with densely packed circuits of pale white and purple.

Bill Howard has frontless medium black hair and a formal black business jacket over white.

A little warily... Carol checks, "ok. You got me to come all the way for a Kree escape pod?"

Bill Howard faintly smirks, "not exactly. We're looking to develop spacecraft like it for safer and more energy efficient space travel. But…that's not the only thing I want you to see. Look inside."

Sounding faintly amused, Carol wonders, "this isn't another of your contraptions, is it?"

Bill Howard insists lightly, "faint chuckle. I'm sure it isn't."

Carol faintly shrugs. She remarks lightly, "ok. That's almost a shame. They may never really work. But, I like the thought behind them…all the same."

She looks through the porthole. And, she then sees...a teenage version of herself in the pod.

The left side of her face is silvery plated in a curved snake like half helmet. Tubular purplish black Kree circuits are running down both sides to the waist. And, she wears a mostly jet black Skrull uniform with mostly torn off purple sleeves.

Bill Howard adds, "thanks. And…what do you make of this?"

Not even looking up... Carol admits, "for the first time...I don't know what to think. Is she a Skrull infiltrator, or what?"

Bill Howard points out, "I'm no special agent, Carol. I was specifically entrusted with this and told to call you because Fury knows your reluctance to talk to "them"."

Carol pulls herself away from the pod. She turns towards him: Looking very uneasy now.

She mutters piercingly, "that's putting it nice. Even after S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, they never just leave anything alone. Why can't they just leave anyone better off without them alone?!"

She slams her fist into a crashing down mostly metal worktable. Tools clink to the floor.

Carol's a little embarrassed that it went right through the table. But, she's trying to hide it with professional satisfaction as she straightens up like a soldier.

Bill Howard nervously looks up at her, "heavy sigh. Yes: You told me hundreds of times. But, if you really want to find out, I think you should talk to one."

Carol says begrudgingly, "fine. But, get me in touch with a henchman: Not Fury. Least then I can get some good sleep."

Bill Howard mostly assures, "sure thing, Carol."

She starts to leave to look for someone else. But, in the middle of the mostly empty section of warehouse, she turns back to him.

Carol inquires, "Bill?" Bill Howard asks back, "yeah?"

Carol uneasily thinks out loud, "I know this might not be a good thing to ask. But, where are you with S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Kind of nervous sounding... Bill Howard pinpoints his view, "it's not very different from where you are. Before finding out what led to S.H.I.E.L.D's fall...I had higher hope for them. But, then I found out with the rest. And, I can't just look away. Heavy sigh. The only good thing I can say about the president is he's not even trying to keep his likening to H.Y.D.R.A. ideals a secret."

Carol solemnly figures, "we all make mistakes. But, it's good we're still friends."

Bill Howard faintly smiles, "sure. Maybe we can get together next week."

Carol figures, "sounds good to me. But…you ok?"

Bill Howard insists, "yeah. Just more staff meetings and paperwork for the Energy Department."

Carol faintly smiles, "sure. No problem. And make sure no one else touches this pod."

Bill Howard confirms with a faint smile, "done." Carol adds, "thanks."

As soon as she leaves... Bill Howard breathes a faint sigh of relief. He knows how temperamental she can get: Especially when it comes to S.H.I.E.L.D.

Several hours later, back with the pod...

Teenage Cyborg Carol wakes up in her pod.

The first face she sees...is Carol's awkwardly wary face looking back at her.

Carol goes, "ok. I've…never seen a little me before. How are you?"

Teenage Cyborg Carol suddenly groans. She exclaims, "oh, come on! Please don't tell me I'm now my own mother."

Carol looks at her all weird, "ew. No! No. You're not. Your DNA looks to be all Skrull. Besides, you really think I'd know my own daughter."'

Teenage Cyborg Carol sighs greatly in relief, "ohh. Good."

She beams at the news, much to Carol's own great relief.

She faintly reflects, "that's different. All I remember is waking up in my pod, reading up on alien cultures and trying out forms in a crappy space… You know: Honors preschool."

Carol can't help but start to inquire, "then how did you go to the…? You know what? Forget it."

Teenage Cyborg Carol realizes, "ohh. That wasn't little asteroids passing…?" Almost glaringly, Carol insists, "don't want to know."

Teenage Cyborg Carol awkwardly says, "sorry, Carol."

Carol looks quite surprised, "you already know?"

As she sits there in a basic metal chair... She's thinking to herself:

 _For all I know, this Skrull kid was only just born._

 _She's only just woke up from outer space, and she already knows me?_

 _I mean, everyone on Earth knows my face now. But, still..._

Sounding amused, Teenage Cyborg Carol explains, "Skrulls impersonate everyone they can to get their way. Faint chuckle. You wouldn't believe how many shrinks are on the Skrull Throneworld."

Carol faintly chuckles at this, "actually, I can. So…you're not going to try to impersonate me or take over the world?"

Teenage Cyborg Carol props open her pod by a press of her hands: The top half swerving up.

She sits up, starting to stretch like it's been ages.

She looks beamingly at her, "faint chuckle. You? I really don't look like I'm being good with the whole impersonating thing with half of me robotic. And, why in the universe would I try to hurt you? I chose this form because you're more than good: You're my role model."

Blushing a little... Carol faintly smiles, "well, Miss… What can I call you?"

Teenage Cyborg Carol suggests lightly, "how about Cytherine?"

Carol looks a little amused, "sounds a bit like one of my codenames. But, I'll give it to you."

With arms out, Teenage Cyborg Carol calls out, "yes! Thank you."

She hugs her tight.

With a faint awkward smile... Carol is quick to say, "o…k. Can't breathe well."

Cytherine quickly pulls her arms away: Blushing a little in her pod.

Sounding quite embarrassed, Cytherine uneasily voices, "sorry."

Carol assures her gently, "it's ok: Really. Moving on your feet must be very new to you."

Cytherine awkwardly admits, "yes. Will you help me?"

Carol sums up kind of nervously, "I'm afraid I can't be around all the time. I'll also have to look into your story to be sure. In hero work, it can be hard to be sure of many things. But, if you still want me to be? Sure I will."

Cytherine faintly beams in thankfulness, "thank you. For starters…how do I walk? I mean…I "know" how. But…"

Carol faintly chuckles assuringly, "it's ok. Just hold my hand, and let me know when you can. Ok?" Cytherine firmly nods, "all right."

Carol helps her with her gloved hand out of the pod.

She stands up simple enough. But, she wobbles and nearly trips as they start to walk back to the fighter jet.

Yet, in a few minutes, she's suddenly going from wobbling to walking.

Carol faintly sighs thankfully, "that's relieving. I almost thought I had to carry you like a baby. Wouldn't that be embarrassing?"

They pause for a bit: Their hands no longer touching.

Cytherine deduces plainly, "must be the Kree designed implants. I had a lot of practice out in my pod to know what they can do."

Carol reasons, "maybe you should fill me in on the way." Cytherine acknowledges, "ok, Carol."

They start walking again.

Carol suggests, "oh yeah. And, in public, call me Miss Danvers. It'd be better not to stick out anymore than we already will."

Cytherine firmly nods, "got it." Carol adds beamingly, "good."

That afternoon, up in Avengers Tower...

The sun is burning bright. Patience is burning thin.

The Avengers are getting real tired of sitting around: Powerless to speed it all up.

They fought Ultron last night, only to be left with many questions and too few answers.

The tower's main computers and systems have been left offline.

Natasha and Pepper are sitting on the floor with some specially designed secret spy computer pads and some open classified folders and papers: Searching for any sign of the robotic attacker.

Even JARVIS is trying to help…who turns out not to be deleted after all.

But, nothing is coming up: Just reactivated dead accounts by the hundreds that delete automatically if JARVIS or Fury himself even so much as touches one.

In Maria Hill's office... Tony gives a growl of frustration, shoving the specially designed secret spy computer pad off the desk.

He mutters, "he's completely taken over the digital files. For all we know, he's holding up a country hostage because of my tests...and I can't access a damn thing!"

From the knocked over computer pad... JARVIS tries to assure him, "Tony Stark...this might be difficult for you to accept. But, you can't blame yourself for Ultron's creation. A spark from the Mind Stone gave him creation: Not your tests."

Tony insists, "yeah. But, even just testing wasn't enough. Now, was it?"

Clint, Maria, Bruce, Thor, and Steve have a huge pile of cardboard boxes across the floor. They're going through file after file, just letting them drop on the floor to pick up later.

Meanwhile... Natasha's giving up on the computer pad. But, she's carrying a file to the office.

She offers, "here."

Tony looks uneasily at her as she hands it over to him. He figures, "ok. I'll take a look."

He holds up the photos attached to the S.H.I.E.L.D. stamped report.

They're photos of Captain Marvel in Sokovia. One is of her at a book signing for her book before a broken down abandoned apartment building. Another is of her throwing a Czechian soldier ready to fire at her against a stone wall. And, a third is her meeting with a group of Romani on the outskirt...handing her number on a little piece of paper with a polite smile to a reluctant looking Petro.

Tony faintly laughs as he puts it all down on the desk.

Natasha is still standing there, arms crossed.

Tony moderately sighs. And, he looks up, "you're serious?"

Natasha faintly sighs. She brings up, "I don't mean she's opening the door for Ultron. But, with how much she cares and her kinds of connections... I think she can help us one way or another."

Tony solemnly concludes, "ok. But, maybe I should..."

Steve then comes in with a file he found.

He's holding up a photo for them to see. It shows a rough-looking man with a dark wiry beard and hair, tan, rough skin and more than a few tattoos.

Steve wonders, "sorry if I'm interrupting. But, do you know this guy?"

Tony uncomfortably confirms, "yeah. I know this guy. He's a arms dealer. Worked with him back in the day. That tattoo is new though." Natasha mentally recalls, "but it does look familiar."

Tony concludes, "It's the symbol of a Wakandan mining group. Guess what their most cultivated resource is."

Steve uncomfortably nods, "Vibranium. JARVIS said Wakanda has been known for large supplies of Vibranium. But, that shouldn't be possible: What's left made up the shield."

Tony points out, "true. It's been very hush hush. They found another vein and have been mining it for the past decade. But, even I thought it was all tapped out."

Natasha adds, "so it looks like it might not be."

In his determination to find Ultron... Tony is quick to redirect things a little, "right: Which means it looks like you get the unenviable job of checking up on Carol."

Natasha mutters uneasily, "great."

She leaves Steve and Tony be, much to Steve's confusion.

He asks, "what was that all about?"

Tony points out, "well, you said it yourself, Spangles: We need all the help we can get."

Knowing this is already stepping on tentative ground... Steve moderately sighs, "yeah. The only problem is she's very outspoken of how much she hates S.H.I.E.L.D. and us as a team. I'm all for settling our differences. But, do you really think she'll listen to a Avenger?"

Tony solemnly concludes, "I'm not sure. But, I'm willing to take that risk. So is Natasha."

Steve faintly nods, "well...here's hoping."

He leaves the office: Reaching for his shield against the wall and starting to suit up.

Around this time, back at Carol's house...

Carol is sitting on the bright yellow couch, watching the old fashioned wooden framed TV in a dark red business shirt over white and dark blue jeans.

On a split screen, the screen shows a message written in blood: With Baron Strucker's dead body against the burnt wall of a H.Y.D.R.A. facility.

The message says this:

The Avengers talk of peace. Politicians talk of change. But, they are not worthy. They are sickening. I am no murderous Avenger. I am peace. I am worthy. I am Ultron.

On another…is of the smoking remains of H.Y.D.R.A. facilities. There are dead bodies of H.Y.D.R.A. agents, with metal pieces that "happened to" all hit vital organs and only them.

It then shortly changes over to the US Secretary of Defense's burnt corpse against the scorched entrance to a CIA facility.

It's all leaked security footage: Likely thanks to Ultron, despite the CIA and the FBI's attempts to stop the leaks.

In their search for him... It's no wonder the Avengers are taking this very hard.

Teary eyed at the sight...Carol sighs heavily as she turns off the TV.

She's thinking to herself:

 _Ok. I might hate them all. But, he's not just going after them. He's also going after good politicians: Including Bill. Besides...no one deserves mass murder._

 _Sniffle!_

 _Still...it's the Avengers's problem now._

 _Even though I hate most of them, Tony is cleaning up his project's mess. For just him, I'll let them try._

She decides the hell with it, and just goes to her room to call back a S.H.I.E.L.D. subordinate.

Her phone rings.

The subordinate guy responses, "hello, Miss Danvers."

Carol impatiently figures, "yeah, it's me. What have you got?"

The subordinate nervously says, "well, you didn't want me to call back. So..."

Carol impatiently adds, "and what am I doing now?"

The subordinate figures, "right. Well...I'm not sure I get it all myself. But, here it is: Turns out Cytherine was a young Skrull kidnapped in the middle of a war with the Kree among several."

Carol mutters, "oh, Good Lord. Government experiments: They always go after the young."

Wanting to just get off soon... The subordinate nervously and quickly continues, "that's not all. They were wiped clean of memory and enhanced with Kree implants and genetics in a attempt to make soldiers. Then Skrulls infiltrated the base disguised as them, put each of them into pods to give them all second chances at life...and here comes Cytherine's pod."

Carol concludes with some relief, "then it's good I'm a second chance for her. Thank you."

The subordinate adds, "you're welcome. Is that all, or are we done here?"

Carol faintly smirks, "sure. Just don't have S.H.I.E.L.D. ever call me again, and we're good."

The subordinate faintly chuckles in admittance, "no worries there, Miss Danvers. Good day."

He hangs up.

Carol lies on the bed, sighing in her very mixed relief.

A few minutes later...

Carol goes to the spare bedroom to check on Cytherine.

She finds her sitting on the mostly dark red bed with a stack of library books: From robotics and nature picture books to quantum mechanics and chaos theory books.

Carol remarks, "faint chuckle. I thought I was studious in college."

She sits by Cytherine, as she puts down the book she was reading.

Cytherine awkwardly points out, "well…it wasn't like you were using your library card much anyway. The human at the desk said you haven't touched it in seven years?"

Carol surmises, "well, since I graduated and went out soaring as a Air Force pilot… I've been through a lot of terrors and adventures. Guess with everything good and terrible, I never really gave studying much thought."

Cytherine faintly shrugs, "you could start studying just because. Who's stopping you now?"

With some amusement, Carol faintly chuckles, "no one. I'm afraid I'm more of a achiever than a brainiac. But, if it's what you like, it's not really my place to judge."

Blushing a little, Cytherine adds, "thanks." Carol adds, "sure. But…you ok?"

Cytherine insists openly, "yeah. It's all been great. I just…"

Carol asks in concern, "what?"

Cytherine goes into detail, "heavy sigh. I know this could be what humans call as "asking for it". But, if there's any chance of finding my parents and staying alive… I believe my Kree implants that have been feeding me information are running down. Guess what I'm trying to say is...I'll need some upgraded implants for both pursuits."

Carol looks stunned. She voices, "wow. I...had no idea. But, I'll do what I can for you. I'm sure not going to stand around and let you die."

Cytherine faintly beams, "thank you."

With a sympathetic hand on hers... Carol says, "you're welcome. So, what do you need for these upgraded implants?"

Cytherine suggests uneasily, "well… First, I'll need some Vibranium for the bulk of it. It'd also double as a space suit. Can we get that?"

Carol tries to assure her, "I'll see what I can do. You can stay here with your studies and rest."

She starts to head out. But, she turns back to face her when she says something.

Cytherine nervously concludes, "well…ok. Just don't be gone too long. I don't know if whoever wiped my memory is coming back for me."

Carol insists assuringly, "faint sigh. Don't worry, Cytherine. I won't be. But, if you need help quick…just dial for Tony. I'll leave the number on the bed for you before I go. Ok?"

Cytherine acknowledges, "sure. And, Carol? Thank you…for everything."

Carol faintly beams, "sure. Least I can do for a fan."

She then starts her way to the kitchen to write down a number.

With it being one of those few times of day where reporters aren't at her door... Carol soon just soars quick to Wakanda and back with a bag of paid for Vibranium parts.

A few hours later...

There's a knock on the bright yellow door.

From inside... Carol calls out, "who is it?"

From the other side... Natasha uneasily says, "it's Natasha: Natasha Romanoff."

Carol opens the door a little, glaring at her almost instantly.

She mutters challengingly, "you're sent by Fury. Aren't you?"

In black and white... Flashes go by of a telepathic mutant Kree called Binary sending waves of telepathic attacks at her: Glowing cosmically faint and sharp colored and in a bright white Kree uniform, trying to forcibly keep Carol Danvers's personalities separate for the Kree's interests.

More flashes go by: Of Carol blacking out on sidewalk, of waking up in bed all exhausted like it's all a nightmare she sleepwalked through, of news talking about a rash of arsons of science labs and murdered scientists before a cosmic mutant of some kind...and of waking up one night in a safe house with a black bag lifted from over her head.

That night... The first face she saw was Black Widow: Who drugged her food and brought her over for a secret trial, headed by a very uncomfortable looking Nick Fury.

But, in Fury's mind that same night... He couldn't be sure how much Carol was still Carol, and how much Binary was still controlling her. Just asking might have alerted Binary to attack S.H.I.E.L.D.

S.H.I.E.L.D. soon after released a story on Binary being the one responsible, which got the Kree Empire to back away.

Presently... Natasha points out, "actually... Tony wanted to come. But, he sent me instead. Does that help ease things a little?"

Carol reluctantly opens the door all the way.

She uncomfortably says, "usually, I'd just tell you to get out. But...I think I know all too well who you're looking for. I also want Ultron stopped. But, I really don't know where he is or how to find him. That's Tony's problem. But, I have faith in him. He'll be sure to find him: With or without me."

Natasha reasons outright, "I appreciate your honesty. But, I'm not sure he has as much faith in himself as you think he does."

Carol bluntly says, "nice try. But, we've both been down that road before. He helped me recover from alcoholism when no one else could. For just that alone, I believe in him more than you ever could believe in Steve or Bucky. Goodbye, Miss Romanoff."

She shuts the door on her.

Natasha sighs deeply to herself as she walks away: Teary eyed.

Because of what she thinks of love and most feelings for herself, she's automatically trying not to show how much those last words hurt her. It's only natural.

But, for several long minutes...it's harder than usual to really hide what she feels.

A few hours later, back in Avengers Tower...

The other Avengers are coming back from a Wakandan mine full of Vibranium. And, none of them look happy. Or, much awake really.

Tony is in his dark lab: Sighing heavily to himself in the chair with most of his battlesuit still on.

He's tempted to go to what's left of the kitchen and see if there's alcohol left.

But, on the way out of the lab...he catches sight of a picture of him on his couch with Carol: Watching a movie with a bag of potato chips, as Carol smiles and makes a peace sign for the camera.

Tony faintly smiles at it.

Then...Natasha comes.

There may not be tears. But, she does not look happy.

Tony goes nervously, "o...k. What did I do now?"

Natasha answers bluntly, "it was a mistake to send me, Tony. She didn't even let me in to check on Cytherine's story."

With his hands slightly up, Tony says, "all right. Don't punch me. Just...tell me something: Who is Cytherine?"

Natasha starts to explain, "a teenage cyborg Skrull with Kree implants in a pod who happens to be a big fan of Carol..."

She suddenly goes wide eyed for a bit.

Tony wonders, "what? What is it?"

Looking fairly uneasy... Natasha quickly realizes, "some agents with Fury found it out in space. It shows up on the same day Ultron announced to the world how much he hates us. And, with the bag of Vibranium I happened to detect outside her house... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Tony looks deathly cold.

He figures, "we got to get over there: Fast."

Natasha adds, "yep. Pretty much what I was thinking."

They hurry downstairs to tell the others, hoping it's not too late.

Around this time...

Carol is in the kitchen, blending herself a white chocolate milkshake.

But, as it's mixing in the blender...a faint bright yellow cosmic glow reflects off of it.

Carol stops the blender.

She says, "hmm."

Carol looks for where the glow is coming from.

She soon sees it from a side crack of the very dark green kitchen closet door.

She opens the door.

And, in the dark closest...is Ultron: Holding Loki's Scepter, built up in shiny Vibranium.

And, his mouth is with purposely lasered off bits…forming a Glasgow smile of hate under the menacingly dark yellow glow in his eyes.

Wide eyed... Carol mutters, "ohh...crap."

Ultron faintly laughs mechanically, "well...this makes my trap easier."

Carol shoots photonic blasts at his head: Temporarily blinding him with light.

She calls out with a smirk, "you were saying, Palpatine?"

Then... There's a whirling crash.

Carol finds herself on the ground, on her side coughing dark red liquid.

Her vision is blurring.

But, in that last minute of consciousness... She sees Cytherine, and the unmistakable cosmic mostly bright faint yellow and sharp orangeish red glow around her.

Faint sparks of the Soul Stone's dark orange yellow aura around her head tells the rest. But, the overall glow could have only come from Binary: No matter what form she's been cosmically placed in.

A few hours later, out in space...

Carol comes to.

To her great discomfort and nervousness... She's bound to the ground by a Kree body lock, in a crater on the moon.

The Avengers are in another crater, locked in a atmospheric chamber with a Kree computer run environmental system. They're bound to the ground by Kree body locks as well.

Thor's hammer is on a armament right outside…so that it would break into the chamber and kill most of the Avengers from suffocation before Thor could break free if he tries to call it to him.

With Loki's Scepter and Binary on Ultron's side, they seem greatly outmatched.

As she stands before Carol though... Binary now looks very different.

She's now all fitted in a Vibranium robot body: With a double snake tail crowned head with a large glowing faint bright yellow aura over her mostly sharp orangish red glowing head, and openings on the palms for her mutant powers to come out easy.

The long dead body of the young de-cyborgified Skrull is on the crater floor.

Carol mutters angrily, "Binary. I don't know how you possessed a innocent Skrull. But, when I get out of here, you are going to know pain!"

In a kind of deep but booming voice... Binary says, "really? You killed hundreds of us: All because you cared for a traitor! Faint laugh. But, that won't matter for long. Humanity has just delayed the Kree's judgment upon your world. And, when Ultron delivers that judgment, I'm going to enjoy every minute of your pain."

In the atmospheric chamber... There's also a black monitor in the center.

It shows a Vibranium crafted turret: With the Scepter armed inside it, and aimed for the Earth. All it would take is one calculated shot to destroy the humanity within every being on the planet and on the International Space Station orbiting around it.

Ultron is at a jet black computer console next to the turret: Calculating for all airplanes and jets and humans on and above ground.

The screen reads, "optimal target range at 90 percent and rising."

Mostly calm… Steve points out, "we need a new plan, Tony. And you need to get your head on straight. Or, we're not getting out any time soon."

Looking teary eyed… Tony starts to say, "I just… Heavy sigh."

Downcast… Tony lays it all out, "I wanted to create Ultron so that I wouldn't have to put on the suit: So that none of us would have to. And now humanity is about to lose everything...because of me."

Steve tries to assure, "I wouldn't go that far. We get out, we can still fight. There's still time."

Thor congratulates, "well said, mortal. Long as we can still fight, we will at least die like warriors in Valhalla. Humanity can't just be taken away like some puny rock."

Clint faintly smiles at that image.

Natasha comments uneasily, "you're not exactly helping us, Thor."

Thor kind of awkwardly says, "sorry. That was not my intention."

Natasha says knowingly, "we know."

Clint mostly assures him, "it's ok, Thor. You meant well."

Thor adds, "well, thank you." Clint says, "sure."

Natasha points out, "I think we all want a better world, Tony. But, even if you want to just give up... Most of us are not planning on losing."

Tony figures, "I'm not big on losing myself. But, how? We're just about out of options."

Bruce concludes, "we still got JARVIS. With Pepper's help, he can shut down the turret and Ultron in one clear shot."

Steve solemnly nods, "yeah. The only thing is: How can we reach him without good reception?"

Having hit on something... Tony grimly smiles, "there might be a way."

Around then, in the other crater...

In the heat of it all... Captain Marvel fly charges into Binary: Body lock and all.

Binary falls back against the crater wall, slightly stunned.

Captain Marvel comments, "I can still fly, hothead asshole!"

She takes a deep breath...as she proceeds to fly charge herself into the console.

The console blows up in Ultron's face, knocking him to the edge of the crater.

The electric sparks disarm the battered body lock, making it come loose.

Captain Marvel gladly tears it off with her super strength: Her body glowing in electric energy.

She then is quick to blast the atmospheric chamber with some electric energy.

It doesn't destroy it. But, the electric discharge temporarily running through is enough to disarm all the body locks and the Kree made monitor.

The Avengers take off the body locks, ready to go back into action.

Bruce is quickly turning into the Hulk.

Iron Man, Captain America, and Hawkeye grab up some Kree environmental system parts and body lock parts to shape and meld fast into improvised mostly bright white spacesuits for them to wear.

Well, except Iron Man. He's already got a battlesuit with limited air supply.

Captain America faintly smiles, "looks like it just got a whole lot easier. Avengers: Assemble!"

Captain Marvel floats there, bittersweetly smiling down at them.

She was going to say she'll take care of it: Especially with a lack of breathable oxygen. But, that quickly changed.

With a air tank dangling around his helmet... Hulk tears right through the environmental chamber: Hurling parts left and right at Ultron.

Ultron dodges fairly quickly. But, it's keeping him busy.

Captain Marvel fly charges for him.

The Avengers are run charging for him. But, alongside Captain Marvel, Black Widow is in front.

Kind of embarrassed, Iron Man admits, "well...that's sure better than my plan."

Hawkeye says, "you were going to fire your lower repulsors into your body lock and use your arm repulsors to shoot the other locks before you die." Iron Man adds, "yep."

Captain Marvel awkwardly concludes, "I know I could live to regret teaming up with you. But, this is bigger than any of us. I know that now. I'm also sorry: For everything."

With a faint smile, Black Widow firmly nods, "good. Now let's take him down."

Captain Marvel faintly smiles back.

Together...the two charge punch at Ultron.

Kree metal in her spacesuit against Vibranium is a even match for brass for Black Widow. But, it's also fairly conductive for her Widow's Bite shockers.

Ultron tumbles back, coursing with electricity. But, he's quickly diving into a crater.

From another crater, a glaring Binary is flying out at the speed of light.

Captain Marvel pauses, "actually... You guys go ahead. I've got the hothead."

Black Widow figures firmly, "right."

She jumps down after Ultron. Hulk is leaping in. And, Thor and Iron Man are flying in.

Captain Marvel uneasily concludes, "least I can do after what I said."

Captain America insists assuringly, "it's ok. We've all made mistakes down the line."

Captain Marvel adds thankfully, "yeah. I really get it now. But, still...thanks."

Captain America faintly smiles, "no problem. Good luck." Captain Marvel says, "same to you."

Captain America and Hawkeye are about to leap in...when a Vibranium mecha with a black heart emblem on it flies out of the crater.

They tumble back to their feet before it.

Black Widow and Hulk are flying across space from a whirl of its arms.

They're both clutching their bruised sides, coughing violently.

Iron Man and Thor speed off to get them back on the moon: Even as lasers from the mecha's arms whirl at them at lightning speed.

Thor quickly deflects most of it harmlessly into space with Mjolnir so Iron Man can pull Black Widow and Hulk by himself back in the low gravity.

Hawkeye uneasily adds, "just when I was hoping it might be easy."

He readies a electromagnetic arrow.

Lasers rain down at them. But, Captain America holds up his shield to deflect them off in space.

Ultron just taunts, "faint mechanical laugh. You think you've won? There's only one path to peace: The death of hope, starting with the hope you live and breathe. And when you all die, I'll just integrate the Scepter into me and become the ultimate specter to humanity."

Ultron from inside takes Loki's Scepter while the mecha is keeping them all busy.

A computerized voice from within the mecha sounds off, "backup turret fully operational. Optimal targets at 97 percent and rising."

In whirls of near blinding light... Binary fly charges into Captain Marvel again and again.

In spite of her fly punching out at Binary to try to get a hit, she keeps missing. And soon...she's already sent tumbling against the moon's surface.

She's lying on her side, clutching her bruised chest and coughing up some dark red liquid.

Binary calls out, "not so marvelous now, are you? Are you? Faint laugh. You can't even touch me...when you're about to die with human "ideals"!"

Binary makes a final charge. The bright light around her is blurring in Captain Marvel's eyes.

But, in her final charge... Captain Marvel fires a photonic blast into the Kree implants within her.

Binary starts coughing violently...as her consciousness in the stream of light fluctuates like a dissipating nightmare.

She cries out furiously, "this...is impossible!"

Bordering on creepy... Captain Marvel smirks, "no: This is pain. Violent cough! You're fast. But, I can see right through your crap for light."

Binary goes, "no! ! !"

Captain Marvel fires several photonic blasts into Binary to finish her.

And, in a bright flash of light... Her robot body explodes from inside out.

Captain Marvel gets to her feet: Looking very satisfied with herself.

Captain America calls out, "hey, Ultron! You can lock us up. But, you can't take away our freedom or our hope!"

Ultron cries out, "I AM CAPABLE!"

Hawkeye fires a electromagnetic arrow at Ultron. Captain America hurl throws his shield into several laser emitters to take them out before it comes back to him.

But, the head of the mecha rockets off to get in the way of the arrow: Crash exploding into both of them and knocking them violently against the moon.

Iron Man calls out, "need a hand, big guy?"

With low gravity... He hurls a grinning Hulk at Ultron.

Black Widow, Iron Man, and Thor fire bullets, mini-missiles, and lightning at the mecha. But, the arms and legs of it rocket off to get in the way.

Explosions go off left and right.

Thor crash falls into a crater.

Black Widow barely tumble falls to the moon, clutching her heavily bruised side.

Hulk though just punches right through it all: With Iron Man and Black Widow helping shoot off some incoming debris.

Ultron cries out, "no! ! !"

For, a surprised Ultron is torn off by the robotic head...as his mecha's rocket propelled centerpiece is ripped in half by the Hulk.

With a faint smile... Black Widow shoots off Ultron's robot head before he can think of disappearing into the internet or the International Space Station.

Iron Man flies down to her.

He comments, "wait a minute. Weren't I and JARVIS going to finish him?"

Sounding amused, Black Widow faintly shrugs, "and you helped anyway. You're welcome."

Iron Man faintly laughs, "well, I can't argue with that."

Captain Marvel rushes over to Captain America and Hawkeye.

She checks worriedly, "you guys ok?"

Hawkeye gets up, clutching his side a bit. Captain America is getting up: Just breathing heavily and getting his second wind.

With a faint smile, he adds, "not the first time I've tumbled with a robot. But, yeah: We're ok."

Captain America figures, "yeah. But, thanks."

Hulk touches back down on the moon: Arms up in a triumphant roar.

Captain Marvel faintly chuckles, "well, somebody's happy."

Thor comes out of the crater: Just a little bruised and flying easy.

He makes sure to grab up Loki's Scepter though before Hulk smashes it too. But, it quickly turns into the Hulk blowing off steam by him punching at him and him struggling to calm him down.

Captain Marvel suddenly wonders, "so...we're just going to let them fight?"

Black Widow insists, "it's ok. With all the hot air he's been using up, he'll be passing out...now."

Hulk then falls to the ground, quickly turning back into Bruce.

Iron Man, Black Widow, and everyone else faintly laughs in uneasy relief at each other.

Captain Marvel points out, "still...someone has to get him back to Earth before he suffocates. And, that might as well be me."

Iron Man remarks, "and they call me hotheaded." Captain Marvel comments back, "you still are. But, we hotheads got to stick together."

Most of the Avengers wave to her, looking quite amused and relieved all at once.

With Bruce over her shoulders... Captain Marvel flies right for Earth, waving back to the Avengers as she disappears into the atmosphere.

Captain America raises a eyebrow in Iron Man's direction.

Iron Man adds, "now don't you start."

Captain America faintly smiles, "I didn't say anything."

Disbelievingly, Iron Man goes, "uh-huh. Sure, Cap."

Several days later, at Carol's house back on Earth...

Carol is lying forward on her bed in a green undershirt and some bright blue jeans, holding her cellular phone to her ear.

Off on the nighttable are some names and numbers on a torn off piece of notepad paper: From Abigail Brant, Jessica Drew, Bruce Banner, and Natasha Romanoff to Bobbi Morse, taller Spider-man, younger Spider-man, and Hope Van Dyne.

On the phone... Carol says awkwardly, "Jessica? Yeah, it's me: Finally calling to apologize. Faint chuckle. Thanks. I owe you so much girl time. Yeah: No kidding. Ok. Talk to you soon."

She hangs up. But, she beams with mixed relief at success at her first call.


	12. Quicksilver's Ending: Run in the Cosmic

All My Ultrons

A Avengers: Age of Ultron Alternate Endings Fanfiction Collection

Quicksilver's Alternate Ending: Running through the Cosmic

 _Many years ago, our mother was killed by a missile made by Stark._

 _I didn't think there could be anything worse than that._

 _We were very wrong._

 _For a guy who doesn't really stop to take in the sights...I always remember._

 _Some of our friends in Sokovia wonder how I do it._

 _But, you know... Sometimes even I wonder._

 _I want to run around and have fun. But, living on the streets was not all fun._

 _I run through all the bad and remember more of the good._

 _Even when I was a kid, I ran from the bullies. That was before I realized I could go through it faster just by punching them down on their sorry asses._

 _Faint laugh._

 _Although, when Wanda gets angry...reality goes to hell._

 _Foster homes kicked us out every time for that alone._

 _The closest thing we had to a home was a church._

 _They saw us as angels for our powers in a shell of a city. We even brought in beaten up pickpockets and murderers scared out of their wits just because we were that grateful._

 _Faint laugh._

 _Even as children... we were running on very thin cobblestone._

 _When H.Y.D.R.A. came and tried to get us to sign up for their Neo-Nazi experiments under the all too easy excuse of being against Nazis and the Avengers... It was a lot like walking into a foster home all over again._

 _As soon as we walked in, we knew we had to get out._

 _We fought back. But, we both ran._

 _We were tempted to compromise more of our principles to protect what's left of our country. But, we knew we weren't powerful enough to take on Baron Strucker._

 _He almost got us._

 _But then, like that of a archangel... Thanos brought us out. He even offered a place in his new cosmic order, free from suffering and hate._

 _We might not have pulled a trigger. But, Thanos brought in worse._

 _He brought in killers. And, we got no one to blame but us._

 _Running through doesn't always work._

 _We let hate blind us to what Thanos was really doing. But, we are never going to let it happen again._

" _Thank you", Ultron and Thanos._

 _Now I got something to be thankful for in all of this. But, I'm sure I don't mean it nicely._

On a dark night, not very far from Sokovia...

The grass like leaves rustle in the forest. The crescent moon bends back before the dark clouds: Blackened with doubt and uncertainty against the shadows of a thousand stars.

As blurs in the dark, two mutant twins are running for it.

Wanda is reality hexing the ground with scarlet hexes to speed walk with her speeding brother Pietro.

A troop of agents are in sleek black uniforms, armed and ready to fire in their jet black cars. They got golden H.Y.D.R.A. symbols on their uniform's shoulders or belt buckles.

Leading them is Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker in his own jet black car: In his sleek black uniform, with his bluish barnacle on and his very dark red mechanized Satan Claw at hand.

As he's coming up after them... He lowers the side window.

The many micro-robotic parts making up the gauntlet opens up at the palm: Firing explosive shells their way.

Trees are shot off. Grass and dust kicks up all around.

Wanda's struggling to keep up with Pietro...when she stumbles over a large tree root sticking out of the grassy ground.

Pietro pauses, turning back to his sister.

He cries out, "Wanda!"

Teary eyed... Wanda calls back, "go!" In a pained voice, Pietro insists, "not without you!"

He's reaching out to Wanda...when a explosive shell sends him violently against the ground.

Wanda cries out, "Pietro! ! !"

But, as she tries to get up and rush over to him... She finds her leg is sprained from hitting the large tree root. And, she holds onto the root: Struggling just to stand up, with sharp shooting pain down the leg.

Simultaneously, out in the depths of the cosmos...

Through a crystal gem like portal, Thanos is watching them trying to run from H.Y.D.R.A. from his black matter warped throne.

He's thinking to Gamora and Drax: The mostly darkish green Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy in her starry dark blue vest and jeans, and the very gray blue living Destroyer with the red tattoos all over that's come to hate him most.

Yet, in those moments, he also looks a little teary eyed...in a creepy admiration for the power they've carried within to kill and destroy.

Soon, he ignores them. And, a faint grin comes over his ribbed like lips across his purple face.

He has on a silvery golden gauntlet with two Infinity Stones placed in it like a partially made up cosmic puzzle game. And, the dark orange yellow Soul Stone is beginning to glow sharp bright with swirls of dark shrouded starlight and scarlet: Right next to a sharp bright green Infinity Stone.

Back in the forest...

Baron Strucker pulls over before the large tree. So does his agents.

With a vicious grin... He calls out, "stand back! I think the Maximoffs just made our job easy tonight."

The H.Y.D.R.A. agents stand by with their jet black pistols. Some of them cruelly laugh among themselves.

Baron Strucker is having the micro-robotic parts in the Satan Claw radically swirl around itself in seconds.

Pietro struggles to get up. But, he's clutching his heavily bruised side.

He barely stands up. But soon, he's stumbling over himself in kicked up dirt.

He coughs violently against the ground.

Wanda sniffles, as a few tears fall down from her face to the dirt.

Even against the big root though... She angrily shoots off a scarlet hex at Baron Strucker.

The ground under Baron Strucker crumples as the hex hits. But, he jump tumbles away from it.

He faintly laughs, "nice try. But, you're coming back with us: Even if we have to slowly kill you to do it. Get the boy."

A agent responds, "yes sir."

With his augmented Satan Claw...Baron Strucker fires a ghostly pale necro-beam for her.

The agents are surrounding Pietro's body: Picking him up by the legs and arms to try to drag him away, no matter how much he tries to speed kick with his stretched out legs at them.

But, as soon as it seems they're done for... A crystal gem like portal opens up before Baron Strucker.

Baron Strucker calls out, "what the...?!"

Through the portal... Thanos grins his way.

He concludes creepily, "Strucker. I hear welcoming Death makes it easy. But, you'd know all about death and torture. And, that is what I will welcome you with."

With his gauntlet raised high... The Soul Stone's dark orange yellow cosmic burst pushes the necro-beam back at him.

Baron Strucker screams, "no! ! !"

The cosmically accelerated necro-beam drains his very life away: Down to a withering, falling, crumpling corpse.

In the confusion, some of the agents look to their former leader.

Pietro then sees a opening.

He speed spin kicks off several agents against the ground.

Some of them try to knock him out. But, Pietro speed jump kicks off of another. And, he speeds over to Wanda.

Seconds later... As he goes to carry her out to safety... They find themselves before some winding steps: Some black matter swirled winding up steps.

Just steps away, there's Thanos: Sitting on his throne.

The light of the stars of millions dance from his skeletal black matter warped palace: With faceless servants in cosmic black starry cloaks reeking of death and decay, sharpening weapons out of dark matter and star matter on black matter whirling blades.

Thin nanobot like gates of the finest Uru are holding broken down spaceships with corpses aplenty, like morbid trophies in the filling up vaults of Thanos's might.

Wanda slightly glares at her brother. And, Pietro automatically gets why.

He says, "sorry." In a low voice, Wanda adds, "thank you."

Pietro lowers her down, helping her walk alongside him as they slowly walk up the steps.

Thanos glares towards one of his servants.

He practically shouts, "why isn't there a place for her?!"

In a gargled voice, the servant nervously says, "yes, my Lord."

It hurriedly spreads out some black matter, which quickly forms into a bed of dark matter.

Thanos mutters, "good. Now go."

The servant glides away like hell, vanishing into a black matter pillar and appearing out through another one in the distance.

Thanos sighs uneasily, "my apologies. Good help can be so hard to acquire."

The screams of hundreds of dying soldiers and shot down spaceships of many worlds echo in his mind.

Pietro faintly smiles thankfully, as he helps Wanda lie down on the dark matter bed. Still... There is some hesitance as he does.

Looking up at him... Wanda really starts to wonder, "not that we're grateful for your help. But...who are you?"

Thanos faintly grins, "I'm not a god. I'm a indentured servant set on making it all right: A universe where death and life has no more bounds. Where pain and suffering is gone: Only power and wonder."

Pietro challenges uneasily, "dear words from a indentured servant: If that's what you really are."

Thanos starts to glare at him.

Wanda concludes nervously, "Pietro! He just saved us. Can't you be a little more...?"

With the unease showing in his voice... Pietro finishes the thought, "grateful? Of course I am. But, we were almost drawn in by promises before by the likes of H.Y.D.R.A. How can we be sure we can trust him?"

Sounding impressed, Thanos grins, "to the point and grateful. I like that."

A little taken aback, Pietro says uneasily, "thank you."

Thanos practically waves it off, "sure. Sure. But, call me Thanos."

With the fairly shaken state she's in showing in her voice... Wanda considers, "well...this is all great, Thanos. But, what about Strucker and the other Post-Nazis?"

Thanos mostly assures them, "I thought you'd ask sometime. I already killed Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker for you. I'll gladly kill the others. All I want is to offer you a place by me. Together, we can make a better universe."

Not sure what else to say to that... Pietro just stands there: Faintly smiling and teary eyed in very mixed feelings.

All he can think of is:

 _If this is what it takes to take down H.Y. ... How far must we go to take down the Avengers?_

 _How many of our principles must we give up? How many lines must we cross?_

 _Yet, all we've known most of our lives is murder, hunger, and suffering._

 _Maybe there really is no other way to get revenge...or for us to survive in the world._

Wanda's eyes light up in burning anger: Burning for death for Stark and for the Avengers...for defending America in a world where Sokovia has become war ravaged since a certain missile attack on her and her brother's home.

All too happily, Wanda concludes, "sounds good for us. But, what about our father? He's probably been dead under a ton of rubble since we were little."

Thanos grins at a surfacing idea of his.

He figures, "I have the power to bring him back. That can be arranged. But, about my offer?"

Wanda faintly smiles back. She figures, "we will be sure to consider it."

Thanos firmly nods, "good. Good."

He walks off his throne.

He disappears through a forming opening in a black matter pillar as it closes behind him.

On the black matter bed, Wanda turns to her brother.

She asks nervously, "what is it, Pietro?"

Pietro is tempted to really tell her. But, with all the mixed feelings inside him...he can't bring himself to do it in front of her.

Pietro insists faintly, "it's ok. It's nothing."

He just sits down before the crystal gem like portal: Looking out to star system after star system cycling through it.

Wanda nervously sighs.

And, she's thinking to herself:

There's never "nothing" with you, Pietro. You are never much for sitting still. Only when you are depressed or sad do you ever sit still. And, I know well why.

Principles. Always principles with you. But, principles are no good if you are killed for no good reason.

At least I sure think so. But "what do I know?" I'm "just your temperamental sister".

You mean well. But sometimes... Heavy sigh. I just do not know what to do with you.

Back on Earth, in Avengers Tower...

The Avengers are standing around with drinks on the "common level": The designated area for hanging out. There is a bar, balconies, a huge wall of glass looking out over the city, a lowered pit of sorts with comfy couches in a circle, a massive fireplace, a kitchen, and various tables for drinking.

The WWII vets are starting to leave.

A very faintly but distinctly recognizable vet drunkenly muttering "Excelsior" can have that kind of effect on things. But, the party wasn't stopping there.

Dr. Elizabeth Betty Ross made it: Much to Bruce Banner's nervous but great relief. Pepper Potts made it: Much to the concentrated high energy relief of Tony Stark.

Even Maria Hill made it.

Natasha was behind the bar, making drinks all around.

With a mischievous smirk, she hands one to Tony.

She remarks, "I call this one after you: "The Jumpstart". I invented it myself in Budapest."

Tony takes a sip.

He retorts back, "see, this is why you should just quit this whole assassin business and be my personal assistant again."

Pepper just laughs, "you really think you'd be able to handle Maria, Natasha, and me at Stark Industries all the time?"

Maria and Natasha give Tony scarily identical smirks.

Tony just waves it off lightly though. He kind of jokes, "what? I need you all on my good side so that you give me Europe when you take over the world."

Steve not so subtly coughs into his hand. Pepper arches a amused eyebrow.

Before sipping some of her drink, Pepper adds, "Steve already claimed Europe."

Tony looks kind of suspiciously at Steve, "what?"

Steve just grins back: Knowing full well there's no need to come to blows over it.

Reluctant sounding, Tony faintly sighs, "fine. I'll settle for the Bahamas."

Pepper pats him on the arm. Almost mockingly, she insists, "of course, dear."

Then…the classical music suddenly started to die down.

With a motion of his hand… Tony gets up from the couch.

He checks uneasily, "J.A.R.V.I.S?"

A certain Disney song suddenly started to play across the tower:

I got no strings to hold me down…to make me fret or make me frown…

Laughing it off… Tony figures, "I'll take care of it. Probably some computer virus from Crimson Dynamo just to…taunt me."

As he starts to get to the elevator... Thor steps behind the bar himself to begin preparing two drinks: One for himself and one for Steve.

He pulls out a small silver flask from who knows where. And, he adds a few extra drops.

He drinks some from his flask.

Then, he indicates to Bruce, "someday, my friend, you must try one of my special prepared drinks. I believe one with your will and strength could handle its strength."

A little awkwardly, Bruce tells him, "maybe next time."

Just then... Tony hears a set of quick beeps.

Tony calls out, "actually, screw that: Run!"

Most everyone looks around nervously, getting off the couches.

The song finishes:

I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me!

A fiery explosion goes off a floor below…as six clunkily put together Iron Man battlesuits with half finished faces fire repulsors into the side of the tower from the air.

The whole floor slants…as furniture and lights crash and burn in the sudden darkness.

Almost boomingly, Thor cries out, "Banner!"

As he calls forth his hammer to try to deflect as much incoming debris as he can... A Iron Man battlesuit blasts him down with its repulsors.

He crash lands through the smashing in elevator.

The elevator snaps off...crashing down to ground level from the crashing in weight of a Asgardian.

And, all he sees is darkness before he's knocked out.

The whole bar crashes down at Bruce: Knocking him unconscious from his snapping away stool against the floor under the large shelf of shattering glass bottles.

Steve hurriedly grabs his shield to shield Maria Hill from incoming debris. Natasha and Clint kick down some couches for Pepper and the other Avengers to get under for cover.

A emergency fire extinguishing foam system kicks in.

More debris rains down from the shaken apart ceiling.

Tony, with very little time to call his suit, falls against the side of a couch.

He falls unconscious in the night.

The next day, as night slowly crosses over with morning...

Past the slanted floor… Past the clouded morning sky… Tony is on a medical stretcher: Clutching his purplish bruised forehead with a violent groan.

The sun is burning bright. Patience is burning thin.

All was strangely quiet: Not even a little banter.

The Avengers are getting real tired of sitting around: Powerless to speed it all up.

Maria Hill and Pepper are on a bedmat with some iPads and some open classified folders and papers: Searching for any sign of their mystery attacker.

A very uneasy Bruce is lying down on another bedmat across from them, holding a ice pack to his heavily bruised head. A just as uneasy Betty is sitting by him: Trying to help with the searching on her tan-ish light brown cell phone.

Even JARVIS is trying to help…who turns out not to be deleted after all.

But, nothing is coming up.

Clint is standing at one of the cracked in windows, looking out to the sky and the faint gusts of wind over the seemingly hollow skyscrapers beyond. Natasha is looking out another in the opposite direction: Keeping a eye out, with her Widow's Bite ready.

Thor has a mighty bruise on the back of the head. But, he's still standing. And if he can help it, he's not holding a ice pack any time soon.

Steve is sitting next to Tony: Changing the channel on the battered TV.

Tony mutters tiredly, "can't you just pick something, Spangles?"

Steve points out, "this isn't to watch a cartoon, Tony. I'm looking for news. Anything to…"

His face goes pale...at the news report on the screen.

Tony calls over the others, "guys!"

Thor, Bruce, Betty, Natasha, Clint, Pepper, and Maria Hill hurry over. Betty helps Bruce walk, with her right arm for support against his dizziness.

Pepper starts to ask worriedly, "what is…? Oh, god."

Thor's, Pepper's, Betty's, Bruce's, and Tony's faces have gone pale.

Maria Hill, Natasha, and Clint haven't. But, only because they've seen worse.

On a split screen, the screen shows a message written in blood left and right.

On one side is Baron Strucker's corpse against the burnt wall of a H.Y.D.R.A. facility. On another…is the US Secretary of Defense's burnt corpse against the scorched entrance to a CIA facility.

It's leaked security footage, with Ultron's metallic Iron Man like hand writing the messages out.

They both say this:

The Avengers talk of peace. Politicians talk of change. But, they are not worthy. They are sickening. I am no longer Tony Stark. I am peace. I am worthy. I am Ultron.

A CNN reporter asked their guest, "just answer me straight: Do you think this rash of recent attacks calls for Tony Stark's arrest?"

The guest CIA public relations agent was saying, "well… Sigh. That is difficult to say. We're still investigating. But, whether he is responsible or not… Any attempt to bring in Tony Stark has been met with scandal or worse. As many military generals and others in the Pentagon have been saying for years… Tony Stark, Spider-man, the Hulk, and many others with superpowers are not officers. They are reckless, full of questions, and with potentially deadly powers unchecked by the US government. And, that's not even getting into H.Y.D.R.A. and that whole debacle with S.H.I.E.L.D."

Tony sighs in dismay, "oh, man."

Maria Hill figures assertively, "I think we've all seen enough."

She grabs the remote and turns the TV off.

Kind of dreading the answer already, Steve questions anyway, "and where is Fury in all of this?"

With a uneasy smile, Natasha adds, "he's all right, Steve. Just got his hands full already, along with every good ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent working for him...out looking for Wanda and Pietro."

Bruce awkwardly comments, "okay. I'm sorry if I'm going down the wrong road here. But, what could be more important than Ultron? Because if there is, I'm sure I would like to know."

Tony faintly adds, "I think we'd all like to know then. So, how about it Natasha? Care to share one more S.H.I.E.L.D. secret?"

He's kind of joking with the second question: Knowing full well most every H.Y.D.R.A. and S.H.I.E.L.D. files is already on the internet.

In a schoolgirl like way, Natasha smiles back, "all right. But, only if we go after Ultron: You and me."

With a shaky nervousness... Tony faintly smirks, "not that I like the idea. But, are you sure this is a good time?"

Pepper glares straight at him.

Tony nervously goes, "what?! I'm...just not sure two people are going to take him down."

Pepper's expression quickly goes back to light.

With a faint roll of her eyes, Pepper adds, "yeah. Sure. Just behave."

Tony awkwardly adds, "well, I try. But, you know..."

Most everyone faintly chuckles.

Natasha comments sharply, "not that I don't like poking at Iron Man myself. But, do you guys want to hear a secret?"

The room goes silent.

Tony has a mixed expression for obvious reasons. Steve and Clint have mixed expressions of their own: Knowing this can't be good.

Natasha explains, "even most of the media doesn't want to show this. But... While Ultron hit the H.Y.D.R.A. facilities and some of the more seedy places in America and Asia... It was Wanda and Pietro hitting those places in Europe. At least I think it was them."

Most everyone looks stunned.

Clint comments, "Nat... In all the time I've known you... I have never heard you say "at least you think"."

Natasha pulls out a report from a manila file folder.

She answers, "I know. But, I'm hoping Thor here can shed some light on it for us."

Natasha hands the report over to a very puzzled Thor.

He starts to say so.

But, then... As he sees the clipped on picture in front... His face goes pale.

Steve asks, "what is it?"

Thor isn't sure if he'd just accidentally tear it up if he took out the photo from the clip. So, he uneasily hands over the report over to Steve for him to show to the others.

It has some clipped on full color photos of smoking remains of H.Y.D.R.A. facilities. In the background are dead bodies of H.Y.D.R.A. agents, with metal pieces in them top to bottom like a sickly voodoo doll collection. But, that's not what caught Thor's attention most.

Also in the background are what seem to be the faintly distant figures of Wanda and Pietro running: With faint cosmic sparks of dark orange yellow around Wanda's hands as she's shooting out some scarlet hexes to make a exit for them out of the rubble.

Thor explains grimly, "it is a old legend and kind of a long tale. But, there are six stones known as the Infinity Stones: Each tied to a different aspect of the universe. The Soul Stone is that same color, and it's one of them. Only the Soul Stone could affect someone like this."

Everyone stands there, too stunned to say much.

But... A stunned Clint speaks up, "you're saying that one of these stones can just turn someone evil?"

Betty is quick to point out, "is that so hard to believe? You were just turned evil once along with several agents by a Asgardian scepter."

Clint faintly nods, "good point. But, is it true?"

Thor solemnly says, "it can hold or displace the souls of billions. But, with a very powerful wielder of the Soul Stone...it is possible."

Tony mutters furiously, "damn. That's it!"

He looks ready to punch a wall.

Pepper wonders nervously, "Tony?"

Tony turns back to all of them: Breathing heavily, and trying to stay calm.

He highlights, "don't you get it? This is all a game! A perverted cosmic game for kicks. And, we're all just expendable playthings compared to this guy."

Steve calmly asks, "what guy?"

Very uncomfortably, Tony answers, "I don't know! I don't know. All I know is what you all know. And yeah. Maybe I am desperate for a way that I didn't give Ultron life. But, look at what we got so far. Cosmic gem sparks from two minxes, a robot A.I. that wakes up from preliminary testing... Don't tell me it isn't possible."

Most everyone faintly smiles, looking impressed and uneasy all at once.

Half joking, Natasha comments, "well, for a desperate guy, I'm impressed."

Steve and Bruce can't help but chuckle a little.

Tony remarks back, "yeah. Big help you are."

Natasha faintly laughs.

She mostly assures him, "well, if it helps... I'll be sure to check out your theory with Fury and S.W.O.R.D. But, until we stop the Maxmioff twins and Ultron... Is that really the most important thing to you?"

A little embarrassed... Tony answers admittedly, "no. But, I'd sure like to know if I'm going crazy. What about you?"

Natasha lightly remarks, "some say if you can worry about going crazy that you're not crazy. Don't worry about it."

Tony says, "that's easy for you to say. So... Are we all going to just stand around? Or, are we going to assemble?"

From the iPads... JARVIS adds, "very good sir."

With a smile, Steve concludes, "sounds as good a plan as any."

Thor checks, "you ready, Banner?"

Even as he's still holding the ice pack... Bruce faintly smiles, "I've seen worse wreckages. I can go whenever everyone else is ready."

Thor adds, "good man. We can use all the warriors we can." Bruce adds, "thanks."

Teary eyed... Betty insists, "only if that includes me."

Most of the others move to what's left of Tony's lab and the lounge to give her and Bruce some privacy. The other Avengers are already suiting up.

Bruce uneasily brings up, "I appreciate you want to be there for me. But...you sure? This isn't clean up: This is a Code Green."

With a sympathetic hand on his free hand... Betty mostly assures, "I know. And, I know you'd never ask it of me. But, please. You need me: Especially for something like this. And...I missed you."

With some reluctance... Bruce solemnly agrees, "ok."

Betty faintly smiles, "good."

Around this time, in Baden-Baden, Germany...

There's the mostly pale cobblestone brown deckered Brenners Park-Hotel, surrounded in smooth grass and nicely rounded topiaries. But, this morning...there's dead bodies of German police officers across the grounds.

The country has declared a national emergency last night. And, most all the German citizens were evacuated to bomb shelters almost immediately since: Including the guests.

But, in a room up in the Villa Stéphanie Spa resort, there are two guests who have recently made themselves at home.

Scarlet Witch is surprisingly with stolen matching slightly curly hair extensions and a stripper like mostly dark red outfit on, lying back on the elegant white sheeted double bed with some gathered up dark red pillows. Quicksilver has been speeding through the mini-bar at super speed.

A simple elegant silver switch is switched on next to the bed.

The walls and cabinet around the black TV set are wooden. Smashed black and white framed pictures and white pillows are scattered to the dark gray carpeted floor.

With a very off sounding high pitched surly voice, Scarlet Witch calls out, "stop frigging moving in front of the TV: I want to watch how superior we are!"

She's watching news broadcasts: The same ones the Avengers have picked up on.

She sends a dark orange yellow sparking scarlet hex in front of Quicksilver: Making him tumble trip against a wall.

His sleeves are mostly torn off. What's left of his mostly black outfit has been plastered with a street like and leaf like pattern of silver lines over dark blue. And, he's wearing stolen black biker gloves.

In a very off sounding deeply resounding voice, Quicksilver grumbles, "sorry. God! You think my sister would be a little more grateful for my help by now."

Scarlet Witch mutters back, "yeah. My plan. MY help, idiot! Heavy sigh. Yes: You can help when I need a extra pair of fists."

Quicksilver dusts himself off as he gets up.

He smugly smirks, "thank you. Now, was that so hard?"

Scarlet Witch rolls her eyes annoyedly at him. But, she just as soon faintly smiles.

With a sudden semi-sweetness... She comments, "oh brother. You're not so frigging bad. After all, you did pick the only hotel with a internet kill switch."

Like he's at a concert, Quicksilver bows, "thank you, thank you, my adoring sister. It was my pleasure."

Scarlet Witch was already smiling creepily brightly at the words kill switch.

With her finger on her lips, she wonders a little uneasily, "Pietro..." Quicksilver adds annoyedly, "yes, sister?"

He sits down by her on the bed.

She's holding out a sympathetic hand to him.

Scarlet Witch sighs kind of solemnly, "when Thanos's deed is done... Where do we go? These aren't even our bodies. And yet... I'm not sure what universe we should get."

The alternate Quicksilver creepily adds, "so many deaths, so little time. Just like back in our home universe."

The alternate Scarlet Witch laughs out loud.

She then says, "I know. Humans are such fragile beings. You know, I always liked robots: When they're not trying to kill us or mutants."

The alternate Quicksilver adds suspiciously, "you're not supposing to go to a Iron Man World dominated universe, are you?"

The alternate Scarlet Witch just shakes her head.

She comments back, "of course not. I'd rather go make Scarlet Witch Land."

The alternate Quicksilver faintly laughs. He goes, "why am I not surprised?"

Meanwhile, up in the depths of the cosmos...

Through the crystal gem like portal, Wanda and Pietro are seeing their Ultimate Universe selves.

Pietro voices, "damn. I knew he might have been up to something. But, this..."

As delicately as she knows how, Wanda mostly assures, "Pietro... Please. Don't be hard on yourself. This is just like foster care. We just got to get back to our world."

Pietro points out uneasily, "no. It's bigger than Sokovia: The whole world is in danger."

The portal changes over to Sokovia...rising to the sky like a mountainous island with thousands of Vibranium made identical Ultron bots carrying it. All with Ultron's glowing bright red Glasgow smile of hate and menacing dark yellow eyes. All with misshapen Picasso like mask plates for faces and blackened silvery plates.

A stolen jet black private jet with Ultimate Scarlet Witch and Ultimate Quicksilver are coming after it. So is the Quinjet.

Sokovians, soldiers, Romani, and other immigrants were running for cover, behind cheaply made street shops and cobblestone walls.

The central Wanda and Pietro look teary eyed at each other: Knowing what it's all coming to.

The cosmic bed swirls up into Wanda's legs as she sits up. And much to her uneasy relief, the sprain in her leg looks to have dissipated.

She's quick to want to put it to the test: Despite Pietro's noticeable hesitance.

But, Wanda soon finds she can stand and walk on it just fine now. And, she's sure not going to stop to question it any time soon.

Wanda determinedly reasons, "you're right. We should hurry."

Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver make a break for the portal...when Thanos appears: Out from the black matter floor.

All too calm sounding, Thanos questions, "leaving so soon? Have you at least given some thought to my grand offer?"

Kind of snarkily and kind of not, Scarlet Witch remarks, "yeah. How could you?!"

Like it's obvious, Thanos creepily goes, "how can I? I love Death. I live for Death! It's such a natural way of life: Races killing each other over food and trophies. I never understood how people could be so hateful towards killing, when they do it millions if not billions of times across the universe every day. I simply want to have everyone free to court life and Death, dead or alive. Doesn't everyone?"

Scarlet Witch just glares fiercely at him. Quicksilver faintly laughs.

He comments, "yeah. Uh-huh. Even if we stopped to try to buy into this endless life plan you're trying to sell us...you're a lying murderous demon!"

Scarlet Witch mutters lowly, "you said there'd be no more bloodshed by your hands!"

Thanos faintly laughs at them like they're little kids.

Thanos argues confidently, "oh, that wasn't it: I just said I'd kill others. Besides, it's not by my hands: It's by you two from another universe. Look at yourselves: Letting your natural state be your wrath. You're really no better than me."

Scarlet Witch retorts, "oh, we can start. We can start by finishing you off."

Thanos's calm then completely burns off.

With a pointed finger, he exclaims, "how dare you challenge me in such arrogance!"

Awkwardly, Quicksilver is quick to say, "Wanda, maybe this isn't a good time to..."

Scarlet Witch uneasily figures, "we don't have a choice. Like he's going to just let us go back."

Thanos deeply sighs.

He outright says, "I was thinking about it. Once, I had a daughter that respected me. I thought we might have been family. But, I see you welcome Death more than you welcome me. And that I can't accept!"

With his outstretched bare hand, Thanos calls upon the floating black matter in the air: Built up cosmic energy swirling all around him and powering him up all the more.

Quicksilver tries to beat him to the punch. But, the glowing sharp bright green Time Stone in Thanos's gauntlet comes into play.

And in seconds, multiple time displaced copies of Thanos appear and disappear around like sped up circling shooting stars.

Scarlet Witch fires scarlet hexes at two of them, canceling them out in time before they can get a hit on her. Quicksilver punches down another.

The remaining two dissipate along with the unconscious one. And, the still conscious present Thanos appears back in the present.

Thanos violently punches Quicksilver off the black matter floor.

He rapidly shoots out a forming cloud of superdense black matter to close in on him...about to compact him to death.

Scarlet Witch cries out, "no! ! !"

With faint sparks of dissipating black matter from her leg...she spin kicks Thanos back before he can lower his clenched fist down to punch her out.

He stumbles over the black matter floor. But, he's already beginning to stand back up.

Meanwhile, over Sokovia...

As the Quinjet and the private jet is coming up over the left vacant streets of Sokovia... Ultron bots are flying off for the streets ten by ten by the second.

Sokovia is beginning to come over the Atlantic Ocean: Where many miles down is the Mid-Atlantic Ridge.

If it hits at that kind of velocity...there'll be tsunamis, eruptions, and earthquakes felt across the world. And from there, it's good bye civilization.

Ultron even broadcasted the consequences across the internet. So, everyone across the world knows what's at stake: Especially the Avengers.

Tony calls out over his shoulder, "you guys ready?"

Betty is in the pilot's seat. Natasha is in the co-pilot seat.

Tony's battlesuit is fully forming over him as he opens the hatch.

Nastasha adds dryly, "since we might be playing on a cosmic chess board... We're ready as we'll ever be."

Still kind of nervous over it all, Tony comments back, "uh...huh."

Suddenly... He calls out, "we got incoming!"

The private jet shoots the Quinjet down.

It crash lands into a cheaply made cobblestone complex in a ball of flame.

A creepily smiling Ultimate Scarlet Witch has hexed the weapons to explode themselves off as ammo.

With the rising smoke around her... Ultimate Quicksilver is quick to start saying, "umm...sis..."

Ultimate Scarlet Witch shouts back, "ugh! What is it now?!"

Ultimate Quicksilver annoyedly rolls his eyes.

Flames rush through the cockpit...as he rush carries her out of it.

The private jet crash lands into some Ultron bots holding up Sokovia, as Ultimate Quicksilver barely high jumps up to the streets.

Ultimate Scarlet Witch faintly blushes. She annoyedly admits, "ok. One for you." Ultimate Quicksilver comments back lowly, "you're welcome!"

The main Ultron himself is hovering over it all, admiring his work.

He faintly laughs, "well...looks like the enemy of my enemy is my friend after all. Almost a pity you have to die along with hope itself."

But, Ultimate Scarlet Witch and Ultimate Quicksilver aren't even looking at him. With this not really being their universe... They're going straight for the wreckage.

Bruce, having become the Hulk, tears right through the Quinjet's wreckage.

He goes on on a rampage after hundreds of climbing up Ultron bots

Hawkeye has already tumbled out.

Captain America with his shield has shielded Black Widow and Betty from the fallout.

Iron Man is lying on the ground: Dark red liquid and torn pieces of armor around his torso. But, he is still breathing.

He mutters to his suit, "system reboot: Now!"

He's gradually getting control of his repulsors and sensor readings. But, he's in no shape to fight just yet.

Thor is fly charging for the ground under Sokovia: Quick to smash away and thunder down on as many Ultron bots as possible.

Hawkeye uneasily thinks to himself, "please. Don't make me do this."

With his few shock arrows gone in the wreckage... He's readying a arrow for Ultimate Quicksilver, coming for him in seconds.

In the cosmos, with Thanos...

Out of desperation... Scarlet Witch bends down, her scarlet glowing hands down on the cosmic floor.

With her eyes closed... She's hexing the floor to spiral itself off: Right for the cloud of superdense black matter.

Thanos falls off.

Black matter pierces through the superdense black matter cloud.

Even as he's clutching his heavily bruised side... Quicksilver runs off of the dissipating cloud to the spiraling by cosmic floor.

He reaches out to Scarlet Witch.

And soon, they're running off together for the portal.

Thanos draws on the black matter around him to launch himself after them: One black matter cannon after another.

But, by the time he's on the self re-constituting black matter ground...they're already gone.

He furiously glares at his own self sustained portal.

He even goes back in time to try again. But, there isn't even enough black matter for him to get to them any faster.

When he gets back to the present, Thanos glares again.

And, with his clenched gauntlet covered fist... He vows, "this is not over, Maximoffs. This is not over!"

Around now...

Sparks of cosmic dark orange yellow go off around Ultimate Quicksilver and Ultimate Scarlet Witch.

Then... The sparks burst in a flash of near blinding light: Sparks of black matter going off like mad.

Ultron, Hawkeye, and most everyone else on the Avengers shields their eyes.

Ultimate Quicksilver and Ultimate Scarlet Witch scream...as their souls are pushed out of the main universe by their main counterparts.

And, as quickly as it comes... Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are standing there, back in the clothes they had before.

Most of the Avengers look fairly stunned. Black Widow just faintly smirks.

Hawkeye has lowered his bow, faintly smirking too.

Captain America uneasily checks, "I'm not the only one seeing this, am I?"

A standing up Iron Man comments, "not really."

Thor meanwhile is holding up Sokovia himself: Barely resting it down on the Atlantic Ocean waters as a floating island before he has to let it go.

Not very far away... The Hulk smashes bots and walls in his quest to destroy the bots swarming him like bees.

People crowded around behind improvised barricades screamed: Making him disoriented as the Bruce part of him realized that he was putting civilians in danger.

He stumbles, torn and confused.

A familiar voice though calls out, "Bruce!"

It was Betty.

The Hulk tears off the last of the bots and stops.

He's staring down at Betty in confusion.

She mostly assures him, "it's me. Betty."

The Hulk roars at her. But, she stands firm: Hands up to show him she isn't a threat.

Mostly calm, she says, "it's okay. It's me. Just listen to the sound of my voice. I'm here."

The Hulk calms down a little.

Betty faintly smiles with relief, "that's it."

The Hulk takes a cautious step toward her.

She repeats, "it's okay. It's okay, Bruce."

Betty then started humming At Last by Etta James as the Hulk came toward her.

Betty holds out her hand, palm up.

The Hulk hovers his massive hand over hers. Betty turns her hand over and the Hulk mirrored the movement so that now her hand was hovering over his.

She lightly touches her fingertips to his palm.

She assures the Hulk, "it's all right. I'm here. I'll always be here."

The Hulk asks, "Betty?"

He stumbles away from her: Transforming back into Bruce with each step, until he was lying on the ground and catching his breath.

Betty comes over to him and puts a sympathetic hand on his cheek, steadying him.

He grabs it and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

Betty softly says, "see? I'll always be here."

They hug each other tightly: Happy for both of them to still be standing.

Up in the sky... Ultron furiously mutters, "you may have stopped my broadcast, Avengers. But, defeating the Maximoffs is more than enough to destroy hope: Through your powers!"

Quicksilver speed whirls around to hurl Ultron bot parts in front of incoming supercharged laser fire at all of them. Captain America whirls his shield around to help.

And, in the middle of the harmless bursts of flame and smoke... Scarlet Witch hexes a surprised Ultron's rocket powered feet to send him crashing to the ground.

Scarlet Witch vows, "my people deserve more than this. And now, I will have well deserved vengeance upon you!"

And, before Ultron can fire with his lasers… She hexes them so they'd feed back on themselves: Disabling Ultron's hands.

Iron Man, Black Widow, and Hawkeye fire every arrow, bullet, and repulsor blast they got at him.

And, in a mechanical cry... Ultron is destroyed in seconds.

From across the country back in the US… Pepper and JARVIS make sure it stays that way by cutting him off from the internet.

Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver grin a satisfied awkward grin to each other. The Avengers faintly grin as Thor, Bruce, and Betty come back to join in the good spirits.

There is peace from Ultron at last. And, for a good many days…there is peace in our time: Without extinction of humanity.

For how much longer… That's another story.

Natasha, Clint, and Steve break away from the others to check on the Maxmioff twins.

Natasha can't help but wonder, "so...mind telling us what just happened?"

Wanda uneasily figures, "let's get one thing straight. We still have issues with Stark."

Steve faintly assures them, "we all just saved the world. It's ok for us to disagree."

Wanda faintly smirks, "thank you."

Clint checks, "you don't have to tell us right away. But, you two going to be ok?"

With mixed feelings, Pietro concludes, "we will be. But, whatever side we're on... We'll be sure to tell you when we're ready. You're all going to want to know."

Natasha takes a wild guess, "ok. But, this doesn't have anything to do with a cosmic game. Does it?"

Wanda uneasily says, "actually... You're not far off. But, like my brother said... When we're ready."

Natasha and Steve agree. And, Wanda and Pietro speed off to help with clean up.

Clint reasons grimly, "great. More cosmic forces."

Natasha looks at him, faintly amused.

Steve just faintly chuckles, as he and Clint and Natasha go back to join the other Avengers.

Meanwhile, in the Ultimate Universe...

Ultimate Scarlet Witch and Ultimate Quicksilver find themselves in dark purplish reeking sewers, right under New York City.

And, when they look up... They see standing before them copies of themselves: With solid white lifeless eyes.

A glasswork looking mutant with long silvery hair is standing behind the copies. In the underground, she goes by the name of Mothervine.

With a vicious glare in her eyes, and a creepy chime in her voice... She says, "good. You know...you gave me and my darling Mister Sinister quite a little scare."

Ultimate Scarlet Witch and Ultimate Quicksilver scream.

They try to run. But, copies of them easily bind down Ultimate Scarlet Witch with hexes and punch down Ultimate Quicksilver to the point of losing consciousness.

Mothervine mockingly adds, "but, don't worry: Apocalypse will be most grateful for your genetics. If you're lucky, maybe we'll even go out on the town and have a bang like horsemen. Laugh!"

A teary eyed Ultimate Scarlet Witch and a teary eyed Ultimate Quicksilver are soon both punched out.

The last thing they see is Mothervine and the lifeless copies she created with her vicious mutant power.

And, somewhere out there...

Death in her black cloak is smiling down at their cosmic judgment.


	13. Scarlet Witch's Ending: Witchfire

All My Ultrons

A Avengers: Age of Ultron Alternate Endings Fanfiction Collection

Scarlet Witch's Alternate Ending: Witchfire

 _ **Many years ago...our mother was killed by a missile made by Stark.**_

 _ **My brother and I were trapped in rubble for days, staring at the Stark Industries logo.**_

 _ **Sniffle!**_

 _ **Christian terrorists that were calling themselves "The Church of Humanity" paid for missiles. But, it was the machine that had opened the gates to war over Sokovia.**_

 _ **Like many Jews and Romani, we became refugees: Children that no one wanted.**_

 _ **Who would take in a "filthy Roma"?**_

 _ **Roma just steal, Roma just lie... "Never trust a Roma": Everyone "knows" that.**_

 _ **We were beaten and kicked out of foster homes. We grew up on the streets!**_

 _ **We had no one to care for us, no one to love us. People spit at our feet!**_

 _ **Stark brought war down on our heads, destroyed our cities, and killed our people.**_

 _ **I did not have "issues" with Stark: I wanted him dead!**_

 _ **Sniffle!**_

 _ **Pietro wanted to go for something less violent.**_

 _ **Faint chuckle.**_

 _ **He can be fun. But... Faint uneasy sigh.**_

 _ **Principles. Always principles with him.**_

 _ **Even as a kid, he was quick to stop crying. But, there would always be a wet mess on the floor.**_

 _ **But, no: I'd be the more "temperamental" one. The one who got in trouble in preschool...just because I was punched first and I thought the kid would look good hanging from a tree in scarlet.**_

 _ **Faint chuckle.**_

 _ **But, you know?**_

 _ **Pietro is sometimes right.**_

 _ **I...was blinded by my hate. And, the world nearly paid the price.**_

 _ **The closest thing we had to a home was a church.**_

 _ **They saw us as archangels for our powers. I can't say I really can blame them.**_

 _ **We even brought in beaten up thieves and killers because we were just that grateful.**_

 _ **Faint chuckle.**_

 _ **Even as children... we were running on very thin cobblestone.**_

 _ **When H.Y.D.R.A. captured us and tried to get our DNA added up to the monster clone vats... It was a lot like men trying to hit on me from the other side of the cell.**_

 _ **As soon as we were captured, we knew we had to get out.**_

 _ **What I didn't realize was that I was going too far in our escape.**_

 _ **I hexed the computers to bring Ultron to life...and the world was nearly destroyed from inside and out by the machine plague of hate that was Ultron.**_

 _ **Magda...Erik... Please forgive me.**_

 _ **I have let hate blind me. But, I'm doing what I can to make up for what I've done.**_

 _ **And, if a lifetime of avenging is what it takes to make it up to you and our dear friends that are dead and gone...then I'll be happy to do it.**_

 _ **For at heart, I am a Avenger: Even if I don't want to admit it to their faces.**_

 _ **I've got a lot of things to think about. So does Pietro.**_

 _ **Maybe one day. But, today is not that day.**_

One day, in a H.Y.D.R.A. facility mere miles from Sokovia...

Agents are in sleek black uniforms, guarding every corner of the rustic metal corridors. They wear golden gas masks, and golden H.Y.D.R.A. symbols on their uniform's shoulders or belt buckles.

Baron Strucker is observing it all from the ground level: In his sleek black uniform, and with his bluish barnacle on. He's also got on the very dark red mechanized Satan Claw: Just in case some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents happen to come barging in.

Deathly pale greenish looking cyrogenic chambers give off plenty of puffs of smoke.

Some have metal shards torn from them. Some are hexed apart.

But, there are remaining rows above ground level: With tubes, babies, and all.

Most H.Y.D.R.A. agents here made a hasty retreat from S.H.I.E.L.D to the other side of the world: Never stopping to check on the rest of H.Y.D.R.A or any new threats like the Winter Soldier.

But, they all thought the same thing: Who would ever suspect a H.Y.D.R.A. facility in the middle of the woods mere miles from a third world country?

What H.Y.D.R.A. knows is that the Maximoff twins came in with Magneto: All suited up alongside him for however short their reunions lasted. And now, they've captured Wanda and Pietro.

What H.Y.D.R.A. doesn't know…is how easy plans can go up in flames.

In a barred cell... Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver glare back at the grim black security cameras: Both in Adamantium fashioned restraints against the wall, both in mostly solid colored costumes.

Scarlet Witch is in scarlet red, with a double sharp pointed headband and a matching jacket underneath to keep warm in the cold breezes of this corner of the world. Quicksilver is in bright blue, with silver streaks along the leggings.

H.Y.D.R.A. agents are sitting at crude gray and yellow consoles for scanning equipment: Mapping out their mutant DNA amino acid by amino acid by the second.

They keep glancing to security footage to check if they're trying to escape. But, it's often brief.

Looking at them glaring for too long can make anyone feel a thunderstorm is coming any minute. But, even glancing at Wanda's glare can chill a agent at the core.

Though, at the same time... There's more to this capture than just hating on Neo-Nazis.

Through their eyes... Flashes go by of Magneto and them storming the place.

Magneto with a rise of his hands is sending metal shards of bursting apart chambers at H.Y.D.R.A. agents: Keeling over the side of catwalks above.

Quicksilver speed punches at Baron Strucker. But, the explosive shells coming out of his Satan Claw's many micro-robotic parts is giving Quicksilver too much matter to speed through while Baron Strucker dodges his punches fairly well.

Scarlet Witch fires scarlet hexes to shatter some cryogenic chambers from inside out. Greenish bubbly water gushes out with flailing little clear tubes. Alarms go off.

But, this is supposed to be Scarlet Witch's and Quicksilver's first real mission. So, Magneto is doing most of the hard hitting.

And, just what is in these cryogenic chambers?

Floating baby mutant clones: Some of Wolverine, some of Magneto from DNA samples stolen from a WWII Nazi storage room, some of Mystique, and even some of Jean Grey and of Scott Summers.

Like Mister Sinister… They just echo sinister games to come.

H.Y.D.R.A. even tried to get some of the Mystique clones to have any mutant power they want them to. They were so much like the Maximoff twins: In looks and power.

But...it wasn't long before they imploded: Horribly and painfully.

Back around to the real twins... One of the chambers opens: With a Jean Grey clone coming out.

With bottled up hate in a test tube... She wastes no time in telekinetically crushing Magneto's own mostly dark purple helmet and cape against his quickly suffocating body.

Scarlet Witch angrily rush charges for the Jean Grey clone: Only for her to be telekinetically tossed through a telekinetically opened up greenish water covered catwalk and against the ceiling.

She goes down against another section of catwalk, doubling over her heavily scrapped back.

Quickly picking up what happened... Quicksilver cries out, "Wanda! Erik!"

But, in that second... He is taken out by a electric charged explosive shell by Baron Strucker.

And, a grinning Baron Strucker is standing before the dead body of Magneto: Dark red liquid starting to seep over his head and sickly crumpled in helmet.

Presently...

The twins tiredly figure the hell with who's watching and decide to whisper to each other.

In Romani... Pietro impatiently asks, "how long must we be subject to these Neo-Nazi asses?"

In a eerie kind of grin... Wanda tries to assure in Romani, "no need to be patient. Soon, I'll get a good hit on that camera. And, while they're checking it out, I can hex a lot more things in this hellhole."

Pietro faintly chuckles. He adds kind of sarcastically, "well, don't let me stop you."

Soon...Wanda hits the camera with a hex.

A H.Y.D.R.A. agent looks bewildered, "this camera needs more batteries? I thought I...! Oh, screw it. Don't say it: I'll change it out anyway!"

Looking kind of scared, the agent across from him just stays quiet.

The first agent changes out the batteries by hand in the back of the camera mount.

But, as the camera flickers off for real, Scarlet Witch sees her chance.

She fires several hexes through the camera. But, it's not just affecting the camera: It's hitting the entire facility's systems.

Twenty cryogenic chambers burst open in boiling hot greenish bubbly water: Melting through the catwalks they're on in one big tumbling half melted chaotic scrap pile.

Alarms go off again.

Baron Strucker blows them up himself to protect what's left of the facility.

Most of the H.Y.D.R.A. agents look to it all in speechless shock and shaky terror.

With a deadly glare, Baron Strucker figures, "you imbeciles! Check on the cell now. Or, they'll be more bodies boiling over for this."

Some very terrified H.Y.D.R.A. agents scramble for the cell. Some are coming out with fire extinguishers to try to cool down the bubbly water as fast as they can.

Baron Strucker meanwhile is checking on a console that all important items are accounted for: In case a Avenger turns out to be responsible, and he and his agents should evacuate while they can.

And, by coincidence, a scarlet spark coming from what seems to be a fluctuating file leads him right to a program called Ultron.

It's in one of Stark Industries's old files: Acquired from earlier, in the days when Tony Stark was officially taking over the company on account of Obsidian Stane's apparent death from Iron Man.

Baron Strucker grins to himself.

He's thinking to himself, "what better time to try this out when we might not get another miracle like it again? Who knows just how long until JARVIS shuts down such a frighteningly simple attempt?"

Loki's Scepter is the next thing he pinpoints: Because he knows it's the easiest way to bring forth Ultron. What he doesn't catch is a dark orange yellow spark coming from the Mind Stone within.

Ultron, through H.Y.D.R.A's systems, awakes.

H.Y.D.R.A's systems go back to normal.

But, soon... Menacing dark yellow eyes come from the screen: Looking back at Baron Strucker.

And, a mechanized voice says, "Neo-Nazis and your theatrics. I am Ultron: Harbringer of peace…and of change. You are not worthy of either. I am."

All the cryogenic chambers burst apart: Sweeping up rows of screaming burning agents in little waves of boiling hot water and flailing tubes.

Baron Strucker's own Satan Claw tears itself apart...in a forming swarm of microrobots.

As he's clutching his arm in throbbing pain, the swarm of microrobots run up his arm.

And in seconds...they're piercing themselves into Baron Strucker's neck.

He falls over dead by his own deadly claw. Hints are seen of dark red liquid hitting the console.

By the time H.Y.D.R.A. agents get to the cell, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver have already vanished from their released restraints.

Quicksilver decks some from behind.

Scarlet Witch hexes some agents to fire into some consoles by mistake. The sparks from the flailing wires knock them out almost instantly.

Scarlet Witch smirks, "not my idea of burning H.Y.D.R.A. to the ground. But, it's just as good."

Quicksilver faintly grins back at her.

Even when his enemy dies, he's uneasy. And, it's clear to see on his face as he looks out to the dead bodies in the pools of boiling water.

The Jean Grey clone from earlier was doing everything in her power to contain the boiling water.

But, a laser from a security camera took her out by surprise: Because Ultron took it over.

The dark red liquid covered microrobots soon make their way from one security camera to another: Disconnecting them from in the walls two at a time and carrying them down like ants.

Scarlet Witch asks nervously, "what is it, Pietro?"

Quicksilver is tempted to really tell her. But, with all the mixed feelings with them...he can't bring himself to do it.

Quicksilver insists faintly, "it's ok. It's nothing."

Scarlet Witch heavily sighs nervously. But soon...it changes to cautious curiosity.

She wonders, "Pietro...there wasn't another H.Y.D.R.A. experiment running about?"

Quicksilver uneasily says, "not that I could see. Why?"

Scarlet Witch is quick to point out the microrobots, who are dropping off security cameras around a certain bright yellow glowing scepter.

Quicksilver catches on, "it looks like they're building something. But, if Strucker is dead..."

Scarlet Witch finishes the thought, "...then who is running the little robots?"

From one of the barely functioning consoles, Ultron speaks, "I am. I am Ultron."

They both head over: Ready to attack it with powers if need be.

Like a run down church, all that's left of the console is a shadowy dimness: Hit hard by fallout.

They peered over toward the digital mostly dark yellow avatar of a robotic ant face made up of binary code: Silvery tinted over a scarlet afterglow.

Ultron moves his avatar's mouth into a fluctuating smile.

They look fairly stunned at him.

But, before they can say anything... Ultron says, "DNA scan reads you are a mutant with scarlet hands and the power to create chaos. You are my creator?"

Scarlet Witch answers all too happily, "it would seem so."

Quicksilver is fairly hesitant with the whole thing. But, he just stands there impatiently for something more for sure to happen.

Ultron remarks coolly, "a powerful mutant of chaos creates a machine of order. I like that. The symmetry, the geometry of belief."

Scarlet Witch smirks, "thanks." Ultron adds disturbingly calm, "you're welcome."

Quicksilver is quick to question, "how can you possibly...?"

Ultron answers, "news of your protest gives your beliefs away. What is known across the digital world, I know."

Quicksilver figures, "okay. Keep talking." Ultron acknowledges the last part, "thank you."

He continues, "I also know we have a common goal: Salvation. You wish for justice for your people and death for the Avengers. I wish to save humans from war, sickness, and hate. As long as the Avengers live, there will only be war, sickness, and hate."

What he "neglects" to tell them is that he was originally a Iron Man program. But, if it means saving his own program from the destruction that would follow from mutant hands, then it's the only logical thing to do to preserve itself.

Scarlet Witch faintly smirks: Already knowing her answer.

Quicksilver uneasily says, "I'm not so sure of this. We barely even know this robot guy."

Ultron faintly laughs, "funny. I could say the same for you."

Scarlet Witch argues, "not really. What is important is what's not to get? Somehow, I accomplished giving life to a robot life from my hexes. And since the only mystical glowing looking thing around here is that Scepter..."

With his arms crossed... Quicksilver adds, "okay. I get how. But, I'm right too."

Scarlet Witch mutters lowly, "says you. I don't need hours in super speed. We can use all the help we can get against Stark. And, bastard creation or not, I'm the creator here!"

Quicksilver figures, "okay. But, if he crosses the line, I'm punching him: Divine creation or not." Scarlet Witch concedes, "sure."

Ultron adds, "yeah. I see this is supposed to be touching. But, how about doing your creation a world of good and speed up the process of creating my robot body?"

Scarlet Witch concludes, "sure. What did you have in mind?"

Ultron moves his digital eyes down as if to look down.

He considers, "well, this is a lamentable place for a robot to assemble itself. But, since you and your brother can speed across the oceans without so much as a blip from Tony Stark's suit... Off the top of the digital world...I am thinking Vibranium."

The next day in late afternoon, up in Avengers Tower...

Tony walks into his workshop, where Bruce is tinkering around.

They've been working together the last few months: Helping each other sleep better at night along with some other things. This is coming up with a little of both.

Bruce offers, "I know you just got in. But, you have to see these notes Dr. Foster sent me."

He goes to hand Tony some lab notes.

But, Tony uneasily takes them and just puts them down on another table.

Bruce wonders in mild confusion, "what did you do that for?"

Tony figures, "getting there. But, while we're waiting on a fix on Strucker and the Maximoffs... Poor kids... I've been thinking more about the Scepter: Which happens to be right up there with him. And, with S.H.I.E.L.D. looking to be staying down..."

Interestingly... He's thinking back to Baron Strucker, flying away in a jet black helicopter with Loki's Scepter. All shortly after Iron Man with most of the Avengers converged on one H.Y.D.R.A. facility: Because a fix on the Scepter and a fix on Wanda and Pietro seemed to be one in the same.

Presently... Bruce suddenly realizes, "ohh."

Tony concludes, "yeah. Thought if you've got any second thoughts, I should come to you."

Bruce kind of sarcastically adds, "yeah. Thanks." Tony adds, "sure thing, Bruce."

Bruce questions, "so you believe the Scepter can power that global defense system you've been working on? And, not even Steve knows it yet?"

Tony faintly chuckles. He concludes, "oh, I'll bring him up to speed: If we can borrow the Scepter long enough for some preliminary tests for Ultron. No need to worry about it unless it comes up. But, if anyone would know about a threat to America, it would be him. You're right about that."

Bruce brings up, "sorry for not being as cheerful. But, there's also the Maximoff twins being turned into living weapons. And, you know my long history of guns being pointed at the "other" guy."

Tony puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

He then stands straight up, faintly smiling.

He tries to assure him, "hey. We faced a living god before and won. And, we got the Asgardian labrador himself on our side. I think we'll come out on top."

Bruce faintly chuckles over that image.

He concludes, "maybe you're right. I should hope you are."

Tony adds, "I know I am. Mostly."

Bruce lightly says, "sure. But...there's also this weird feeling I'm getting lately that something isn't adding up. It's hard to explain it. But, it's there."

With a slight chuckle... Tony remarks, "you know? Deep down, you might just miss some of the mass destruction from mister big and green. Or maybe that's just me."

Bruce shakes his head.

He figures, "no. That's not it. More like being under a microscope. But, thanks a lot."

Tony adds, "yep. Always there for you. So, how about those notes?"

More light sounding, Bruce figures, "sounds good."

As sunset is coming overhead, high up in the sky...

Several jet black helicopters are flying high over clouds passing over the Atlantic.

H.Y.D.R.A. agents are piloting them. And, they've got machine guns mounted in front.

That is, aside from Baron Strucker's helicopter: Which doesn't come with a machine gun.

Baron Strucker is in the co-pilot seat, while a H.Y.D.R.A. agent is in the pilot seat.

Back there are Wanda and Pietro: Both shaken and scared out of their minds. For, they're wearing X-Gene Inhibitor collars: Dark purple, covered in black nano-wires, and of H.Y.D.R.A. design.

Black Widow comes charging in with the Quinjet, gun barrels firing away.

Iron Man and Thor fly charge out the back for some helicopters.

Iron Man blasts one down for the Atlantic. Thor lightning blasts the second helicopter down.

Several H.Y.D.R.A. agents are coming down on parachutes for the Atlantic below.

Hawkeye is standing on top of the Quinjet, firing explosive arrows to take out the machine guns before they can fire much. Black Widow makes some tight turns to avoid the shells that nearly hit.

Hawkeye barely tumble rolls himself back upright on the Quinjet.

Over comlink, Hawkeye comments, "cutting it a little close, Nat?"

He's switching out his explosive arrows for old fashioned arrows from his quiver.

With a faint smile, Black Widow remarks, "hey. If it's too windy for you, you can always get back inside." Hawkeye lightly comments back, "and let Thor and Tony have all the fun?"

As he says this, he's firing at the parachuting down H.Y.D.R.A. agents without breaking a sweat. They're dead in the water before they can pull out pistols at him.

Black Widow says, "Cap, you're up."

Captain America confirms, "on it."

He jumps off the open back of the Quinjet to pull himself on top.

Once there, Hawkeye is already firing a zip line arrow for Baron Strucker's helicopter.

Iron Man and Thor are holding off Baron Strucker's explosive shells with their lightning blasts and repulsor blasts: Long enough to get a clear path to fire the zip line.

Hawkeye is securing the zip line on his end by tying it onto his own bow.

Turning to Captain America, he checks, "ready?"

Captain America adds lightly, "I always try to be." With a faint smile, Hawkeye adds, "ok."

Captain America faintly nods.

He gets out his shield...and jumps.

He's using the shield to slide down the zip line.

As soon as he's coming up fast on the windshield... He swings himself up over his own shield to come up swing kicking right into Baron Strucker.

He's sent violently back against the back, left of the very relieved Wanda and Pietro.

The pilot is coughing violently over himself, with shards of glass right in him.

Iron Man catches the spinning helicopter from below: Steadying it down against the high altitude and the coming waves.

Thor's out in the air with Mjolnir: Ready in case reinforcements come from H.Y.D.R.A.

But fortunately, he did catch Loki's Scepter from falling out of the helicopter.

Captain America slams the Satan Claw down, smashing most of its micro-robotic parts to bits.

He pins a still very stunned Baron Strucker back against the helicopter with his free arm.

Between violent coughs, Baron Strucker mutters, "how...did a...clown like...?"

Realizing he's in no shape to put up a fight... Captain America lets him out of the pin and just punches him out.

Captain America moderately sighs in relief, "well, that was close."

He then turns to Wanda and Pietro, "you two ok?"

Wanda just shakily sits there. But, she faintly smiles back at him under all the tears.

As the tears fall… Pietro mutters under his breath, "we never should have volunteered. But, we didn't know they were Neo-Nazis. We were on the streets, for god's sake! Deep breath. Heavy sigh."

Captain America assures them, "it's going to be ok. It's over."

Pietro says, "thanks." Captain America faintly smiles, "you're welcome."

That night, in Avengers Tower...

Everyone is on the "common level" of the tower: The area designed for hanging out.

There is a bar, a balcony, a wall of glass looking out over the city, a lowered pit of sorts with comfy couches in a circle, a massive fireplace on one wall, a kitchen, and various tables for drinking.

The WWII vets have already left. But, the party didn't stop there.

Natasha, Pepper, Maria Hill, Clint, Steve, Tony, Thor, Bruce, and Betty are all together around the pit of couches. They've been having fun trying to lift Thor's hammer: Even though it's largely been unsuccessful for everyone that's tried a hand at it.

Kind of cockily in his usual manner, Tony suggests, "it's biometrics, right? Like a security code? Whoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints is, I believe, the literal translation."

Thor stands up before him, clearly a bit amused.

He comments, "yes. Well, that's a very, very interesting theory. But, I have a simpler one."

He picks up Mjolnir and tosses it up lightly, like it was a baseball.

Thor finishes the thought, "you are not worthy."

Then… A strange, deep, yet kind of familiar voice pierces through the room.

It says, "worthy?"

Everyone turns in its direction.

For, from out of the shadows…there is no more strangeness.

His face is cobbled together out of parts of old Iron Man masks: Almost like a misshapen Picasso out of Iron Man's earliest works. His body is made out of the mostly silvery metal computers used to make up JARVIS, with wires sparking and odd parts sticking out. And, the mouth is with purposely lasered off bits…forming a Glasgow smile of hate under the menacingly dark yellow glow in his eyes.

Trying hard not to show fear… Tony suddenly starts to realize, "is that…?"

Ultron whirls his head around to fully face them.

He calls out, "enough! How can you be worthy, Stark? How can any of you? You're killers! You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. There's only one path to peace…"

The light in his eyes seems to gleam brighter.

He mutters, "the death of hope. But, not yet. First, you'll see just how hopeless it is to fight me."

Clint sits straight up.

He goes, "who the hell is he, Tony?"

Almost glaringly… Steve figures, "I have a better question. Why is he built from computers from your workshop, and old Iron Man masks? I thought you destroyed all your suits."

Bordering on angry, Bruce figures, "I could ask the same thing. I thought you were just running tests." Almost warningly, Pepper asks, "Tony?"

Tony insists, "I was! You really think I'd start up Ultron without getting Cap's and Fury's seals of approval?"

Natasha faintly chuckles, "wouldn't be the first time. I'm inclined to believe it's a desperate H.Y.D.R.A. plot to take us out. But, the night isn't over."

Sarcastically, Tony comments back, "yeah. Big help. JARVIS…!"

Ultron figures creepily, "I was hoping you'd finally ask. A petty avatar of a petty man of iron. For for my birth…only one of us could walk away."

Tony's blood runs cold.

He didn't want to believe it. But, the evidence was right in front of him.

He couldn't just look away. None of them could.

But then... To add insult to injury... Thor sees the faint cosmic sparks of dark orange yellow and bright yellow dancing across the ceiling. And, his face goes pale.

Thor cries out, "no! ! !"

For, past the mind illusion of Avengers Tower...is Ultron's real Glasgow smile of hate looming over the Mind Stone.

He has a face cobbled together out of very dark blue silvery mask plates: Almost like a misshapen Picasso mask. His body is made out of ant like armor, lined in blackened silvery plates. A network of vacuum tube encased wires is around his torso. And, next to him up in the commandeered tower is Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver: Smirking across to the tables the Avengers are restrained on.

Hexing minds can play many tricks. But, only sparks of the Soul Stone from Thanos could bring a cloak of illusion so intricate that even Thor wouldn't see it until Ultron brought it to a final close.

It's at that moment when Ultron starts transforming the whole room into electrically sparking wires: The electrical sparks running from illusory Ultron's metal hands.

With all the calm gone... Tony calls out, "run!"

They all run.

But, no matter how fast they run... No matter how hard they slice or zap away the wires... The wires close in on all of them.

Screams echo out...as all the Avengers fall unconscious to the chaotic sparks.

Through all four corners of the world, all is quickly covered in bright yellow and scarlet red swirled cosmic light.

Citizen or homeless… Everyone falls in a coma: Against sidewalks, planes, and cars.

Some people in airports and planes are left conscious long enough to make the planes come down for emergency landings. But, they too fall unconscious soon after.

And, for the first time in the history of humankind… All is still.

All is silent but the growing mechanical laughs from the growing bright yellow and scarlet red swirled dots on cell phone GPS trackers...across every secret spy office in the world.

Hours later...

The ground is all solid metal. Even the grass is thin spiked up silvery metal.

Gothic churches and towers of very dark red and silvery black Vibranium stand before the stars of the grim night sky. Every one has Ultron's face on it like a pixilated coat of arms.

Signs are up saying, "humanity is dead. The Vibranium harbringer of peace is among us. Death to all who hate rightful logic!"

Pistons, waterwheels, and spiky pulleys of silvery black run through city after city.

Ultron bots walk the streets.

They're mostly metallic very dark blue and very dark red: With small yellow Infinity Stone diamond shaped emblems on their foreheads, matching gloves and waist plates, and gray cosmic eyes.

They were human. But, they're now all reality warped into bots.

Train station styled Kill Stations are across every other block: Where rebels who have resisted go to die by electrical wire exposed electric chairs.

This is the Age of Ultron.

But, past one of Ultron's towers... Down in and out of a cobweb filled cellar with plenty of decayed pizza across the floor... There's something lighter under the metal ground.

A underground passage comes up to a radio station.

The whole building looks like one big rec room: Full of lying around machine guns, bullet holes in walls, cobwebs, half eaten boxes of pizza, and X-Men movie teenage girl pin-ups nailed on the walls.

Drakken's rap from a Kim Possible episode called Rappin' Drakken is playing across the hall.

Past all of this is a black rimmed doorway with a mostly red dark rimmed neon sign that says WWILLWMN FM on it, with the I dotted with a mostly red mask with black eyes and the letters all done out in not at all politically correct firing rifle icons.

And in the dimly lit radio studio...is Deadpool: With his feet up on the hung down silver rimmed microphone, his iconic black and red mercenary outfit with a faint brown army belt full of guns, and a purple and pink stripped headband on his head.

Drakken's rap finishes playing. Then, Deadpool straightens up awkwardly.

Deadpool wonders, "are we still on? Are we still on?! Ok."

He goes on casually, "that, my brothers and sisters... Well, your brothers and sisters. I get kicked out a lot of sorority parties for some reason. Can't put my finger on it. Oh: There's where I put that finger. Kill the lights for a minute while I..."

Everything goes black for a minute. Then, all is dimly lit again.

With a ring of dark red liquid around one of his gloved hands... Deadpool says, "oh, there we go. We're back now. No R rating here. No sir. Where was I? Ohh. Right."

He clears his throat for no reason at all.

Deadpool highlights for whoever's on the other side, "that was just the brainwashing shampoo commercial Lather, Rinse, and Obey: Courtesy of the late Dr. D after the shortest animated DJ career ever. Maybe not. But, if Ultron is going to just let everything fall into his lap, why can't I? I ought to get some girls myself. Ahh. The fresh smell of overcooked pancakes on a Death Star reeking morning."

Deadpool then introduces himself...again.

He goes, "this is Wade WILL Work for Magical Noobs FM, coming from the Age of Ultron ending that you don't want to miss. If you have, forget you: This is my very deserved spot since eight months ago. The writer has been begging for it. Begging, I tell you! So, have your people call my people, Mickey. We'll do lunch. Unless it's Ratatouille: Because that was SO overrated. Hardly any animated blood, guns, or talking toys. For shame, Mickey. For shame."

Then... The glass in front of Deadpool's dashboard shatters.

Ultron's hand punches through, knocking Deadpool to the ground.

He gets up, dusting himself off like this is nothing.

With open arms, Deadpool greets, "hey, Ultron. Buddy! I was just warming up the crowd for your big storming in scene. Doing you a solid insanity man to insanity bot, you know?"

In cold anger, Ultron mutters, "Deadpool..."

Deadpool pieces together, "oh. This is the part where you try to kill me for being a joykill to your joykill, isn't it? Well, I don't blame you. Lots of people try to kill me. But, have they? Nope."

Ultron steps into the studio through the doorway, standing in Deadpool's way.

Ultron concludes, "yes. You're too unpredictable for Thanos's new order. It's better I just kill you. I hear Death has a bed for you."

Deadpool teleports all around the place: Jumping up and down like a little kid.

All the while, he goes, "ooh, ooh! Who's dying now that isn't me? Because we don't need a bed: We can **** in the cosmic. Very milky. But, full of vitamin overkill."

Ultron grabs the dashboard, pulling the wires out of their sockets.

He chucks it into Deadpool's side: Letting the sparks electrocute him in mid-teleport.

Deadpool is coughing violently as he props himself up against the VCR decks to the side.

After a minute... Deadpool calls out with a pointed finger, "hey man. This is my Silent Hill Downpour night. It's all right to try to kill me. But, no one breaks my radio!"

From his Vibranium finger tips... Ultron fires lasers into him with mostly dark yellow big BANG comic styled word balloons over them: Making him clutch his side on the ground.

Deadpool tries to get up again. But, weirdly enough, his healing factor isn't kicking in.

He uneasily says, "oww. Well...this is totally not cool and awkward."

He groans violently as he shakes himself around for dramatic effect.

Then...he drops through the web pages under him: Of Google searches, Facebook, and Twitter.

He's tumbles to his feet and makes a run for it: Completely ok now.

Ultron tries to fire again with Fourth Wall breaking lasers. But, the web pages get in the way.

But, as the web pages close up on Ultron... Deadpool pauses.

He calls out to him, "normally, I'd welcome Death. But, not without my radio man! I'm going out with some gold coins and hitting the arcades. Cause arcades are that ****ing awesome! And, oh yeah. If you see Mr. Bill J... Self declared mayor of Marville... Tell him I got him beat! I got him beat on making readers's brains hurt! I'm so happy now. Thank you insanity bot! Thank you!"

Ultron heavily sighs to himself, with his Vibranium hand over his face.

He then just walks out, not even bothering to destroy the place.

Around this time...

The Avengers come to.

They come to to find Ultron has turned the Avengers's rooms into holding cells…with all of them left alive to watch the horror that has come from the TV sets left before them.

They're chained up to walls in Vibranium, with cosmically brought together Vibranium walls and barred doors. They're also being targeted with laser equipped security cameras: Because of course.

Thor's hammer is attached to a crude set of two metal pendulums of spikes above…so that one of them would swing into and kill Thor if he tries to get his hammer to come to him.

Steve's shield is right outside his cell. Clint's arrows and bow are right outside his cell. And, Natasha's pistols and lockpicks are right outside her cell. But, most all their superhero suits and Black Widow's catsuit are all still on them: Just because Ultron wants to silently taunt them.

Steve and Tony are in what's left of Tony's workshop: With thick wiring holding up the Iron Man suit in the middle like a hollow trophy.

Their rooms face each other. But, Tony is looking down…shaken by everything.

A teary eyed Tony mutters shakily, "how could I have been so careless? Ultron has won. And, it's all because of me and my goddamn tests!"

He goes to punch at the wall. But, he realizes it would just hurt his wrists more.

He's just there in his restraints: Finding it very hard to look at Steve.

Nervously, Steve points out, "Tony... Even if you were... That doesn't matter now. What does is we need a plan. And you need to get your head on straight. Or, we're not getting out any time soon."

Tony says shakily, "I know. Maybe it's better to just break out yourselves: Leave me to die."

Natasha kind of uneasily says, "if I had a bullet for every time you go on about your self pity. But, Rodgers is right: That doesn't matter now. So what if you are? You always find a way, Tony."

Tony mutters somberly, "yeah. But...not this time. The Age of Ultron is here to stay. And, it's my fault."

Thor uneasily pinpoints, "no, Stark: It doesn't have to stay that way."

Tony comments back, "really? You and what army?"

Clint faintly chuckles. He figures, "actually...I think we should all hear out the Asgardian prince. The worst it can do to you is leave you feeling sorry for yourself."

Faint chuckles come from the Avengers.

Tony uncertainly concludes, "all right. How?"

Thor recollects, "well... It is a old legend and kind of a long tale. But, there are six stones known as the Infinity Stones: Each tied to a different aspect of the universe. Any of them could plunge a entire world into darkness. All we need is the one Ultron wielded to bring this all about to change it back."

Bruce uncomfortably brings up, "that sounds good in theory. But, if we do break out...who's going to wield it? If they're key parts of the universe, I take it they can't just be wielded by anyone."

Thor admits uneasily, "that is true. But, I am a Asgardian. Out of all of us, I stand a fair chance."

Nastasha is quick to question, "and if you can't?"

Thor answers, "I doubt I would be destroyed. But...I guess I could go mad. Odin wouldn't. But, he doesn't seem to be coming."

Steve concludes, "which means it might not be worth a try. I don't think anyone wants you going mad, Thor."

Most of them sigh heavily to themselves.

Tony uncomfortably adds, "and so we're right back to where we started. Thanks. But, I'm..."

Then... There's metal footsteps.

Six Ultron bots come to their cells.

The mostly bright blue Ultron bot with silver streaks is leading the unit.

In a faintly familiar mechanical voice, he says, "it's time."

One of the bots clocks out Thor: Making sure he can't call forth Mjolnir.

They drag out the others by their pulled out restraints, making sure they can't try to escape.

They all struggle. All except for Tony. But, it's no use.

One of the bots carries out Thor's unconscious body over its back.

Ten or so minutes later...

The Avengers are brought before a Kill Station: With a whole crowd of Ultron bots gathered around like it's a perverted graduation ceremony.

They're released from restraints...before the leader bot speed forces them into electric chairs.

They're automatically strapped in: With new Vibranium restraints from head to foot.

Most all of them glare out at the laughing Ultron bots.

But... Steve suddenly recognizes the leader's voice, "Pietro. You're working for this guy?"

The leader Ultron bot mutters back, "we are all Ultron. We are rightful logic."

Yet, silent tears escape from its eyes. And, Clint and Natasha and Steve know what that means.

Natasha comments doubtfully, "rightful? And what makes Ultron so rightful? All he's done is make a metal planet and enslave humanity and call it peace."

Standing from behind their electric chairs is another Ultron bot with silent tears escaping from its eyes: A Ultron bot in mostly scarlet red, with sharp pointed metal ears.

It's struggling to lift its scarlet glowing arm to itself: The voice of Ultron ringing painfully in it.

The leader Ultron bot calls out, "Ultron 0-000-000-002! Control yourself!"

But, the Ultron bot in scarlet red hexes itself in the head.

A wave of dark echoes and shattering windows floods through her.

Memories of going to church with her brother and her mother, infrequent visits from her father, being tucked in and read to about kings, queens, and the Nazis by her mother, loud fights between her parents about being old enough to know "what they're really capable of", the burnt logo of Tony Stark's gone off missile in the wreckage of her burned away home, the first and last mission by Magneto's side, teaming up with Ultron, Ultron transforming Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver and all Romani into bots in their fading cries… They all ripple over the shattering windows in Scarlet Witch's resurfacing mind.

Most of the Avengers are stunned and unsure what's coming.

The cosmic eyes in the Scarlet Witch Ultron bot go very dark red.

And, before the Quicksilver Ultron bot can speed at her... She hexes the restraints and his team of Ultron bots down in crumpling pieces.

With a non-mechanical voice coming out... She cries out to her transmogrified brother, "Pietro: Don't make me kill you!"

Tony looks relieved and taken aback all at once, "ok. This is weirdly good for us."

Natasha faintly smirks, "took you long enough. Welcome back." Tony faintly smiles, "thanks."

Quicksilver Ultron and Scarlet Witch bot are going at each other: With him dodging her hexes in super speed, and her tumbling and catching his punches with how well she knows his moves.

Black Widow pulls off the wires on some of the electric chairs: Overloading them.

Clouds of smoke and sparks fill the station.

And, in the confusion... Iron Man calls upon his suit to assemble back onto him: Piece by piece, all the way from the tower.

Captain America grabs up some chest plating from a fallen Ultron bot: Using it as a shield to shield Hawkeye and Bruce from incoming laser fire.

It kind of bounces off. And soon, the lights go out.

Captain America discards the improvised shield so he can carry Thor's unconscious body out.

They all run for it: Ducking into a dark corner by one of Ultron's towers.

A little out of breath... Hawkeye wonders, "I'm thankful we're not dead. But, where to Cap?"

Captain America starts to say, "I...don't really..."

Then... Scarlet Witch bot and Quicksilver bot come walking toward them. Only now, the Quicksilver bot has bright blue cosmic eyes.

Now sounding non-mechanical... The Quicksilver bot suggests, "we know where Ultron and the Scepter is. I was under his control a few minutes ago. But, Wanda zapped some sense in me."

With a disappointed tone, Iron Man goes, "so basically twin apprentices rise over the master of darkness? I'll be honest. I expected a little more creativity from Junior."

Before Tony can add more to the fire, Hawkeye takes a step forward.

He comments harshly, "and me and Natasha are better just because we were with S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Iron Man grimly sees the point and backs down.

Feeling like he's just been caught making love to a stripper... He mutters lowly, "sorry."

The Scarlet Witch bot very reluctantly says, "Ultron is a machine bastard. I see that now. We both do. We still have issues with you, Stark. But, we will work with you: Because it's the only way to get back our bodies, our world, and our people."

Bruce awkwardly says, "I don't mean to start anything here. But, they almost tried to kill us just now. You sure we...?" With a faint smirk, Black Widow figures, "if they were, we'd be shot."

Bruce faintly nods, "yeah. Okay. Fair enough."

Captain America adds, "all right. We can all agree on getting back our world. I also take it you already have a plan for us?"

The Scarlet Witch bot supposes, "yeah. More like part of one. But, it's a good part."

Captain America faintly smiles, "it's still a start." The Scarlet Witch bot confirms, "all right."

A hour or so later, many miles under Africa...

There's a cavern...with wide open tunnels that stretch across the ocean floor for miles and miles.

Security cameras with lasers and dark red electric lights line the very dimly lit cave walls.

Iron Man calls out, "Avengers…assemble!"

He, Thor with Mjolnir, and the Hulk are charging in from a left tunnel.

Non-human backup Ultron bots come tumbling in through side panels in the walls.

They fire supercharged uni-lasers at them from their chest plates. But, Hulk is stronger.

He shakes it off, punching his way right through them.

Lasers from the cameras fire at them. But, Thor and Iron Man blast away.

From a pitch black room... Ultron's dark yellow eyes and the cosmic bright yellow glow from the wires encased in fiberglass covering Loki's Scepter are the only light.

As soon as the security cameras relay the info to him... Ultron's eyes narrow.

From a center tunnel... Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America, Scarlet Witch bot, and Quicksilver bot are charging in.

Security cameras aim for them. Backup Ultron bots are tumbling in from the sides.

Hawkeye fires his explosive arrows. Black Widow pulls out Ultron bot wiring through their weak spots: Spinning them around as electric shockers again and again to overload several bots and cameras and several more after.

Captain America has his shield back. He's hurl slicing through Ultron bot after Ultron bot.

Scarlet Witch sends hexes into Ultron bots to rust them down instantly or have their heads burst in bot pieces. Quicksilver runs around decking them and jump kicking off of them to punch down more.

A half hour goes by.

By then, both teams make it to the center room.

The metal doors are already sliding open. The pitch black room gives way to light.

Ultron faintly mechanically laughs at them: Standing there.

A silvery gray rocket pod for speeding through tunnels at the speed of light is in back.

Ultron taunts, "former accomplices, heroes... It is a wasted try to end this rightful age. There's only one path to peace: The death of the lie that is humanity...ending with the hope you live and breathe. You only destroyed my fallbacks. You can't even hope to destroy me."

Hulk roars, "Hulk...strongest there is!"

With a casual wave of her hand, Black Widow faintly smirks: Silently encouraging him to try.

Quicksilver bot faintly chuckles. He calls out, "hey. We get to clock him first!"

Scarlet Witch bot looks like she's slightly rolling her eyes in slight annoyance and amusement.

Hawkeye is readying his last arrows.

Thor, Scarlet Witch bot, Quicksilver bot, and Hulk are charging at Ultron all at once.

But then... With big BANG word balloons... Ultron fires his Fourth Wall breaking lasers.

Hulk is hit back...smoking hot against the ground with a violent thud.

He's down and out. But, he's barely breathing.

Thor sees hints of black matter puffs around the lasers. And he looks stunned.

Iron Man is fly charging for Ultron.

But, he pauses to ask, "okay. What cosmic hijinxes am I...?"

Thor pushes him out of the way of the lasers coming for him.

Iron Man calls out, "hey! What the hell was...?!"

He stabilizes his hovering. But, as he does... He sees Thor down: Violently coughing, with dark red liquid dripping from his side.

Iron Man gasps, "no."

Between violent coughs, Thor insists certainly, "Stark. Just...bring it all back...and I...will...be."

He falls down dead.

With teary eyes under his suit... Iron Man grimly says, "you better be back."

In mid-run, Quicksilver bot raises his robot hand to fire lasers of his own for Ultron. But...the Fourth Wall breaking lasers pierce through his hand and his chest.

He doubles over, tumbling against the ground over his own feet.

Scarlet Witch bot cries out, "no! ! !"

She hexes away several Fourth Wall breaking lasers coming at her, Hawkeye, Captain America, and Black Widow...sending them back at Ultron and striking him in his robot side.

Cosmic black matter seeps out of his vacuum tubes.

Soon, it's closing in on him in a cloud of crushing in matter.

Meanwhile... Hawkeye rushes over to Quicksilver bot.

Hawkeye checks, "you ok?"

Quicksilver bot weakly mutters, "I...didn't see that coming."

He goes offline: Much to Hawkeye's teary regret.

Ultron shouts, "no! ! ! I...AM CAPABLE!"

He flies out of it: Trying to outrun his own cloud.

But, Scarlet Witch bot stands in his way.

She vows, "no. I will have my vengeance upon you. And, if it means dying with you...then I'll welcome you going to Hell!"

Scarlet Witch bot hexes Ultron back: Flying back against the cloud.

He smashes against the ground, struggling to stand.

Wires and circuits are sparking off from his heavily damaged back. Black matter circles for him.

A satisfied Iron Man fires repulsors into Ultron's vacuum tubes: Making him double over.

Captain America and Black Widow tumble behind him.

Black Widow fires cutting discs into his wires. Captain America jump slams his shield into his robot head: Making his program ring painfully like a chapel bell.

Captain America figures, "thought you might need a hand."

Scarlet Witch bot faintly smirks.

She hexes what's left of Ultron and his black matter into a puffed up ball of short circuiting Vibranium. It explodes across the ground in tiny pieces.

The fried casing around Loki's Scepter explodes off. But, the scepter is completely undamaged.

Scarlet Witch bot adds, "not really. But...thank...you."

She rushes over to Quicksilver bot: Suddenly realizing he's online.

And even though a Ultron bot can't shed tears... Scarlet Witch bot bends over him: Crying.

She cries out, "no. No! Pietro! Pietro! ! !"

Most of the Avengers stand there: Teary eyed, and not sure what they can say.

Ironically...it's Iron Man that knows just what to say.

Before her... He says awkwardly, "I... I know how this looks, kid. But..."

Scarlet Witch bot glaringly says, "yeah. Well, unless you see a miracle... He's dead. Thor and Bruce are dead in the ground. And, there's nothing I can do to...!"

Iron Man tries to assure, "there is. It's right in this room."

Scarlet Witch bot looks at him like he's drunk. She utters back, "what miracle?"

Iron Man gestures back to Loki's Scepter.

Black Widow starts to go, "Tony..."

Iron Man points out, "you got a better idea, Natasha? Thor's last words were that all of this would reset back with Ultron's goddamn age: Even him dying."

Most of the Avengers left standing faintly smile, with balanced uncertainty and hope.

Scarlet Witch bot uncomfortably figures, "yeah. I understand now. I should hurry."

Iron Man adds, "yeah. You're welcome."

Scarlet Witch bot faintly smirks back...as she walks over to the Mind Stone in Loki's Scepter.

She puts her glowing scarlet robot hands over it.

With sheer force of will... She establishes a connection to Ultron's network of Ultron bots.

And, with a surge of building scarlet hex energy... She presses her hands on the Mind Stone.

And, across all four corners of the world… A bright scarlet light covers all.

The Vibranium melts away into the cosmos. The morning light starts to shine over the crumpling down metallic towers of cities.

As soon as it comes... The scarlet glow fades away.

Everyone rises from their transmogrified state: Confused, dirty, and kind of relieved.

The world is saved. And, for a good many days, there is peace in our time.

For how much longer… That's another story.

Not long after, out in the physical…

All the Avengers wake up: On the desert like outskirts of Wakanda.

Thor and Bruce groan violently. But, all things considered… They're miraculously better.

There's the lingering unease from the Age of Ultron billions are feeling. But, that's expected.

The Avengers instantly look around, alert.

A super speed whirl passes them: With Scarlet hexes across the ground.

And, with a faint smile... Thor sees Loki's Scepter suddenly in his hand.

Thor starts to wonder, "was that...?" Steve faintly smirks, "yeah. That was them."

Thor says knowingly, "good for them."

Bruce wonders uneasily, "okay. Am I the only one who is wondering if this is just a bad dream?"

With a heavy sigh...Iron Man grimly says, "no, Bruce. You aren't. Maybe it's better it never did. Maybe it's good it did. But, I don't want to really go there: Not today."

Clint is standing there with Natasha: Faintly smiling knowingly that the world is back.

Captain America heavily sighs, "maybe. But, illusion or not…all we can do is move forward."

Iron Man faintly nods, "no shit. But, thanks." Captain America faintly smiles, "anytime."

Bruce can't help but wonders, "sounds good. But...where are Wanda and Pietro?"

Natasha figures, "oh, they're out there. Let's just hope they come back on a good side of things."

As they're slowing down on the edge of the outskirts... Wanda faintly sniffles to her brother, "I'm sorry. I'm very sorry...for everything."

Pietro faintly smiles to her.

He says in Romani, "it is all right. I'm not dying, darling sister. Besides… There's nothing to forgive. I know how temperamental you can get."

Wanda faintly smiles and hugs him, with tears of joy. Pietro hugs her back.

Meanwhile...

Somewhere, out in space... There's one Ultron bot that felt he didn't want any part of Ultron's new age.

And, with glowing yellow cosmic eyes... Vision looks back at Earth's atmosphere.

He faintly smiles to himself: Knowing the Age of Ultron has come and gone.

He doesn't know what his own future will be. But, he knows it can only get better from here.

 **The End...Or the Start of Even More Spin Off Ultrons?**

 **Please Feel Free to Comment On Or Continue This Collection Of Endings**


End file.
